The Bond of Brotherhood
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: What might have happened if things in Phoenix went a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first Twilight story. I guess I should say first that I am (clearly) not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the characters. I am firmly in the Team Edward camp but then again in the books, Team Jasper just isn't offered as an option. Needless to say Jasper is my favorite character and I can totally see him getting together with Bella. For anyone who hasn't read one of my stories before, I'm a fan of angst and that hasn't changed just because I've switched to Twilight... so be warned.

Anyway, this story starts towards the end of the Twilight and considers what might have happened if things in Phoenix went a little differently. There are a few differences to the original story but hopefully all will become clearer as you read it. I hope you enjoy it.

**The Bond of Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 1.**

Carlisle was first of the group to walk into the building; the ballet studio Alice had seen in her vision and Bella put a name to. The remainder of the family entered slowly behind him and they were all hit with a sight they didn't expect or want to see. Bella was lying on the floor and Carlisle has already sped over to her to see how she was. The remainder of the room was a mess; bits of broken floorboard, glass and mirror strewn all over the place. The door at the far end of the building was wide open and it looked as if someone had left in a hurry.

Everyone eventually made their way to where Carlisle crouched over the young human girl. "Is she going to be okay?" Esme asked; worry for her obvious in her voice.

"She's been bitten; there isn't much venom but there's no way to stop the change; it's too far advanced to stop it. She's going to be a vampire. We need to get her back to the house and work out what we're going to do." He said; lifting Bella's battered body from the floor up into his arms. He walked from the room and they all trailed after him. "Emmett, Rose, can you do clear up before coming back to the house and create a cover for Bella's disappearance? We'll go ahead with Bella. Jasper, can you drive? We need to get back to Forks as soon as we can."

"What about Edward and Alice?" Esme said quietly; it was the question no one else dared to ask.

"We'll worry about them when we get home; for now we need to concentrate on Bella; we need to help Bella get through this. Edward and Alice will know we're at home and come back to us." Nobody seemed particularly happy with his answer but accepted it as he knew they would. The four of them were all silent as they climbed into the car; Rosalie and Emmett watching as Jasper roared the engine to life; it was that moment Bella began to moan and writhe in Carlisle's arms, "This might be easier for you both if you didn't breathe until we get home." He said softly to the rest of the car, "We obviously can't open the windows because she's going to get pretty loud any minute now." The eldest vampire added.

He wasn't wrong; within the space of ten minutes Bella was releasing blood-curdling screams that made the family wince. Jasper turned the radio in the car on and turned the volume up so it would hide the sounds of her pain from anyone they passed. He sent a wave of calm through the car and tried to ignore the pain and anguish reeling from the barely human girl; it was difficult but he had the driving to concentrate on; which was probably the reason Carlisle asked him to do it. His senses were being battered by her ever-changing emotions though and it was just adding to the anguish he was feeling.

Even at the speed he drove the journey still took many hours and it was a trip filled with angst and heartache for them all as they each dealt with hearing Bella's screams gradually turn into cries before fading into whimpers. None of them wished for her to be in this pain and the fact it was because of a nomadic vampire who'd attacked her after seeing her with them gave them all intense feelings of guilt and Jasper was absorbing it from them all. His main overriding emotion above the guilt though was worry about his wife and brother. He knew something must be wrong for them to not be with Bella when the family got there. Something had happened to them and as he drove and drove it was this that kept him occupied from dwelling on Bella's emotional anxiety.

Almost the whole of the first day of her transformation had already passed by the time they got back to Forks and as Jasper pulled the car onto the driveway Bella had fallen to silence and it was with some relief they climbed out of the vehicle and moved into the house. Esme moved quickly round the house; retrieving blankets and pillows from various rooms and bringing them back down to where Carlisle had placed Bella on the couch. Jasper looked around the room wistfully, "Alice and Edward aren't here." He said quietly.

"They'll turn up, Jasper. Don't worry." Esme said. She sounded so sure that Jasper didn't have the heart to tell her he suspected she was wrong; his gut was telling him they weren't coming back and he felt like it was killing him.

The three of them watched Bella as she lay peacefully on the couch; the transformation was moving much faster than usual and none of it was making sense to them. "I'm going to pop up to my study and get a couple of books. Something is bothering me about Bella's transformation; she doesn't seem to be reacting the way I would expect her to; it's going a lot faster than it should be." He added unnecessarily because they could all see it.

Jasper watched from where he stood behind the couch; seeing Carlisle move quickly up the flight of stairs. He and Esme remained where they were and he began to wonder why it appeared as if it was only him that was worried about the missing members of their family. Emmett and Rosalie walked into the house a short time later and took their respective seats next to each other on one of the other couches; their worry and surprise about Bella's transformation adding to the heady mix of emotions in the room. The main emotion Jasper could feel coming from everyone was concern for Bella; which while being totally justified, he felt there was little they could do about the situation; at least they could try to do something about Edward and Alice; anything rather than sitting here and doing nothing.

He felt a change in emotions before he was aware of anything else. It was emanating from the upper floor so he knew it was Carlisle he was sensing. What surprised him more than anything though was what he was feeling; it was anger and pure sorrow. It was just seconds later that the man he'd come to think of as a father came back down the stairs at a blistering speed. "There were some letters for us in my study." He looked at his family; his eyes finally resting on Jasper. "From Edward and Alice."

Jasper's heart sank; he knew he'd been missing something and now it was becoming a little bit clearer; something had seemed off about what'd happened ever since they'd arrived at the studio; tickling at the edge of Jasper's consciousness but not making its presence known until now. He moved towards a chair and took a seat; trying to ensure he was as far away from everyone as he could get; not that the distance would minimize the emotions he was already sensing but it might reduce the affect of any emotions he'd send their way. The family all looked expectantly at Carlisle. "What do they say?" Esme said softly; her question being met with confusion from her normally unflappable husband. "What do the letters say?"

"I've only read one of them; which said I should read the next letter to you all and hopefully we'll understand. The last letter is for Jasper and I'm to give it to him tomorrow."

"Why can't I have it now?" Jasper said; irritation overriding all other emotions that were pounding into him as he sat there.

"It's what they asked me to do, Jasper. It's what they want." He was trying to explain it to him but his words didn't really help and just left Jasper feeling more confused. Carlisle sat next to Esme and opened the letter to the whole family; scanning it quickly and then lifting his eyes and looking at them all. Jasper could feel his confusion; mixing again with his sorrow and he wondered just what they'd written. "Here's what they said." He said softly as if hearing the question they were all silently asking him.

_To our beloved family,_

_We're so sorry we're not with you now and that we didn't tell you this was going to happen before we left for Phoenix but it had to be this way. This all began several months ago before we even met Bella Swan and this is the way it should have turned out. Alice had a vision of her coming into our life and she had a glimpse of Bella falling in love with me and I, with her. The first day she attended school Alice's vision changed and she saw the beginning of what led to this happening. It was one of the reasons why I fought to resist being with Bella in those first weeks; because the outcome of Alice's vision was devastating to us all. I gave in to what I was feeling because it turned out my choosing to not be with her would've led to an even worse reality; one Alice and I found unbearable._

_Alice's visions have changed as the weeks passed and this was the best ending we could hope for. The only guarantee we had of it happening this way was to keep it a secret from you all and for that we're both truly sorry. We love you all and you'll all be in our thoughts for the rest of our lives._

_We need to explain to you what happened in Phoenix and why we let it fall this way. Until recently in all of Alice's visions the ending was much different to what you're facing now and it ended with the whole family being destroyed. That was the last thing either of us wanted and until the last vision we thought that was the way it would always be; despite everything we tried to change it. However, Alice saw that if the two of us went to Bella's aid before you it would be different. It meant sacrificing ourselves so you could all survive. That was more important to us than anything and you'll be able to help Bella begin her new life._

_James is a lot smarter than any of us realized and when we went into the studio it wasn't just him there waiting for us; Laurent and Victoria were also with him and it made the odds definitely more in their favor. Bella was bitten by James before we got there, so he would turn her but that was the only thing he ever wanted to do to her; it was never his intention to drain and kill her; not in this vision anyway. Alice and I were overwhelmed by the three of them and by the time you read this they will have killed us. It feels so strange to have just written that down and yet it fills us both with joy that we can do this to keep you safe._

_Carlisle – I'm so grateful to you that you chose me to be your companion all those years ago. I've learnt so much over the years and love you like a father. Alice wants me to say she always thought of you as her father; having never known one from her human life and she's seen you're going to be strong enough to support the family through this trauma. Please believe us when we say that we're both so proud to have been able to call ourselves your children and to adopt your name. Neither of us could've wished for a better father and we know you'll continue to be so to the remainder of your children and especially your newest daughter. They'll need you now; more than ever and your clarity of thinking will help them deal with this loss, in the same way that Esme will help you with yours._

_Esme – both of us are also really thankful to you for being our mother all these years. Your caring for others is your greatest quality and is something we all love you for. It was a pleasure to know you and if we gave you any joy by being your children, please know it was easy for us to do. Please look after our family through this time; they've never needed a wife and mother as much as they will do in the coming months. Jasper and Bella in particular will need you and you shouldn't let them push you away during this time. Please take care of them and love them on our behalf because your love is the purest there is and should be shared with each and every one of them._

_Rosalie – you were the first to join our family, at a time when we finally became a family and we both love you dearly. I know that a lot of your antagonism towards Bella is because you don't want her to have to go through what you did; that you think about what she'd be giving up by being a vampire and know it's too big an ask for someone so young to be able comprehend and choose. Please believe us this was the only way; you know it was never my wish for Bella to become one of us but there was no other way for this to end; all other visions ended with her dying and neither of us could let that happen. Bella is going to need a sister as she learns to deal with everything that's been thrown at her and she'll need you to help her in dealing with the loss of her humanity and the future you also craved so much. Please be there for her and look after our wonderful family during this time. We know you have it in you to do it._

_Emmett – knowing you has been a delight and both of us will miss you a great deal. Your fun outlook on life and the way you lighten the mood at all times is something everyone is going to need in the next few months. We're sorry we kept you from the fight; we know how much you would've enjoyed it but seeing you die in Alice's visions was heartbreaking for both of us; only paling in comparison with the devastation we saw Rose experience when it happened. To know we've saved her from that is something that gives us both comfort and we hope that, in time, you'll all realize we were right to make this choice. Please look after your new sister, your brother and your wife. We've seen you will be what they need in times of great stress; you've always been the person to lighten the mood and we pray that never changes because it is what makes you the person we love._

_Bella – I'm sorry, my love, that neither of us can be there for you during this time. Please know we both would've given anything to be there when you first open your eyes after your transformation. Alice wants me to tell you we've both seen you being an amazing vampire in the same way we all thought you were an amazing human. Both of us have seen how you are when you wake and I now realize this was always going to be your destiny; to be one of us in every way. Words cannot even describe how beautiful you are; both before and after all this. I'm sorry we didn't get to be together longer; with you I finally found my one true love. That isn't the same for you though, Bella, you're destined for more in your future and only with another will you be ready to face that future. Alice and I are sorry we both misled you into believing there was a future with us but the alternative was something neither of us could live with and the whole family will need you and love you. It will be you that, in your own way, fills the gap we've left and with your compassion for others you'll help them all. You'll be a wonderful sister and daughter for the family and so much more besides and they will all help you during the first few months but we know you'll fall into this life easily and it gives me comfort that you're now finally safe from physical harm. We're sorry you didn't get the opportunity to say goodbye to your parents but please know they both love you more than life itself and only ever wanted you to be happy; if they could see what we've seen, they would truly know that will be the case. Please remember I love you but don't let that love cloud your judgment and hold you back from moving on because time will make things better._

_Jasper – my wonderful brother and Alice's greatest love; I'm so proud of you, as all the family are and we never tell you enough which we're sorry for. We both know how difficult this life has been for you and are glad to have met and known you. Your presence has always been something I've enjoyed and getting to know you was a great pleasure; I've always felt like you were as close to me as any brother could be. I've watched you hunt and while I know how much you struggle with this choice; to see you stalking a prey and killing it is a sight to behold. Both Alice and I know you'll be devastated by this but we know you have the strength to deal with this loss and what you feel from everyone else; you'll also find the strength to help the others cope with it too. Your gift is a thing of beauty, Jasper and you should always remember that. We know you're already thinking about leaving the family but please don't; the loss of another so quickly will be more than they can handle. Alice has said that we'll write you a personal note and Carlisle will give that to you tomorrow; when you'll be more receptive to what we want to say and I promise things will be clearer by then. She's unable to write it herself because she doesn't think she'll be able to get onto paper what she wants and needs to say and there are some things I need to explain too. When we first realized this was going to happen both of us fought it so hard; neither of us wanted to leave you all but there really was no other way and we knew if we'd told the family, it would be __**you**__ alone that had the ability to change our minds and that would only lead to us all dying. Believe us, we've seen it and this way is better for everyone. Over the last couple of months I've taken some time to read some of the older texts Carlisle owns and I came across an ancient vampire law I want the family to abide by. Alice has given me her blessing to do this and I wouldn't do it without that being the case. This letter therefore invokes Obligatio de Germanitas. I know none of you will know what this is but know that there would never be anyone else I would consider for this role other than you, Jasper. Both of us know that you can, and will, do this and do it well so please don't fight it. If it makes you feel better, then know that your struggle both with the diet and your gift will become easier over the coming months and you'll become the amazing person we've both always known you would be. Our belief, trust and love of you has never faltered and nothing you could do will change that._

_We'll always be with our family, looking down on you all and making sure you're okay and I know that a long time in the future we'll all be together again._

_Our love and devotion always,_

_Edward and Alice Cullen._

_xx_

TBC

A/N: So there you go - the first chapter. Please send me a review if you like it. All thoughts are gratefully received and I answer any I get. The next chapter will pick up directly after Carlisle has finished reading the letter - so you'll see how they react and might start getting an idea of what Jasper faces. Remember, let me know what you think. Next chapter in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. I'm so pleased with the response from the first chapter and I hope this has is the same. The contents of the letter aren't really covered in this chapter; there will be more on that in the next chapter but this does move the story on a little and develops the relationship between Jasper and Bella.

**Chapter 2.**

By the time Carlisle finished reading the letter aloud both Rose and Esme were sobbing against their husbands. Jasper was hit by the grief from each family member at a time when he could do without it and he wished there was something he could do to stop them feeling this way; to ease their pain and then his.

It was another of the family that momentarily put a stop to their sorrow though as Bella spoke, "They're gone, aren't they?" she whispered; her voice hoarse from her earlier screaming.

They all turned to face her with looks of shock written on their faces; it was unheard of for a vampire to go through the transformation so quickly; it had barely been a day and she was already awake. Esme moved quickly to her side; brushing her hand through her now even longer hair. The letter was correct; her beauty was beyond description. "I'm afraid they are, Bella. How are you feeling?" Esme's mothering instincts kicking in despite her sorrow.

"What the hell is the obliga-thingy Edward wrote about?" she whispered; asking the question they'd all thought at one stage.

"I don't know, dear, but we'll work it out."

"Loosely translated it means bond of brotherhood but I have no idea what he's referring to." Jasper said, looking at Carlisle in deference; it was, after all, mentioned in one of his books.

"I don't either but you're right with the translation. I guess I'm going to need to look at the books in my study."

"I'd like to help you," Jasper said quietly.

"I think it would be better if you helped Bella; you're the most experienced of us all with newborns."

"I'd rather help you as it seems to directly affect me anyway."

"Jasper, please. She needs you and they would want you to do this." He said softly; looking him directly in the eyes; hoping to encourage him to do as he asked.

Jasper frowned and looked at Bella; who was deep in conversation with Esme. "What about what I want?" he muttered; loud enough for only Carlisle to hear. He could feel the confusion rise again from his father but didn't say anything else. He reluctantly stood up and heard the end of the conversation she was having with Esme and knew she was being asked if she felt the urge to hunt. She nodded and Jasper took a step towards her. "We can go and hunt for something, if you'd like?" he offered; begrudgingly.

"That would be good." She said, also getting to her feet; swaying slightly as she did so. Esme's hand steadied her for a few seconds before she walked away, towards him.

"Do you want the others to come too?" He hoped she'd say yes, he wasn't sure he could handle being around her alone. His emotions were still too raw from the loss of the most important people in his life and he didn't want to have to deal with her as well.

"Would it be okay if it was just the two of us? I don't want them to see me doing that… not yet anyway."

He sighed quietly and noticed Esme's eyes turn to look at him abruptly. Obviously he was projecting his disdain a little too much. "Of course. Let's go then." He walked towards the door; pausing slightly until he knew she was following him. He was the first to leave the house and he inhaled sharply; ensuring there were no humans nearby. They were okay so he nodded at her to leave the house. As soon as she exited the building she ran and Jasper had to try very hard to just keep up with her. "Slow down, Bella. Not all of us are as fast as you." He said; his irritation at her flooding his system again.

She stopped abruptly and watched with a smile as Jasper shot past her before also stopping and then jogging back to her. "What?" she smirked at him as he slowly walked back to her side; seeing the look of frustration on his face and wondering what was wrong.

"I wanted to ask if you had any particular requests; hunt wise." This wasn't what he wanted to do but the former officer in him wanted to ensure he was going to do it well. Only because it was almost certainly what Edward and Alice would've wanted; much as he hated to admit it.

She shrugged, "I don't know. What do you recommend?"

"It depends on your taste…"

She stared at him; could he be any more obtuse? Like she had any idea what her taste was… "What do you like?"

"Lions and panthers; any of the big cats really."

"Then maybe we should go for that. If I don't like it, you can have it."

"I don't think you'll dislike it. It has a potent taste." He stared at her intently. "How is the burning at the back of your throat?"

"Harsher than I thought it'd be. I guess none of this is what I expected it to be. I wish he was here with me." Bella looked at the ground and felt her eyes begin to well with tears she could only wish to shed.

"We should get on with this." He turned away from her sharply and began to walk towards the trees in the distance. "Are you coming?" he called back to her; a barely hidden tone of antagonism in his voice. She jogged to catch up with him and then walked beside him.

"So is there anything I should know?" She was trying to draw him into a conversation; suddenly realizing this was one of the first time's she'd ever spent with him; she barely knew him and that was beginning to bother her.

"Your instincts will kick in. I think you'll be a natural." He hated to admit that too but he couldn't deny the fact she was already an extraordinary vampire.

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't get caught up in the hunt and attack a human." He said bluntly.

"Oh." They were silent for several minutes. "Have I done something to piss you off?" she finally asked him; picking up on the bad mood he was feeling.

"Why would you think that?"

"I may not be an empath but I'm getting a vibe from you that you're annoyed with me." He didn't say anything in response so she prompted him a little further. "I have, haven't I? Please tell me what I did?"

"You don't want to know, Bella. Let's just get this over with."

Her relief was almost palpable and she knew he'd be able to feel it. "At least you admit there's a problem. I'm sure I'll be able to work out what it is."

"I'm sure you will." He said and then they started to run again; this time Bella kept pace with Jasper; all the time wondering what his problem was. She followed after him for a while and soon they came to a clearing several hundred miles from the house. They headed up into the mountains until she smelt it; the most intoxicating smell she'd ever come across. Her throat was burning and she knew there was something nearby that was calling to her. She stopped and tried to work out which direction to go. "Close your eyes, Bella."

She did as he said and her senses honed in on the enticing scent; she opened her eyes and her head turned in the direction she knew whatever it was, was. She began walking in that direction and she could just hear the almost silent footsteps of Jasper following behind. She tried to block him from what she was feeling; she didn't want to be near him now; or him to be near her. She slowed to a stop as she heard the heartbeat of her prey in the distance. She realized she needed to get some help from her companion; however much she despised him at the moment. She wished she knew what his problem was. She whirled round to face him; her vampire speed confusing her for a second. "How do I do this?"

Jasper realized he needed to help her; she needed to know what to do or she'd just end up getting hurt and his parents would be even more upset. "You need to approach it slowly; take your time, there's no rush, Bella."

"My throat is burning. I want it to stop." She almost begged him.

"It will when you've fed; or at least lessen. You should approach it from downwind so it doesn't pick up your scent. Animals flee when they feel our presence; it's something to do with the fact that to them, we wreak of death. You should make the death quick; teeth in the jugular and snap it's neck. Then you're home and dry; or not as the case may be."

"Will you be nearby?"

"You'll be fine, Bella. You won't need my help."

"That wasn't what I asked. Will you be nearby?"

"I'll be close but I won't get in the way."

"What if I need some help?"

"You'll be fine." He repeated.

"You know, I could do with some confidence right about now." She snarled at him.

"No you don't." he growled back to her.

"Well, thanks, Jasper. Thanks for being so helpful." She said sarcastically.

"Anytime," he said, just as sincerely.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I wish you'd snap out of it."

"Just go and kill the lion, Bella. We can discuss this later."

So it was a lion she could sense; she remembered Edward telling her it was his favorite which made her want to smile; Jasper being the only reason she wouldn't. She stared at him; then pivoted and stalked away from him in the direction of her future food. Despite the way he was being with her, she still heeded his words. He did, after all, know what he was talking about. Slowly she approached the lion and she stared down at her target. His words rang in her brain and she ran through what he'd said like a mental checklist as she stealthily moved closer. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer; something must be going right because it hadn't yet sensed her presence. She paused in her movements and took another deep breath. She was just feet from it now and she took a few seconds to admire its beauty. Her thoughts turned once more to the conversation she'd had with Edward and the despair of losing him and Alice hit her hard. Before she could lose it completely she pounced on the lion; landing gracefully on its back and sinking her teeth into its neck; her hands grabbed around its throat and with one quick twist the neck was broken. Once it was lifeless beneath her she let the blood pour into her mouth and she swallowed eagerly; the burn in her throat soothing slightly with each mouthful. She sucked on the corpse until it was dry and then dropped it to the floor and stepped away.

As she rose to her feet she saw Jasper in the distance; his head tilted to one side, watching her. "Was that okay?" she said quietly; knowing he'd be able to hear her. She looked down at herself and she saw she was covered in blood from her meal and a surge of embarrassment went through her.

He was in front of her in an instant, "I've seen worse." He admitted; his eyes not meeting hers.

"I've had enough of this, Jasper. Just what is your problem?" He didn't say anything; just stared into her still crimson eyes. "What have I done that could make you hate me so much?"

"You killed my wife and my best friend." His voice was bitter and it hurt her as much as his words did.

She gasped and stared at him. For a second she wished she was human so she could cry because she had the urge to do so; again. "You're not the only one hurting, Jasper." As soon as she'd finished talking she turned and ran; her instincts telling her which way to go. She had no idea whether he was following her and she didn't care in the slightest either. Just thirty minutes later she was back at the house and she ran through the door and sat on the couch. The room was empty and she was glad it was; she wasn't in the mood to see anyone now as part of her was worried that they all felt the way Jasper did.

TBC

A/N: So that probably wasn't what you were expecting was it? Let me know what you think. I kind of like pissed off Jasper and there will definitely be more of him. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up later today but please review this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised here is the third chapter and finally we learn a little more about the Bond of Brotherhood - although there is still a lot to be revealed. The family also begin to grieve and the simmering hostility between Bella and Jasper comes to a head. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3.**

Jasper approached the house tensely; he reached out to test the atmosphere for the emotions of his family. He could feel Emmett and Rosalie in their room; their emotions were in their usual state and he quickly shifted his focus elsewhere. That was the last emotion he needed to feel at the moment.

The next person he located was Esme; she was in the garden, tending some of the flowers scattered in the various flowerbeds. This was her usual habit, especially in times of stress as it was her own personal sanctum. He could feel the grief pouring from her but it was so much more than that; she also felt sorrow for the rest of the family as well and he knew she would be the person to help glue this family back together; to glue him back together. At some time in the future he knew he was going to need to talk to her; she was the only one who could help him.

He shifted his contemplation slightly and quickly found Carlisle; up in his study. Extreme concentration was emanating from him and he knew he was still studying the many books he possessed; looking for whatever it was Edward had found. He wasn't even ready to think about what it could be at the moment; he needed more time before he even went there; despite his earlier request to help.

There was only one person left to locate and part of him didn't want to look for her. He felt a little guilty about what he'd said to her earlier; actually he felt extremely guilty; he'd taken his anger out on her; he was the monster everyone already believed he was. It wasn't that he didn't believe she was responsible because as far as he was concerned she was; she'd put herself in the position where they had to go and rescue her and if she hadn't done that then maybe they'd still be here now. He knew he could've handled it a little better than he did though. And if he was being completely honest with himself; he was just as much to blame as she was; he should've been watching her more closely when they were in Phoenix; he should've been there for Edward and Alice; maybe then they would be here and not… He shook his head; unable to complete that thought. He found Bella easily; he could feel the confusion and pain and hunger that spiked in the lounge.

He wanted to avoid speaking to her for a while and he saw an open window on the first floor he quickly used it as an entrance to the building. Of course it wasn't until he was about to go through the opening that he realized who's room he was going into. He stopped as he stood on the window ledge, gazing around the room. It was Edward's and as he looked around he could see his brother's possessions lying exactly where their owner had left them; each one igniting a memory in his brain. He couldn't make himself step onto the carpet and walk towards the door; feeling as if he was intruding. He blocked his gift from propagating through the house and let himself feel his grief for the loss of his best friend; his brother who had understood him so completely. He'd really helped him control his thirst ever since he'd arrived and Edward had loved him without any reservation. Jasper wasn't sure he was ready to stop hoping they'd come home; his legs almost gave way as he realized he was being ridiculous; the letter had said they were dead; they'd seen it but part of him hoped it had been wrong. Something could've changed.

His cell rang in his pocket and he pulled it out; looking at the screen before answering the call. It was his father. "Carlisle." He said as he opened the phone.

"I've found it, Jasper. I've found the passage he was talking about." Even with the seriousness of what they were discussing, Jasper could hear the excitement in his dad's voice.

"What does it say?" He was as eager to hear what it said as his dad was.

His excitement turned to worry as he spoke again. "How far away are you?"

Jasper looked at where he stood and knew he would have to take the next step; to enter the room. The only alternative would be to go through the front door and that meant seeing Bella; and he wasn't sure he could face that either. He really was the weak one. "I'm close. I can be there is a couple of minutes." He eventually sighed.

"I think you should come to my study and we can discuss this. I'm not sure what Edward was thinking when he invoked this law."

Jasper ended the call without another word and stepped down from the window; walking quickly across the room. Whatever this law was, it didn't sound good and Jasper was suddenly pretty sure he wasn't going to like this. He knocked on the door to his father's study and opened it when he heard him beckon him in. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" he said, echoing his previous thoughts as he took a seat.

"Possibly not but I don't think it's unworkable. I'm still getting to grips with some of it; the text is written in Latin and the phrasing of some of it is in an ancient form of the language which is making it more complicated to translate. I'm going to tell you what it said first, I need to discuss it with Bella as well as it involves her too and then later I'll go through it again with the whole family. I think it will give rise to many questions. Not all of them I'll have answers to until I look into this further."

Jasper looked up sharply at the mention of Bella's name and he now knew he definitely wasn't going to like this. "Talk to me, Carlisle." he growled.

"Okay, the law states that when a vampire is going into battle, he can pre-determine certain things in regards to what he leaves behind in case he doesn't come back."

He was hedging around the subject; being vague enough to not actually say anything. "Get to the point, dad." Jasper said as his frustration built.

He fell to silence, "I'm not sure I've got it completely right but basically Edward has decided that you're to be mated with Bella; to be bonded with her." He looked a little unsure as he looked at his son.

"He what?" He'd been imagining many things but that was not what he'd expected at all.

"He wants you to be with Bella." His father said again softly; staring at his son and wondering why he was so upset by this.

"How could he think this was a good idea?" Jasper's voice was indignant and he knew he was sending his emotions to his father as well.

"He loved Bella and he loved you. He wanted you to be there for each other." His father tried to explain.

"Why me?"

"It says in the text that the vampire must choose the person he's closest to; the one he trusts the most because there's no way it will work otherwise. You should take this as a compliment."

"Where do we stand legally on this?"

"It's still a binding law. We have to follow it or face punishment."

"I can't believe they'd do this to me." He muttered as he stood and began pacing round the room.

"I'm not sure I understand why this is such an issue for you, Jasper. It's Bella we're talking about here."

"I need some time to think…" he muttered.

Carlisle sighed; he obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with his son but he offered him an olive branch; hoping he'd grasp it. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know. I will. I just need some time." He left the room in a flash and made his way down the stairs. He was aware of Bella watching him as he walked across the room and out into the garden. She was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. As he was going through the door that led outside he heard Carlisle asking Bella to come up to his study and he felt his heart clench as he realized what she was about to be told. He doubted she would want to hear it either; especially not after the way he'd treated her before. He leant against the wall of the house as he took some deep breaths; trying to steady how he was feeling after the shock of what he'd just been told. He almost laughed as he wondered if the situation could get any worse; knowing Edward as he did, this was far from over. There was so much his father still didn't know about this ancient law so it was bound to get more complicated.

The family congregated once more in the lounge, several hours later from when they were last there; the atmosphere was a little strained this time as both Jasper and Bella knew what Carlisle was about to tell the rest of them. As they sat down, Jasper reached out mentally towards Bella to try and judge how she felt about what she'd been told; her overwhelming emotion was still grief and he could understand that feeling because he felt much the same way. She was also feeling doubt, confusion, anger and there was definitely some hostility towards him; also understandable after what he'd said earlier. His guilt about that was even more present now; his conscience had finally kicked in big time but he still held her responsible for what had happened; however much guilt was stabbing at his heart.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the other three members of the family looked at him, neither Bella nor Jasper turned towards him and this was noticed by everyone. "I've had some success locating the text Edward mentioned in his letter to us and I felt it pertinent to tell you all what I've discovered. Now firstly; this law still stands and if it isn't followed there will be punishment; for Jasper as he's the one Edward stated when he invoked the law."

"Punishment?" Esme said, obviously worried for her son.

"He would be summoned by the Volturi and sentenced to death." He said quietly. Jasper looked at him sharply; this was new and added an element of fear to the room; that was affecting him. Was it enough to convince Jasper to do it; he wasn't sure. "There's more," Carlisle added, meeting Jasper's gaze with an equally intense look. "There's also a time limit involved which I'm still trying to clarify."

"A time limit?" Bella said quietly.

"I'm not sure whether it says within one year or in the space of half a year."

"That's a pretty significant difference, Carlisle." Her tone was tense and Jasper was sure she was about as happy with this as he was.

"I know, Bella. The language is pretty ancient and some of the words used are difficult to translate because they have more than one meaning. I'm not even sure Edward realized this when he invoked it." Jasper's frustration increased and he growled lowly.

"What else does it say?" Rosalie said; Jasper could feel her looking at him intently; her concern for him prevalent in her emotions; he avoided looking at her; at anyone in fact; his eyes having fallen from those of his father's once Bella had spoken. Carlisle sighed and paused slightly before telling them what he'd told both of them earlier. There was a stunned silence for several minutes after he'd finished and Jasper held his breath, waiting for someone to say something. "Does it matter that Bella wasn't actually married to Edward?" Rosalie asked; her question more pertinent than any Jasper had asked.

"No; we'd accepted her as his mate and as part of our family and therefore this law stands."

"I can't believe Edward would do this. And Alice agreed to it as well." It was Rosalie who spoke again; also making Jasper think about what she'd asked. She was right; the letter had said Alice had given her blessing to this. He hadn't thought about that earlier and he wondered why.

Emmett got to his feet and went to sit beside Bella, "Are you okay, little sister?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him for a hug. "You don't seem that happy about this." He said; his confusion obvious; even to the non-empaths in the room.

"I'm not." She said bluntly; looking into Emmett's eyes.

"Why not?" He was surprised by her open admission of her dislike for what had been said.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" she said; rising to her feet and walking out of the front door and away from the house.

"What's going on, Jasper?" Emmett said; the expression on his face darkening as he turned to look at him. He was angry that someone would hurt his baby sister; actually he was closer to furious than just angry.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do as Edward wanted."

"But that means you'll die, Jazz?" Emmett said.

"I know." He said; looking at his brother.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Rosalie said; her instincts leading her to make the correct assumption once more.

Esme gasped and then she was sitting beside him and pulling him into her arms. "Please Jasper, won't you reconsider this? I can't lose you as well as Edward and Alice. Please, Jazz?" Her arms tightened around him as she spoke and he was glad he was a vampire or he'd be in a vast amount of pain now; similar to what she was currently feeling and therefore, Jasper too. "Can you try and explain this to us, Jasper? I thought you liked Bella. Why are you finding this so difficult?" she asked him softly.

"It's her fault they died." He murmured into her shoulder. The room fell to silence and he could feel them all staring at him.

"It isn't, Jazz. You heard what they wrote; this was going to happen whatever we did. It isn't Bella's fault." Carlisle said; hoping he could explain it so his son would understand.

"She put herself in a situation where they had to go and rescue her. She shouldn't have done that. She should've known we'd find James and kill him without her having to rush in and put herself in danger."

"I didn't rush in with the intention of putting myself in danger, Jasper." Bella said; her voice echoing around the room as she stood by the doorway. "When James called me he made me believe he had my mother with him. I went because if it was a choice between me or her dying, I'd choose me every time. I did it to save my mother; there was no reason other than that. She didn't deserve to be put into that situation. I chose to become involved with a vampire and his family; she didn't. I didn't know he was tricking me; that he didn't have my mother at all."

"You could've waited and taken us with you, rather than rush in there on your own. What did you think you were going to be able to do?" he hissed at her; wrenching himself from his mother's hug and turning to look at her; ignoring the rest of his family as he tried to understand what she'd done; desperately fighting the conflicting emotions from the entire room.

"He said he'd kill my mum if I didn't go there on my own. I couldn't risk it."

Jasper stared at her and he could see the emotions clearly written on her face. "Is there anything else you remember from being there?" he asked quietly; sensing there was something she wasn't saying.

She nodded reluctantly, "I saw them die." She whispered; her eyes focused on his face; knowing what she was saying would be hurting him a lot; more than any other. A very small part of her glad she could hurt him like he'd done to her earlier.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Carlisle asked.

She shrugged. "The letter told you they were dead; I didn't want to increase your pain." Rosalie got to her feet and walked over to Bella; pulling her into a hug.

The emotion in the room was overwhelming and Jasper found he was trying to protect himself from the increasing intensity as the other four were all rocked by what she'd admitted. He hoped no one could see how unstable he was on his feet as he walked over to the far side of the room; his vague hope that some distance would minimize the impact of their feelings on him failing miserably.

He leant his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes; trying to shut himself off from everything. He couldn't think and he needed to do so; although he wished he could stop just as much; he wanted everything to just stop. He wasn't even able to cope with his own feelings and adding in everyone else's as well made it an impossible task; it had been ever since this nightmare had started. He jumped as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently and in that second the fragile barrier he'd put in place shattered; opening himself to all they were feeling. It was too much for him to deal with and he gasped; drawing all their attention. His whole body felt like he'd just been injected with the venom of another vampire; it was what he remembered from when he was turned all those years ago and he fell to his knees; his breath coming hard and fast.

Footsteps walked towards him and two pairs of arms wrapped around him. He knew without looking it was his mother and father; trying to offer him some comfort but unintentionally increasing the pain he was feeling. "Please… I need to be on my own." He gasped; his voice barely a whisper. "Please, leave." He begged them all.

"You shouldn't be on your own through this, Jazz." Esme said; distress in her voice.

"We're making it worse for him," Bella said, understanding in her voice. She was standing much closer to him than he'd realized and it threw him slightly. "It's not just his pain he's feeling but ours as well. It's too much."

"She's right." Carlisle said; wishing there was more he could do for his family and especially his son who seemed to be suffering so intently. "Let's give him some time to deal with this."

Jasper heard them walk away from him until he was alone. The tension in the room was still high but not as bad as it'd been when they were there. For several minutes he remained where he was; simply unable to move. In his heart he realized what he needed to do and he knew it'd be easier to do when there wasn't anyone else around. He knew the emotions he'd emit would be intense when he did this and he didn't want to increase their pain any further. He dragged himself to his feet and walked slowly up the stairs; stopping outside the door of the room that was his and Alice's. He couldn't force himself to open the door; his hand had stopped responding to what his brain was telling it to do about the time he'd fallen to his knees downstairs and he banged his head against the door in frustration. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on doing that small task; needing all his strength to focus on doing it.

He managed it and pushed the door open; his eyes falling on the room and feeling his heart shatter as he realized she'd never be back. He stepped into the room and was overwhelmed with a wealth of memories of the times he'd spent in this room with his wife; his love; the woman who'd saved him all those years ago. His surroundings screamed of his wife's personality; it was all about her and there was very little of him in the room. That had never bothered him in the past; his wish always being for her to be happy but now it just made the room too much of a reminder of her; it made it all the more painful for him to be there but he couldn't leave the room either because he needed to be close to her and this was the only way he could do that.

He stood in that room for a long time; staring at its contents sightlessly. He wasn't even aware of the passing of time and barely reacted when the family returned from their enforced hunting trip. He'd basically shut down and didn't respond at all as one by one the family came to check he was okay. He was far from okay and they could clearly see it; he didn't need to tell them anything. They felt his pain as soon as they came anywhere near him; he was emoting it throughout the house but it was intensified in the room he stood in; so much so that eventually they stopped coming to see him.

"Why did it hit you so badly?" her voice said softly. He jumped as he realized she was sitting beside him; he hadn't even noticed she was there; although thinking about it now he couldn't even remember moving to sit on the bed either so he wasn't overly surprised he hadn't noticed.

"What?" he growled; his voice harsh, even to his own ears.

"When I said about seeing them die, I don't understand why it caused you so much pain. You already knew; they told us in that letter."

"I think I was hoping the letter was wrong; I still expected them to walk through the door as if nothing was wrong. I was hoping there'd been a small change and they weren't dead. You made it real."

Silence fell in the room as she took in his words. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I didn't want that; that's why I didn't say anything yesterday."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did. It wasn't your fault." As the time had passed he'd come to the realization and he knew he couldn't blame her any longer. The responsibility for this lay much closer to home.

It seemed Bella had had a change of opinion too. "You were right; it was my fault. It's not a decision I completely regret though. I hate the fact they died and the pain their deaths have caused but knowing their early intervention saved the rest of you from the same fate gives me some comfort." She paused and the calm she was feeling was beginning to have an effect on him. Or was that numbness rather than calm? "I wish I could remove the pain you're feeling, Jazz. I wish I could tell you everything will be okay but I think we both know nothing is going to be okay, ever again."

"Don't say that. I don't want to hear that." He whispered as his pain once more ebbed around the room.

"They both said something to me before they died. I didn't remember until I thought about it more this morning. My memories before my change are still a bit hazy but I remembered this and I want you to know it. Alice told me to tell you she loved you and she'd never regret making this decision because she couldn't bear the thought of you dying."

"What did Edward say?"

"He said he loved me and you would look after me and make sure I was okay."

He could feel her looking at him but he still couldn't bring himself to look her way. "Me?"

"He mentioned you by name; he said Jazz and the family."

"If we'd been there, the odds would've been in our favor and we might've been able to change things so none of us died."

"But they saw her visions. It was going to happen."

"I don't think that's right. Her visions were subjective. It would only take a small thing being different for the outcome to change wildly. I can't believe the seven of us, with all our experience would fail against the three of them."

"There's no point thinking this way, Jasper, it isn't going to change what's happened. You should be thinking about the future now."

"What future?" he said softly.

"Won't you give this bond of brotherhood thing some thought? Am I that awful you won't even consider it?"

"It's not you, Bella. Alice was everything to me and it feels like a part of me is missing. I was with her for nearly sixty years and I can't let go of the feelings I have for her that quickly."

"Couldn't we just do as it says and hope that in time it will be as the law requires?"

"I don't think that will work. The Volturi would know. Did Edward ever tell you about the Volturi?" He finally looked at her as he spoke and noticed the wince as he said his brother's name. He wasn't the only one suffering through this and he needed to remember that. Bella shook her head; staring right back at him. "The Volturi are basically the equivalent of royalty in the vampire world. All of the vampires that sit at the head of the coven are extremely old which is how they've come to be in this position and they police our kind and ensure we don't expose our existence. Carlisle stayed with them for a couple of decades after he was turned but he didn't stay long because he wanted to avoid harming humans. The coven has three main leaders; Aro is especially powerful because he can read every thought of a person once he makes physical contact with them; there's also Caius and then there's Marcus. Marcus senses relationships so you see, if we try to fake it, he'd know we were lying and that would just lead to more harm for us."

"But they won't know about the fact Edward invoked the stupid law in the first place."

"Knowing Edward, he told them. For some reason; and I've no idea why they did, but him and Alice think this is a good thing."

"And you don't?"

"No." Such a small word but it held so much of their future within it.

"Can I ask why?"

"I've just lost the woman I've loved for the last sixty years and I'm not sure I want to rush into another relationship. Anyway, I hardly know you. This, now, is the longest time we've spent together, properly talking since you first came to Forks. Does that sound like a good basis for a relationship?"

"You're right; it's hardly ideal but I'd be willing to give it a try. I know we don't really know each other but we're family now and we've got plenty of time to work this out. I do know that I like you Jasper, and you're good for this family. I wouldn't want to risk them losing you so if you're willing to give this a try as well…?"

"I don't know if I can." He said softly.

"I thought it was a written Cullen rule not to bet against Alice?" His face whipped round to look at hers; despite the painful subject there was a sparkle in her eyes. "She's obviously seen this happening; she must've known it would work or she wouldn't agree to the idea when Edward proposed it to her. Didn't they tell you not to fight against this?" She looked away from his face; the intensity of his eyes getting to her. It was a few minutes before she said anything else. "Carlisle gave me this letter to give to you. It's the one for you from Alice and Edward." She handed it to him and his eyes dropped to the paper in his hands. "I'll leave you alone." She whispered.

"Don't go." He murmured. "Please, stay? Whatever they say affects you as much as it does me."

"I will, if that's what you want."

"I don't know if I can read this. When I do, it means I have to accept this is real. I won't be able to deny it any longer."

Even to Bella's ears she could hear the pain in his voice and she offered him the only comfort she was able to. She moved to sit next to him and put her arm around his shoulders; resting her head on the one nearest to her. "We're all here for you, Jasper." She said softly.

TBC

A/N: So... there you go - longest chapter so far and so the story really begins. Next chapter - Jasper's letter and the reaction of Bella and Jasper to it. Will it change his mind? Chapter 4 will be posted on tomorrow. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Here is today's update - the second letter - to Jasper. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4.**

Bella and Jasper sat silently side by side for some time; the envelope clutched in his hands as they both stared at it like it was a ticking time bomb which in some ways it was. "I guess there's no delaying it any longer." He said and tore it open; pulling the sheets of paper from within.

_Dearest Jasper,_

_We're sorry to leave you this way; of all the family, you're the one we will both miss the most. Sorry you have to read that Bella, but Jasper has been part of our lives for so long and has been the world to Alice and a kindred spirit to myself._

_Let me start by saying that everything we said in the letter yesterday was completely true. We're both so proud of everything you've achieved and if you could see what we've seen of what is to come in the future you'd understand why we say that. I wish we could've spoken to you both about this before it happened but if we had, events would've changed again and there's no way of knowing if we'd be able to rectify them to how they've turned out now. At least if we'd spoken to you we might've been able to tell you why we know you're the only choice I have for this task, Jasper. There's no one else for the job and even if there were, you'd still be the one I would choose. Alice and I have both seen it and we know this is what is supposed to happen._

_Now I suppose I should go into what I know about the Bond of Brotherhood. I know you're wondering what the hell Alice and I were thinking when we decided this but there is more to this than you probably realize. By this time I know Carlisle will have found the text which I discovered but I also did some additional research and spoke to Aro. Yes, I know you probably hate me even more now for involving the Volturi but I wanted to make sure everything was in place; I wanted to make sure you'd both be okay and there wouldn't be a way for the bond to be broken. Alice and I have seen that you're both reluctant to do this; you more than Bella, Jasper but I need you to see there are bigger things at risk here than just the two of you. James and his coven are still going to be hanging around and I can't risk something happening to either of you. More than anything else, you're stronger together than apart. I need you both to understand James has more planned for the family than we realized initially and I'm hoping this will stop that from happening; or at least make things easier for you._

_His plans aren't the only reason though; I actually think you'll both be helpful to each other; that you will love each other as much as you both loved us; maybe even more. I realize neither of you know each other that well and that's partly because of us, but as you get acquainted you'll see that you're both quite similar to one another; maybe that's the reason Alice and I fell in love with you both so easily._

_Going back to the bond, Aro sent me a lot of information about it which you'll find in my room. I've also spoken to him and there appears to be little James can do to break the bond once it's in place; unless Jasper dies. I'm afraid I can't tell you what he has planned because if I did, it would change events beyond my control; just know that this bond should help you with it and when you find out you'll be ready to hear it. There is a small issue with timing that you need to be aware of. The text Carlisle has read states the bond has to be in place before the end of the six months after my death in order for it to hold, however, James is going to be in Alaska in five months time so you need to have it in place before then. _

_There are things Alice wants me to tell you, Jasper, she's too upset by this to be able to put it into words for you and has asked me to write it for her. She wants you to know she couldn't have been happier when she first had the vision of you and then met you in the diner. She knew then that she'd met her match and she knows you feel the same way. However you need to let her go now and she knows how difficult that will be for you. She isn't coming back; neither of us will and the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be. That sounds harsh but you need to accept this as reality, Jasper. Don't let what's happened affect you too much; we both know how you can dwell on the negative things that happen and we're more than aware it's because of your empathic abilities but you need to set this to one side. Bella will help you through this and will become the person you rely on. Let her be this; let her see you for the person you really are; not who you think she wants you to be. If this is going to work you need to open up to each other and be truthful to each other. That means hiding nothing, Jasper._

_Bella, Alice also wants me to tell you that you shouldn't let Jasper push you away – and he will try to do so. Don't let him wallow for too long and she knows you already care for him a great deal. Let that become more; let him be there for you too. He's a very good mate (it feels a little awkward to write that to you but it's what Alice wants me to say…) and he'll be the perfect person for you. The two of you are destined to be together._

_Please take care of each other and know that we'll be watching out for you as best we can._

_Love always_

_Edward and Alice_

_xx_

Bella re-read the letter once she'd reached the end and then looked up at Jasper. His eyes were shut and she could see the pain etched clearly on his face. Tentatively she reached for one of his hands and squeezed it gently. His eyes opened and he looked at her; the pain even more obvious to her, "Are you okay?" He shook his head and she squeezed his hand harder, "Do you want to talk about it?" Again he shook his head. She tried an alternative, "Do you want me to go?" For some time he didn't say anything so she took his non-response as an answer of yes and began to get up from where she was sat only for him to pull her back down to sit next to him; his hand tightening on hers. "Talk to me." She whispered.

"I can't," he gasped; finally saying something.

"This isn't easy for me either, Jasper. I love Edward and I know it's nothing like what you had with Alice but to me it was everything. He's the only person, other than my parents, that I've loved. I don't know how to deal with this any more than you do. I need you to help me through this too." She looked at his face; once more she could see he was falling apart before her eyes; his pain overwhelming him again. "How can I help you if you won't talk to me?" She stared at him and then she felt it; he was staring into her eyes and she could feel his pain. Slowly it became stronger and she realized he was communicating with her the only way he could manage at the moment. She could barely breathe such was the intensity of what he was feeling; and therefore what she was feeling – it was just as well she didn't really need to. "We'll get through this, Jasper. It's just going to take some time."

He laughed harshly; the sound anything but beautiful. "Time is something we don't have." He forced himself to mutter.

"We'll make time."

They were silent for a few minutes but then he spoke; his words sounded harsh as he bit back the pain. "Why are you doing this? I basically laid all the blame at your feet yesterday and here you are being so nice to me. I don't deserve it; I don't deserve anything."

"Because what they said in the letter was right; I care for you. We're both hurting now and maybe this will help us get past it. You're my link to them both; you're the only one who can understand what I'm feeling because you're going through it too. I know that what you said to me yesterday was because of what you're feeling; the grief we're all feeling is affecting you and I want to help you. In the same way I know I'm going to need your help to deal with this." The pain she was feeling intensified even more and she continued to stare at him; wondering how he handled this emotion on a daily basis. Obviously this wasn't usual circumstances but still, she knew what he was showing her was still only a fraction of what he was dealing with. "Why don't we get to know each other more? There can't be any harm in that, can there? Then you might be able to make a better decision about what you want to do with this bond."

He thought about what she'd said and he knew she was right; after all she was still his sister; even if it was only going to be briefly. "Okay. Can we get away from the house for a while though? I need to be away from the reminders."

"Anything you want, Jasper." She said; pulling herself to her feet and tugging on his hand gently until he did too. She still held his hand as they walked from the house; Carlisle and Esme watching the two of them leave from a distance.

As the two of them walked away Esme leant against her husband's shoulder; her arm around his waist. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I hope so, my love." Carlisle said; kissing her forehead softly.

"I can't lose another child and if they don't make the bond work, we'll lose Jasper. I don't want to lose him."

Carlisle knew how she felt about their youngest son and understood the despair she was feeling at his reluctance to do this. "We won't let that happen, Esme. We're going to get through this as a family; all of us. We'll help them with what they're going to face."

"Will he accept the bond, do you think?"

"I hope so; maybe once we have a little more information we'll know more about what we're dealing with. I can't even be sure if I've translated the text correctly and I'm reluctant to call Aro and ask for his help. I don't really want to draw their attention to this situation."

"I wish things could be different; that Edward and Alice were still here. They were so integral to this family and there's such a hole where they were."

He turned to face her and lifted her chin with his hand; kissing her softly. "Let's just take each day as it comes, okay?" She nodded and they moved back through the house towards their room.

TBC

A/N: So they're going to get to know each other and see what happens. What do you think? Let me know. A relatively short chapter I know but there'll be another one tomorrow. :-) See updates every day.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter as promised. This is the beginning of Jasper and Bella getting to know each other a little better. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5.**

They were walking across the fields and Bella kept looking at him; wondering what he was thinking and contemplating asking him to tell her. He seemed a little better since they'd left the house but she wasn't sure. Just as she was about to say something, Jasper startled her by starting the conversation. "How are you finding being a vampire, Bella?"

It was probably the least antagonistic thing he'd ever said to her; a genuine tone of concern in his voice. "To be honest, there's been so much else going on, I haven't really thought about it that much. I've not really had time to think about anything."

"I know I wasn't exactly what you needed yesterday but when you took down that lion I was really proud of you. They are one of the hardest preys to kill; being one of the best predators themselves, it's difficult to do it right. You made it look easy."

She looked up at him in surprise; truly shocked by what he'd said. "Really? I thought I messed up a little."

"That wasn't the case, Bella."

"What is the hardest to hunt for?"

He actually smiled when he answered her. "Grizzly bears; it's one of the reasons Emmett craves them so much. They tend to fight back. I think his like for them stems back to the fact he was killed by one when he was human. He was hunting and got taken by surprise by a bear; Rosalie found him and took him back to Carlisle so he could change him."

"One day, I'd like to give it a try as well but the lion was great. I didn't think I would like it but the taste was so good."

"Why did you think you wouldn't like it?" Her words had confused him and his desire to hear her answer and to get to know her better was growing the longer they were together.

"When I was human I used to faint at the sight of blood. I had a serious aversion to it so I was worried some of that would've come over with me after I was turned."

"So I guess me being a bastard to you didn't help that much. I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed.

"You don't need to apologize, Jasper. Actually in a weird kind of way it did help; I was so busy trying to work out why you hated me I didn't have time to think about it; I just tried to focus on what you'd told me to do." She smiled at him shyly, "It was only after I'd finished draining it that I realized everything had been okay."

"I don't hate you. I never sensed any concern; just anger towards me."

"That would be right. I was very angry." Her smile grew as she admitted that to him.

"I can understand that. Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Jazz."

"Sorry…" he smiled at her as he realized he'd just done it again. He grabbed her hand and then walked towards the trees. He looked at her and then pulled her towards him. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't even have to pause before she answered him. "You know I do."

He pulled her closer and draped her over his back; her arms and legs automatically wrapping around his neck and body; she tried not to think about Edward as she was held in such a familiar way but the pang of loss still hit her. Before she could do anything else he was climbing the tree he was nearest to; right up into the canopy that towered above the ground. He stepped onto a branch near the top and helped her down from his back. She looked out over the panorama and for the first time really saw Earth as it was meant to be seen. The colors were so much more vivid than when she'd done this with Edward; she could hear every sound and she felt at peace for the first time since she'd woken after her transformation. "What do you think?" he said.

"I could've climbed the tree, you know."

"I know." He smirked at her.

"Then why?"

"Because." He said; as if that answered her question.

She could tell he wasn't going to explain any further but she was glad that he seemed a little more relaxed than he had done. "The view is amazing; so much better than the last time I did this."

"You've done this before?"

She nodded at him, "When Edward brought me over to the house to meet you all, we went out after we went up to his room and he climbed the trees with me on his back; we really talked to each other a lot that day. It wasn't like this though; this feels so different. I hadn't really appreciated how different it was to be a vampire but I can see and hear everything so much more clearly; my senses are much stronger than they were when I was human. It's quite overwhelming." The pain she felt was building in her chest as she spoke of that time but she pushed it away; wanting to not cause Jasper to feel it.

"You'll soon get used to it."

"I also didn't realize how beautiful it was up here. I never took the time to look, I guess. I was so caught up in getting to know Edward; I didn't really take the time. His beauty was all I really took in."

"Nice to know I don't have the same effect on you." He said; a smile on his face as he stared into the distance.

"God, I didn't mean it like that. That was so rude of me, I'm sorry." Embarrassment washed over her and she knew he'd be able to feel it. The thing she noticed as she pushed away the emotion was that when she saw him smile he did have the same affect on her. More disturbingly, it didn't feel wrong to feel that way.

"Don't you start apologizing…" He said; smiling slightly again.

"Why don't we both stop and just take this time to get to know each other?"

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Edward never told me about how you became a vampire and what your life was like before."

He looked at her briefly as she spoke; noticing she was finding it easier to say his name but he turned his attention back to the distance again as he thought back through the many years of his life. "I was a confederate soldier when I was human. I signed up when I was sixteen; pretending to be older so I could do so with my cousin."

"But that means you're…" she paused slightly as she mentally calculated, "over one hundred and forty years old."

"As a vampire, yes. I was twenty when I was turned so technically just over one hundred sixty years."

"I never realized… so only Carlisle is older than you."

"Yeah; by about one hundred years."

"Wow. What was it like being there?"

"Amazing. I loved it and I was good at it. I was the youngest person in confederate history to be made a Major; little did they realize I was years younger than they thought on top of that. I guess I had some of my empathic ability even when I was human because I was very good at reading people and I suppose in some way I could manipulate people a little; not in the same way as I can now obviously but still it wasn't so much of a surprise when I had this ability after I was turned. In fact it helped me greatly."

As he spoke his accent came out more and Bella wanted to know more; enticed by his story. "How were you turned?" Bella saw his face darken slightly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I stopped to help some ladies that appeared to be stranded on the side of the road; it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Unfortunately they weren't stranded at all; they were vampires and one of them, Maria, was the one who turned me. Then she took control of the coven and I became her right hand man. Times were much different in the vampire world then; in the South there were a lot of conflicts as one coven tried to overpower another."

"So your ability must've come in handy."

"Absolutely. I was able to use it to gain an advantage over whoever I was fighting. As Maria's coven became stronger we had to turn more humans so we had a larger number of newborns to train and manage. She became more reliant on me as she was able to see how I controlled them so I continued to use my skills to keep control of my people; much as I had when I was human."

"You must be a good fighter." She murmured.

"I can hold my own."

Somehow she knew his comment didn't even come close to covering it. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit." He refused to meet her eyes and she wondered just what he wasn't telling her. Was she brave enough to ask him? She took an unnecessary breath and decided to go for it. "Were there times when you didn't do so well?" she asked hesitantly.

He turned to look at her and she saw the pain on his face; feeling his emotions again as he sent them towards her. Her body jolted at the intensity and she almost lost her footing on the branch until Jasper's arm shot out and pulled her towards him. "I never lost a fight; I wouldn't be here if I had but I didn't always escape injury."

"But injuries heal, don't they?" she whispered; hoping he couldn't sense how her body was reacting to being next to his.

"Not all the time. Let's get down from here… and I can tell you about it easier." She nodded at him and he pulled her into his arms and jumped gracefully down the tree until they landed on the ground. He released his hold on her but took hold of her hand instead. He walked backwards further into the cover of the trees; pulling her with him. He lifted her hand and held it in front of her face, "When you're bitten by a vampire, the venom in the bite leaves a mark on the skin. See where James bit you." She stared at the mark on her arm; seeing how true his words were.

"So, you've got scars too?" she asked; a frown of concern on her face as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her gently; he let go of her hand and her frown deepened as she bit her lip; the loss of his touch affected her more than she thought it would. Slowly he pulled his sleeve up his arm and revealed to her the imperfect skin beneath; the thing he hated about himself more than anything. Part of him was reluctant to show her this; it was something he didn't ever want people to see. It took him a long time to show anyone other than Alice what he really looked like; and he'd only shown Alice because she said she'd seen them in a vision but it wasn't something he relished revealing; even now. He watched Bella's face as her eyes gradually lowered and held his breath as she stared at his arm. Her hand reached to touch him and she traced the curve of the scars she could see. "We match," she said as she held her arm against his.

"They aren't just on my arm, Bella." He said softly; only just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh." She looked up at his face again and he could feel the sadness flowing from her. "Will you show them to me? Not now, when you're ready to?" Jasper nodded once and was then surprised as she threw herself into his arms; her arms wrapping around his neck and pressing her face into his shoulder. He froze slightly as he felt her lips against his throat; if she was looking she'd see many more scars just where they rested. He tested the atmosphere to try and judge what she was feeling and all he could feel was love for him; an emotion which still surprised him after the way he'd treated her so recently.

There were a couple of things he still needed to work out; firstly how she felt about him – was it just love of a sibling or was it more than that? Secondly; and arguably more importantly; how he did he feel about her. The problem was when they were standing like they currently were; he had a horrible suspicion he could get very used to this and that just let a wealth of guilt build in his gut. Guilt and a whole other emotion he couldn't bring himself to think about.

"We should be getting back to the house. They'll be wondering where we are." He said quietly.

"You're right." She murmured and reluctantly pulled away from him. They began to walk back to their home; both deep in thought and therefore in silence. Jasper realized he could feel a lot of confusion ebbing off her body and he decided she was probably just as confused about all this as he was.

TBC

A/N: So there you go. Next chapter will be soon. Let me know what you think... I promise more information about the bond is coming very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

SURPRISE! Second chapter of the night - since there wasn't that much "new" stuff in the last chapter. Hope this makes up for it... enjoy!

**Chapter 6.**

Bella and Jasper got back to the house and found the other four waiting for them; Jasper could feel their concern and worry about them both a good five minutes before they entered the house and he warned Bella about it, "They're worried about how we are… after the letter."

"How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." He said, avoiding the question.

"I'm fine, Jazz, but I was relatively fine beforehand… you weren't. Now talk to me."

He could feel her emotions swirling around him and it offered him as much comfort as her words did. "I don't know what to say… if I'm being honest, I still don't really understand but I feel better than I did before you gave me the letter."

She moved to stand in front of him; looking up at his face, "Are you going to be okay when we go in there? Are you going to be able to handle the emotions they're feeling?"

"There's only one way to find out." He said.

"Let's get in there then and reassure them that we're going to be okay. We need to tell them what Edward said in the letter about the bond anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I should get the information from his room as well. Carlisle will want to see it. Hell, I want to see it."

They walked up to the door and it opened before either of them could reach for the handle; Esme was standing on the other side and Jasper paused slightly as her feelings hit him full force. Bella looked at him quickly and squeezed his arm with her hand as she realized he was already struggling. "Why don't you go and get that info, Jazz?" She whispered and smiled when he nodded and then zipped through the room and up the stairs. She turned to look at the family as they all stared at her. "You need to try and control your emotions around him. For his sake." She begged them softly; looking at their faces in turn; imploring them to do as she asked.

"How do we do that, Bella? We're just worried about you both." Rosalie said; the frown she wore on her face not detracting from her beauty in any way.

She could sympathize with them and she knew she didn't have the answers. "I don't know but can you try? He just needs some time to deal with this and having to deal with your feelings as well won't make that any easier."

"Did the letter from them help at all?" Esme asked as she stood beside her; putting her arm around her shoulders.

"A little, I think. We've both still got a long way to go though." She moved towards the lounge area more and took a seat on one of the couches; leaving a space beside her for Jasper to sit on; knowing he'd need her support when he came back down.

"Where's he gone?" Carlisle asked as Esme sat back beside him.

"Edward had more information on the bond; stuff Aro sent him."

"He spoke to Aro?" Carlisle frowned at her. That he hadn't been expecting.

"Yes. I'll let Jazz explain when he comes back down." They sat there in silence for several minutes. Bella turned to look at the stairs as she realized he'd been too long. Something was wrong. She turned back to meet the concerned looks from Carlisle and Esme. "I'll go and see where he is."

"Let me, Bella." Esme said softly; reaching forward and squeezing her hand as she rose to her feet and when Bella nodded in agreement she moved swiftly up the stairs.

When Esme reached the first floor she paused slightly and remembered what Bella had said, instinctively turning towards Edward's room. As soon as she reached the doorway she knew she was heading in the right direction; she could already feel his pain; her hand reached for the door handle and she took a deep breath and stepped into the room; the first time she'd done so since they'd returned from Phoenix. Jasper was standing just inside the doorway and he seemed as trapped by the memories of the room as Esme became when she entered it; there was a tension in the air that was increasing as the seconds went by. "Are you okay, Jasper?" she whispered; knowing she didn't need to ask the question; she could feel he wasn't. He didn't answer and she stepped a little closer; her hand reaching for his arm. Her heart broke a little when he flinched from her touch but she continued; putting her other arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder; holding him still; knowing his instincts were telling him to run. "You need to tell me what you're thinking about, Jazz. I can't help if you don't."

Her words reminded him of Bella saying the same thing just hours earlier. "I can't work out why he chose me. What did he see in me that made him think I was up to this?"

"He saw someone who has the strength to do this and I know we don't really know yet what _this_ entails but Edward knew more about this than we do and he knew you were who he wanted to do this." She hugged him slightly as she spoke. "He thought a lot of you, Jazz. We all do; more than I think you've ever realized."

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Of what?" she said softly; slightly surprised he would admit to feeling that way.

"That I get it wrong; that something will happen I won't be able to stop; that I won't be good enough."

"We'll all be with you, Jazz. I'm sure you'll be able to handle anything that happens. You need to have faith in yourself." Her arm tightened around his waist and he turned his head and smiled down at her slightly; only faltering a little as something occurred to him. "What's wrong?" He looked away from her. "Jazz… stop pushing me away. I can help you. Whatever it is, I can help."

"I don't understand that either; why would you want to?" He said; his eyes still not meeting hers.

"Why would I want to help you?" she asked; his head nodding as he looked at the floor, "Because you're my son and a mother would do anything for her child."

His eyes turned to stare at her; testing her emotions and only finding love. "I don't deserve that kind of love. Why don't you see that?" Esme could see he was struggling to put into words what he was feeling; her hand squeezing the one she gripped. "I feel guilty." He finally whispered.

His words stunned her again. "Why?"

"Bella." The word was barely audible and seemed to hang in the air after it left his lips.

Esme thought about what he'd just revealed to her. "There's nothing to feel guilty about; it was already too late for her when we got there; we had to let the change happen. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about."

She'd misunderstood what he meant. "It's not that." He said harshly; regretting his tone with her immediately.

She stared at him; trying to work out what he was thinking. A stray thought ran through her head and intuition told her she was on the right track before she even said anything. "How do you feel about Bella?" she asked him gently. His head dropped; hiding his face from her sight and she knew she was right before he even replied to her. "You like her, don't you? That's why you feel guilty?"

"I love Alice and she will always be important to me," he said; his eyes meeting hers and she saw the desperation in their depths, "but there's something about Bella. There always has been and I'm pretty sure she'll become just as much a part of my life as Alice was." He finished; his voice a whisper and he closed his eyes.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about. Both Alice and Edward said you were both destined to be with others; given the bond I'm not surprised that it might be each other."

"It's been a matter of hours since they died and I'm already contemplating being with someone else." His voice was filled with self-loathing.

"All you've realized is that someday there might be something more than the love of siblings between the two of you; you haven't acted on it and who's to say it would be a bad thing if you had. Maybe this is what they wanted to happen; what was meant to happen. You don't need to feel guilty about it. There's no rush, Jazz."

"I wish I could believe that was the case." He murmured and he knew she wouldn't understand. "We should go back downstairs."

"Bella said Edward had some information about the bond." She reminded him.

Jasper turned to look at her and smiled at her fondly. "I almost forgot that was what I came up here for." He walked over to Edward's desk and rifled through its contents. It didn't take him long to find a thick envelope with his name written on it and he grabbed it quickly. Esme was waiting for him at the doorway and they both walked down the stairs to join their family. Esme sat next to Carlisle again and Jasper didn't miss the shared look between the two of them. He turned his head and saw Bella watching him; trying to work out if he was alright. He could see the space beside her and he paused for just a second before walking over and sitting next to her. He wondered if she'd noticed his slight hesitation; if any of them had seen it. He was still feeling so out of sorts about his emotions towards the vampire next to him but as much as he wanted to be angry with her; his heart just couldn't do it. His most prevalent emotion though was the disgust he had towards himself; disgust that he could be having feelings for her when Alice was barely dead.

Jasper realized everyone was looking at him and then a second later remembered he had important information in his hands. It seemed Bella was enough to distract him from all things. He looked at Carlisle and held the envelope out towards him. "Is that what Edward got from Aro?" the elder vampire asked.

"Yes."

"I should go and read this." He said as he took it from him.

"I'd like to read it with you, if that's okay?" Jasper said softly.

"Of course." Carlisle said as he smiled at his son; he'd been hoping for an opportunity to talk to him anyway; now was a perfect chance to do that; if he'd open up to him a little.

"Bella, would you like to go hunting with Emmett and me?" Rosalie said; Jasper could feel her excitement at spending some time with her new sister and he smiled at her gratefully.

"I'd like that." Bella said, smiling. The family began to move around them while Jasper and Bella remained seated; Esme going back out to the garden and Carlisle almost running to his study in his eagerness to read what Jasper had just given him.

Rose and Emmett walked towards the front door, "We'll wait outside, Bella." Emmett said; a smile shining towards her.

Then they were alone and they sat in silence; neither looking at each other. "Are you okay, Jazz?" she whispered.

"I will be. You don't need to worry about me, Bella."

"But I do; I am." She sighed.

"Go and enjoy your hunt with Emmett and Rose. You should watch Rosalie hunt; she'll be able to give you a lot of pointers on it. She has a lot of grace and I know she'd be happy to show you."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to do that. Why would she want to spend time with me now when I've become permanently entangled with her future and she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you. In her own way she loves you; she may not have shown it but she probably understands more than anyone else in the family about how you're feeling after your change. She will be able to help you in ways that no one else can. I think you should let her do this, Bella and get to know her because I know she wants to get to know you too."

Bella stared at him and she felt this surge of emotions within her as she looked into his eyes. She remembered her own were a disturbing crimson shade and she longed for the day when she could see the same color he had mirrored in her own. She smiled at him and was pleased to see him return it. Her hand reached for one of his and she threaded her fingers with his. "Can you tell me what you find out when I get back?"

He nodded to her. "I'll come and find you once we've gone through it all. Maybe by tonight we'll have worked out everything and then we can talk some more about what we want to do."

"Please don't make any rash decisions, Jasper? I've told you I'm happy to give this a try so the choice is really for you to make."

"I promise I'll talk to you before I make up my mind, okay?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" He nodded again and she wasn't sure what it was but something compelled her to lean towards him and wrap her free arm around his neck so she could hug him tightly. "Please remember that I care about you, Jazz and the more I get to know you the more I think they weren't as far off the mark as we thought they were." Her voice was barely a whisper in his ear and he shut his eyes briefly as the emotions he was feeling spiraled again.

Bella pulled away from him and stared into his eyes; he wondered for a second if he was sending out the way he was feeling because he could see desire in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him; his head dipping as he kissed her softly. He wasn't sure what made him do it but as his lips met hers he got the impression he hadn't made a mistake. Her hand tightened on his and he hoped he wasn't imagining her responding to the kiss. All he could concentrate on was how the intensity of his feelings for her were increasing. His hand moved slowly up her back and brushed into her hair until it cradled the back of her head; holding her in place. He almost ended the kiss when he felt her tongue brush his lower lip but he eagerly opened his mouth and deepened the kiss at her urging. He moaned softly as her tongue brushed his and he felt her smile against his mouth. He knew he needed to end this before they started something they shouldn't and he wrenched his mouth from hers and then backed away from her as quickly as he could; running up the stairs as soon as he could to the safe haven of Carlisle's study.

Bella watched him speed away from her with a gentle smile on her face. Her hand lifted to her mouth; touching her lips gently as she remembered what it felt like to kiss him. So different to what it had been like with Edward. Everything had been so restrained with him; and it wasn't that Edward had loved her less; hell she didn't even know how Jasper felt about her. Edward's restraint had been all about the fact she was human and her blood called to him whenever he was close to her. For this kiss she was a vampire and her blood was no longer an issue. If her heart had still been beating she knew it would be pounding now; minutes after the kiss had ended. Was it wrong to hope she would be receiving more of them in the future?

TBC

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. Next chapter we venture into Carlisle's study as they find out a little bit more about the bond... and we get a bit more of an insight into why Jasper reacted so badly at the start of this tale. There's a reason for everything. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. A short but emotion packed chapter here... a little empath meltdown and Esme works her magic.

**Chapter 7.**

Jasper walked into the study and took a seat on the couch opposite the desk from his dad. Carlisle was already looking at some papers; information he'd previously found but Jasper couldn't focus on that yet; as was a regular occurrence in the last few days, his brain was in overload; the last thing he needed was more information. He leant forward; breathing deeply and resting his head on his hands; his eyes focused on the ground; guilt pumping through his body and out into the room. He felt the concern coming from his father and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was asked the question he was dreading.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" broke the silence of the room all too soon. Jasper couldn't reply; it was too hard to admit to his dad what he'd just done. Carlisle rose from his seat and moved to sit on the edge of the desk in front of him; his hand brushing the back of his head as he looked down at his son. "I can feel your pain, Jazz. Talk to me, son."

"I think I've just made a huge mistake." He whispered; each word laced with pain and guilt.

"I doubt that. What did you do that you think is so bad?"

"I kissed Bella." He murmured.

Carlisle looked at his son; surprised by what he'd just said. The emotions and anger he'd displayed in the days before towards the newborn would've never made him expect those words to fall from his lips. "Why do you think that's a mistake, son?" He suspected he knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.

"I can't be rushing into something with her; Alice is barely a pile of ashes and I'm moving on to the next available girl. I feel like I'm letting her down; that I'm betraying her by starting something with Bella." It was an echo of the conversation he'd had earlier with his mother.

"But isn't this what her and Edward wanted for you both? They wanted you to be together. That's what this whole bond thing is about, isn't it?" He nodded his head slowly; still not looking at the older man. "Then tell me why you feel so bad?"

"I can't…" he hissed; self loathing adding into the already heightened mix of emotions.

"Do you want me to get Esme? Would you find it easier to talk to her?" Jasper didn't respond but Carlisle knew it was her he truly wanted; the closeness the two of them had as important to Jasper as it was to Esme. He left the room; pleased to be able to get away from the tension his son was emitting so strongly. He heard the front door shut as he made his way down the stairs and watched Bella head away with his two eldest children. As he watched them sprint from the house Esme appeared at his side.

"What's wrong?" she said softly.

He turned to look at her and smiled; her motherly intuition had been working full out in the last few days and she knew there was a problem before he even had to tell her. "Jasper needs you." He said. A look of understanding washed over her face that he noticed. "I don't think you're going to be as surprised as I was when I tell you he kissed Bella. He's beating himself up about it and I'm not sure I really understand why."

She smiled at him and they both moved up the stairs. Carlisle let her lead him into the study and watched in awe as she moved so gracefully to their child's side. "Jazz…" she whispered as she sat beside him; her arms wrapping around his body and pulling him into her. She looked back at Carlisle with a small smile as he saw Jasper begin to sob; his body shaking as he gave into the emotions that were wracking his body. All barriers he may have had in place earlier crumbled along with his stance and he slid to the floor from the couch; his mother's arms pulling him towards her. Carlisle took a seat at the other end of the couch and his hand brushed soothingly up and down his back as they let him cry; both of them knowing he needed to let out this emotion before he could deal with what led to it. The room was fraught with emotions and Esme was struggling to control her own sorrow as she received the greatest intensity from him.

It was almost an hour before Jasper calmed down but he remained on the floor; his head now resting on Esme's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and Carlisle still rubbed his back. "Are you up to talking about it?" he asked softly.

"They'll be back soon." He murmured; his voice muffled a little by Esme's legs.

"We can call them and ask them to give us some time if you want us to?" she said. He nodded his head and Carlisle quickly pulled his phone from the desk and made a quiet call to Rosalie. As he placed his cell back on his desk his wife spoke again. "Why do you hate yourself so much, Jasper? This is about more than just a kiss with Bella; it's about more than your developing feelings for her. I want to know. Please tell us?"

The room was in silence for several minutes and the tension within increased to epic proportions; Jasper froze after Esme asked him and his parents stared at each other wondering what it was they were about to discover. For just a few minutes they didn't move; waiting for him to say something and then she felt him shift slightly against her; his head turning to one side on her lap; pain etched on his face. She continued to brush her fingers through his hair; the curls more pronounced today than they'd ever been. Neither of them could see his face but they didn't need to be able to in order to feel the devastation that was blasting into the room. "The last time I was with Alice, we fought. It was the worst we'd ever had and we'd been having a few even before Bella arrived in town. It got worse when she did. Alice didn't like the fact I was opposed to her presence when she first arrived; Alice wanted to be her friend and she hated the fact I wanted to kill her initially. We'd been hiding the tension between us because we didn't want you to worry about us but the fights gradually got worse and worse. Our last fight was, as usual, about Bella. She'd slipped out of the room while we were starting to argue and Alice blamed me. I guess, it was my fault but I wanted to make sure Alice was alright and so I'd followed her to our room. By the time we made it back to the suite Bella had long gone and the look of fury on Alice's face was like a knife to my heart. I never thought she'd look at me that way. The things she said were really hurtful and each one made me feel even worse. All I wanted to do was apologize to her and to help her find Bella but she ran from the room before I could say anything and she was gone by the time I got down to the hotel lobby. Then you all arrived and you know the rest." His voice was filled with pain and both his parents wished they could make him feel better. "She died hating me; she died thinking I'd let her down. And she wasn't wrong; I did let her down. All of this is my fault."

It was Carlisle who spoke first, "Do you really believe that, son?" He nodded his head. "You're wrong. I think it was part of their plan. I've been thinking about this since yesterday and I know they said you were the biggest hurdle they faced in ensuring things happened the way they wanted them to. You were with Alice and Bella but they needed it to end with Alice and Edward with her. It would've been strange for the two of them to go to Phoenix with Bella but getting Edward there was never the issue. He always was the fastest runner so he could easily get to the studio before us. Alice had to find a way to leave you at the hotel." Carlisle looked at his wife and saw understanding in her eyes; she could see what he'd already worked out. "Have you considered that Alice started the fights with you on purpose? She knew it would make it easier for her to leave you at the hotel; for you to take that little longer going after her. It couldn't be just one row; it had to be a string of them to make sure you didn't follow her too quickly. She did it to save you, Jazz. She loved you; I have no doubt of that. They both said it repeatedly in their letter to us all and I'm sure they said it again in the letter to you. Never let yourself believe that either of them felt anything less than that for you."

"Do you see the truth, Jasper?" Esme whispered.

He was silent again and they let him process what Carlisle had said to him. After some time he shrugged and Carlisle realized it was the best they could hope for. "Why don't we look at the stuff Aro sent and see if we can find anything else out?" He felt Jasper move slightly and held his breath as he slowly dragged himself off the floor and back onto the couch; sitting himself between his parents. Carlisle took the initiative and reached over to his desk and picked up the large pile of paper. He pulled it back over and pulled a few sheets from the back and passed them to Esme; another small batch was then passed to Jazz leaving a few sheets for him to absorb.

The three of them sat on the couch slowly leafing through the paperwork. Carlisle has his arm around Jasper's shoulder and Esme's hand was resting on his knee. The silence was more relaxed than it had been earlier but with a hint of melancholy circling around the periphery. After another hour they'd gone through it all and Carlisle wasn't sure they were any the wiser from the pages he'd read. "Everything on these was thing we already knew." Esme said softly; placing her sheets back on the desk.

"I've come up blank as well; although it did confirm the deadline is six months and not a year." Carlisle said. "There are a few bits regarding our presence being required in Volterra during the bonding; the whole family, not just Bella and Jasper; but nothing else of substance."

They both turned to look at Jasper. He was staring at the sheets; still reading the pages; every now and then he would flick back a few pages and the frown on his face would deepen. Carlisle thought for a second he looked even paler than he normally did but that was stupid. "Fuck." He murmured and both of them looked at him in alarm. "You've got to be kidding me…" he said a minute or so later; his frown deepening again. "I can't believe he would do this to me." He hissed; scrambling to his feet, looking much more like the human he used to be than the vampire he was now. "You need to read this bollocks." He said; throwing pages on the couch where he'd been sitting and then leaving the room at vampire speed. They were still staring at the door that was now closed when they heard the door to his room slam shut.

TBC

A/N: Now I'm sure some of you are probably wondering where the information about the bond was... well, I actually said last time that they would find out about the bond in this chapter... the big reveal for you won't be until next chapter (mostly anyway :-) ). I haven't decided whether to post chapter 8 tonight or tomorrow (It's a key chapter and I'm wondering if I should make you wait). Please review...


	8. Chapter 8

Well since some of you asked so nicely... here is the next chapter. So here it is, the details of what they're going to face... well mostly anyway. Not everything is revealed and there is still a lot of stuff they don't know but where would be the fun in that if I told you everything straight away. Hopefully this will satisfy you for the time being.

**Chapter 8.**

There was a gentle tap on the door but he chose to ignore it. It wasn't the first one and he'd ignored the others just as easily. The night was beginning to draw in now and daylight was starting to fade. "Jasper, please… let me in." It was Bella and he looked at the door; staring at it intently as if trying to see the woman on the other side. "Jasper Whitlock, either you open this door or I'm going to knock it down and tell Esme it was your fault."

He smiled at her threat and knew she meant it; feeling her anger and determination with each word. "You can come in, Bella." He whispered.

For a second nothing happened and he wondered if she hadn't heard him but then the door handle moved and he saw it open slowly. She flicked on the light as soon as she entered and the glare lit every corner of the room. She looked at him as he sat perfectly still on the window seat leaning against the panes; his legs were drawn up to his chest; his arms wrapped around his knees as he looked out of the glass. If you ignored for a second he was far too still to be human; he looked like any normal teenager; down to the angst filled expression on his face. "Is this going to become a regular thing?" The anger was still there.

"What?"

"You… sulking… in your room. I wondered if it's going to be a daily routine because I can tell you now I'm already tired of it."

"Bitchy much?" he growled; still looking out of the window.

"What do you expect me to say, Jazz? This has got to stop. Do you think Edward and Alice would've wanted this? Do you think the rest of the family wants this? Do you think any of us want you to be as miserable as you are now?"

Jasper could feel the fury ebbing from her and he knew she was right. He was behaving immaturely but he couldn't help it. His life felt like it was spiraling out of control; everything was changing and he didn't have any choices in it; all choices had been taken from him and he hated that; it just reminded him of when he first became a vampire. He moved his head and slammed it back against the wall behind him; hearing the plaster break as he gave into the frustration he was feeling. "Did they tell you what it said?" he asked her as he continued to stare blindly out of the window.

"No. Carlisle said I should speak to you." Her words were much softer when she spoke this time.

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't have a choice really, do I?"

"I'm giving you one. You should have one." He muttered it but she could hear the tenderness in what he said.

She walked over to where he sat and looked down at him, "I want you to tell me." She said softly as her hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You might want to sit down." She stared at him again and then did as he said; sitting near his feet; facing towards him. He was silent for several minutes before finally speaking. "Edward and Alice screwed us, Bella."

"I'll have you know that Edward most certainly never screwed me; much as I tried to get him to do so."

Her words brought a smile to his face which he was sure was her intention; however subconsciously that was. "Thanks for that little bit of information but that wasn't what I meant. I didn't mean literally, I meant with this bond thing."

"Oh." She looked away from him and he could tell she was embarrassed without even having to try and sense it. He could almost see the blush that would've been there if she was still human.

"There was a lot he didn't tell us; a lot they left out." His hand reached out and turned her face to look at him; the touch of her skin beneath his fingertips igniting his senses. She reached up and covered his hand with hers and stared into his eyes. "There was a lot they didn't tell us, Bella."

"You've said that already." She paused and licked her lips, "Are you ever going to tell me?" He turned his head to look back out of the window but she moved her hand and repeated his earlier action; turning it back to face her once more. "Just say it, Jazz."

"There are certain things we have to do for the bond to be valid." He murmured.

"What sort of things?" Again he didn't say anything so she prodded a little more. "What does it entail?"

"A trip to Volterra."

"To see the Volturi?" she asked; her voice a little scared.

"Yeah. For me, you and the whole family." He didn't sound any happier than she was about it.

"What else?" She knew there was more to it than he was saying.

"We have to go before them and declare our love for each other."

"I know there's more to it than that. Tell me everything, Jasper. Please, the suspense is killing me." She smiled at him as she spoke; despite her growing concern at what she was hearing.

"We'll be set three tasks which we must do or I'll be sentenced to death. At the end of the trials Marcus will decide if our love is true and if it is we get married and our bond becomes unbreakable."

"That doesn't sound so difficult."

"The information said a little about what the tasks would be."

"And…?"

He sighed; staring into her eyes before he spoke; his voice quiet. "The first one involves us having to face a challenge from the Volturi guard; it doesn't state which one but I'm guessing it'll be Jane; her power is lethal. I guess it could be more than one of them; it doesn't go into that much detail."

"What are our chances of getting through it?"

"Slim to none." He said softly; seeing the shock and dismay wash over her face. He'd promised himself he wouldn't lie to her; he wouldn't make the same mistakes that Edward had.

"Well, that's positive." Her thumb brushed across his cheek and he smiled at her slightly. "So, if some miracle happens and we get through that one; what will the next one be?"

"We'll be given a task to do on behalf of the Volturi; to locate something they want and take it back to Volterra."

"That sounds easy after the previous one."

"I'm sure they'll choose something that will make it a fitting challenge for us and of course we have to do it without exposing ourselves to humans. It will be difficult."

"I thought Edward spoke to them about making sure the bond would stick – wouldn't they make it easier for us?"

He'd been thinking about this for the last few hours and he'd come to a conclusion he wasn't sure he liked. "Aro is a bit sick and twisted when it comes to things like this. While he may have told Edward everything would be okay; I'm sure he'll make it as difficult as he can. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro has an ulterior motive; I'm sure he thinks Carlisle's coven poses a threat to them and the domination they have in our world."

She thought about what he'd said for several seconds then realized something else. "You never said what the third task was." She whispered.

He pulled his hand from her face and reached into the pocket of his shirt; pulling one piece of paper from inside. He slowly unfolded the sheet and then handed it to her. "Read it."

Her eyes scanned the lines; widening as she read what it said. She read it again; and then again; more slowly this time and then dropped the sheet between them. "Oh."

"Exactly." He said.

"Do Carlisle and Esme know about this?"

"No. I took the sheet with me; leaving them the rest. I didn't think I could tell them and I wanted to talk to you about it first. I don't even know if Edward and Alice had time to read the information Aro sent, so they might not have known either."

"And they didn't ask about the third task?" He shook his head. She thought of something else. "Why do they have to come with us?"

"Two reasons. Firstly to watch the trials; all three of them." He paused as she stared at him again. "They also have to be present for the marriage and bonding ceremony; should we get that far."

"So I guess I don't get the option of a small wedding then?" She was smiling as she spoke.

"Bella, this isn't a laughing matter." He could feel his own frustration building again.

"I know that, Jasper. Believe me, if I could I'd be crying now, but there's nothing we can do about it. We have no choice about this. Either we go to Volterra and go through the trials and hope we manage to get through them in one piece or we don't and you get taken to Volterra and sentenced to death. There's nothing to choose."

"I guess."

"Even if there was a choice, I'd still opt to do it." She stared at him, wondering if she had the courage to ask him what she really wanted to. She took a deep breath; forcing herself to push ahead and ask him, "What I don't understand is why you seem so reluctant to do this?"

"It's not so much the doing it; it's the fact we're being forced to do it. We have no control over any of this and we haven't had one ever since we went to Phoenix. Even longer than that really; probably not since Alice had her first vision of you. I feel like I'm being controlled and I don't like it."

"So it's not because it's me then?" Her voice was so quiet he had to struggle to hear her but he felt the rejection she was feeling.

"Don't be silly." He pulled her into his arms; cradling her against his body between his legs. "It's not you, darlin'. Never you." He whispered. "Even if I haven't always given you that impression."

Bella closed her eyes as she leant against his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. Again she felt at peace as he held her. She'd already admitted to herself while she was hunting with Rose and Emmett that her feelings for Jasper were more than those of a sister for a brother and she only hoped he felt the same way about her. She knew it was all happening very quickly and she was still trying to get her head around the fact Edward was gone but there was something about being in his arms like this that just felt right. "Can you teach me to fight, Jazz?" she suddenly asked; startling him slightly with her change of subject.

"Why?"

"In case I need to know how to do so when we get to Italy."

"I think I can do that. I have a lot of experience of training our kind to fight." He smiled as he spoke.

"When do we need to leave?"

"According to Edward's letter, the bond needs to be in place before five months after their death. I think we should try to get it done as soon as possible. There's no telling what James has planned."

"I'd almost forgotten about him."

"I wish I could. I've got plans for him myself." He said; his voice taking a bitter tone.

Bella shivered in his arms and his arms tightened reflexively. She turned her head and kissed his neck softly; trying to offer him some comfort with the small action. "About earlier, Jasper." She said quietly.

"What about it?" His words were hesitant; or sounded that way to Bella anyway.

"Do you regret it?" He was silent. "You do, don't you?" She began to pull herself to her feet but his arms wouldn't release her.

"I don't, Bella. I don't regret it but I feel guilty. I feel like I'm cheating on her. I know that's stupid because she's not here anymore but its how I feel." His hand brushed her arm; the feel of her skin sparking various emotions to rush through his body. "The last time I saw Alice we had a fight; we'd been fighting a lot and to know that our last words to each other were spoken in anger is killing me."

"It's okay. I understand." Bella said softly.

He kissed her forehead and she relaxed once more in his arms. "I know you do." He whispered. They sat in the room for quite some time; each taking comfort from the other. "Bella," he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you my scars." He said quietly.

For a second she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "You do?"

"Yeah." He murmured. "Can you turn off the light though? I know it won't stop you from seeing them but I'd just feel better with you not seeing them under the harsh light." She stared up into his eyes and nodded once; rising to her feet and gliding to the doorway; flicking the switch and plunging the room into darkness. She moved slowly back towards him but stopped a short distance from where he sat. He was still sitting in the window seat and was now bathed in moonlight; making his beauty all the more obvious. He took her breath away. His arms rested on his knees and his hands were clenched; Bella could clearly see his stress in the way he was sitting and wished she could make this easier for him.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Jazz. It's okay if you don't want to."

"I want to." He whispered.

"Are you sure?"

He swiveled in his seat and the front of his body was sheltered from the moonlight. "I…" He leant to one side against the wall and his arms wrapped around his body. "You…" She moved to him quickly and reached for him. "I didn't think it would be this difficult." He whispered.

She studied him and tried to send some calm feelings towards him; hoping he'd pick up on her emotions and find they gave him the strength he needed. She didn't want to force him to do this but she could see he thought it was important to show her. "Why don't you start small? I've already seen your arm so I know there are some there." His arms loosened around his body and slowly made their way to the buttons at the top of his shirt; his hands were shaking as each fastening was opened and it seemed to take forever but Bella was patient; realizing how big a deal this was for Jasper. With the first three buttons undone he opened the collar and turned his head to reveal his neck to her. She saw the scars that were present and stared at them intently as the moonlight struck them. Bella reached for his shirt; gently teasing the remaining buttons through the material and pushing it over his shoulder and then down his arm; feeling his muscles tense beneath the surface of his granite skin. He was wearing a short sleeve T-shirt beneath the shirt but more of his arm was revealed than she'd seen when he showed her last time. "I think they look amazing, Jazz." She said softly.

His head shot round to look at her and the wonder on his face almost brought tears she couldn't shed to her eyes. "Really?" His voice held a tone of skepticism.

"Absolutely. Can you show me more? Are you comfortable with that?" He stared at her; his eyes holding a petrified look she never expected to see on his face. "It'll be okay, Jasper, I promise. Trust me."

He pulled the shirt from his other arm; aware of her watching him as he did. His body was tense and he wondered if this would ever get easier. If anything this was much harder than when he'd revealed them to anyone else but it also felt much more important that she be okay with them too. He took an unnecessary deep breath and reached for the bottom of the T-shirt he wore. Her hands reached for his and he turned to look at her in concern. Had she changed her mind? She moved towards him and then her lips were on his again in a kiss that was so gentle and sweet he forgot all about his misgivings of showing her what he hated so much. As she pulled away from him a little her eyes were sparkling, he held her gaze and lifted the T-shirt up his body; something as simple as her kiss removing any nerves he'd had. His body was still sheltered from the moonlight and he knew she wouldn't be able to see that many scars with the way he was sitting. He closed his eyes once his torso was bare; the T-shirt still wrapped around his wrists like material handcuffs. The only sound in the room now was the sound of them both breathing; Jasper had no idea what he could say to ease the tension that seemed to have built; knowing the reason for the buildup was his fault. He knew he'd been filling the room with his stress and he hoped he hadn't affected Bella too much. He jumped slightly as he felt her lips press against the skin of his shoulder; for a second he could've sworn he felt his heart thump in his chest as a whole host of different emotions flooded his system. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Saying thank you." She whispered back. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to show me them. I know it wasn't easy for you." She shifted slightly so she was kneeling next to him and this time she kissed his cheek; sweeping his hair back from hanging in his face. "Thank you," she murmured against his skin; her lips discovering a scar at the edge of his hairline that she'd never noticed before. She pulled herself to her feet and stood before him; holding a hand out, hoping he would take it. They both stayed still for some time as he stared at her hand. He pulled the clothing from around his wrists; reaching for her hand and then he was standing in front of her; his torso now directly in front of her as he looked down at her face. She was still holding his hand but her other moved up to his neck and traced one of the scars directly before her eyes. She turned them slightly so he was bathed in moonlight once again and he closed his eyes; not wanting to see rejection on her face. "Jazz, please look at me?" she whispered. When his eyes opened she was looking at him; directly into his eyes. "Please don't be ashamed of them? They're part of who you are and they demand some respect. I should imagine there are very few vampires who can say they've survived what you've been through. None of the family can and I'm sure none of the Volturi could either; they've probably lived a far too luxurious lifestyle and anyway they have other people fight their battles for them. You've always had to fight for what you want and that just tells me you fight for the things you care about and aren't scared of doing things the hard way."

He was silent for several seconds before he spoke. "Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"Well, you know I've always been a little different to everyone else." She smiled at him. Her eyes drifted from his face and lowered slowly down his neck and then his chest. He watched her bite her lip and a frown appear on her face as again her fingers touched one of his many scars.

"What's wrong?" he said; feeling a pulse of pain ebb from her.

"I wish you could see the way you look through my eyes."

"So tell me."

Her fingers traced his chest further as she seemed to try and compose herself. "You've always hated them, haven't you?" He nodded. "Can you tell me why?"

"They're a reminder of what I was; of what I did for all those years; of the monster I am."

She frowned slightly and then hugged him tightly; pressing her face against his chest. "They are Jasper and you should wear them with pride. When I look at you I see a man who's been through some horrific things; has had to do terrible things so he can survive but he's done it. And then you did something pretty amazing; something that goes completely against the grain of what we are. You chose a different way of life and left the fighting behind you. I know that must've been such a difficult decision to make and you could've taken the easy option so many times. You never did though; okay you may have had the odd slip but given everything you've lived through, it would be silly to think you wouldn't."

What she'd said really surprised him and he didn't know how to respond at all. "Thank you, Bella." He said simply. "You always see the best in people and that's a quality not many people possess." He hugged her again quickly then pulled away from her and bent down to pick up his T-shirt.

"I haven't finished looking at them," she said; holding his gaze for several seconds when he looked at her until he rose to a standing position again and smiled at her. She slowly walked around him; her hands tracing the surface of his skin as her eyes ran down his body. His low slung jeans revealed even more scars to her and each one was lovingly inspected. His years of hiding his scars from people had also been hiding a lot more too. As she walked back round to the front of his body; it wasn't just the scars she saw; her eyes drifted to his stomach and she could see the muscles that defined his strength; the tell tale beginning of the v-shape peeking from the top of his jeans that caused her to become both excited and flustered at the same time. She knew he'd be able to feel the desire and embarrassment she could feel coursing through her body and wondered what he'd make of that. Again she wrapped her arms around his waist and then pressed herself against him; hoping he would return the hug.

"I feel the same way, you know." He murmured against her hair as his arms pulled her into him. He then sensed her confusion and lifted her in his arms; moving them towards the bed and laying her down; moving to lie next to her. "When I look at you I see someone who has such beauty to them; a beauty she doesn't even realize she has. Even before you were turned you were stunning but being a vampire seems to suit you completely." He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles gently before winding his fingers through hers. "Part of the reason I'm struggling so much with accepting this is because I can feel myself falling for you. I know that if I was to let myself I would fall hard and that's why I'm reluctant to do so." She frowned at him. "I'm not sure I really understand it either; or at least explain it to you adequately. Partly it's because I think it's too soon for both of us to be rushing into something but after reading what we're going to face, I don't want to put you through losing someone else. If things don't go well in Italy I may not be coming back and I can't put you through that."

"Surely the thing we should take from everything that's happened in the last few days is to not waste time. Time is short; even for our kind and we shouldn't waste any opportunity. Anyway, I didn't think you took the easy option."

"I don't. If I did, I'd be rushing into this without thinking about it."

Her eyes met his and she tried to work out how he felt; his words were beginning to confuse her. "What about if I wanted you to rush in?" She breathed. He stared at her and she could tell he was waiting for her to say more. Could she admit it to him? "You know I didn't do anything with Edward; nothing more than a few chaste kisses. The kiss with you earlier was more than I ever did with him and I don't want to lose someone else I already love without experiencing more. I've never had a boyfriend apart from Edward and I've already died a virgin, please don't make me beg you to do this, Jasper."

"I'm not going to have sex with you now, Bella. Sex should be something special between people and there's no way we're at a place where we're ready to do that; relationship wise anyway." He felt her disappointment and rejection as he spoke and he leant forward and kissed the tip of her nose; squeezing the hand he was still grasping.

"Before we go to Italy though?" She whispered; keeping the hope from her voice but not hiding the emotion from him.

"We'll see. Let's just take our time, okay. We don't need to rush into this, Bella, even with the timescale of everything else we're facing. If we make a mistake, all it will do is rip this family apart; even more than it has been already." He kissed her softly; feeling her relax in his arms as their lips met. Her hand pulled from his and wrapped around his waist; pulling him closer to her. Despite her inexperience; he could almost taste the passion in her kisses and he knew he would be constantly battling his own libido to take this at a slower pace. His hands swept into her hair; brushing through the thick lustrous strands and holding her head in place. This time it was him that deepened the kiss and as his tongue swept into her mouth he knew this time it wasn't a mistake. Last time hadn't been a mistake either but this time he was more ready for it to happen.

TBC

A/N: So there you go. Jasper's made his choice; Bella's told him what she wants; they know what they're about to face but there's something in the third task they don't want to tell their family about... I wonder what it could be? Please review. Next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. Thanks to everyone for the reviews - really they blow my mind. Well here's the next chapter... it's all about the two of them taking baby steps towards something more. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9.**

Bella was resting in Jasper's arms in the early hours of the next morning when they heard their family return to the house. The last few hours they'd lay in silence; their hands moving intermittently to caress the other. Despite the passion that had built between them the night before and the obvious sexual tension they shared, they'd done nothing other than kiss and Jasper hoped she wasn't too disappointed he wasn't prepared to go any further. He knew her relationship with Edward had left her in an almost permanent state of denial; hell, he'd felt it too whenever she'd been with them and while that wasn't how he wanted her to feel, he didn't want to go too fast either. She stirred in his arms; almost as if she'd just woken from a deep sleep and then pulled herself from the bed. "I'm going to go and shower." She said; her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Hey." He said, moving quickly to kneel on the bed and pull her back to face him. "Don't do that. I'm not ashamed of our relationship, Bella. I just want us to do this so we don't end up getting hurt. I don't ever want to hurt you and at the moment I think I would if I rushed into this. Both of us are still grieving for our loves and we need to move past that before we get into something else." He saw some sort of understanding in her eyes and was relieved, "I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" She nodded her head but still refused to look at him. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly; moaning into her mouth as she kissed him back eagerly. She moved to the bathroom and he watched her leave. "I think there are things we're going to have to sort out today; family stuff, so don't be too long." She smiled at him this time and he felt better for seeing it.

Esme looked at her son as he moved down the stairs and she could see the change in him in the hours since she'd last seen him; resolution seemed to have filtered into his stance as he moved towards the lounge. She smiled at him tenderly and the brightness of his returning one took her breath away; she was glad to see he wasn't shutting himself away from everyone in his room anymore. "Where are Rose and Emmett?" he asked.

"They've gone to Seattle to get some clothes and things for Bella. She has virtually nothing with her and she's different to how she was when she was human so Rose thought a new wardrobe was in order; without the need for a painful shopping trip for her."

"I'm sure Bella will be relieved to be spared that. I know she never relished the threatened shopping trips with Alice."

"How are you both this morning?" She could tell he was feeling a lot better than he had the previous few days; even the way he was dressed showed that. Usually he always seemed so restricted with the clothes he wore but this morning he was wearing just a T-shirt and his low-slung jeans. She could see he was more relaxed and for the first time in the many years she'd known him, some of his scars were visible and they didn't seem to be bothering him.

"We're okay, I think. We talked last night; about the bond and some other things too and I think things are going to work out."

"Carlisle wants to have a family meeting later today to discuss things. There's stuff we need to sort out."

"I'd guessed as much. Bella will be down shortly."

"Do you need to hunt?" He shook his head and she frowned slightly. "It's been days since you've had anything, Jazz. Are you sure?"

"Really. I'm not thirsty at all. Maybe I'll go with Bella later. She should probably hunt again today anyway."

Jasper sat on the couch and it wasn't long until Bella almost floated into the room. His eyes were fixed on her when he saw she was wearing one of his tops. "Sorry, I didn't have anything to wear. You don't mind, do you?" He shook his head and she smiled at him; taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me anyway." He said. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Esme watched their interaction with interest and could see the ease between the two of them and knew Bella was the reason for her son being as relaxed as he was. She didn't miss the way Bella's fingers traced a scar on his forearm as they sat close to each other and talked quietly. She didn't miss Jasper pressing his lips to her temple in a tender kiss that made her mouth want to break into a huge smile as she saw watched her two children. Even when he'd been with Alice he'd never been this open and she realized Alice and Edward had been right. Carlisle drove back up to the house as she was watching them and she smiled at him as he walked into the house; his attention was immediately caught by the couple at the other end of the room from where she sat. He looked at her; the question obvious on his face and she walked towards him and hugged him quickly. "They're fine." She whispered so only he could hear before pulling him into the kitchen to give them some space. "How did it go? Were they okay?"

"Yes. It was a lovely service; there were many people there. They were upset but I think they'll be fine. They were taking strength from each other. I went to the hospital too and sorted out things there." She nodded and gave him another quick hug. "A lot seems to have changed since I left. Was I gone longer than I thought?"

She smiled at him widely as she saw the slightly confused expression on his face. "Our children have begun to heal, dear."

"I can't believe the change in Jasper." He said quietly.

"I know. It's like he's a different person. I've never seen him this way in all the time he's been with us."

"It suits him. They look good together."

They heard the roar of Emmett's jeep pull up onto the driveway and they walked back into the lounge; a slight shake of a head at Rose and Emmett being the only indication to them they shouldn't comment on it when they walked into the room and stared at the couple. They placed a pile of bags down near the doorway and then took a seat on the couch opposite Jasper and Bella.

Jasper was more than aware of the attention they were receiving from the rest of the family and the curiosity, from Emmett in particular, was high. He could feel the love emanating from his parents for both him and Bella and that made him happy. What made him the happiest though was the girl sitting next to him and he was sure everybody in the room could see it too.

Carlisle cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him, "Bella, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." He paused slightly; as if to collect his thoughts, "Bella, this morning I went to your funeral." Bella's eyes widened and Carlisle continued speaking quickly, "The service was lovely and both your parents were there. They were, obviously, upset but they seemed to be helping each other cope with their loss." He paused seeing the pain on her face as she thought about her parents.

Jasper put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. The four of them watched for several minutes as he comforted her; whispering so quietly into her ear that even they couldn't hear. Finally she pulled away from him and turned back to face Carlisle. "Thank you for going, Carlisle. I'm glad my parents are coping with this. I knew it was going to happen but it came as a bit of a shock that they thought I was dead. What do they think happened?"

Rosalie spoke, "They think you were in a car crash and were killed instantly."

The family was silent as they let Bella absorb what she'd just been told. "I've also quit my job at the hospital." Carlisle said; trying to steer the conversation away from her death.

"But you love that job!" Bella exclaimed; just as upset by what he'd said now than when he'd mentioned her 'death'.

"Bella, we need to leave Forks. We can't risk someone you know seeing you when you're supposed to be dead, dear." Esme said.

"Okay, I get all that but is now a good time, what with the bond thing already going on?"

"We think now is the perfect time; apart from anything else it may help the two of you as there will be less memories of Alice and Edward around for you both." Rose said softly.

"So where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"We thought maybe Alaska; there's a house there, not too far from Denali that we haven't stayed in before. It's a fairly remote area and the wildlife up there is prolific." Carlisle said.

"When?" Jasper asked; a flicker of a memory of the letter from Edward and Alice floating through his thoughts for a fraction of a second.

"Tomorrow, so we need to pack everything today." Esme said softly.

"The removal men are coming in the morning, so you and Bella should leave first thing, before they turn up, Jasper." Carlisle said.

"Okay." He said, squeezing Bella's hand.

"The rest of us will drive up with them later in the day."

The room became quiet and Jasper looked at Bella who nodded minutely. "Guys, there's something we need to tell you as well. We've talked about it and we're going to be going through with this bond thing… so I guess we're all going to be taking a trip to Volterra in the future."

"Are you sure, son?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, we're sure." All four of them stared at Bella and Jasper and Bella squeezed his hand gently as she became more self-conscious under their appraisal.

"Why don't you both go and hunt?" Esme said, breaking everyone from their inhuman moment.

"But what about the packing?" Bella asked.

"You need to hunt and the four of us thought we could pack Alice and Edward's things while you're out." It was Jasper's turn to squeeze her hand and he winced only slightly as they mentioned Alice's name.

"I think you're right, maybe that would be a good idea," Bella whispered, suddenly needing to be alone with Jasper and away from the surveillance of the rest of the family. Jasper could sense her urgency and silently agreed with a quick nod. The house became a hive of activity as each family member moved towards their respective destination. Bella and Jasper slowly walked out of the front door and outside.

It was a dry day which made a change for their location and as they walked Bella began to wonder if it would be the same in Alaska. "What's it like in Alaska?" she asked once they'd stopped in the middle of a field not far from the house.

"I haven't been to this house but the one we stayed at before wasn't too dissimilar to being here, really."

"Why can't we go back to where you've stayed before?"

"They sold the house when we moved here. They must've bought this one after the sale went through. Carlisle and Esme always like to keep a few houses as backups in case we have to relocate quickly."

"Like now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes we have to move even quicker; when someone's made a mistake. It's difficult to get used to but it's inevitable it will happen to us all at some time. Even you with your extremely good control will probably slip at some time."

"Is that why we're going early tomorrow?"

"Carlisle and Esme just want to avoid the possibility." He said softly as he felt her anxiety climb.

"They don't trust me." She said, turning her head away from him and staring into the distance.

"Bella, you're a newborn and so far you haven't encountered a human since you changed. They just don't want to put you in a position where you're with one and it becomes too difficult for you. I don't think it will happen; I've never seen someone with the level of control you have but it's not worth the risk, believe me."

"You think my control is good?"

"Better than mine." He said softly. She frowned in concern. "The reason we normally have to move is usually because of me, Bella. It's usually me that makes the mistake. I don't think it's a coincidence that I'm the one going too; in some ways they don't trust me; they trust me much less than they do you."

"You're always so tough on yourself, Jasper. You haven't made any mistakes while you're in Forks have you?"

He knew she was trying to reassure him and yet her words made him feel worse. "I've thought about it." he said softly; unable to look her in the face.

She was surprised by what he'd said and she knew he'd be able to feel it. "When?"

"When you first moved to Forks. I was annoyed because I thought Edward was taking an unnecessary risk by trying to see you; when we had a family meeting about it I seriously thought about coming over to your house and putting you out of your misery." Still he couldn't meet her eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" she whispered; surprised by what he was telling her. She wondered briefly if she'd have been scared about this if she'd learned about it when she was still human.

"Alice and Edward. I could feel how much Edward loved you and Alice told me the two of you were going to be the best of friends. I couldn't take that away from them; or you, really."

They were silent for a couple of minutes as Bella thought about what he'd just admitted to. "Do you think that's why we never really spent any time together when they were alive? Because they knew what you'd been thinking about doing?" They were sitting next to each other now; all thoughts of hunting momentarily forgotten as they continued this painful conversation.

"I've thought about that since this all started and I wondered if they were worried something might happen between us; and I don't mean me killing you." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I thought maybe they'd seen a vision where if we spent time together we'd prefer it to being with them; that they could tell there was chemistry between us; they seem to think we're a good match with each other now so I guess that makes some sense. And they said in the letter to me that we had a lot of things in common; I don't think it's such a stretch for them to think it might happen."

"Do you think we'll ever get to the stage where we don't feel guilty about this?" She didn't need to explain to him what the 'this' she was referring to was; they could both feel the steady change in their relationship that had occurred in the last few hours.

"I hope so. It's not what they would've wanted anyway. They just wanted us to be happy; with each other."

"I hope so too." She whispered.

Jasper decided now was a good time to change the subject. "What do you want to hunt today?"

"I'd like to see you hunt; I want to see the expert at work." She said shyly; knowing she'd be blushing if she was still human.

"I'm no expert, Bella."

She leant forward and brushed her lips against his ear, "Let me be the judge of that, Jasper."

He closed his eyes as the lust emanating from her body hit him harder than any punch. He pulled himself to his feet and held his hand out towards her. As soon as they were both standing he took off at a run and she followed him close behind. It wasn't long before they fell to a walk and then stopped completely; the terrain was much different now; the trees more dense than they'd been near the field they'd just been in. He turned to look at her, "I need you to stand in one of the trees; watching me from there. I can't risk you distracting the prey." His words were only a slight lie; the only thing likely to be distracted by her presence was him but he hoped she'd believe him and wouldn't argue the point.

Bella had the impression he wasn't telling her the whole truth but she didn't make an issue of it. "What are you looking for?" she asked as she saw him survey their surroundings.

He could sense her curiosity in her words and he smiled at her widely. "Can you smell it; almost taste it?" She nodded quickly in answer to his questions. "That's grizzly bear." He said and he saw her look at him in shock.

"It smells amazing; not how I imagined it would."

"You'd better not tell Emmett though; he'll be gutted he didn't get to show you this."

"I won't say a thing. It'll be our secret. I thought you preferred big cats to bears?"

"I do but a grizzly is pretty good." He smiled at her widely, inspiration striking him as he looked into her eyes, "Anyway it's a huge animal, I thought maybe we could share it once I've caught it…"

"Really? Cool." She put her arm around his waist and again pulled herself closer to him; kissing his cheek briefly. "Go careful, okay?" she murmured.

"You don't need to worry about me, Bella. The bear doesn't even know what's about to hit him."

"Yeah but as you said it's a huge animal. I just don't want you to be hurt."

He looked at her; feeling her concern for his safety ebbing from her. "There's no need to worry." He said before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. It was supposed to be a kiss that reassured her; made her stop worrying about him but it turned into something else as they both deepened it. The tension between them reignited and he pulled away from her sooner than either of them wanted him to. "The bear is the one who should be worried; he doesn't suspect a thing. Now go; stand in the trees and I'll go catch us some food."

She moved at speed towards the trees and he saw her scaling the branches until she was standing high in the canopy of one; staring down at him. Jasper turned his back to her and closed his senses to everything other than locating the bear. There was a definite art to this and with his gift Jasper certainly had a talent for it. His eyes drifted shut and he mentally reached out across the expanse. He could smell his victim in the distance; could hear its steps lumbering towards him and knew it was only a matter of time before it was close enough. He moved silently back into the trees; needing to mask himself from the bear's view once he appeared. He didn't have to wait very long before that happened as the bear came into sight just moments later. Jasper held his breath as it got closer; it was another edge his kind had over the animal kingdom as they didn't need to breathe so it was even harder for their prey to hear them. He stepped forward towards his target; each one barely a whisper, his speed increasing as the bear got closer. All his focus was on the animal and he knew it had no idea what was about to happen.

His attack on the bear was swift; his movements barely noticeable to the animal as he leapt at it and his teeth sunk into its jugular. His hands gripped and broke its neck with one sharp tug. He began to drink from the animal; his eyes closing as the blood poured down his throat. A small part of his brain registered her approach; feeling her appearing at his side. As he released his hold on his meal he felt the host of emotions that were pouring from her in a way he found as intoxicating as what he'd just been drinking. Her overriding emotion was hunger and he watched as he stepped back and she moved in front of him; quickly beginning to drain it of its remaining blood. The carcass dropped to the floor once they'd finished and she spun to face him; her excitement written on her face. "That was… amazing and hot." She murmured before launching herself at him and kissing him with gusto. His arms wrapped around her and he let her mouth attack his; all focus on the woman in his arms immediately. She pulled her mouth from his and stared at the remnants of blood that lay on his face; a usual occurrence when giving yourself over to the hunt. She moved slowly to him and then she began to lick the blood from his skin; her tongue brushing softly over the smooth surface.

Jasper could barely breathe as he felt her emotions spike again with lust for him. She finished her task and smiled at him tenderly; her emotions evening off a little. "My turn," he whispered before doing to her what she'd just done to him. A soft moan slipped from her lips as first his mouth and then his tongue brushed across her skin; a small noise that had more of an effect on him than the taste of blood did. Soon her face was clean but by now Jasper was intent on something else entirely. His mouth brushed hers again and she kissed him back; as eager as he was. The passion in it was unmistakable and neither of them wanted it to end; but end it had to. Jasper could tell they were edging far too quickly towards rushing into this and it was something he'd sworn they wouldn't do. "We need to stop." He breathed against her mouth.

"I don't want to, Jasper."

He could feel her frustration and disappointment; with a twinge of rejection that tore at his heart. He was being as unfair to her as Edward had been and he knew it. "I don't either but it's too soon."

"We both want this, Jazz. I can feel how much you want this and I'm sure you can feel how much I do. Can't we just…"

"Bella," his voice was filled with pain and she stopped talking and looked at his face. "Yes I want this and I know how much you want this too but that doesn't mean its right." He closed his eyes; fighting again with his own libido and trying to calm his traitorous body. He spoke in a whisper once he'd regained some of his control. "I'm sorry. I know this is unfair to you. I just need some time to get past what I feel for Alice."

"How long?" was all she said and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"It won't be long, I promise." She sighed in frustration and he felt the disappointment she was feeling keenly. "I'm sorry," he repeated; his words no less heartfelt. His guilt increased as he saw the emotions in her eyes. "I feel like I'm leading you on. I'm as bad as he was; I should know better than this." It was him that was frustrated now; with himself and the circumstance he found himself in.

"It's not the same. With Edward it was much worse because at times I didn't think he even wanted me at all. With you, I know you want me," she stepped closer to him; close enough to feel the evidence of how much he wanted her. "I can understand why you want us to take this slow and part of me agrees but I wish we didn't have to because seeing you kill that bear was a really big turn on." His body betrayed him again and the smile that had crept onto her face as she spoke widened as she felt it too.

Jasper knew he'd be blushing if he was still human and for the first time in many years he was glad he wasn't. He sighed and began, again, to fight the increasing arousal that'd been ever present in her company in the last few days. "We should be getting home; there's still a lot of packing to be done."

"Should we hunt some more before we travel tomorrow?"

"We can stop on the way if we need to."

"Okay." He took her hand in his and they began to run back to the house. "I won't let you forget your promise though, Jazz." She said as they ran.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

TBC

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. Please review. Next chapter, it's the move to the new house. Coming soon...


	10. Chapter 10

So here you go. Second chapter of the day and it's the largest to date. This time we get a bit of an insight into the Cullen family and the move to Alaska begins. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10.**

The day and night had passed quickly as they worked together to pack up the whole house. Apart from Bella they were all well practiced in this and the use of vampire speed enabled them to get it done in just a few hours. Their new house was fully furnished so a lot of things were remaining in Forks although it would obviously be a long time before they could return to this area. It would be too risky to come back sooner. The six remaining family members sat in the lounge; easily splitting into pairs as they relaxed and waited for the time to pass.

Esme and Carlisle were watching Bella and Jasper with interest. The attraction between them was undeniable and they both realized it was inevitable that they'd end up together. The four of them had discussed this after the two of them had left to hunt and all of them were now watching them subtly; or trying to, in Emmett's case.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Emmett asked his parents as they'd begun to pack up Edward's things; a frown on his face at the thought of them hurting any more than they had to.

"They'll be fine, Em." Carlisle reassured him.

"It's going to happen." Rosalie said; her arm wrapping around his waist in a half hug.

"I know. I can see it between them but I wonder if they're going too fast." Emmett was obviously worried about both his siblings.

"This is what Alice and Edward wanted. I've been thinking about this ever since we got the letter from them and when I saw the two of them together this morning I realized something." Esme said; pausing what she was doing as the others all stared at her. "I think there's always been a connection between them; or would've been if Edward and Alice had let them near each other when Bella was still human. I always thought it was so unfair on Jazz the way they restricted him from spending time with her but now I can see why they did. I think they were scared about what would happen between them so they kept them apart; blaming Jasper's lack of control as the reason for it."

"You're right." Rosalie said. "I always thought Edward was a little too controlling; especially when it came to Bella. Even Alice was a little with Jazz; always living her life and ruling his with her visions and I know we all relied on them too but sometimes I think she was a little too reliant on them. Bella and Jasper seem much better suited to each other and it's good to see Jasper this way." Her fondness for her brother could easily be seen by all. "I'm sorry Alice and Edward had to sacrifice themselves for this to happen and I'll always be grateful to them for sparing us the pain of even further loss but I can never be sorry to see Jazz the way he was this morning."

"You're right, Rosalie. He seemed more relaxed than he's ever been around us." Esme said; a small smile on her face as she remembered how she'd seen her son this morning.

"And he was showing his scars. That sounds like such a small thing but we all know how huge that is for him. I wonder what happened between them while we were hunting last night." Emmett said; his interest more than a little obvious and the whole family knew just what he was picturing in his head.

"Pervert," Rosalie hissed and smacked the back of his head.

"We need to let this evolve naturally and should try to keep our observation and speculation about it to a minimum." Carlisle said; a pointed look being flashed in his son's direction at the last part, "Jasper will be able to feel our obvious curiosity about their developing relationship but we don't need to heap on more pressure than they're already under about this."

"You didn't tell us what was in the information from Aro." Emmett said; changing the subject entirely.

The next few minutes passed with Carlisle and Esme summarizing what they'd read to their children. Rosalie and Emmett's expressions turned to ones of worry as the minutes passed. "There was some information Jasper didn't show us." He finished with.

"He didn't?" Esme said; having not realized this was the case.

"He took one sheet with him; he didn't want us to see it. It's to do with the last task they have to face."

"What do you think it said?"

"I don't know but I can imagine it can't have been good if he didn't want us to read it."

"Do you think he's told Bella what it said?" Emmett asked; his concern for them both an emotion they all shared.

"I don't think he will hide it from her." Carlisle looked at each of them in turn before clearing his throat and turning away from their gazes. "It said we had to be present for the first task and must be there when they return with the 'gift' for the Volturi in the second task. I think it's safe to say we'll have to be there for the third one too and that's what I'm afraid of. I think our presence is part of the trial they'll face."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Whatever it is was enough for Jazz to not want us to see it so I think it's safe to assume it's a more personal task than the first two and if it is I think the fact we have to be there will be part of what they have to overcome."

"You don't think…" Esme's words drifted off as she thought about what they would have to witness.

"Undoubtedly it's something like that." He said; his back still to them.

"Cool." Emmett said; a huge grin on his face. He received a smack on the back of his head from both of the women but his grin didn't falter.

Esme turned her attention back to her husband. "Do you think they'll talk to us about it? What if we were to ask them?"

"I'm sure they'll talk to us when they're ready to but I think it would be a mistake for us to ask them."

"Do you think they knew?" Rosalie said; not having to specify who the 'they' she referred to was.

"I don't think they did. The envelope was still sealed and it just had a label over the original address to Edward. I don't think they'd read it but I guess they might have seen it in one of Alice's visions. Anyway this is all supposition; we don't know what that sheet said and we're going to have to wait until Bella and Jasper are ready to tell us."

When Bella and Jasper had come back to the house all four of them had kept an eye on them; trying to not make it obvious and failing miserably. Even Bella was able to pick up on their interest and as the two of them made to leave the house again she was slightly relieved to not be under their scrutiny for a while. They were taking Carlisle's Mercedes and when they were in the car Jasper reached for her hand which reminded him of doing the same thing to Alice when they'd driven to Phoenix. "I'm glad to get away from them for a couple of days." She whispered as the car eased away from the house.

"You noticed then. They're a little intense aren't they?" He smiled at her.

She returned his smile until another thought occurred to her. "Can we go past my dad's house?" she said; her voice even quieter than it had just been.

He looked at her intensely. "Are you sure?"

"I just want to see it one last time. I want to say goodbye to him and my mother; even if I can't do it in person." Her bottom lip was trembling as she spoke and her eyes held so much emotion even with the crimson tinge to them.

He squeezed her hand and at the end of the road turned the car towards her former house. He slowed the speed of the car down as they neared the house and Bella stared out of the window. The dark windows of the car protecting them from being seen and for that Jasper was thankful because as they drove up the front door opened and both her parents came out onto the front lawn along with her step dad. He heard Bella gasp as they hugged each other briefly but tightly before her mother started to walk to their car. As she got nearer to the road Jasper increased the speed of the car and then they'd passed the house; Bella twisting in her seat to get one final look. He heard her whisper a farewell to them and he gripped her hand a little harder and sent a wave of calm towards her; hoping she wouldn't hate him for trying to ease her pain. "I'm sorry, Bella, that you had to go through this."

Bella turned back in her seat and silence fell upon them. "Thank you, Jasper. For everything." She eventually whispered. They were driving faster again now; a speed that would've scared her when she was still human but the blur of the scenery passing them now offered her some comfort and she could concentrate on what she was thinking and feeling. Even though he was still sending her pulses of calm which was helping them both, she knew he would also be feeling her emotions and she tried to calm down and minimize them; knowing it was unfair to him.

Darkness was falling when Jasper pulled the car over to the side of the road. He reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. "Are you okay?" he murmured.

"Yes." She whispered against his neck; her lips easing into a kiss. "Thank you." She added again.

"I'm glad you got to see them once more." He admitted. He opened the car door and climbed out of it; lifting her into his arms. "You need to feed." He breathed against her face. She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave his arms. He could feel she was torn and he smiled at her. "Let's go." He lowered her to the floor but took her hand in his and turned back to the car; shutting the door and locking it quickly.

It was only an hour later that they returned to the car and got back into it. This time Bella had killed some deer; enough for them both and they were now sated. Passion was once again ebbing at the surface of their emotions but both fought it; not wanting to make this even more difficult than it needed to be. As before Bella was pleased when Jasper took her hand in his and she spent the next hour staring at the side of his face; taking the time to appreciate his beauty and strength.

"We're nearly there," he said, sometime later.

"Already?" He smiled at her and she realized she'd lost focus on her surroundings and the sun was beginning to lighten the sky; fortunately hidden by the cloud cover. "I guess I must've zoned out." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Just minutes later he pulled the car up a long driveway and parked it outside what was to be their new home. Again he climbed from the car and whizzed round to her door; opening it for her and helping her get to her feet. He took her hand again and pulled her towards the entrance. It took him seconds to unlock the door and then they were walking into the house. She gasped as she looked around. It was similar to the house in Forks and yet at the same time markedly different. The color scheme for one thing was a big change. Whereas the last house had been a neutral white, this one was decorated in browns and creams and appeared a little warmer; which given the sparseness of the surroundings outside was very welcome. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" His reaction much the same as hers. "Esme really does have a talent for decorating."

"I'd say it was a gift." She sighed; causing him to smile at her.

"I'll make sure she knows that when they get here."

"Can we go and explore the rest of the house?" She didn't give him a chance to respond; pulling on his arm and dragging him around the rest of the house. The building was on three levels; the first level being the ground floor they'd started on which was the main living area of the house. The next floor up contained a bedroom with en-suite bathroom and a couple of other rooms that appeared to be set up as Carlisle's study and another room that led off the bedroom. Bella moved quickly up to the next floor once establishing the first floor was for their parents. This floor, which was the top floor, looked like it was split into two halves. She turned to look at Jasper and he shrugged; his own confusion apparent on his face. "If Edward and Alice had been alive, this house wouldn't have been big enough…" she whispered.

"Maybe they were keeping this for a time when Rosalie and Emmett were off travelling. They quite often leave for months at a time. Or maybe they were going to extend it before we moved here." He said. A thought occurred to him and he wondered if she'd realized.

She must've felt his hesitancy and she turned to face him. "What are you thinking?"

He looked away from her; embarrassment clear for her to see. "It's nothing."

"I can tell it's not. Please, tell me."

"Let's go back downstairs." He said; moving towards the stairs and back towards the relative safety of the lounge. He'd dropped her hand in his eagerness to get somewhere neutral but was relieved to hear her follow him down to the ground floor. He heard her sit on the couch and watch him as he paced backwards and forwards.

"You're making me dizzy, Jasper." She said; her voice breaking him from his thoughts. He stopped walking but looked out of the window at the far side of the room. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"There are only three bedrooms, Bella." His voice was barely audible and for a minute or so she didn't realize what he was saying.

"Oh." She tried to force down the various emotions that were now swirling around her body; hoping he was so concentrated on what he was feeling as he stood at the window that he wouldn't notice. Then he was sitting beside her and she knew that hadn't been the case.

"You don't need to feel that way, Bella. We'll work this out."

"There isn't anything to work out. You don't want to share a room with me." She knew he would be feeling the rejection that was heightening with each second.

"I didn't say I didn't want to share a room with you. I just wasn't sure you'd realized we would be."

"In a couple of months we're going to be bonded to each other for the rest of eternity; it seems silly to not share a room now. If you're uncomfortable with it we can come to an arrangement where we don't encroach on each other. It's not like we need to sleep."

"Bella, please. Listen to me." He could tell she still wasn't paying attention to him and he reached for her face; turning it so she had to look at him. "I want to share the room with you, darlin'. God, there's so much sexual tension between us it may actually be dangerous for us to do so but I can't think about us not being with each other. It's inevitable, baby. And I don't think it will take the bond to enforce it. Each hour my feelings for you get stronger and I can't pretend you're just a sister to me." His thumb brushed her cheek and she looked at him intently. "I love you and I think I always have in some way." He whispered his admission before brushing his lips across hers. "I know this is confusing and I'm not helping with my constantly changing decisions but know I want this as much as you do." He kissed her again; his lips pressing firmly against hers and his tongue sweeping her bottom lip. She gave him entrance and moaned gently as his tongue brushed against hers. His hands were in her hair now; holding her head in place with a firmness that was matched by its tenderness. He pulled her towards him so she was sitting on his lap for the second time that day and she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. This pushed her desire even higher and she hoped she wasn't going to be disappointed in a few minutes. He lifted her in his arms and got to his feet; carrying her up the stairs as he continued to kiss her. On the floor that clearly belonged to Carlisle and Esme, he lowered her feet to the floor and then moved them both up the next flight of stairs. He could feel her confusion and he smiled against her neck before he kissed it softly. "You need to choose which one is ours." He whispered.

She giggled, "It doesn't matter, as long as you're with me."

"Let's look at them first. One of them may appeal to you more." He opened the first door they came to and they both walked through it. The room was nice but he could tell immediately she wasn't particularly drawn to it. "Maybe the other one will be better?" She nodded and they backed out of the room. At the other end of the hallway was another door leading to the other bedroom but there were a few doorways in between. One, the nearest to the first bedroom, lead to a spacious bathroom so they left it and went to investigate the next room. The next two doors opened to small box rooms that could be used as offices. Both rooms they left relatively quickly; heading towards the last doorway off the hallway. Bella was feeling some trepidation when she reached for the door handle. She held her breath as she pushed it open to reveal the best room they'd seen so far; it wasn't perfect but it definitely seemed to get her more excited than the last one.

"I think this is the one." She murmured.

"I know it's not perfect but we can make it more ours." He said.

"It will always be perfect if you're here." She whispered. She leant forward and kissed him softly. His lips lingered on hers and she stepped closer to him; her arms wrapping around his neck. Jasper lifted her and walked them across the room; putting her down on the bed and crawling up the mattress towards her. "I didn't think you wanted this, Jazz?" she murmured.

"I don't but I do. I feel conflicted." He kissed her jaw and then down her neck.

"You didn't want to rush this…" She paused as she spoke; why was she trying to make him stop? Was she mad?

"I don't." He breathed against her skin.

"Then why are we heading in a direction that's going to end with sex?" Again she had to question what she was doing. This was what she wanted him to do, wasn't it?

"We don't have to…" he whispered.

She shoved at his shoulders and pushed him away. "Stop." She sighed.

He looked confused. "I thought you wanted this, Bella?"

"I do but I want you to want it too." She scrambled further away from him and he had to admit it hurt. He pulled himself from the bed and stared down at her as she looked at him as intently.

"I'm… I'll… Crap." He turned and fled the room; needing to put some space between the two of them and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. He went down to the ground floor and walked into the kitchen. He began to open the cupboards and rifled through the food that was there; Esme had obviously arranged for some to be delivered which seemed ridiculous since none of them would eat it; in fact why was he even bothering to look in the cupboard? He shut it with a slam and stalked across the room; throwing open the back door and walking out into the garden. Esme had also spent time sorting out the garden too and despite the harsh wilderness outside it looked well cultivated and looked after. He took the time to walk around the edge of the grounds and when he did he came across a newer section of the building that was hidden from the view of the rest of the house. It was attached to the main building; although he was sure he hadn't seen the entrance to it when they'd been looking round the ground floor. He peered in a couple of the windows but even with his vampiric eyesight he couldn't work out what was in the rooms. His curiosity was now seriously piqued and he moved back into the house; determined to find the entrance to this part of the house.

"What are you doing?" Bella said quietly as he walked along the wall; his hand running along the surface; trying to find what he was searching for.

The previous tension between them had disappeared and all Jasper could think about was finding the rooms that were calling for him. "I was in the garden and I found a… wing of the house, I guess, that I didn't know was there. I'm trying to find out how to get into it." She stood behind him; watching as he continued walking along the wall; his fingers pulling along the slightly textured surface. "It's not here."

"Well it must be somewhere." Ever logical.

"I know that, Bella," his frustration was increasing again and he took a deep breath to try and calm down. He also sent a wave of calm in her direction and he felt her relax behind him too; which only increased the way he was feeling. He still couldn't find what he was looking for though and leant against the wall by the front door; taking his time to look around the room and really study it. He just couldn't see it anywhere and when he looked at Bella he was distracted by the way she was looking at him. "I wish I knew where it was; it's completely frustrating to know its somewhere and not be able to find it."

"I thought you were a soldier; surely you'd have a strategy for finding it?"

He couldn't work out if she was teasing him or if she was being serious. "I usually had troops working to my every command as well. You can't have everything, Bella. I thought you'd have realized that by now." He knew he was being a bastard and whatever she said in response was more than deserved but he was in a pissy mood and he felt like sharing it.

"Then I guess we're going to have to wait until Carlisle and Esme come here. Do you think it was here when they bought it or did they add it themselves?"

"I don't know. Whichever it was, it could answer the room issue. There's enough for everyone now." He was staring at her and he saw the way she reacted when he spoke. He felt the immense sense of rejection flood her system and he was sorry for making her feel that way. "I guess we should talk about it."

"Talking is overrated, Jasper. That's what I used to get with Edward and you felt the frustration that caused me, didn't you?" He stared at her in silence. "Maybe it's time you man up and make a decision, Jazz and stop making excuses."

She was pacing backwards and forwards in front of him and he could feel the anger building within her. He was surprised it had taken her this long to react this way. He felt like he'd been waiting for her to finally lose it since they'd got back from Phoenix and there was something about her that pulled him in when she was like this. For the first time since she'd become a vampire she was behaving the way she was expected to; she was acting like a newborn. She was a spectacular sight and while he considered all this he thought about what she'd just said and he knew she was right. He needed to work out what he was going to do; it was silly really because the decision had really already been made. It wasn't so much the decision he needed to make as get his head in the right place for him to be able to follow through on it. She was right he needed to man up and get with the program.

He turned his attention back to her and saw that she'd taken to pacing around the whole lounge area, "You should calm down, Bella… or at least think of the carpet you're ruining with all the pacing you're doing. Esme will be distraught if you spoil it." She didn't react to him at all and he wished she would; he wanted to feel something other than anger from her; that and the ever present frustration that he seemed to bring out of her more than any other emotion. He really was as bad as Edward. He shook his head as he thought about his brother; he didn't even want to go to that place.

"What are you thinking?" she murmured; so quietly he barely heard her as his thoughts were pulling him back to reminisce on what they'd lost. She zipped over to him and stood toe to toe with him, "What are you thinking?" she repeated. He looked at her as soon as she moved towards him but now he was staring past her and she frowned at him once again. 'He really can be a frustrating fucker at times,' she thought fondly.

"I think I've found it," he whispered; the excitement barely contained in his voice and he grabbed her hand and walked towards the far side of the room. He pulled her into the kitchen and through the dining room; she looked back over her shoulder and saw the wall he'd been leaning against in the distance; she really never would get used to the super-vision that came with what she now was. She was so focused on where he'd been standing she didn't realize he'd stopped and slammed into his back. His hands reached behind him and steadied her as he still looked in front of him. She turned her head and peered over his shoulder; trying to see what it was he was looking at. Then she saw it; the faint outline of a doorway and hidden on the wall was a door handle. It was the same color as the paint on the wall and she knew that was the reason they hadn't been able to see it.

"Are you going to open it?" she whispered. He didn't say anything for such a long time and she wondered how she would get through to him. "You've just spent nearly an hour looking for it and now you're just going to stand here? At this rate they'll be here before you move and you just know Emmett and Rosalie will bag the room before we get a chance to."

He smiled at her words and reached for the handle; turning it easily and pushing it open. He grabbed her hand again; finding it oddly comforting and then walked through the doorway into the new area of the house. His eyes swept around what was essentially a long narrow corridor; there were doorways off it, several of them and his overriding impulse was one of calmness as he reached for the first door. He opened it and they both walked into it. It was dark in the room but both of them could see what it held; massive bookcases lined the walls with several sticking out into the room as well. One wall was taken up with a fireplace that had a rug in front of it and a couch sitting opposite. They both knew this room was the perfect room for both of them and Bella could see Jasper already looking at the bookcases and imagining his books piled on them. She could feel the excitement pulsing from him and it was only increasing her own as she too thought about sitting in this very room on the couch as she read one of her favorite books; curled up in front of a fire which wasn't necessary but added to ambience of the room. "Wow." He whispered and she couldn't help but echo the sentiment. "This room is amazing; I've longed for ages to have a room just like this and now we've got one." Another vision appeared in her mind of her sitting again on the couch but this time her feet were resting on his lap and he was caressing her feet as they both read. This quickly morphed into one of them making love in front of the fireplace and she wondered if he'd picked up the lust she was sure she just sent around the room.

She looked up at his face and he was staring at her; his eyes intense and pitch-black as she looked into them. She swallowed and hoped more than anything she could hide what she was feeling at that particular moment; of course it was a vain hope so she did the only thing she could do and spun round; walking quickly out of the room; turning to walk further down the corridor. He followed close behind her and she tried to ignore his presence; not needing to embarrass herself any further; not for at least the next couple of hours anyway. She almost ran from the room and headed toward the next doorway; knowing he was close behind her. She pushed open the door and saw an empty room which gave her some disappointment. "Oh."

"We'll have to find a use for this room," he whispered and a shiver ran down her back. His voice reminded her of just what he was and she knew if she looked at him he would dazzle her; even though she was no longer human. She held her ground though; that wasn't what she needed at the moment. Not yet anyway.

She pulled the door shut again without really looking at the room and turned to the next doorway which opened to the largest bathroom she'd ever seen and as she walked into it she saw him in the reflection of the mirror on the wall in front of her. She was sure he would know what she was feeling but there was no expression on his face so she couldn't tell. Instead of worrying about her… whatever he was, she turned her attention back to the room and she surveyed the expanse before her. There was a shower area that was huge; her thoughts instinctively measuring it up for size and establishing there was plenty of room for two; a thought she quickly tried to push to the recesses of her mind. She turned a little more and her breath was pushed from her body when she saw the bathtub that was dying to be tried; again she imagined herself lying in there; a companion appearing behind her for a fraction of a second before she closed her eyes and removed the image from her brain.

"You know, I wish I had Edward's gift right about now because whatever you're thinking feels great." His voice was much nearer than he'd been when she'd last seen him in the reflection and it made her jump.

"What is it with your family always sneaking up on me?" she said.

"I didn't sneak up on you; you just didn't notice me walk over. Your thoughts were elsewhere. Like I said, I wish I could read your thoughts because they were making you have some pretty intense feelings a few minutes ago."

"It was a pointless wish anyway; Edward's gift didn't work on me." She reminded him then looked at his face and she knew she couldn't hide it from him. Maybe if she opened up to him he would finally make a decision. Maybe she needed to stop pushing him away as much as he was pushing her away. "I was imagining the two of us living in these rooms and I could see we were happy."

"What were you imagining?" he whispered; his eyebrow quirked and his head tilted to one side.

"Let's go and see the rest." She said; chickening out of taking that final step.

That just left one more doorway. She knew this room was going to be the bedroom and this was the only reason she hesitated before opening the door. His arm moved around her waist and turned the handle; pushing the door open for her. His hands moved to her waist and he nudged her forward; both of them walking hesitantly into the room that could hold the beginning or the end of their future.

TBC

A/N: Now that is a cliffhanger! :-) I wonder what will happen next time... I'm sure you won't have to wait too long to find out. Speaking of finding out things - I will tell you this, the third task won't be revealed until they do it... you can keep trying to guess what it is but you won't _know_ until they start it but there's plenty to think about before we get that far and hopefully when we do get there you won't be disappointed. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	11. Chapter 11

So here it is... the moment I'm sure you've been waiting for. We've gone from baby steps to a full-blown leap into the abyss... Will everything work out the way they hope? Enjoy.

**Chapter 11.**

The tension was heady in the room as they both looked around it. Bella wasn't sure what he was feeling but she knew she felt at home in this room. She just hoped Jasper felt the same way because despite everything she still wanted things to work out with him. She sneaked a glance at him but she couldn't read him and his emotions were tightly under wraps. She sighed and looked again around the room. In the center of the wall opposite the door was a huge bed; the biggest in the house and something told her that if she was able to convince Jasper to do so; they'd be getting a lot of use out of this bit of furniture; a thought that would've made her blush if she were still human.

There wasn't much else in the room; a rocking chair in the corner which made her think of her room back in Forks; a door in the wall that clearly led to a closet; another door which she was sure would lead to the bathroom they'd just come from. Finally one wall was made up completely of windows that reminded her in some ways of Edward's room. She could see that on a sunny day the rays from the sun would land on the bed; she was particularly looking forward to experiencing that. Again she realized she still needed to convince the person with her before she could even think of that happening. Not the way she wanted it to anyway.

Bella moved around the bed and sat on the edge of it; staring out of the window with such intensity she was sure he'd be able to feel it. There was a clear view of the garden and the back of the house from the window and also a remarkable view of their Alaskan surroundings that truly took her breath away; which of course would've been an issue if she'd needed it. She barely noticed when the bed shifted but she certainly did when Jasper moved to sit behind her; his jean-clad legs either side of hers. His hands were at her waist then moved to rest on her thighs as he laid his chin on her shoulder. She froze as soon as he'd come in contact with her and she waited for him to say something; to do something. He didn't though; he stayed as he was, almost as if he was waiting for her to start this; she refused to give in to him. Finally he spoke. "Relax Bella."

She tried to do as he said but his proximity to her wasn't helping. "What are you doing?" she murmured; having to know this wasn't going to lead to disappointment as it had in the past.

"What you told me to do…" he whispered.

"What?" He wasn't helping her ability to concentrate at all.

"I've made my decision." He said; his words even quieter when he spoke. "Actually, that's not right." She froze again at his words; anticipating the rejection she knew she was going to hear. "It's more that now is the right time; now I feel ready for this."

"You do?" she breathed. She'd barely finished the words and then his lips were on her neck; his hands moving back to her waist and pulling her back towards him. Her head fell onto his shoulder and he smiled against her skin. "What changed your mind?" she gasped; her thoughts still whirling round her head.

"I'm not sure. Something just clicked into place. It started when we were in the room we both imagined becoming a library. I saw an image of me sitting on the couch reading a book and it felt wrong; until the image shifted slightly and you were there too; you, Bella, not Alice; and if felt right. I felt at home and I knew it was what I wanted. The same thing happened in the bathroom and then again in here."

"In here?"

"Yeah. I saw an image of us lying in the bed and the sun hitting us as it rose one morning. You were in my arms and it looked like we were in love; I want to feel that way again. I want that with you." She shivered this time when his lips caressed her neck gradually lowering down to her shoulder. "Do you want the same thing?"

She was still taken aback that his thoughts in each room had so similarly mirrored hers. "Yes," she sighed. "I always have, Jazz." She felt him smile against her shoulder before resuming kissing her. She could barely breathe as the feelings he was inspiring filtered through her. His hands moved around her waist; one of them sweeping under her top and brushing softly across her skin; causing a shiver to hurtle down her back and a moan to pass her lips.

She tried to turn; wanting to take more part in what they were doing than she currently was. "Bella," he murmured. "Let me do this. I owe you so much and I want to show you this is what I want. I need to prove it to you so please, let me?"

"Okay." She sighed; enjoying what he was doing too much to put up a more concerted fight against what he'd said. Her voice failed her as his hand splayed across her stomach; sending waves of heat through her body just from his touch. She held her breath as it climbed up her body and then it was cupping a breast and she couldn't believe the way she was feeling; she'd never experienced anything like this before and it felt so much better than she'd ever imagined it could. She now knew what she'd been missing out on with Edward. She arched her back; pushing herself more into his hand and feeling his mouth curve into a smile against her skin.

"Does that feel good, Bella?"

"Yes…" she hissed as his fingers brushed the delicate skin at the top of her breast. "I want more…" she whispered.

"Tell me what you want me to do, darlin'," he said.

"I don't know…" she said quietly. "This is all so new to me and I can't really explain what I want; what I'm feeling."

"How about I show you a few things and you tell me if you like it. If you want to try something; then just tell me."

"Okay." Her voice shook as she spoke that one word.

His hands moved again and before she even registered it he'd removed her top from her body. She could feel his eyes looking down her body as his chin rested on her shoulder. "So beautiful," he breathed and she felt desire pulse through her from both his words and the way it sounded when he said it. She lowered her head and watched as his hands moved to her pants and his long fingers slowly undid them. It took little effort for him to also push them down her legs and she wondered just what else he had in store for her. As each minute passed her excitement for what they were doing increased. His fingers caressed the skin of her legs and she heard the soft groan he made as she shifted against him. She wondered at first if she'd done something wrong and then she felt the reason for it as she pushed her body back against him again. He was aroused; more so than she'd felt in the past few days; he wanted this too. She took some comfort in the fact he seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was and the fact it was her that managed to make him feel like that from doing very little was also a confidence boost.

As his hands continued their exploration of her skin she realized she no longer felt the coldness in the touch. Her own body temperature was now the same as what Edward's had been so there wasn't the differential there'd been before. Part of her was disappointed by the loss of sensation from it but at the same time she knew this meant she could be exposed to his skin indefinitely whereas Edward had always made sure she didn't suffer for too long; although she would've happily suffered it. She also remembered that now she was more durable than she'd been in her human state and as she thought that she felt a wave of embarrassment ebb through her and his hands froze. "Don't stop." She whimpered.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"My brain was just catching up with a few things that hadn't occurred to me before."

"Like…?" he whispered as he brushed a kiss near her ear.

"I'd forgotten about the fact I wouldn't feel the coldness of your skin; that I'm now the same temperature as you."

"Is that a problem?"

"I'll miss it slightly, I guess, but there are advantages to me being a vampire now."

"Like what?"

She turned her head to look at his face; watching his reaction to what she said next, "Edward always used to treat me like I was fragile; like he had to restrain himself because I was a human. I'm not human anymore and I don't think I'd really thought about that before; I hadn't really thought what that meant."

He smiled at her; his hand beginning to brush across her skin as his eyes stared into hers. "How do you feel about that?" he asked softly.

"I don't think excited really covers it adequately," she admitted.

"There's so much I still have to show you, darlin'," he whispered and she shivered against him. He lifted her and moved them both so she was standing beside the bed; facing towards him. He smiled at her and she was reminded again how beautiful he was; in many ways his beauty was greater than Edward's ever was; it's just he hid it from everyone more effectively; hiding himself behind a mask to most people. He shifted on the bed; pulling himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He held her eyes as he reached for his T-shirt and then pulled it from his body. He threw it to the floor and then ceased all movement.

This was the first time he'd revealed his scars to her without any real hesitation. Bella's hands lifted and she brushed her fingertips across his skin; watching his face and seeing his eyes close as he inhaled deeply. Her desire surged again and his eyes shot open and he stared into her eyes intently. "I guess you felt that then?" she said; a small smile on her face. He nodded at her; his voice apparently failing him. "You said I was beautiful earlier and I hope you believe me when I repeat that sentiment to you. Those words don't even begin to say how I feel when I look at you; you're breathtaking, Jasper."

"You've no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." He rose to his feet and stood in front of her; pulling her closer to him and cupping her face with his hands and kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself against him; relishing the way her skin felt against his; gone was the stone-like impact of vampire skin against human; even the slight imperfection of the scars marring the surface didn't remove anything from what she felt; in fact in a way it added to it. His tongue brushed against hers and she moaned softly; her hands moving to his hair and holding his mouth against hers.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and potentially it could've done; it wasn't like either of them needed to breathe but Jasper did eventually end it and he pulled his face from hers and stared into her eyes. Maintaining eye contact his hands moved and then he was undoing her bra; it falling to the floor before she noticed anything other than the fire in the onyx staring at her. There was something about the man that just seemed to make to her lose focus. More so than Edward had ever done which made her slightly sad. He must've felt that wave of sadness because he frowned and lifted an eyebrow in silent query. "I was just realizing it was never like this with him; I never felt this level of connection with Edward."

Jasper smiled and then kissed her softly, "Really?" He hoped she realized he wasn't pleased she'd missed out on something like this with Edward but he couldn't deny the thrill that went through him at the thought of the connection between them being that strong; being stronger than what she'd shared with his brother.

"Yes." She whispered. She pushed herself against him and watched his face as the top half of her body pressed against his. His arms reached for her and lifted her easily into them; despite the fact it was a very easy move for him to make, he made it seem so powerful when he did it. Theirs groins were now pressed against each other and again his arousal was obvious and suddenly it felt like she was the one with all the power. One of his hands moved up her back and then he was again cupping her breast and she sighed at the sensation of it resting there. He turned them, laying her gently on the bed; following her and resting on his hands and knees above her as he stared down at her face. She smiled at him and lifted her hand to brush his face gently. He turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of her wrist and then lowered his mouth to hers in a tender kiss that soon built to a crescendo. He was still hovering about her and she found she missed the contact of his body against hers.

Her desire was still increasing and it surprised her that she could feel so much from so little; she began to wonder what it would feel like to do more and she knew he would've felt the lust she'd just projected as she imagined it. He pulled his mouth from hers and his gaze was heated as he looked into her eyes; she could feel his own desire ebbing through her and she smiled at him softly. He kissed her again then moving his mouth down her jaw; descending to her neck and focusing on that spot for quite some time. Just as she got used to the feelings that gave her he moved again; a short distance lower and then his mouth was on a breast; the one he'd touched earlier. Her eyes rolled back in her head as his lips circled the peak and she moaned when his mouth opened and he sucked it further into his mouth. His other hand moved to caress its neglected partner and when his finger and thumb pulled on the nipple she moaned his name; the desire in her voice obvious without the need for any empathic ability.

His mouth moved again and it felt like she was on fire as he crossed her body and ensured her other breast was given the same treatment. Bella was breathing deeply now and each breath was an effort as she tried to absorb the feelings he was inspiring. His hands grazed down the side of her body; the tips of each finger tracing the skin softly until they reached her slender waist. Just seconds later his mouth began to follow the path his hands had travelled; his lips and tongue brushing across the underside of her breast as he pressed butterfly kisses to her sensitive skin. It felt like she was burning and now she could feel the coolness of his breath against her as he moved slowly lower and it was a relief. He lifted her further up the bed and then his face was on her stomach; more kisses eagerly given. She moved her hand to caress the back of his head; her fingers brushing through his hair and then settling at the nape of his neck; her little finger tracing circles on his skin that sent a shiver through him.

She didn't think she could desire him more but as his mouth continued its descent even further she knew she'd been wrong. His mouth reached the top of her panties and she felt her own arousal climb higher with each fraction he went lower. His hands were gripping her hips much tighter now and it was just another indication of how much he was enjoying this. As he kissed her softly through the only clothing she still wore she heard him growl and a smile slid onto her mouth. "Darlin', you're so beautiful. I don't think I can tell you how much I want you right now." He murmured against her.

"Then show me, Jazz." She sighed; her tone almost pleading.

He lifted his head from her body and looked up at her face; his eyes pools of need and desire that transfixed her attention. With barely a second pause he was back up at eye level with her and his mouth was on hers; the kiss filled with all the passion she'd seen on his face leaving her breathless. As the kiss continued to build it finally came to her attention that his body was now resting on hers; his weight pushing her down into the mattress in a way she found comforting. He pressed his hips into hers and she moaned as she felt him hard against her; how she longed for things to hurry up while at the same time loving the slowness of the progression they were making. She didn't feel she was being rushed and she knew this was as much for his benefit as it was for her.

Bella was aware of his hands cupping her rear; pulling her against him and it was his turn to moan as she swept her tongue into his mouth; brushing it against his. His mouth pulled from hers too soon and Bella saw the desire on his face as he struggled for breath; his chest heaving in an effort to regain equilibrium. He was still staring at her; his eyes shining down at her. "Do you want me to stop, Bella?"

"No! Why would you ask that? Can't you feel how much I want this?"

"I wasn't sure if I was just projecting how I feel onto you." He said softly.

"I don't just want this, Jasper. I need this. I don't just want _this_. I want you. It's you I want." She was almost pleading with him to take the last step.

He stared at her and she wondered for a second if he doubted what she'd said. "God, I want you too, Bella. I want you so much; that was why I wasn't sure if I was affecting your feelings."

"Then don't you think you're wearing too many clothes?" she whispered.

"Isabella, are you propositioning me?" He smiled at her and more desire pulsed through her.

She almost came just from the sound of his voice but she reined it in; wanting to see where this would lead. "Would you like me to?" She returned his smile with one of her own.

"You have no idea…" he said softly before moving from the bed as quick as someone of his kind could. She sighed in disappointment as he turned his back to her. She was about to comment on it when she remembered how negative his own body image was and she bit her lip; keeping silent. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and stared at his back; she could see the slight hesitation from him and she hoped he could feel her desire for him and it would give him the confidence to show her what he hated so much. He stopped moving for almost a minute and the tension in the room intensified as she began to panic he'd changed his mind again. She closed her eyes; waiting for the rejection she was so used to from another vampire when she'd been in positions similar to this and held her breath. The sound of movement forced her to open them and she saw him pushing his jeans to the floor. It took longer than it should've done for her to realize he was now wearing nothing and the thought of him going commando increased the desire within her. Her eyes ran over his body and again there was nothing she saw that she didn't like. He was magnificent. Seeing him topless had hinted at what he'd been hiding but even her imaginings had fallen well short of reality. His ever present low slung jeans had caressed the strength of his body and now seeing the musculature he'd revealed she longed for him to show her more. Her eyes flew to his as he turned his face to look at her over his shoulder. She wasn't sure what he was expecting to see on her face but she saw the relief wash over it when he stared at her. She was so focused on his face she failed to notice the rest of his body had followed his head and he was now stalking towards her. "See something you like, darlin'?"

"Huh?" It was only when she spoke that she even realized he was now fully facing her and slowly her eyes lowered down his body; finally settling on his cock. She heard him chuckle and wondered what made him do that; her eyes flickering to meet his quickly.

Jasper watched her eyes lower down his body and tried not to feel self-conscious. It was difficult for him to do; the years of hiding his body from everyone being something he found difficult to not fall back on. He saw her eyes still as she looked at what he knew would draw her attention. He wasn't a big man physically; especially not in comparison to Emmett but he certainly didn't lack anything when it came to his manhood; he had that more than adequately covered. He saw her eyes widen a little and when she subconsciously licked her lips he let out a bark of laughter that drew her attention back to his face. He stalked back towards her; his body moving fluidly across the room until he crawled onto the bed. As his mouth came level with hers, he smiled at her tenderly, "Am I man enough for you, Bella?"

"I don't have anything to compare it to but I don't think you could ever disappoint me, Jazz."

"Apart from all the times I've pushed you away." He said ruefully.

"Don't think about that now, baby." She whispered. He leant forward and kissed her; his tongue sweeping into her mouth and dancing with hers.

He lowered his body onto hers; sensing her reaction to it as he pressed her back into the mattress. He didn't need to worry about what she was feeling though because a growl rumbled deep in her chest as she felt him hard against her stomach. He smiled against her mouth before shifting his body to one side of hers and propping himself up on his elbow. Her sigh held such disappointment at his mouth moving away and his body no longer being on hers that it made him smile against her cheek; slowly inching closer to her ear, "Can I touch you, Isabella?"

The sound of her name when he said it sent a shiver down her back. "Please," she whispered.

"Close your eyes." He said; holding her eyes as she looked at him. "Let yourself feel this," he added. She did as he said and he watched her face as he moved his hand to touch it; his thumb brushing across her cheek and bringing a smile to her lips. His hand moved again and he traced a finger down her neck; barely touching the surface but sending a shiver through her. His hand cupped her breast again and she sighed loudly. He smiled as he heard her sigh and let himself absorb some of her emotions; desire and lust swirling from her and pooling in his groin; making him even harder. He moved his mouth to her breast and kissed the underside of the peak as his hand left it and slipped lower. Her body had changed since she'd become a vampire and while he hadn't really paid much attention to her when she was human; he was still a man and had appreciated her beauty even then. Now though her beauty was even more wondrous and he hoped she knew how much he liked what he saw. Realistically 'liked' wasn't even close to how he felt. She moaned softly as a finger slipped beneath the elastic of her panties and his smile broadened. Her body was quivering beneath his lips and he repeated his action; his finger moving a little further into the unknown this time.

"Jasper…" she whispered; his name breathy as she almost whimpered it.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Please…" Her voice definitely a whimper this time.

He withdrew his hand and a frown appeared on her face, only to disappear again when she felt his hands move to the sides of her underwear and slowly ease them down her legs. She lay before him naked now and as his eyes appraised her he knew he wasn't making a mistake. He moved to lie back beside her and dragged his hand up her thigh; feeling her arousal increase and cushion his body; in a way that he craved. She shifted slightly on the bed and his hand stopped moving; his eyes looking at her face again, needing reassurance she was enjoying what he was doing. He didn't see anything to give him concern so his hand moved again; continuing to climb until he reached the apex of her legs. She lifted her hips as he touched her clit; his touch light even as she tried to deepen the contact. "Relax darlin'," he whispered; his own tension increasing as his fingers caressed her. "I'll make this good but you need to calm down." She growled again; a sound so beautiful he had to lean down and kiss her mouth. Despite her response she tried to do as he asked and he rewarded her by touching her more firmly; his eyes shutting as his senses were pounded by both his and her feelings. His slender fingers moved a little lower and touched her; finding her wet already. She gasped as he stroked her and when he pushed one finger into her, her eyes shot open and he smiled at her as she stared at his face. His thumb reasserted the pressure on her clit and again her hips moved with him.

He watched her as he pushed his finger deeper; he could feel how tight she was and he sent a wave of calm towards her in an effort to help her relax. Her mouth was open and she was breathing heavily; the emotions he was bringing out in her rising intensely. "God…" she gasped as he pushed another finger into her.

"I try, baby." He said; her eyes rolling at his words but the smile on her face belying how she felt. "How does it feel? Do you like this?" he asked.

"Can't you tell?"

"It's difficult to with the strength of what I'm feeling," he admitted.

"I never realized it could be this good." She murmured.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He promised her. He saw her swallow at his words and he smiled at her. "There's so much you still have to experience, Bella."

"Then show me." She whispered.

His hand moved quicker within her and his thumb pressed down where it lay; both managing to bring another moan from her. He surprised her by pushing a third finger into her, feeling her tightening around his hand; he bent his fingers upwards and brushed across the spot that made her quiver in response. Her eyes were closed and he took the opportunity to try something new; her hands were clenched at her side and as he moved closer to where he was touching her he could smell the desire she was feeling. He could feel how aroused she was and as his lips touched her clit she cried out his name; the sound filling the room. His mouth sucked on the nub and he felt her shiver beneath him. He knew she was close to hitting that high and his double attack on her senses intensified as he helped her move closer to that goal. She was moving more frantically now and as he licked where his mouth rested and stroked her inner wall she clenched around his fingers and shouted his name. He pulled his fingers from her; both his hands gripping her legs and parting them so his mouth could move lower; his tongue brushing up her opening and licking her juices. He shifted to kneel between her legs so he had better access to what he was now focused on; he wanted to bring her to orgasm again and as his mouth worked softly on her clit he could feel her body begin to calm slightly. He lifted her hips and his tongue pushed into her; a moan emanating from the top of the bed that told him she liked what he was doing. He continued his attack on her and she was soon shuddering with release under him again. As her high faded he moved his mouth up her body; kissing her gently until his mouth brushed against hers. He knew she'd be able to taste herself as his tongue brushed against hers and he felt her deepen the kiss. His lips barely left hers enough to whisper to her, "You taste amazing; so much better than I ever imagined you would." She closed her eyes and he kissed her again. "There I was thinking your blood was the most desirable thing about you when you were human. I was so wrong."

"I want more, Jasper." She whispered. "I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Jasper." She growled. "Stop trying to protect me. I got that from Edward; it's not what I want from you." He froze when she said _his_ name and she opened her eyes in panic as she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't matter." It was a lie because it clearly did and they both knew it.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just want you to remember I'm not some fragile human girl anymore. I want this. I've never wanted anything as much as I want this."

"I was making sure you were ready to take this step. It's your first time baby and it should be special."

"It is special; it's with you so it couldn't be anything but special."

"Thank you." He said softly. "I'm still worried about hurting you." He kissed her forehead; carefully avoiding the accusation in her eyes. "It's going to hurt because it's your first time…" he looked to one side as embarrassment rose within him, "I'm going to hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do."

"Then help me not feel the pain." She whispered.

His eyes shot to hers and he could almost kick himself for not thinking of it. He stared into her eyes and sent a wave of relaxation towards her; feeling her whole body calm beneath him. "How do you feel?"

"Great." She whispered. His hand moved back down to her opening and he stroked her again; her legs relaxing either side of his body. She could feel the waves of calm he was still sending towards her; enough to relax her but not too much, she still wanted to be able to feel this. Her hands cradled his face and she pulled him down to kiss her again. She was ready and she hoped he realized she was trying to tell him that with her action.

Her kiss spoke to him in more ways than one; she wanted him and needed him and his fingers found her more than ready for him too. He moved his hand from her; not missing the pulse of disappointment she emitted; instead he took his length in his hand and stroked it, he was hard… he wasn't sure he'd been this turned on in his life… or un-life come to that. He looked at her face and he stared into her eyes; slowly moving his length so it was at her entrance. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." He said.

"I want this, Jazz."

"I know you do now, darlin', but if you change your mind, just let me know and we stop." Bella stared at him and then nodded. He took a few seconds to throw stronger wave of calmness to her; adding in a hint of desire, to make this easier for her and then pushed into her slowly. The feeling of entering her was intense and took his breath away. She moaned his name; tensing slightly and he froze; waiting for a sign from her that it was okay to continue. She lifted her head and kissed him softly; the signal he needed that she wanted him to carry on. Jasper pushed in a little more and felt her stretch around him as he finally made her a woman. He could feel the slight pain she was feeling and he pushed into her gently trying to minimize it as best he could. All movement ceased when his hips pressed against hers and he willed her to relax again, "Look at me, Bella." He whispered.

He waited for her to open her eyes and he could see the emotion in their depths. "Wow." She murmured which brought a smile to his mouth.

"Are you okay?" His hand caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"God, yes. It hurt a little but not too much, so thank you."

"I want to see your eyes; I want to see when that moment hits." He whispered to her; his hips starting to move against hers; his own desire increasing as she moved with him. He started slow but as she moved their speed increased; each movement more powerful than the previous one. He could feel his peak approaching and he knew he wouldn't be able to delay the moment much longer; the passion he was feeling from both of them making it impossible. He looked at her face and he could see the same wild look in her eyes that he was sure he was wearing. He wanted her to reach that moment before him; or at least with him so he reached a hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb onto her clit. Her reaction was instantaneous and as her body clenched around his length she screamed his name.

He watched her face; seeing the desire wash over it and the love shining from her eyes easily. Each emotion she threw at him edged him closer to his peak and just seconds after she screamed his name he thrust into her one last time; her full name falling from his lips as he came. She wasn't the only one who'd never experienced anything like this before; it was more intense than it had ever been with anyone else. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to her; her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss. He lowered his body onto hers; their movements ceasing as they lost themselves in the kiss.

He rolled them so he was lying on his back and she was draped over him; her hair forming a curtain around their heads as they still kissed. Eventually it had to end and it was Jasper's turn to look up at her as she pulled away from him. "Jazz that was amazing. I… God, I never thought it could be like that."

"Me either; the intensity of what I feel when I'm with you is more than ever before." His hand moved to her face and lifted her chin so she had to look at his face. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

She stared at him and he began to wonder if he'd just said the wrong thing. "Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't, baby."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as his hand brushed up and down her spine. "I love you too, Jasper Hale."

"You don't have to say it back, Bella. I'm not expecting it from you."

"I know I don't have to say it. I want to say it. It's how I feel; I've always known my feelings for you were strong; even when I was human. Stronger than for most of the rest of the family; in some ways it's different to how I felt about both Edward and Alice." She admitted to him quietly.

"Different… in what way?"

"I always felt an affinity towards you; I could see the family treating you differently." She looked at his face and saw the emotion she knew she'd see before she even looked. "They always looked at you as if you were the biggest danger, to me especially. I know that's why Edward and Alice wouldn't let you near me and I hated it. I wanted to get to know you. You always looked as if you were in so much pain when I was around and I wished I could stop you feeling that way. I just wish it hadn't taken my being turned into a vampire and the loss of Alice and Edward for us to get closer."

"I wish that too but I think we both know if they'd been here, this never would've happened."

"Is it wrong that part of me is glad it did?"

"I don't know, darlin'," He looked at her face and then pressed his lips to her forehead. He didn't know how he felt about this. Part of him didn't regret what they'd just done but there was a large part of him that was already struggling with the guilt. A guilt he knew was completely unjustified but was present nonetheless. His guilt grew as he realized he was doing exactly what Bella didn't want him to do. He could feel his resolve about his decision already floundering and his misery compounded as he felt her pull away from him.

Her face was serious as she moved to sit on the end of the bed, "You're backtracking, aren't you." He stared at her. She really did know him too well. "Talk to me," she whispered. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." He climbed from the bed and walked towards the wall of windows. "I feel… I…" He zipped across the room and was then pulling on his jeans and walking towards the door. "I need some time." He whispered and then he was gone.

Bella stared at the door as it banged shut behind him. She quickly redressed and then walked out of the house towards the car; retrieving their bags and occupying herself with unpacking the few things they'd brought with them; sad that after everything, they seemed to have gone back to how things were; in fact, in some ways things were ever worse now because she knew just how good it could be with him. And she knew in her heart that was what she wanted.

TBC

A/N: Oops... :-) Don't worry, there will be another chapter soon; the rest of the family arrive and the females of the species step in to help them both.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I've got more than 100 now - which is amazing. Here is the next chapter (as promised) which picks up directly after the event of chapter 11. This deals with the aftermath of that; the rest of the family arrive and we learn a little bit more about Jasper's history with the family.

**Chapter 12.**

Jasper fled the house and went towards some trees in the distance. He needed to put some space between him and Bella; really between him and everybody. He couldn't think at all; his emotions were in turmoil and being around her hadn't been helping. He hated himself for the way he was treating her and he knew what he'd just done was about the worst thing he could do but if he hadn't run from her the chances were he would've hurt her more.

He went to hunt and spent the next few hours doing what came so naturally to him; killing; messy killing at that. He put passion into each kill and enjoyed the thrill of the chase; ravaging each prey he took down as he drained them one after another. He was covered in blood as he was only interested in the kill and took no finesse in what he was doing once they were dead; anything to try and stop the pain of what he was feeling.

Much as he wanted to he couldn't escape his thoughts and there was no relief from the emotions currently obliterating the teetering control he had. It'd been several hours by the time he gave up the search for food; it already felt as if he tried to drink anymore he'd drown anyway. He meandered back to the house but remained a far enough distance away from it so he wouldn't pick up Bella's emotions. He scaled the limbs of a tree and sat on an upper branch; his legs swinging from it as he stared at the house standing in its sparse surroundings. He lost all track of time; not reacting to night drawing in; unresponsive to the rising of the sun several hours later. He dropped from the tree almost twenty hours after he'd left the house and walked back towards home. He couldn't make himself go inside though; he could hear her moving around the building; making herself busy with doing something. Her emotions were all over the place and they hit him hard, leaving Jasper reeling from the strength of them but wallowing in the punishment they provided him with. He very nearly turned around and went back the way he'd come but he persisted and took refuge in Esme's garden.

He was still standing there when he heard the cars of the rest of the family pull into the driveway and then the noise of the removal truck appear just minutes later. He knew how frustrating it must've been for them to drive at the same pace as the humans and he knew they'd done it to give them some time alone together; otherwise they would've have been here many hours ago. Unfortunately he now wished they had been. He stood at the end of the garden and saw Rosalie and Bella walk from the house and then take off in the direction he'd come from just a short time ago. Her eyes met his and he saw the pain clearly on Bella's face; her emotions made him wince and he turned away from her; not missing the look of concern at them both from Rosalie. Just a few seconds later he was alone once more and the relief he felt was brief before anger towards himself swelled to astronomical proportions.

Jasper stood apart from the house, knowing his emotions were far too fraught for him to go back into the building and help them get the house in order. The doors opened again and he wondered who'd been brave enough to attempt to talk to him. His back was to the house and he made no move to turn around. A hand was placed on his waist and he knew it was his mother; there was no way he could disguise the flinch from her touch and he hoped she could understand he didn't mean anything by it. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. He shook his head and pulled away from her again; moving through the garden and sitting on a wooden bench that was hidden from the house a little. She sat beside him and he could feel her staring at him. "You look a mess, Jasper. I can see something's bothering you, please tell me what it is?"

He looked down at himself and saw what she meant. He did look a mess; his clothes are covered in blood and dirt; blood from several different origins splattered across everything he wore. Revulsion hit him hard; he hadn't got in that much of a state in decades. He tried to clamp down on his emotions and build up some control because as each minute passed it slipped a little further away from him. "I've fucked up, mum." He looked at her as he realized what he'd said and sent her a look of apology.

She moved a little closer to him and put her arm around his shoulder, "Whatever it is, we can work it out, Jasper."

He fell to silence and thought about what he was going to say. It was quite a while before he spoke. "I did something I shouldn't have."

Esme brushed her hand through his hair and he moved willingly to rest his head on her shoulder. "Does this have something to do with Bella?" He nodded slightly and she kissed his hair. "She doesn't hate you, Jasper. Whatever you did, I'm sure she understands."

"I hate myself." He whispered.

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to but it might make you feel better."

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel better about this." He was quiet and he couldn't keep still; there was so much tension in his system it was completely impossible for him to even try. His legs were twitching and his hands were clenching the wood of the seat. "This thing between us is complicated; I'm not sure it's going to work."

"You seemed so happy when we were back in Forks. Everyone saw it. You've never seemed so relaxed in the whole time you've been with us. Bella and you work well together. Don't beat yourself up about it, Jasper."

"I was happy and relaxed and you're right we work well together. Maybe that's part of the problem; there's too much chemistry between us."

"Too much?"

"I miss Alice. I want her here. She's been part of my life for sixty years; she's been my life ever since I've known her. In a way I'm not sure I know how to function without her being here. I know her and Edward wanted this to happen but I feel so guilty. All I'm going to end up doing is hurting Bella and that's the last thing I want to do. She's been hurt enough as it is."

"I still don't understand why you think there's too much chemistry?"

"We slept together yesterday; after we got here. I wanted it; she wanted it but then I ran away. I left her and ran off because I was too scared to tell her that I regretted what we did."

"Why?"

"Why did I run or why was I scared?"

"Both I guess."

"I ran because I could feel my control slipping; everything was too much to deal with so I ran."

"Why were you scared? And also why did you regret it?"

Her questions, as usual were pertinent and he knew she probably suspected the answers. "Afterwards…" he paused and tried not to notice the small smile on her face as he spoke, "I told her I loved her. I said it'd never been that way with anyone else and I wasn't lying. Everything I said to her was the truth. When she said she loved me back it made me think about what I'd just told her. It was something I didn't even want to admit to myself and I'd just told her."

"What?"

"That it was better with her that one time than it'd ever been with Alice; throughout the whole of our relationship. I just found it a lot more overwhelming than I thought I would. I could feel her emotions and they spiked after I said it and it just added pressure onto what was already a very pressurized situation. I needed to get away from her before I said something else that would end up hurting her."

"So you regret sleeping with her because it made you realize she could potentially mean more to you than Alice did?"

"Something like that…"

"Did it help?"

"What?"

"Running away."

"Not really." His whole body tensed as he absorbed what she'd asked him. He knew she was right; she hadn't said it but it was wrong for him to leave her like that and it hadn't made him feel any better doing so. His hand gripped the seat too tightly and he felt the wood snap beneath his fingers. He looked at Esme quickly. "Sorry, I'll get you a new one."

"A bench doesn't matter, Jasper. What matters is you and Bella work this out. In so many ways you're both like children to me and I don't want this to tear the family apart; we've already lost so much and I don't want to lose you both as well." She stared into his eyes and saw the turmoil within them. "You need to figure out a way to get past all this guilt, Jazz. Do you think Alice would've wanted you to feel like this? She wanted you to be happy and she knew how happy being with Bella would make you. Do you know how pleased they both would've been if they'd seen you the other morning? I liked seeing you like that; that's how I want to see you all the time because to see you like this is painful to me."

"That's probably my fault; I'm not really in control of my power at the moment."

"It's not you, Jasper. You're my youngest child apart from Bella and I know you're much older than me in actual years but you've always been my baby. When you hurt, I hurt. I don't like seeing you in pain like this and I wish I could make it better for you but I can't make your decisions for you. Only you can decide what you really want and you need to make that choice before you end up hurting her and hurting yourself."

"I thought I'd made my choice. It was what I wanted. What's the human phrase… 'you can't have your cake and eat it'. I think I tried to do just that and it's come back to bite me on the ass." He stared off into the distance; looking at who knew what. "I don't know how to get past my feelings for Alice. I wish I could turn them off like a switch because I know she's never going to come back and what I have with Bella could be so much more than that."

"Why haven't you told Bella that?"

"It's difficult to think about anything when it's just the two of us." He looked at her and she picked up what he wasn't saying.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear."

"I'm not embarrassed. When it's just the two of us, everything feels so much more forceful; it's like our feelings are stronger."

"That should be telling you something." She looked back towards the house. "I see you saw the new wing your father and I added to the building after we brought it." Jasper nodded. "I created that space with you in mind; your father and I knew you would love the library room and the rest of it as well." She paused and looked at his face; her emotions confusing him slightly, "I never really saw Alice liking the rooms; it just wasn't her type of place but it suited you down to the ground." She smiled slightly, "It suits Bella as well."

"She loved each room too. She loves the whole house; she says you have a gift for decorating; but that wing is her favorite bit of it; well it was anyway."

"Maybe you should think about that too. I think I should get back inside the house and make sure Emmett hasn't broken anything."

They both chuckled and as Esme got to her feet Jasper reached for and grasped her hand. "Thanks mum." He said softly.

"You're welcome son." She said; smiling at him before walking back into the house. "Don't forget to clean up, Jasper." Jasper watched her leave and then sat and contemplated some more; knowing he had to talk to Bella and hoping she'd understand once he'd worked out what he was going to say.

-B-o-B-

Rosalie and Bella sat in the middle of a field that reminded Bella just a little too much of the meadow Edward used to take her to. They'd both hunted before they got here and she was glad they had because she'd needed to. Those couple of seconds when the removal van got closer had been unsettling and for the first time she doubted the control Jasper said she had so much of. Jasper. Her thoughts darkened again as she once more contemplated what'd happened with the man she'd loved so much just one day earlier. Rosalie must've noticed the change in her expression because she called her on it.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Jazz?"

"Nothing, Rose."

"And now tell me what really went down…"

Bella thought about the question. Could she tell her the truth? 'I guess I could use a female perspective.' "We slept with each other." She said quietly.

Rose stared at her; a look of shock on her face. "So why was he sulking in the garden while you sulked in the house?"

"It wasn't quite what I hoped it would be." She said quietly.

"No way! I assumed he'd be pretty good in bed; actually I thought he'd be amazing. You know it's always the quiet ones. And all those emotions he feels; you'd think it would make him better than most." There was a smile on her face but it fell when she didn't get the same response from Bella.

"It was good."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not really sure. He ran out of the room so quickly after and I hadn't seen him since; that was over a day ago. The first time I saw him was as we were leaving the house."

"Do you know why he ran?"

"I think he regretted having sex with me… maybe I wasn't any good."

"I think you're wrong." Bella turned and looked at her in shock. "Bella, I've known Jasper for almost sixty years and believe me when I say I've never seen him as happy as he was the other morning with you. There's something else you might want to think about. He's shown you his scars, hasn't he?" Bella nodded. "Do you know how long it was before he showed any of us them?" This time her head shook. "It was over a year before he showed them to Alice. I think he wanted to but he always managed to find a reason not to."

"He's definitely one for avoidance."

"He's told you about his life, hasn't he? About when he first became a vampire."

"Yes."

"Alice told me once about when they first met; about what he was like."

"Can you tell me?"

"He was different to how he is now; he was depressed. Can you imagine what an empathic vampire that's depressed is like? He didn't believe her at first when she told him they were destined to be together but she persisted and he eventually came round to the idea and in time he fell in love with her. When they arrived at our house you could see they were in love with each other but he still held back from us. He hated being anywhere near us. I took it personally at first but when Alice told us about his gift I understood a little. She told us he'd only recently switched to our diet and he was finding it difficult."

"It's not like that, Rose. He doesn't find it as difficult as you all seem to think."

"I know but we didn't understand it then. Anyway after he became part of our family he still kept himself quite cut off from us all. None of us really knew anything about him. Edward was the first person to really have a breakthrough with him; it was probably easier for him as he could read his thoughts so it was more difficult for Jazz to keep things hidden from him. Edward was able to get him talking a little; he listened to him as well and eventually Jazz told him about his background; edited highlights really but it was something. He gave Edward permission to tell us his story and we were really upset when he did. It was difficult to imagine someone like him being involved in something like that. I still find it difficult to think of him that way. To me he will always be my brother; the sweet emotional guy who has a heart of gold. Yes, okay, he can be a little melancholy at times but there are times when he's a godsend."

"Like when?"

"Did Edward tell you about what happened to me before I was changed?"

"No. He was reluctant to tell me about any of you. He said they weren't his stories to tell."

Rose looked at her and then spent the next few minutes telling her about what had happened when she was still human; about Royce; about what she did to Royce and his friends after she was turned. By the end of the tale they were both sobbing in each other's arms. "There've been times since then when I've really struggled with what I did and what they did to me. Jasper has always been there to listen to me and to offer me comfort and understanding through it all. And he always took away my pain if I asked him to."

Rose's voice drifted away and Bella stared at her waiting for her to restart the story but she seemed lost in her thoughts. She knew she was going to have to prompt her a little. "You were telling me about him taking a long time to show you his scars, Rose?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about my dearest brother. I always loved the fact he and I were siblings in our story to the outside world because he's the person I would've wanted to be my brother." Her words and thoughts brought a smile to her face but she soon turned back to Bella with a serious expression on her face, "So, Edward was the first one he spoke to but it was Esme he really opened up to before the rest of us. Esme's the person he turns to if he's particularly bothered about something and she seems to know when he needs to talk because she'll go and find him. It was about six months after Edward had told us Jazz's history, so, I guess, about four years after they arrived at our house. We were living in Maine at the time and a small group of nomadic vampires came across our path; similar to James and the others in a way. They were from the South, like Jazz and I think they knew him; or knew Maria anyway and had therefore heard of him. For a few days Jasper left our house and went off with them; I think he was testing himself – or he was testing us. I'm not sure which."

"He never told me about leaving the family."

"He wouldn't. It didn't end well. He came back after five days away. He was different when he came back; back to how he was when he first joined the family. He came into the house and ran upstairs before any of us could speak to him. He wouldn't let Alice into the room; Edward neither so Esme went up to try and she finally managed to convince him to let her in. She was in there for almost two hours before she reappeared and for once we couldn't hear a word they said but when she came back down she was distraught. It took Carlisle ten minutes to get it out of her; Edward already knew; he'd heard her thoughts but he didn't say anything; it was as if he couldn't."

"What had happened?"

"He'd slipped. He killed a human; someone they'd come across when they were out. When Esme first said it we all reacted badly and he felt our emotions; our distrust and disappointment. It made him feel even worse. He began breaking things in their room but then Esme told us everything. The vampires he was with attacked a couple of hikers while Jazz was off hunting for something for himself. He had no idea what they were planning on doing but he stumbled back across them and tried to stop them from killing them. He fought them and he was doing well; he killed two of them easily but while he was distracted with them the third one killed one of the humans. Jasper went and tried to stop him but this one was a good fighter and it was harder for Jazz to kill him. In the ruckus that followed Jazz accidently caught the other human and knocked her to the floor. He killed the last vampire and then realized what'd happened to the hiker; she'd hit her head on a rock after she'd been knocked down and was dead. There was so much blood around and he succumbed to it; tasting the blood. As soon as he started to drink from her he knew it was a mistake but it took a while before he could get the vampire side of him to respond and stop, then he came back to the house."

"He must've felt awful."

"He did. Esme said he was inconsolable. She tried to hug him and comfort him but he pulled away from her and ran across the room. She told us he was shaking and he seemed in pain and she didn't know what was wrong with him. Carlisle went up to see him to make sure he was okay and he found the room torn apart; Jasper huddled in a corner. He was snarling and it was a long time before he would let Carlisle anywhere near him. It was him that first saw his scars. He found new scars on his neck and arm and when he cut his top off his body, he found the rest of them. He stayed with him; held him in his arms until he'd calmed down; I think that was the first time Jazz really let Carlisle close to him. It was a long time after that before he was the same again. His eyes remained crimson for a couple of months until they faded back to what they are today. Alice told the rest of us about his scars while we were downstairs but it was several more years before any of us saw them. He hates them; they remind him of what he used to be and what he could slip back to so easily. It's a huge thing for him to show you them and the other morning… he's never been like that before; you did that to him Bella. You made him like that and I want to see him that way again."

"I want him to be like that too. It's not me that's the problem, Rose. It's him that changed his mind. He doesn't want me."

"He does, Bella. I know he does. He just feels guilty because of Alice. Before he met her his life was a mess; he was barely surviving and she helped put him back together again. She gave him a life, a family to belong to and something to live for but I think it's you that can really make him live. I think you complete him."

Bella hugged Rosalie hard and soon she was sobbing again. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Rose."

"I know. I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. I was jealous because you had the opportunity to live your life the way I've always wanted to. I should've been nicer to you. I missed out on those weeks of having you as a sister."

"Thank you." Bella whispered before hugging her again. "We'd better get back to the house. There are some things I need to sort out." Rosalie smiled at her and they were soon running back to their new home.

TBC

A/N: So there you. What did you think? Did you the like the bit of back story? Please review. Next chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. This was going to be posted yesterday but my internet access went bye bye at a really inconvenient time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13.**

Bella and Rose walked back to the house and entered it through the front door; finding all signs of the family's recent arrival gone from sight; the unpacking already done. Esme greeted them both with a hug and Rose left to go and find Emmett. Esme took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the couch. "Bella, I spoke with Jasper earlier."

Bella smiled, remembering what Rosalie had said about Esme being the one he always turned to. "I thought he'd talk to you."

"Are you okay, dear?" While she was clearly worried about her son; she seemed just as concerned about making sure Bella was okay.

"I'm fine, mum. I talked to Rose and she told me a few things about him I didn't know. I think I understand him a little better than I did before."

Esme stared at her and the look on her face made Bella pause. "He thinks you hate him." She whispered; worry written across her face.

Bella saw the expression on her face and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I don't hate him. I love him. I just need him to love me." She hoped that answered her mother's concerns.

"He does but he hates himself for it." Esme said apologetically, "He knows he's treated you badly; he's just struggling to come to terms with everything."

"It's because of Alice, isn't it?" Esme nodded; her eyes fixed on Bella's face. "I knew that; I knew it when he ran off but I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Admit what?" Esme was confused.

"That he lied to me when he said it'd never been like that with anyone else. He was just trying to make me feel better."

Esme barely let her finish before she started talking. "He wasn't. He told me every word he said to you was the truth but the reason he feels guilty is because it was better than with Alice." Bella was silent as she stared at the woman who was so like a mother to her. "I think I know why it might've been like that too but I didn't tell him. It would just hurt him."

"What do you think?" Bella whispered.

"Alice never really accepted him; was scared by his scars; she used to prefer it when she didn't see them because it was as if she could forget they were there. And he used to do it for her because he wanted her to like him; to love him. It was the thing he was most scared of; that he would lose her because of the scars. You aren't like that, Bella."

"I'm sure he still thinks I won't like him because of the scars. He's always so tense when he lets me see them; like he expects me to run away screaming."

"He does. He can't understand why you don't. I know how he thinks and the fact you've accepted them as part of him doesn't make sense to him. In some ways we even treat him differently because of them; he can sense that some element in each of us is scared of what they represent; even after all these years and these days he's nothing like he was when he and Alice first joined us. That's why he can't understand how you don't hate them; because he does; they're everything he hates about himself."

"They're part of who he is; it's because of them he's the person he is today. He had to go through all that to get to what he is now. Anyway I think they're beautiful; they make him more beautiful."

"That's what he doesn't understand. His scars are his biggest insecurity; they're what he struggles with on a daily basis; even more than his thirst for human blood and you need to know now he's always going to be like that on some level. When the two of you came downstairs the other day it was like he was a different person; for the first time he was relaxed about them; he didn't cover them up; he didn't look like he was in pain which is how we've always seen him in all the years he's been with us."

"I know. It didn't seem like such a huge deal at the time but you and Rose have both mentioned it so I guess I can see why it was."

"It's all because of the way you make him feel, Bella, so never doubt how he feels about you. He just needs to work out a way to turn off his feelings for Alice."

"I don't want him to forget about her. I know he's always going to love her. In the same way I'll always love Edward. It's just a different kind of love that I have for Jazz."

"He'll learn to deal with this, I know he will but his emotions are too raw at the moment and whenever he's with you the guilt builds until it overtakes him. I don't think this will be the last time he reacts like this, Bella. You need to be prepared for that." She looked down for a second, "There's something else as well. I'm sure he hasn't told you; he wouldn't want you to feel bad." Bella looked at her in confusion. "Part of the plan Edward and Alice came up with was to distance her from Jasper; so she would be able to get away from him in Phoenix; to do that she had to argue with him. It was something they hid from the family but they'd been fighting for months, before you even arrived, I think. It got worse when you moved to Forks." She paused for a second and looked at Bella. "Their last words to each other were said in anger; it's one of the reason's he finding this so difficult."

Bella thought over what her mother had said and knew every word she was saying was true; while she didn't like how he'd behaved and she wouldn't normally let someone treat her like that she could see how confusing everything was for him. Part of her began to worry about how they'd handle this if it were to happen again but now wasn't the time to think about that; she needed to try and repair what was currently still broken. "I know. Is he back?"

"Yes. He's in your room." Esme smiled at her tenderly and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I need to talk to him." She whispered and got to her feet and then looked down at her mother, "We'll see you in the morning."

*B-o-B*

Bella took her time walking to the room; composing herself and hoping she'd find him in a receptive mood. She walked along the corridor and opened the door to the bedroom. He wasn't on the bed but as she scanned the rest of the room she saw he'd turned the rocking chair towards the window and was now sitting on it. She wasn't sure he'd even realized she was there as she approached him and saw he was staring out of the window; his face tense and his eyes slightly unfocused. He was dressed in fresh clothes and she was pleased about that because he'd been covered in blood the last time she'd seen him. He'd obviously showered and his hair was still slightly damp; making her want to run her fingers through it but resisting the temptation.

She grabbed some clothes for herself and went to have a shower; wanting to freshen up a little and ensure she didn't look like she'd been crying; not that she really had been given the fact she was a vampire. She rushed through the process and when she walked back into their room he was still sitting there. She walked over to him again and now allowed herself the opportunity to brush her fingers through his hair. Her hand moved to his face and she grazed the surface of his cheek with her fingertips. He didn't react and she wasn't sure how to get a response from him. She wished she could go back in time and just have him hold her in his arms like he had several times over the last few days – since their return from Phoenix; she always felt better when they were like that. As she mulled over that thought she knew what she needed to do; moving slowly she climbed onto his lap and curled her body into his; resting her head on his chest and then pressing her lips to his neck briefly. Her hand reached for his arm and before she even knew she was doing it, one finger was tracing the arc of a scar that was near his wrist, just like she'd done two days earlier.

For someone who lived his life in a complete state of emotion; he was now scaring her because he seemed to be completely devoid of emotion. He still hadn't reacted to her presence and she wasn't sure he ever was going to. She hoped he was going to say something soon because she needed to feel something from him; needed to know that at least a little part of him was still in there and she hadn't lost him completely. And she was damn sure she wasn't going to be the first to say something. It was time he made some move to making things up to her.

They sat there in silence and she wondered how long it would take for him to react to her; he hadn't moved since she'd come into the room the first time and didn't respond at all when she'd sat on his lap; she wasn't holding out much hope of him reacting in any way to her. Just as the thought ran through her mind his arm moved and wrapped around her waist; holding her against him. Maybe she'd been unconsciously sending out the feeling of rejection? He began to rock the chair slowly and she relaxed against him; the presence of his body against hers still offering her comfort despite his withdrawal from her. His hand moved slowly up her back and then he was running his fingers through her hair and his lips kissed her forehead. "Sorry." He whispered against her face; so quietly she barely heard him but she could feel the sadness he was feeling as if it clung to his skin.

While it was only one word she could tell he meant it; there was still a lot he needed to say but it was a start. "Me too." She said just as quietly. His arms tightened around her a little and she snuggled into him; trying to increase the contact she had with him. "I don't regret what we did, Jazz. I never could."

"I don't either. I'm sorry I gave you the impression I did." He moved his arm from under her fingers and lifted her chin so she was looking at his face. "I'm having problems getting past how I feel about Alice and it's making it difficult to…"

She interrupted him; not wanting him to withdraw from her again because of what he was saying. "It's okay, Jazz, I understand. I know you love Alice and I'm not expecting you to forget her, in the same way I haven't forgotten Edward. We're just going to have to work through this together. I know they'll always be in our thoughts and we're always going to love them. Just please, don't shut me out if things get too much for you." She hugged him tightly. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"I know." He was silent briefly before speaking again, "I'm sorry I ran; I could've handled things better… there was just so many emotions in the room and it got too much for me to deal with. I needed to get away and work out what was going on; to sort things out in my head a little."

"And did you manage to do that?" she asked; somewhat scared of the answer she might get.

"A little. Esme also helped me when I spoke to her. She made me see things a little clearer."

"I talked to her as well; when I came back from hunting with Rose. And with Rose. Both of them got me to understand a bit more about you; to clear up some things in my head as well."

"Should I be worried?" Bella could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Never. They both love you and only had good things to say about you."

"Then they obviously were missing out a lot of things." He said wryly. "What did Rose talk to you about?" He sounded nervous now.

"About how good she thought we were for each other; how I seemed to be able to make you happier than she'd ever seen you and Esme said something very similar." She smiled at him softly but it fell from her face quickly as she remembered the rest of the conversation she'd had with her sister. "Rosalie told me about what you were like when you first came to them and about things Alice had told her about the relationship the two of you had." The chair stopped rocking and she wondered if she shouldn't have told him but she wanted him to know she understood. "She said about the first time you showed one of them your scars. Both her and Esme said how surprised they were that you showed them to me so quickly and it wasn't until they said it that I realized how big a thing it was. I'm sorry I didn't realize how much."

"It was important to me that you saw them. I'm not sure I can explain why but I knew if I couldn't show you then things would never work between us."

"I'm glad you did and I hope you know how much that meant to me. And how much they aren't an issue for how I feel about you. Esme says you don't understand why they don't bother me."

"I don't." His reply was simple and told her a lot about how he saw himself.

"I've been thinking about this and I think you had to go through that part of your life to get where you are now. If you hadn't, you might not have become the person you are today; you may not have met Alice; or the rest of the family. We almost certainly wouldn't be together now. I like the person you are, Jasper; I love the person you are so how could I hate the thing that made you become it?"

"I guess you're right." He said softly; although she could tell he didn't fully accept what she'd said.

"You still hate them though, don't you?"

"Always."

"Then I'm just going to have to love them for the both of us." She said; a smile on her face.

"You're such a freak, Bella Swan. It's just as well I love you."

Time seemed to stand still for a second before Bella was able to speak again. "I'm glad you do, Jazz." Again silence fell on the room but this time it was more comfortable than it'd been earlier. "I think we should go back to taking it slow. Maybe we rushed into this too fast."

His grip on her tightened slightly and if she'd been human he would've left a bruise. "I don't want that."

"Don't want what?" her anxiety increased as she wondered what he was going to say.

"To take it slow. I know I said I did and at the time it seemed right; and I guess how I acted earlier doesn't exactly back up what I'm saying now but I can't go back to taking it slow. Not now. Not when I know what it could be like between us. Does that make sense?"

"A little." She said. His hand rose to caress her face again and then his lips were on hers. She lost herself in his kiss and as the seconds passed she knew he was right; she couldn't go backwards either. It wasn't what she wanted or needed and her need was pretty strong right about now. She pulled away from his mouth and saw the desire in his eyes; feeling the evidence of how much he mirrored her emotions beneath her thigh. He swiveled her round so she was straddling his lap and his hands dropped from her face and ran down her body; a shiver running through her from his touch. Then he was caressing her ass and pulling her closer to him; the chair began to rock again and as he kissed her once more she pressed herself against him harder. They both knew where this was heading but they took their time getting there; neither of them rushing to repeat the mistakes they'd made earlier. Earlier was still in both their minds but they wanted this time to be slower; to really mean something. It was about establishing the emotional bond between them and making it strong. It wasn't long before they both stood and began peeling each other's clothing from their bodies; taking the time to explore what was revealed with hands and lips.

Jasper pulled her close again once they were both naked and sat them back on the chair; her legs either side of his as he felt her body push towards his. "God, you feel so good." He whispered against her lips.

Her mouth moved down his jaw; descending lower to his neck; lips kissing each scar she encountered before moving onto the next. Her fingers brushed those on his shoulders and arms as her mouth investigated further down his chest. He heard the words beautiful, stunning and wonderful fall from her lips and for the first time in many years he felt better for having his scars. Never before had anyone said anything remotely similar to him about the way he looked and to hear it from her was even better; he finally began to believe all she'd said about them. Her hand slipped down his body and then she was gripping his cock; rubbing his length back and forth in such a way that made him close his eyes and his head drop back against the chair. She lifted her weight off him; his eyes opening to meet hers at her movement; slight panic edging across his face. Maintaining eye contact she slowly lowered her body; feeling him push into her in a way that was satisfying to them both. There was none of the pain she'd experienced last time and she knew he wasn't affecting the way she was feeling this time because all she could feel emanating from him was pure love. This was right and what they both needed; something neither of them had truly believed until a few minutes earlier.

He was buried within her and his hands gripped her hips; holding her in place and enjoying the experience of worshipping at the temple of Bella Swan. If he thought the last time had felt good; it paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. If he'd had a pulse it would've been racing and he knew this was something he was going to want to experience over and over again; knowing each time would just get better and better. "I love you, Jasper." She whispered; bringing him back to her.

"I love you too." He said softly. Their movements were tiny this time but it didn't lessen the connection they could both feel building; it was as if they were in sync with one another. The motion of the chair just brought them closer together and as he felt her pushing down on him again he relished the feel of her surrounding him. His mouth met hers in a series of heated kisses and each one sent the whirlwind of emotions around them spiraling even higher. His hands gripped her hips a little tighter and she smiled at him; her speed increasing just slightly.

The way it felt to have him inside her body was beyond anything she'd imagined it could be. Their first time had passed in a blur of new feelings for Bella but this time she was taking the time to really enjoy the experience. He was stretching her in ways she longed to feel again and again. There was something so different about Jasper to how Edward had been with her. She could feel Jasper was holding nothing back from her at this moment whereas everything about her being with Edward had been about restraint and frustration. A part of her hated that during these moments with Jazz it always made her think about her first love; how she always ended up comparing the two of them when in reality it was impossible for her to do so. They were so unlike each other and it felt wrong for her to try and highlight their differences. Whatever she did, she knew there was no changing her developing feelings towards the man she was now making love to. While Edward would always be her first love she already knew Jasper would be her true love; her feelings for his brother were already dwarfed by those she felt for Jasper and given time these new emotions would only grow further. "Jasper…" she murmured as her body began to tighten on his length.

His breathing was already becoming labored and then he was hit with an intensity of emotions from her that made it even harder to do so. His body was almost tingling with what they were both feeling and that was only the tip of the iceberg as the minutes passed. When she murmured his name he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven; her body was clenching around him and for a few seconds, time stood still again as he bathed in the glory of what they were feeling. His hands moved up her body and then he was cupping each of her breasts; his thumbs brushing over the nipples. She shivered on top of him and he lowered his mouth to take one peak; his tongue circling it lovingly. His eyes darted up to her face and he saw her biting her lip; pure concentration written across her face. "I've got you, darlin', let go." She gasped and he sucked on her breast again as he moved his hips beneath her and thrust into her harder; edging her closer to another peak. Her hands moved to his head and as her fingers brushed through his hair; her nails scraped the surface of his scalp slightly and his body came apart; an explosion of emotions hitting them both harder than he could've thought possible. She screamed his name as she broke around him and both of them were gasping for air as the moment slowly faded away; her body leaning against his; her head on his shoulder.

*B-o-B*

They were still sitting in the chair hours later; her body wrapped around his. "We should get up. We have things to do," he murmured.

"I don't want to move." She whispered; her lips brushing against his ear.

"Me either but you wanted me to teach you to fight, didn't you?"

"I did; I do. I just prefer you teaching me to love at the moment."

"I do too… but I think the family would probably appreciate an appearance from us; just to make sure we haven't killed each other."

"I'm sure they heard us not killing each other several times last night."

He smiled at her tenderly and realized she was right. "Probably. Still we should go out there." He clutched her against him and got to his feet. "Shower with me?" he asked as her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly. She murmured her acceptance and he sped them to the bathroom. As he stepped under the water he turned the temperature of it up so it was hot; too hot for humans to withstand. His body was again reacting to her as it already had many times in the last few hours. His hands moved to her legs and pulled them from round his waist; hearing her sigh of disappointment as her feet touched the floor. He pushed her back against the wall behind her and her eyes met his; the fire igniting in them as she realized what he'd planned. He bent his knees and then he was thrusting into her; closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling. This position felt different from the times they'd shared before; she was tighter around him and gravity was working wonders on making sure he moved into her deeper. He lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist; feeling her stretch open a little more. She was already moaning and her hands were clawing at the wall; trying to find purchase. Each thrust into her pushed her back into the wall and as he pounded into her repeatedly he could feel her excitement growing. She was already tightening around him and he knew it wouldn't be long before they both fell to their bliss. He wanted it to last longer; he knew it would be several hours before he'd get to experience this again and he wanted this to be something they could remember and cherish during that time.

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz." She murmured with each thrust. Her lips kissed his passionately and her tongue swept around his mouth.

He pulled her away from the wall and lowered her leg again; hearing her moan and feeling the kiss pause. "Trust me." He whispered. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes; a small nod being her only response. He smiled at her and his hands twisted her body so her back was facing him. He kissed her shoulder as his hands moved across her body; settling on her breast and clit. "Enjoy this, angel, because it needs to get us both through the rest of the day." He felt her relax slightly in his arms and as he pushed back into her from behind, she whimpered his name. His thumbs began a double attack on her body as he thrust into her powerfully; each stroke pushing them both closer to the edge. "Come for me, darlin'. Take me with you." He urged her.

"Harder…" she gasped and Jasper was only too eager to oblige. "God… I'm so close." His lips touched her shoulder and neck; his teeth nibbling softly on her skin. She screamed as he pushed into her one more time; her channel clamping down on him like a vice.

He smiled against her skin and continued to pound into her; hearing her cries increase in volume again as he picked up speed. He was as close to his peak as she'd been and he knew he just needed a little bit more before he came. He would never get enough of the beautiful woman he was currently fucking; there was no other way to describe what they were doing and he wasn't sure he would want to anyway. What they were doing was a beautiful thing and yes, okay it was different to when they made love but that didn't mean there was any less love involved in it. He felt Bella move away from him and watched as she leant her arms against the wall in front of her; looking back at him over her shoulder. The look on her face was pure sex and his hands shifted to grasp her hips tightly; pulling her back against him with as much force as he pushed into her. He could feel he was getting deeper within her now and he loved how that made him feel; much as he hated to admit it, he had an overwhelming sense of pride that was buried deep in his gut and he hoped he wasn't sending it towards her; knowing it would probably piss her off. It did help with one thing though because as his hips collided with her ass he flew over the edge and his cock throbbed within her. "Isabella," he growled out into the room and he felt her tighten around him again; enough to lengthen his orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him; her head falling to lie on his shoulder, turning towards his neck and kissing it softly. "That was fantastic," he whispered. "I love you."

They stood like that for some time, the water long since cold as it splashed all over their body. "We need to go out into the lounge." She murmured.

"I think we need to do some things between before we go out there."

"Smart ass." She said; laughter bubbling in her voice.

He slowly washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner; before turning his attention to her body and cleaning that too. He took his time looking after her and still took the time to kiss her intermittently. He worked at his natural speed to wash his own hair and body and then reached behind to turn off the water. She watched as he retrieved two towels; one of which he quickly wrapped around his waist. He took the other in his hands and patted it over her body; removing the drops of water clinging to her skin. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their room; setting her on the feet and then kissing her on the lips. "Get dressed, Isabella." He whispered and then turned to the closet, pulling some clothes from it for him to wear; clothes he threw onto the bed behind him. He turned back into the room and saw Bella doing as he'd said and getting dressed. He watched her as she pulled the shirt he'd thrown onto the bed for himself onto her body; a move which sent a pulse of desire through his body. He felt his body begin to react to what he was seeing and wished they had more time for what he wanted to do. He strode over to the bed and began to dress in his remaining clothes, "Tease," he said when he saw her smirking at him as he pulled on his jeans.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him, "I'll make it up to you later." She whispered; stroking his length through the denim.

He pulled her against him and kissed her passionately; the intensity building once again between them, "I'm going to hold you to that, darlin'," he purred in her ear before dragging her towards the door.

"You know, you might want to put on some more clothes, Jazz." He looked at her and then looked down at his still naked torso. Embarrassment flooded his system and he knew he was probably telling her how he was feeling. He released her hand and zipped across the room and grabbed a T-shirt; rushing back to her and pulling her from the room.

TBC

A/N: So there you go... What did you think? Please review. Next chapter later today now... given my delay in posting this.


	14. Chapter 14

So here is what was going to be my first post today. A little more building of the relationship between Bella and Jasper; and Bella gets her first real test as a vampire. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14.**

Esme looked up as she heard the door open and she stared as Bella and Jasper walked into the room. Her son was looking at her newest daughter as they walked through the door and Esme bathed in the love she could see on their faces; as a result it took a few seconds for her to realize he was still pulling his top onto his body; again she was stunned by the ease she was seeing in the man before her. This was something she'd always wanted to see in her son and it wasn't until just a couple of days ago that she held any hope of it ever happening. And now here it was; right before her eyes; as if she'd been blind to not see it before. How could she have missed it? How could they all have missed it?

She watched as they walked through the room and into the lounge; she heard the rest of the family fall silent as they took their places on one of the couches. She trailed behind them and saw the expressions of her husband and other children's faces as they watched Bella and Jasper interact with each other; both seemingly oblivious to the curiosity they were garnering from their family. She knew what she was seeing on the others faces would be equally as blatant on hers but she couldn't say she was sorry about it.

All of them turned to look at her briefly; smiles on all their faces upon seeing the look on her face. A noise distracted them all from staring at one another; a sound so unexpected and yet so welcome to them all; the sound of Jasper laughing; a sound that none of them could remember hearing; not sounding so genuine anyway. All eyes spun in his direction and watched as both he and Bella laughed about something; they didn't know what but it was great to see them so relaxed.

She hated having to break the moment but she knew there were things they needed to discuss. "Jasper, Bella." Esme said softly. "Your father and I thought maybe it would be a good time to discuss the trip to Volterra. We wondered if there was anything you needed to do before you go there."

Their laughter stopped at her words and she wished she could take back each one of them. She looked to Carlisle for help as she sat beside him. "We want to know when you want to leave; if there was anything you needed us to help you with? We want to help you through this."

"There's nothing we need." Jasper said; looking closely at Bella as he spoke.

"We know there's something you haven't told us, Jazz." Emmett said softly. "Why won't you tell us?"

Jasper turned his head to look at his brother. "You don't need to know. Not yet. When the time is right, we'll tell you."

"But Jasper, we want to help." Esme said; now clearly distraught.

"There isn't anything you can help with. You don't need to worry; everything will be fine." Bella said; squeezing Jasper's hand as she looked at their mother.

"Why won't you let us be there for you?" she asked.

She looked at Jasper and there was a small nod from him before she spoke again. "There is something you can all do…" Bella said.

"What?" Carlisle said; eager to be able to help them in some way.

"I've asked Jasper to teach me to fight. I want to stop being a burden; I don't need protecting so I thought maybe you could all help him teach me."

"We can do that… but you aren't a burden, Bella." Rosalie said; smiling at her.

"I feel like one and I don't want to. I hated it when I was human and I don't want to spend my life being one as a vampire too."

"When do we start?" Emmett asked.

"This evening." Jasper said. "Twilight." His eyes sparkled as they met those of Bella.

"There's something else, Bella." Carlisle said.

"What?" She was worried.

"Esme and I were wondering what name you would like to go by, now you're part of the family. I'm afraid you won't be able to use Swan any longer."

"I hadn't thought about that but you're right." She looked at Jasper and smiled softly, finally turning round towards her parents. "I'd like to go by Cullen, if that's okay?" Carlisle's smile spread across his face as he heard her words.

"We would love that, Bella."

"Me too." She replied.

*B-o-B*

Bella and Jasper left the house shortly after to go and hunt. Neither of them really needed to but it was an easy way for them to get away from the attention of the rest of their family; something they were both keenly aware of and also to get some more time together alone.

Much as Bella hated to admit it; she wanted the time alone with him more than she did the time with her new family; people she loved more each day. Her love for Jasper was already stronger though and while she knew there were still many issues they needed to work through; she was glad of the opportunity to spend some quality time with just him. In fact she craved it intensely.

As they ran away from the house they were forced to let go of each other's hands and both felt the loss immediately. This time it was Bella that took charge of the hunt and as she took down a grizzly bear she looked towards her love and smiled at him. He loped towards her; looking as graceful as ever and as he got closer she could see the desire in his eyes. She quickly drank from her quarry but relinquished it and offered to Jasper what remained as he stood beside her. She watched as he sank his teeth into the neck of the bear and her own arousal increased as he drank from the carcass.

As he dropped the body to the floor he turned to look at her and Bella launched herself at him; kissing him intently; tasting the blood on his lips and sucking it into her mouth. The monster within her fought for dominance as she swallowed the drops but she pushed it down; something else growing that won the battle for control. Jasper seemed to be on the same wavelength and he pulled her close to him; his tongue sweeping around her mouth and brushing against hers. She growled softly as she felt his hand grip her thigh and he smiled against her lips. "Are you okay, my angel?" he whispered.

"I will be…" she murmured before rapidly lifting his shirt and ripping it from his body. "Oops." She said cheekily.

"A little eager, aren't we?" he teased. "Not so much as a date to our name and you think I'll just give in to you?" He pouted slightly and then smiled as she bit his lip.

"Jazz… please." She kissed his neck; running her tongue up it before moving to his ear, "I need you, baby." She whispered.

He lowered her feet to the floor and then quickly removed her clothes; taking scant seconds on his own. There was too much desire flowing between them to even think of refusing her and it wasn't like he'd want to say no anyway. He lifted her back in his arms and sprinted to the trees in the distance; pressing her against a sturdier one as he slid into her. Bella moaned softly as he thrust against her and her legs wound around his waist to deepen their connection.

Their movements were even more frantic than the times before; even in the shower and the force they exerted on the tree behind was severe; it barely coping with the strength of their passion. Jasper's hands were all over her body and the noises she was making only spurred him on further. "So tight, darlin'," he whispered; his voice strained as he continued to thrust into her. Bella reached above her head and grabbed a branch with her hands; using her newly found strength to move her body in counterpoint to his movements.

"Faster," she cried out; feeling her peak edging ever closer.

He was only too happy to oblige and as their pace increased so did the noise they were making; the sound of their bodies hitting against each other creating a rhythmic rumbling in the Alaskan countryside; far too regular to be described as thunder and indescribable as anything else to any humans nearby. Jasper and Bella were both near to reaching the pinnacle when a scent hit them both that had Bella struggling against him for an entirely different reason. It was the scent of a human; one that was much nearer than was healthy for its own good. Jasper stilled his movements and tightened his hold around her body; he knew it was going to be difficult for him to restrain her; realistically it would be damn nigh impossible given her newborn strength but he hoped he would be able to calm her down sufficiently. "Bella, listen to me," he coaxed her gently; sending her wave after wave of calm as she fought against him. "Stop this, now. You need to hear what I'm saying, angel. You can fight this. I know you can do it. You don't want to kill that human. Fight it, please." He couldn't tell if she was registering what he was saying but he continued to whisper to her as she struggled in his arms. He wished he still had his cell on him because he could do with calling for back-up. That was something he wasn't going to get though; this was down to him; the one with the least willpower in the family when it came to abstaining from human blood. How could he ask her to resist something he found so difficult to do himself? "Please come back to me, Bella. I need you. I know this isn't what you want; the last thing you'd want to do would be to kill that person. Edward and Alice wouldn't want it either. Think of how you'd be letting them down if you give in to this." He knew he was stooping low to bring them up in what he was saying but he was a desperate man who'd say just about anything now to try and convince her. She was still fighting him although some of the strength had disappeared from her movements. He kissed her cheek; holding his mouth against her soft skin and hoping she'd be able to sense him there; hoping his presence was helping her in some way. He recognized the scent retreating from their location and he hoped that meant her bloodlust would soon fade a little; her body definitely didn't seem to be putting up as much of a fight as it had been. Gradually she stilled completely; her head finally resting on his shoulder; her arms and legs tightening around him as she did. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her; all thoughts of their previous activities had vanished the second the human got too close. He just wanted to comfort her and tell her, without words, that he was there for her. His lips repeatedly kissed the side of her face; moving with ease along her cheekbone and then her jaw until her head lifted and he was able to kiss her mouth. As his tongue met hers he was sure he could taste her emotions; the despair and sadness ebbing from her; both escalating as the seconds passed and he wished there was some way he could help her forget. "It's gonna be okay, baby." He whispered against her lips. "I've got you. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Her arms tightened around his neck as she took in his words and he could feel her trying to fight the pain she was feeling. "Do you want me to ease what you're feeling? I can if you want me to." She nodded slightly and he sent her a pulse of love and serenity; hoping she would feel better.

After several minutes it seemed to work and she was finally able to speak. "I can't believe I just did that." She whispered; her voice so soft he barely heard it.

"It's to be expected. It's part of the joy of being a newborn."

"I feel so ashamed."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't kill it. You fought against it and you won."

"No I didn't. You did. It was you that brought me back."

"It was?" Her words surprised him.

"Yes. I could hear the love in your voice and I heard you say you needed me. That was what stopped me; it just took me some time to get control back again."

"It was the truth. I do need you. I've never needed anyone as much as I need you; it's just taken me a while to realize it and admit it to myself."

"Is that what's it's like for you all the time?" she asked him quietly.

"At times; when I'm nearer to them. It was always a struggle when we went to school; the emotions I feel don't help though; they made the struggle harder."

She stared at him and he tried to work out what she was thinking. "I hadn't realized. I remember Edward always used to say you struggled with it the most and I used to think it was because you were weak… but now I think you're the strongest of the family."

"You do?" Again she surprised him.

"Yes. You've tasted human blood much more than the rest of them and you know what you're missing by not drinking it now. If how I just felt is how it's always been for you then I think you are strong because I don't think I could do that… and I've never tasted human blood."

"It gets a little easier after the first year; once you're no longer a newborn, I promise."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." She looked at him, "I think it should always be difficult, if it's easier you could become complacent."

"Do you want to go back to the house?" he asked; trying to steer the conversation away from her praise of him a little. She nodded to him and he walked them back over to their clothes. She seemed unwilling to let go of him and he practically had to force her to release her hold of him so he could hurriedly pull his clothes back onto his body. He turned to find her still standing there naked; she seemed so broken by what she'd just been through and he spent the next few minutes gently re-dressing her; talking to her softly as he did so. They began the long walk back to the house; Bella seemingly reluctant to return to the family and the further they went the more concerned Jasper became about her. After a couple of hours; when they were just a few miles from the house he tugged on her hand and they came to a stop. "Are you sure you're okay?" She looked at him and he could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"They're going to be so disappointed in me…" she whispered.

"Darlin', they won't be, they're going to be proud of you, baby, because you fought it and you won. As someone who's let them down on many an occasion, please believe me when I say you did nothing wrong."

"If you hadn't been there…"

"But I was… and I always will be. You're stuck with me now… for eternity."

"That's what Edward said." She whispered.

"He meant it too baby, but sometimes you can't fight fate. Over the last few hours I've really thought about this and I think we were meant to be together; our time with Edward and Alice was preparing us for this time now."

She looked at his face and bit her lip as she thought about what he'd said. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get back home. I think our mum and dad deserve to know how well you did this afternoon."

"Do we have to tell them?"

"I told you, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Can we just spend time alone together first. I just need to think about what happened first."

"Of course." They ran the last few miles and walked into the house. Bella pulled him towards their room; determinedly ignoring their parents that were in the lounge. Jasper looked at Carlisle and Esme and gently shook his head as they looked at him in concern. He tightened his hold on her hand and followed her to their room, "Later." He said to them before he closed the door behind them.

*B-o-B*

"Do you think they're okay?" Esme asked her equally concerned husband.

"I don't know, dear but Jazz seems to have a handle on whatever it is. They'll tell us when they're ready."

"I just worry about them both. I want them to be happy."

"We all do." He put his arm around her and they walked out of the house and into her garden.

TBC

A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Next chapter to be posted before I go to bed... :-)


	15. Chapter 15

My third (and final) post of the day. Another chapter where they have to deal with the events of the last chapter... and Bella needs some comforting.

**Chapter 15.**

As soon as Bella walked through the door to their wing; she shook free of his hand and ran to their bedroom as fast as she could. He watched, sadly letting her go; his heart sinking a little deeper with each step she took away from him. He wished there was some way he could help her stop feeling guilty; and he didn't mean by manipulating her emotions; he knew that wasn't the way to deal with this, she needed to work this out for herself and she wouldn't appreciate any sort of assistance from him. He'd been in this position many a time; much more justifiably than Bella was and he knew there was only one way of dealing with this and that was to work through the pain.

When he walked into the bedroom he found her lying on the bed; facing towards the window; curled into a ball. Each step he took towards her made him feel a little better and he hoped his presence was having the same effect on her. Jasper lay behind her; putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back towards him, kissing her hair when she was close enough. He felt her relax against him and hoped that meant he was doing something right; because he knew he'd done more than enough over the last few days to hurt her. He let the silence continue; knowing she'd talk when she was ready to. After several minutes he felt her body begin to shake as she tried to rid herself of the emotion they were both feeling in the most human way she knew; even though as a vampire it was impossible to actually cry; each shudder of body made his dead heart clench but he carried on holding her and kissing her whenever he got the chance. He could feel her pain and knew it would be a while before she'd get past this; before she'd be able to feel anything other than what she did now.

"I'm sorry," she eventually whispered.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, sweetheart." She turned in his arms and he felt infinitely better when she pressed herself against his body; her head resting on his shoulder as her hands gripped his shirt near her neck. He kissed her temple and felt her relax a little more. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just keep holding me," she whispered.

"Always." He said just as softly. His hands stroked her back and after a few minutes he was aware of the soft purring coming from her. She seemed a lot calmer now and although he could still sense her guilt and sorrow, while both present, they'd diminished greatly. "Why don't I go and run you a nice hot bath to relax in?" he asked her.

"I'd like that."

He loosened his arms on her and lifted her chin so he could kiss her deeply. "I love you," he murmured before pulling himself away from her and walking to their bathroom. It wasn't long before the tub was filling with piping hot water; some bubble-bath poured into the water was now foaming nicely. He'd also found some candles in the same cupboard as the bubble-bath and he was in the process of placing them around the bath when the door opened and Bella walked in. He lit the candles and then retrieved a large towel for her to use. "Here you go." He said as he turned the main light off leaving the candles casting a glow on the walls; shadows appearing in every corner.

"Wow." She said; her eyes rapidly taking in her surroundings. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her. "Will you join me?" she said; hope in her voice and emotions.

"I thought I'd go and speak to mum and dad first; tell them what happened, if you're okay with that?" He saw the look of disappointment before he felt it and he wished he could stop hurting her. "I'll come back after though and join you if you'd like? I just thought you might prefer it if I was the one to tell them; you might find it easier if you don't have to do it."

She thought about what he'd suggested. "If you could that'd be good. I'd like it if you'd join me after though." She hugged him tightly and kissed his neck. "We never did get to finish what we started earlier." She whispered into his ear before turning and starting to strip.

Jasper froze where he was as her words had the desired effect on his anatomy. He stared at her as she removed her clothes and his body was also paying close attention to each item that fell to the floor. He knew he needed to leave the room before it became impossible for him to do so but his body was refusing to follow the simplest of orders. He took a step forward and put his hands on her waist as she rose to her feet; now completely naked. His fingers brushed across her skin; finding a ticklish spot that made her giggle. He lifted her in his arms; one around her shoulders and one under her knees. She stared at his face as he walked her to the tub; slowly he lowered her to her feet and then helped her sit in the hot water. "I'll be back soon," he said; kissing her forehead and leaving while he could get his body to co-operate.

"Don't be too long, Jasper. I'm going to be getting lonely in here." She called after him.

Jasper closed his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom; wondering if he was mad to be leaving her when it was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew there was one thing he could do for her though that was possibly even better than staying with her; one she needed him to do even if she hadn't realized how much. Fighting down his obvious arousal he walked slowly down the corridor and pulled the door open.

*B-o-B*

Jasper found his parents in the garden and they both looked at him as soon as he walked into the kitchen. He took a deep breath; a human habit that was completely unnecessary but one he couldn't stop; and he walked out of the back door. He knew there was nothing he needed to worry about but he didn't want them to begin to doubt Bella either.

"Is everything okay, son?" Carlisle asked; worry written across his face.

Esme moved and patted the seat on the bench she'd been sitting on. Jasper took the place between them; making a mental note again about the fact he needed to replace this since he'd broke a bit from it yesterday. As he sat down he felt the weight of their stares on him. "What happened?" Esme asked.

"We came across a human while we were out. Bella nearly lost control, she was so determined to go after it but I managed to stop her and talk her back round. Fortunately the human wandered away from us before it was in too much danger."

"How's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Upset she lost control. Guilty because she thinks she's let you both down."

"She hasn't let us down." Carlisle said.

"I know and I've tried to tell her that but I think she could use some reassurance from you both when you see her."

"It must've been difficult for you to stop her?" Esme said softly.

"It wasn't easy." He admitted.

"You could've called us? We'd have been there to help." His father said.

"I would've done but I didn't have my cell with me when it happened." He looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, "We were in the middle of something before and then I didn't have a chance to call you. At one stage I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop her; she's very strong, even for a newborn but I managed to get through to her." He could feel his parents staring at him and he hoped they didn't ask him any other awkward questions; he really didn't want to tell them what they'd been doing; although they had probably guessed.

"Where's Bella now?"

"She's taking a bath and trying to relax."

"Don't you think you should be with her, not out here with us?" Esme said softly.

"I'm going back to her in a minute; I just wanted to tell you what had happened and that she was okay. I didn't want you to worry about either of us."

"Go and be with Bella, son." Carlisle said; a smile on his face.

Jasper got to his feet and took a couple of steps back towards the house; towards Bella. "Jasper, you do know we're always going to worry about you both, don't you?" Esme called after him. "It's what parents do."

Jasper smiled and turned back to them both; placing a kiss on Esme's forehead and gripping Carlisle on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"We'll speak to Bella later." Carlisle said, "We'll make sure she understands we aren't disappointed in her. I'm proud of you as well, son. You must've found it just as difficult as she did to resist the call."

"It smelled good and my throat was burning but to be honest, all I could think about was looking after Bella." As he spoke he realized for the first time that what he was saying was true; while the urge to go after the human had been strong, his need to stop Bella had been stronger. He smiled at them both widely, "I'd better get back inside." He said nodding his head towards the tinted windows that protected their bedroom from anyone's view.

His parents both smiled at him and watched him move back into the house. "He loves her completely." Esme sighed. "I'm so glad they're both happy. For a while I didn't think it would happen."

"He's much stronger with her. I don't even think he'd realized about the fact he hadn't gone after the human himself until he said it to us. She brings out his control so much more."

"I'm glad he's finally becoming more himself; he seems so happy and it looks good on him."

"I do wish Edward and Alice were here though. I miss them both." Carlisle admitted; his voice betraying the emotion he rarely let anyone else see.

"We all do; Jasper and Bella probably more than any of us. I don't think there'll ever be a time when we don't miss them but we need to learn to live without them. They'd want us to do so."

"I know, Esme. I know."

*B-o-B*

Jasper walked quickly to the bathroom and he found her relaxing in the tub; a look of pure bliss on her face. "Hello beautiful." He said softly as he stood leaning against the doorframe.

She opened one eye and looked at him; a smile appearing on her face. "I saved a place for you." She whispered. He didn't move for a second and she lifted her head and looked at him properly. "What are you waiting for?" She said as she tilted her head.

The look on her face was so innocent and yet he knew it was hiding an inordinate amount of wickedness behind its purity. He walked across the room quickly; stripping until he was naked as he did so. He crouched beside the tub and kissed her lips. "I'm done waiting." He murmured against her lips. He got back to his feet and looked down at her. She tugged on his hand and he stepped into the water; shaking his head slightly as she pulled him down to sit between her legs; all four of her limbs wrapping around his body and her lips pressing against his shoulder. He relaxed back against her; feeling her breasts press into his back. His head fell to her shoulder and his eyes closed as her hands brushed across his chest; her fingers once again investigating his scars. In all his vampire life he'd hated them but he was growing to love the times she did this to him; he could feel her adoration of him and the love she was emitting was much stronger than he'd thought it ever could be. He wished she could understand how much he cared for her. He moaned softly as he felt her lips brush across the skin of his neck and shoulder and then when her teeth nipped at the same area he could feel his arousal increase.

Bella was absorbed in what she was doing too; feeling and hearing the way he was responding to her touches and kisses. She wanted to reward him for what he'd done for her earlier; she was so relieved he'd been there and she wasn't sure he knew she was aware of how much he'd helped her but she was. The fact he'd managed to stop her from going after the human was something she'd never forget; especially considering what they'd been doing when it began. She loved this vampire; this man; her man and she couldn't remember ever feeling this strongly about Edward. It had been too early in their relationship which seemed strange when she'd been with Jasper for a shorter time; much less than she'd been with Edward. With Edward there'd always been this battle with his desire for her blood to contend with and while she hadn't thought it was a problem for her at the time; looking back at it now, she could see it had been. She'd always wanted more from him than he was willing to give and she always felt she was never good enough for him. With Jasper it was different. He treated her as an equal and her opinion counted. He wasn't holding back his desire and made sure to share his feelings with her; even the bad one's. While she knew he'd hurt her when he ran away from her just one day ago she knew it hadn't truly been about her; he'd just panicked about what they'd done; and really that was both of their faults; they'd both agreed they should take it slowly; it had been too soon to rush into having sex with each other but they'd gone ahead with it regardless. While she hadn't regretted it at the time and she was glad they'd done it now; it had been… a mistake was too harsh a word; really, it was just too soon. It was nice to be in a relationship that she felt worthy of being in; she never felt like she was missing out on something. Sure it was easier because she was now one of them but part of her knew it would've always been like this with Jasper. Not that they would've had the opportunity to explore it when she was still alive; the thought would never have crossed either of their minds; not then anyway.

He was relaxed against her but he moaned softly when she kissed his neck and shoulder; she bit him softly and part of him became not so relaxed in response. She smiled against his skin, "Do you have a little problem, Jazz?"

He moaned again at the tone of her voice and his hand grabbed hers in a vice-like grip as it brushed across his stomach. "There's nothing little about me, Isabella." He growled.

"Are you sure?" she said; teasing him with her words. "Maybe I need to be reminded." She whispered into his ear.

He growled again and then turned in her arms so he faced her, "You're asking for trouble, darlin'."

"I don't think I am. I think I'm asking for something else entirely."

"And just what would that be?" he said; his mouth caressing her neck before rising to her jaw.

She reached towards him and grasped his cock in her hand; stroking him firmly. "This." She whispered. "And this," she said as she craned her neck to kiss his mouth.

"I'll try my hardest to make sure I don't disappoint you." He murmured against her mouth.

"I don't think you could." She said softly. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply; his tongue brushing against hers and sweeping around her mouth. She moaned as he thrust into her; the water swishing around them as they moved against each other.

"Is that enough of a reminder for you?" he growled as he thrust into her again, his hips hitting hers.

"No." she said; smiling at him widely. "I think you need to try harder." She purred.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said, trying to keep his voice stern but failing miserably. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist; pulling him a little deeper into her. He began to move in and out of her; his movements jerky and hard. She bit her lip and he had to close his eyes so he didn't come right then. There was something about Bella that almost kept him in a permanent state of arousal; even when she'd been human his desire to be near her, while not necessarily completely innocent, had been strong. His brother had the call of her blood to deal with; for Jasper it had been a different call entirely. Initially he'd thought he was just feeling Edward's emotions but then in the hotel in Phoenix; when it was just the two of them there, he knew it wasn't. He'd barely admitted it to himself until now and he never would've mentioned it to Bella if their lives had remained the same. He couldn't deny though that he'd felt a spark of desire towards her; one he'd never have acted on while Alice and Edward were alive and most certainly nothing he'd ever expected to be returned by her.

But returned by her it was; her desire was another constant in his life; gradually increasing over the last few days and that was one of the reasons he was aroused so much; her desire just adding to his and making him constantly hard. He could feel her hands clutching at his back as he pounded into her; his desire running rampant from his body, into Bella and the room around them. Her arms were around his neck and her hands swept into his hair and holding his head in place. She was completely surrounding him in every way and he had never felt so more at home than he did now.

Her body tightened around his cock and it spurred him to move faster; something Bella didn't disagree with. For a fraction of a second he wondered if it would always be like this between them; at this rate they would give Emmett and Rosalie a run for their money. He tried not to think about his parents participating in this kind of activity although he was all too aware of the times they did. Those were days he reveled in taking long hunting trips; the emotions in the house a little too disturbing for him to be around. Bella was murmuring in his ear now as she clung to him; he could barely make out the words but he could feel the sentiment behind them and it felt amazing.

His lips met hers again; forcing her to stop speaking. His tongue brushed against hers and they both moaned. Both of them were moving frantically and he used his gift to push as much of his feelings of love towards her. It was the last thing she needed to reach the pinnacle and she cried out his name; her body arching into his; pressing against him. Jasper watched her face as the emotions ran over it; she was even more beautiful in those few seconds and he marveled each time he witnessed it.

She looked at him suddenly; a smile on her face, "What are you waiting for, baby?"

"I'm not, I'm watching you."

"Then, get with the program, Jasper. Are you going to start enjoying this, or should we just stop now?"

He smiled at her; he'd never realized she had such a wicked sense of humor; he certainly couldn't remember it from when she was human. "Bite me." He said, teasing her.

"If you insist." She whispered; winking at him before moving her mouth to his neck and doing just as he'd asked her to. He inhaled sharply as her teeth punctured his hard skin and he roared as he thrust into her deeply; it was an intense orgasm that made him hope he remembered to ask her to do that again in the future. He could feel the venom oozing from the wound and then her tongue was lapping at the mark; sealing it with a kiss. "I've marked you now, baby."

"Another to add to the collection," he said softly, "One I will treasure. One I hope you add to in the future."

"Really? That's okay with you?"

"As long as I get to do the same to you…" he said, staring into her eyes.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd want to mark me in that way."

TBC

A/N: Good... bad? Let me know. Please review. Probably only one chapter tomorrow... I'll see how I go. They start to prepare for the Bond of Brotherhood next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the first chapter of the day - yes, I know I said yesterday that there would only be one today... but really I need to post chapter 17 today as well because they go together. So this chapter begins the fight training - I'm not sure I've really caught it how I wanted to but it was the best I could do. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16.**

The family was congregated on a large open space not far from where Bella and Jasper had been the day before. They were sitting in their pairs as Bella and Jasper walked up; again feeling the weight of their stares as they got closer. Control of the session was naturally passed to Jasper and he stood before them all as Bella took a seat next to Rosalie. "Okay, we're here to give Bella some training on how to fight." He sent a small smile her way. "I've given this some thought…"

"I'll bet you have,,," Emmett said; laughing outright at him until Rosalie hit him hard on the back of the head, "Hey! I just said what you were all thinking." This time Bella hit him and he wisely chose to keep quiet after that.

"As I was saying, I've thought about how to do this and I thought you could all be involved in helping Bella learn. I think the easiest way to do this would be for you each to take turns against Bella while I offer her instruction; it'll be a refresher for all of you too. I thought we could start with defensive maneuvers. Bella, if you could come and stand by me?" Bella got to her feet and walked so she was next to Jasper. He turned to face her, speaking quietly so only she heard him. "I thought you could face Carlisle first. Is that okay with you?" She looked over his shoulder and met the eyes of her father who was staring at them both with interest; a faint smile on his face. "I thought it'd be easier for you to start off against him; Emmett's just too big for your first fight and I thought you might find it easier to imagine dad as an attacker rather than Rose or mum."

"Okay. You're going to help me though, right?" She looked at him; worry written across her face without him having to probe how she felt.

He could tell she was worried and he tried to reassure her. "I won't let you get hurt, baby. None of them want to hurt you either. You just need to remember you're stronger than any of them at the moment anyway." He took her hand in his and then turned to face the rest of the family. "Dad, could you come up here?"

Carlisle looked at his son and then at his daughter. Both of them smiled at him and he got to his feet and walked over to where they stood. "What do you want me to do, Jasper?"

"Maybe a standard attack? Can we do it at slow speed for the first few times and I'll talk Bella through what she needs to do in order to defend herself; then we can try a bit faster until we get to full speed. We'll end with you trying some different approaches and see how Bella handles them without any help from me." Bella looked at him quickly, a scared expression on her face which faded when he squeezed her hand gently.

"Okay." Carlisle turned to face Bella and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be gentle with you, okay?" She hugged him a little tighter and then he walked further away, standing behind her and waited for the signal from his son.

"Okay, Bella, there's one thing you need to remember; your first option from any attack should be to get away from it; if you can, you should avoid it; especially at the moment because you're a lot faster than most vampires because you're a newborn. However there'll be times when you can't avoid the situation and while fighting them is important, a lot of what you need to know is how to defend yourself from an opponent; especially one who is bigger than you or stronger." He paused to let her absorb what he'd just told her and then continued, "Bella, Carlisle is going to come up behind you and he'll grab you by the shoulders. I want you to do what comes naturally to you and we'll see how much help you need." He watched as she took a deep breath and he sent a wave of confidence which made her smile slightly. When she was ready he took a few steps back and nodded slightly to his father.

There was silence as Carlisle approached the young vampire; all of the family watching with interest. He was moving much slower than they would be in a normal fight as per Jasper's instructions; even slow by human standard and once his hands landed on Bella's shoulders she turned and shoved him away from her. Jasper smiled, proud of his girl as he saw her take a step back from their father. He walked back to them and Bella looked at him; obviously wanting him to say something about what she'd done. "That was good, Bella. However, it won't always be as simple as Carlisle made it, so I can show you some other things you can try." He stepped towards Carlisle and then turned to face Bella; so they were standing as she'd been just seconds earlier. "If you'd like to try the same thing with me this time, dad?" he said, maintaining eye contact with Bella. Again Carlisle approached and when his hands settled on Jasper's shoulders, Jasper ducked and moved out of his arms; using his body weight to push him in the stomach so he flew through the air and fell to the ground. He smiled at his father as he walked over and helped him stand again on his feet.

"I could never do that. He's much bigger than me." Bella said once Jasper was back with her.

"You can. You're stronger than he is, remember that. Even when you're no longer a newborn you can still use the same techniques; the key thing is to try and catch your opponent by surprise. If you have that on your side, it's much easier to overpower your opponent. Would you like to try again?" She nodded and they repeated the exercise again; this time Bella managed to get away as Jasper had and she did shove Carlisle but he didn't fly through the air in the same way he'd done a minute before. Jasper saw that she looked disappointed and he hugged her. "Give it another go." He whispered to her.

They tried several more times and although Bella was struggling with it and didn't always have the finesse of the seasoned vampire who was teaching her, she did gradually get the hang of it. After about an hour Jasper gave Carlisle the go-ahead to try an attack at full vampire speed and this time Bella was much more successful; although the impact was marred slightly by her tripping over her own feet at the end. It appeared her humanity hadn't completely disappeared since becoming a vampire.

Carlisle then made a couple of different attacks on her; this time there was no instruction from Jasper and he was given free rein to try anything. Bella handled each one with ease and Jasper could feel her confidence increasing as the minutes passed.

Rosalie got to her feet, "Can I try?" she said as Carlisle got to his feet one more time. Jasper nodded and Carlisle seemed relieved to be able to walk back to his wife and sit down next to her. Rosalie walked over and stood in front of Bella, looking at her brother with a small smile on her face. "What would you like me to do, Jazz?"

Jasper looked at his sister and thought about what she'd asked. "How about an attack from the front?" he said; winking at her as her smile grew.

"Great." She said.

Again there was more technique shared with Bella about defending from punches and kicks. Bella was a good student and she soon picked up everything they told and showed her; adding her own twists to some of it which made Jasper smile at her fondly; even he was learning things. Jasper could see Bella was enjoying fighting with Rosalie and he let them both have a bit of freedom towards the end of the session.

He sat next to Esme as they all watched Rosalie and Bella spar with each other; smiles on both the girl's faces. He could see there was a closeness that'd never been there when Bella was human and Jasper was glad for it. Rosalie really was like a sister to him and he knew they shared a special bond which was different to any he had with the rest of his family. In some ways he was closer to her than he was with Alice and Edward; even the relationship he had with Esme wasn't the same. Rosalie seemed to understand him instinctively and she very rarely let him get away with his 'usual shit', always calling him out on it.

He wondered briefly if she'd told Bella about the time he'd slipped when they lived just outside of Quebec; that had been a particularly bad time and Rosalie had been with him when it happened; had witnessed one of the lowest points of his time with the Cullen family. In all his years since he chose this life; that had been one of the worst he'd ever been through. It hadn't been that long after he joined them either; less than a decade and looking back at it now it still filled him with pain to think about it; even after all this time; he knew since then he'd tried much harder to control his bloodlust. Although that wasn't his only slip; there had been the one in Alaska, one when they'd lived in New York State and another in Maine. He suspected the one in Maine was what Rosalie had told her about because that was one that affected him pretty badly; it was his first slip since joining the family and he knew she'd told her about the first time someone saw his scars in the family so that story was bound to come up then. He felt a wave of shame run through him as he realized the number of times his lack of control had been the reason for the family moving; although he'd actually only slipped four times there'd been many close calls which still resulted in them needing to move; in fact he was the reason they'd moved to Forks. At that time they'd never suspected what a huge impact moving there would have on the family and maybe if they had, they wouldn't have gone there. Jasper's struggles had been bad enough without adding further to it. He hadn't been doing too badly, considering; of course as soon as Bella was admitted into the family it had become more difficult for him again.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" Esme said; nudging his shoulder with hers. "I can feel what you're feeling from here." She added.

He pulled back his emotions quickly; having not realized he was emoting as much as he apparently was. "I was just thinking."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Mainly about when we were in Quebec." He said; his eyes trained on Bella as he spoke; which seemed to help relieve the tension in his body a little.

"Why are you thinking about then?" He could hear the frown in her voice; her worry hitting him as she asked him to explain.

"I was thinking it might help ease her guilt if I told her about the times I've slipped. She's still feeling bad about what happened earlier today and I thought maybe if I told her about those times for me it would help her realize how well she actually did."

"You're right; it might help Bella. Your father and I want to talk to her when we get back to the house as well. We'd like it if you were there too." She said; a small smile on her face. She turned her attention back to the girls as they continued to fight. "You seem really happy, Jazz. I'm glad you realized you wanted to take that step with Bella; she's good for you."

"I'm glad I did too."

"You're good for her as well, you know. I can see the differences in the way she is with you to how she was with Edward." Jasper froze slightly and Esme knew he was expecting her to say something bad. She was silent for a second as she remembered her other son with fondness; thoughts of him and Alice being dead was still painful for her. "Don't worry; she seems much happier with you. It pains me to say it but I think Edward stifled her a little too much. He was too overprotective and I got the impression she'd placed him up on a pedestal. She isn't like that with you."

"Thanks mum." He said, somewhat sarcastically; although he lessened his words with the smile he flashed at her.

"I just mean she can see your flaws and she loves you despite them. With Edward, I think she thought he was perfect and we all know there were times when he wasn't. I think she thought she didn't deserve his love but with you, it's like you're equal to each other; it's a more level, balanced relationship. I think it will last longer than one with Edward would've done. Don't get me wrong; what Edward and Alice did for us was amazing and I love them both for it but they both had their faults; nobody is perfect."

"I really wish I'd got to know Bella more when she was still human. I think we would've got on with each other well but Alice and Edward never really seemed to allow us time together. It's almost like they kept us apart on purpose."

"Your father and I noticed that too; we were talking about it when we were driving up here. He thinks they were worried the two of you would see in each other what you're beginning to realize now."

You may be right. That was part of the reason I was so angry with myself when you first got here, because it was easy to be with Bella. In a lot of ways easier than when I was with Alice and that was painful for me to realize and admit."

"You shouldn't think like that. You should just think of now as a gift and always remember to appreciate Bella for the lovely person she is. I think your relationship will be one of the strongest in our world and I'm looking forward to seeing it grow." She hugged him quickly and then gracefully got to her feet and walked over to the two girls. "I think it's my turn now." She said to Rosalie as Jasper watched her go; a look of wonder on his face as he contemplated what she'd just said.

Bella frowned as her mother took her sister's place. "I can't hit you, Esme." She whispered.

"Of course you can. You won't hurt me, Bella."

Bella looked towards Jasper; a look of despair on her face as she seemed to be pleading for him to intervene. He pushed himself to his feet and walked towards her; pulling her away from the rest of the family so he could talk to her privately. "Bella, not everyone you'll be forced to fight will resemble Carlisle or Emmett; there will be many times when you'll come across someone just like Esme where the last thing you'd want to do would be to fight them but you have to remember that they won't hesitate to fight you and you need to be able to get past that fact and be ready to fight them back."

"But I could really hurt her and I don't want to do that."

"I know, baby. Please darlin', Esme wants to do this. She wants to be able to help you with this and there's a lot you can learn from her too. I've seen her fight before and she has a grace that's different to everyone else." She still looked worried and he pulled her into a hug; squeezing her body in his arms as his mouth kissed her neck. He felt her relax against him; her body molding itself to his with ease and he smiled against her skin. He hadn't even had to use his gift to get her to relax. "Can you fight her?" he whispered. She nodded against his shoulder and after a minute more he released his hold on her and pushed her back towards their mother. He moved away from them; there would be little need for instruction in this fight as Bella had all the knowledge she needed to face her. He sat next to Rosalie and met her smile with one of his own before both turning to watch them spar with each other. It was a sight he found satisfying; they both had a lot of grace; even Bella who was more renowned for being a klutz. For a long time neither of them seemed to be making an impact on the other but gradually Jasper realized Bella was edging closer to Esme; she was, probably without even realizing it, distracting their mother enough to soon be able to make the 'fatal' attack. He almost smiled as he saw this knowledge filter onto her face; feeling her confidence grow. Less than a minute later, Bella placed the final blow; kissing her mother on the neck and smiling as she realized she'd won in a truly fair fight.

She bounced over to stand in front of Jasper and smiled down at him; obviously delighted; an emotion Jasper was beginning to share. "I did it!"

"You sure did, baby." He smiled at her as she collapsed on his lap; wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm so proud of you, angel." She stared into his eyes and he could feel her emotions dancing from one to another as he tried to take them all in. The most prominent and easy to read was the pride she felt in what she'd just done; there was also some confidence still flowing through her from the fight. Love for each member of the family was also fairly high on the scale. The emotions that really caught his attention though were the more hidden ones of desire and lust. Bella was hot and bothered by what she'd just done and he could tell they were emotions wholly aimed at him; which in turn made him feel the same and so much more. "I think that's it for the night, guys. Why don't we catch up with you later?" he said quietly as he stared into Bella's eyes; almost hypnotized by the desire he could now see there.

"Oh God," Emmett groaned. "Really? Again?" He scrambled to his feet and pulled Rosalie up next to him; eager to get away from what he had already guessed was about to happen. "Don't think I've forgotten I never got my chance with you, Bells. Next time, you're mine." He promised her before they ran back to the house.

"We'd like to talk to you both later." Carlisle said softly as he and Esme got to their feet too. Bella turned her head and looked at her father; he held her eyes as she looked at him in silent question. "It's nothing to get worried about. We'll see you when you both get back."

"We'll be there, dad." Jasper said. They were alone before his words had completely faded. "You were stunning tonight, darling'." He pulled her forward on his lap; kissing the tip of her nose; his body responding in the only way it seemed to know as she brushed against his groin.

"I can feel just how much you enjoyed it and I'm not even empathic," her face held a smirk that grew with each word.

"Oh, I enjoyed every second of it, very much." His voice had dropped an octave and had a certain husky tone to it. "Shall I show you how much," he growled.

"Yes." She murmured. He moved quickly; even for a vampire; smoothly stripping the clothes quickly but carefully from her body. He pulled off his own shirt but just unzipped his pants and pulled his length from inside. Eagerly he pushed into her and they both groaned at the contact. They both began the age old dance of lovers; their speed increasing but never rushing. Bella closed her eyes as he kissed her shoulder and neck; his teeth sometimes grazing her once fragile skin. As he sucked on her skin in the vain hope he would mark her she whispered his name; thrusting her hips against his in an effort to edge him deeper. His hands brushed up her arms to her shoulders and he gripped them slightly and leant her back so he could move his mouth lower to her breasts; taking one nipple into his mouth. Again his teeth grazed her skin and her body shook against him; her arousal was pretty high before this had even started but as he moved to her other breast she couldn't hold back any more. She cried out his name over and over as she felt her body tighten and spasm. Her body was still quivering and the feelings were only slightly fading as he continued to thrust into her; she knew she'd come again before this was done; at least once. His lips were still kissing her breast and Bella brushed her fingers through his hair and gently pulled him away from her; lifting his head so she was looking at him. She stared at his face; seeing the onyx black orbs staring back at her momentarily before closing; the passion and desire she could see in them also written all over his face and she smiled at him briefly before whispering, "Let go, baby. Come inside me and show me how much you enjoyed it." She didn't miss the desperation that swept over his face with her words; she could see the struggle and wondered what was happening. She watched him frown as his eyes closed tighter and he gave in to what he was feeling; his head falling back and his cock throbbing within her; his venom shooting into the depths of her body as he roared her name into the dusk sky. Bella heard the passion in his voice; saw it wash across his features and she knew she'd never loved anyone the way she did him.

As his high faded Jasper could feel different emotions welling within him and he could feel his carefully placed defenses shatter; his body being hit by the barrage of what he didn't want to face. He was projecting his emotions to her now; and Bella could feel that despite his release just seconds earlier he was emitting agony and pain to her. She wrapped her arms around his now shaking body and hugged him against her; wanting to comfort him through whatever was bothering him. This was the first time she'd really seen him show his emotions like this; even just after Edward and Alice died he'd never been this open with how he was feeling; he just projected a fraction of his emotions to those around him; always holding the strongest ones back.

"I don't want to lose you, Bella." He whispered darkly. "Watching you fight made me realize that may be a possibility. I don't think I can take losing you as well."

"I've no intention of going anywhere without a fight, baby. Wouldn't you rather I could protect myself from an attack from others than have to rely on other people?"

"You know I do."

"Then why has this upset you so much? I want to understand."

He was silent for a minute as he tried to work out how he could convey to her what he was feeling; how he could put it into words. "I guess it seems more real now." That small sentence didn't even really cover it but it was as much as he could say; even though it didn't really make sense and seemed so insignificant in comparison to how he'd just reacted. He could see she didn't really understand and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to put it into words adequately.

"We'll be okay; we'll get through this." She whispered.

Her faith in him; in them; shouldn't have surprised him but it did and he hugged her closer again and kissing her passionately; peppering kisses over her face; his hands cupping her head as he tried to put into actions what he couldn't communicate in words. He wanted and needed her to understand what he was feeling; he wanted to share himself completely with her; he was tired of hiding himself from everyone. He'd been doing that for most of his life; from all the family; even from Peter and Charlotte to a certain extent although they certainly knew him better than the rest. "Thank you." He whispered to her; wondering if she understood just what it was he was thanking her for. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him; Jasper thought he saw an understanding on her face.

TBC

A/N: So there it is. Let me know what you think. Next chapter soon and I'll respond to the reviews I've got to (thought you'd appreciate the new chapter first!).


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter - which follows on from where the last one ended. There is more of Jasper's back story (created by me) in this. A re-telling from Jasper's POV of the story Rosalie told Bella plus another tale. Hope you like them. And then a bit more fighting near the end (got to give Em some time). Enjoy!

**Chapter 17.**

The night had drawn in now and the stars were in the sky; it was a clear night; very few clouds in the sky as Jasper lay down on the grass; pulling her with him; trying to calm his emotions once more so he could talk to her about what he'd originally wanted to. She was still wrapped around him and his length was buried deep within her; he could feel his arousal returning, although all conscious thought of that was now gone; for him anyway. He turned his mind back to what he'd wanted to talk to her about; he hadn't planned on having a meltdown with her when they first stayed behind and part of him was embarrassed at revealing himself like he just had but he knew it was time he shared himself with her totally. While he'd just made a good start with it; there was a lot more he needed to tell her and show her. So now he was back to his original plan.

"I know you're still bothered by what happened earlier today and I thought I might be able to help you deal with it," he said as he brushed her hair back from her face; tucking it behind her ear. He instantly felt her anxiety increase as he brought up the touchy subject and began to doubt it was the right thing to do. He thought back to what he'd said to Esme earlier and wondered where to begin. He settled on one thing and brushed his hand down her cheek; his thumb brushing under her eye as if to wipe away a tear that wasn't there; as a small gesture he sent a slight pulse of calm to her and she smiled at him in understanding. There was silence around them as if the world had stopped and there was just the two of them left. His voice was quiet as he spoke to her and although it broke the silence it wasn't unwelcome. "When you spoke to Rose the other day, she told you about Maine, didn't she?" He was guessing but he knew it was the most likely thing Rose would've mentioned. Bella nodded. "How much detail did she go into?"

"She told me about you going away from the family with some nomadic vampires who either knew you or knew of you. She said you came back and after talking to Esme you trashed your room; you were upset by something the family did. Then Carlisle went up to see if you were okay and he saw your scars for the first time."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

Bella was quiet for a minute and her silence told him more than he needed to know. "She told me about the two hikers who ended up dead." She whispered.

He was quiet for several seconds and she repeated his earlier action by stroking his cheek; in an effort to show him she was okay she sent him as much love as she could; hoping he'd pick up on it. He sighed softly and shut his eyes briefly; pressing his cheek against her hand. When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "That was the first time I slipped since changing to the Cullen's lifestyle."

"But you didn't slip, Jazz. You were trying to save her life but she got caught up in your fight with the other vampire and she died as a result." Bella protested.

He gave her a pointed look; wondering how she could be so forgiving of him for the actual act but chastise herself for doing nothing in comparison. "She still died because of me. She was so scared. She'd just seen someone she loved die in a horrific and unexpected way and then we were fighting in front of her; a true fight to the death and I could feel her fear; it was strong; so strong I almost wanted to curl up on the ground and hide from everything. The pain she was feeling was intense as well; all her emotions were, really and they were affecting my ability to fight. Then they stopped and it never occurred to me why that was; it just meant that finally I was able to fight properly and I killed him easily after that. I still didn't realize until I'd disposed of his remains and I saw her lying on the ground; I dropped to my knees beside where she lay and saw her face; the pain etched in her eyes, even in death. There was blood everywhere and part of me was desperate to taste it; I didn't even consider not doing it; not seriously anyway – I mean what harm would it do and in the end I couldn't fight the desire; it was too tempting. I wanted it too badly so I put my mouth to her neck and licked the blood pooling there from her skin. It tasted so good; it reminded me of how I used to be and it made me feel strong. I sank my teeth into her neck and began to drain her; as soon as my teeth broke her skin I knew it was wrong. I could see her face in my mind; feeling the agony she'd shared earlier as I drank her blood and I fought the monster in me to try and pull away from her. It took longer that I'd have liked before I was able to stop. I sat there for a day before I returned to the house; after some time I buried their bodies but I returned to the spot they'd died at and sat there; thinking and remembering what I'd done. When I thought back to the fight I knew it was my hand that caught her and threw her to the ground; causing her to die. I wish I could say it was the other vampire but I can't lie; I don't want to be that person; not anymore. Even after I returned to the house, I went to my room and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Alice but eventually Esme came up and I hesitantly told her what had happened; so worried about how she'd react; how they'd all react. I thought I'd feel better after; she told me I'd feel better if I told her but I didn't; I just felt more miserable. I knew that as soon as they all found out I'd lose the one thing in my life I needed; I thought I'd lose my family and I was devastated and scared. So when Esme went downstairs and told them about it, I was gauging their emotions and felt their disappointment. It almost killed me to know I'd let them down and that was when I broke the furniture and tore the room apart. In the midst of the havoc I was creating I heard her carry on telling them the story and in the back of my mind I realized she hadn't told them everything because she was too upset by what I'd told her; so they only heard the worst bit. I tried to protect myself from the pain of it all and crawled to a corner of the room; hoping I wouldn't have to suffer their pity and disappointment for too long. I was barely aware when Carlisle came into the room and that's the only reason he saw the scars on my body; the new ones I'd obtained as a result of my vacation from the family; each of the new ones was causing a lot of pain in itself so I'd mentally locked myself away from everything; trying to minimize what I was feeling; the intense pain, both emotional and physical. It took me a while to realize he was the first person to really see the scars and have no reaction whatsoever. Maybe it's because he's a doctor; maybe it's because he's seen so much more because he's older; I don't know. Even to this day no one else has ever reacted like that; most people feel fear or disgust when they see them. Maria had immense pride when she saw them; mainly because several of them were her making. Alice could never bear to look at them; she made me cover them when we were together so she didn't have to see them and although it hurt that she'd hate them so much, I wasn't surprised, I understood it; it just made my loathing of them worse. It was what I expected; it's how everyone apart from Carlisle and you has reacted to the sight of them."

She was so caught up in what he'd told her it took her a while to register what he'd said. "Me?"

"Yeah. When you look at them I can feel how you love them and me. I know you don't just see me for them but see me for the man that's beneath them. I never thought anyone would look at me; at them; the way you do. I feel almost normal for the first time in so many years; since I was human."

"To me they make you even more special than you'd be without them. I hate the fact you had to go through the agony of getting them in the first place but if it made you the man you are; the man I love then I could never wish they weren't there."

He smiled at her and then changed the conversation back to what he really wanted to talk to her about. "Anyway the reason I brought this up was because I wanted you to know I understand how you're feeling, Bella. I've been through the process many more times than I wish I had but you should be proud of what you did; of how you fought it and won. I wish I could say I've been able to do that."

"I still feel like I've let everyone down though."

"You haven't, baby. God, if I'd done what you did, I'd have…" his words drifted off as he realized how what he was about to say wouldn't help. "Would it help you if I told you about the times I failed; the other times I really let the family down and then you might see that what you did was nothing in comparison." He watched to see if there was any reaction from her to what he'd said but there was barely a flicker on her face. "The second time was when we were living in Quebec. Have you ever been there?" Bella shook her head. "We were living on the outskirts of the city; this was probably about ten years after the incident in Maine and Rose and I were spending a lot more time together, trying to build our sibling relationship."

"Why didn't she tell me about this time?" Bella asked him quietly; curious as it obviously involved his sister more closely.

"I thought about that earlier and I think she won't have told you about it because it's too horrifying for her to talk about. I slipped and it was really bad; in some ways the worst I've ever had and Rose was witness to it. I guess for you to really understand I need to start at the beginning." He paused and Bella brushed her lips against his softly as a reminder she was there for him, "I didn't settle into the area very well when we first moved there; school was miserable and being at home wasn't much better. I was picking arguments with all of them and I couldn't seem to stop myself from doing it. I spent less and less time at home; ditched school all the time and avoided the family as much as I could. I was trying to work out if I wanted to stay with the family or not. I think they all knew this; I'm sure Alice saw it in a vision because I made the decision several times to leave."

"What stopped you from going?"

"Nothing." Her eyes widened as his reply hit home.

"You left?"

Jasper nodded. "I packed a few things and hid the bag in a cave near the house. I went to that cave so many times; a few times it was gone and I'd have to re-pack it and take it back. I'm sure Alice saw me keep taking it back and I know she got Edward and Emmett to get it back several times. Every time I'd made the decision to go something would happen which would make me doubt my choice. I couldn't stick to it. I knew none of them wanted me to leave but none of them really tried to stop me going either."

"So what made you actually leave?"

Jasper rolled onto his back and stared at the night sky. Bella immediately felt the loss of connection with him but she continued to stare at him; knowing she needed to give him a chance to say what he needed to. She could understand exactly what he was feeling; because she felt the same as him. It was painful to talk about this and she was now beginning to realize she had much less to be upset about than he did. The first story he told her about had hit her hard; even though she'd heard it from Rose which she'd found particularly heartbreaking; hearing his viewpoint of it she'd found much worse.

Eventually Jasper broke the silence. "The family was getting ready to go for a hunt; I didn't really need to go with them; I'd gone a couple of days earlier but it was as if I wasn't trusted to stay at home on my own. I guess it wasn't like that really but that was how I felt. Alice was hanging on to me; she'd taken to barely leaving my side for a second and it was beginning to annoy the hell out of me; to me it was as if I was back with Maria; like I couldn't escape. I snapped; I told them I was going to stay at the house; I wasn't going hunting with them. I think I was challenging them to see what they'd do; I thought they'd make me go but they didn't. They let me stay. Alice looked heartbroken but I needed some time on my own; I needed to be able to breathe."

"Had you made the decision to go?"

"No. It came a few hours later; I was thinking and looking back over the last few months and I realized I needed to get away. I walked out of the house and ran; first to the cave to pick up my bag; which was fortunately still there and then I just ran. I wasn't running anywhere in particular and for a while I felt free. They tried to contact me over the next day or so and I couldn't take their calls; I knew if I spoke to them I'd end up going back home. I wanted to work out what I wanted; what I needed to make my life complete."

"Did you manage to sort it out?"

"Not for a while. There were several days when I didn't do anything; my head was in a bad place; I couldn't sort out anything." He stopped talking again but Bella didn't push him. "I cut myself off from everyone; even Peter and Charlotte called me and I didn't answer. Days went by and still I was just going round in circles; nothing made sense to me anymore." He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. "I still don't know how but one day Rose turned up; she drove up and climbed out of the car and stood in front of me; her hands on his hips. She didn't say anything; just stood in front of me and I couldn't make myself say anything to her. Eventually she sat down next to me and put her arm round my shoulder; kissing the top of my head. She told me she was there for me and if I wanted to talk to her, I could say anything. She was there for me. I asked her why it was her there and she said Alice sent her; she was the only one who she saw coming to see me that had a good ending." He let out a harsh laugh at what he'd just said and Bella kissed his neck softly. "We sat there for hours and then she convinced me to walk with her; I don't even know where we were; it was just some remote area; there was just the two of us there. She told me about what had been happening with the family; all the juicy stories I'd missed; although there was little of it without me there; I was the one that usually created them. Rose told me about the funny things Emmett had done and about how she'd had to punish him for something he'd said by withdrawing his bedroom privileges; he'd walked around for a week sulking and she eventually gave in; it was less painful for them all that way. The more she spoke to me; the more I relaxed and found it easier to be with her; she made me laugh and I'd forgotten what it felt like to do that. And I realized I missed being part of the family."

"I'm glad she was there for you." Bella whispered as he once again fell to silence.

His laugh was bitter this time and it made her wince. "I haven't got to the good part of the story yet, darlin'. We walked for some time and without realizing it we'd wandered close to a town." He paused. "I hadn't hunted for a while, days I think; even when I had it was barely enough to suffice. I'm not really sure what happened and I could hardly ask Rose afterwards but the next thing I'm really aware of was sinking my teeth into the neck of a man down an alley. I think he'd been attacking a woman when we found them."

"Why would Rose think that was a bad thing? After hearing her history I would've thought she'd love that."

"Yeah; she probably did, until I turned and drained the woman as well." He said softly. "I felt her anger as I was finishing draining the girl and I realized what I'd done. My self-loathing intensified to the point where I'd quite happily have visited the Volturi and begged them to kill me. I don't know what happened over the next few hours; I'd blocked everything out as I tried to unravel the blurred memories of what I'd done. Carlisle and Esme appeared and pretty much carried me to the car and drove me home; Rosalie following in the car behind. So I was back home and it felt very much like I was back at square one; none of them trusted me; hell I didn't even trust myself anymore. And I'd ruined my relationship with Rose; she avoided me afterwards for months; I tried to talk to her; tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't. The longer it went on the more depressed I became; I wanted my sister back and I'd lost her in the worst way possible. I don't think we spoke properly for over a year and it was affecting the family greatly."

"What changed it? Something must've happened to make you feel better."

"Edward and Esme." Jasper said softly. "I couldn't talk to Alice; her disappointment in what I'd done was too high and I think in some way she blamed herself because she felt she should've been able to stop it from happening. With Edward I didn't need to talk to him; he would sit with me and hear my thoughts and then tell me what he thought; he really tried to help me. I dropped out of school when I came home; I didn't trust myself to be around humans and I didn't want to shame my family any further. I don't think mum and dad really liked it but they understood and it meant I got to spend more time with Esme. That year we became much closer; she's amazing. She was the only one who didn't blame me for what had happened; her biggest emotion about the whole event was sorrow because I'd left the family in the first place and she made it her mission to make me feel wanted and loved all the time."

"What was the turning point?"

"Peter and Charlotte visited and he was just what I needed. He made me see how selfish I was being to the family and he kicked me into touch; quite literally. It was the push I needed. My mood improved and it didn't fall when they left; although I think Esme was a little hurt when they said I could leave with them if I wanted to. The relief she felt when I said my home was there was immense."

"How did things between you and Rose sort themselves out?"

"Emmett made her talk to me; he pretty much shut us in a room and wouldn't let us out until we'd kissed and made up. Things were still a little tense after but they gradually got better."

"I'm glad he stepped in and you made up with Rose. Did things improve in Quebec for you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I had to repeat the school year so I ended up in a lot of classes with Alice and Edward; which was pretty good. I got to reconnect with Alice and we got past everything."

"They made you repeat?"

"Well I'd dropped out and it's not like I can say 'I've already done this at least ten times'. Actually it was good because being with Edward and Alice so much helped me through each day."

"Was that the only other time you slipped?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Will you tell me about the other times too?"

"I will but not today; I think that's enough for now. We ought to be getting back to the house; mum and dad will be wondering where we are." They dressed in silence and then began the walk back to the house; taking their time and walking at human speed as they savored the alone time.

When they entered the lounge of the house they found their parents awaiting them. "Jasper, Bella." Carlisle said in greeting, "Why don't you both sit down?" Bella glanced at Jasper quickly but he smiled at her in reassurance and they sat next to each other on the couch opposite their parents. "We wanted to talk to you both about what happened yesterday." Bella tensed next to Jasper and he squeezed her hand; sending her waves of love and calm to ease her. "There's no need to worry, Bella. We actually wanted to say we thought you did very well; considering it was the first time you'd properly encountered humans since you've changed, to be able to resist like that is amazing."

"But I didn't resist it; the only reason they're still alive is because Jasper stopped me."

"Yes he did but Bella you're stronger than him at the moment because you're a newborn so you could've overpowered him if you'd wanted to. Yes, Jasper managed to calm you down and make sure you didn't do anything you'd regret but you still deserve some credit for it." Esme said softly.

"We also wanted to say how proud we are of you as well, Jasper. We know it can't have been easy to resist yesterday as well; you must've felt Bella's thirst almost as harshly as she did but you managed it and put the wellbeing of Bella before anything else." Carlisle said; his eyes intensely focused on his son; watching to see how he reacted to what he'd said.

"Thanks mum, dad. It's means a lot to me to hear you say that." He paused and glanced at Bella. "I was telling Bella about some of the times I slipped earlier and it made me remember what it was like to let you down and I'm glad that now I haven't."

"Jazz, you really don't need to worry about the times you've slipped. It's been years since it's happened and you're much more in control than you were. You need to have more faith in yourself; like we have faith in you." Esme moved as she was speaking and sat beside her son; her arm wrapping around his shoulders and hugging him.

"If I'm so in control, how come Alice and Edward wouldn't let me anywhere near Bella when she was human?" he asked; it was a pointless question because he knew the answer in his heart but he needed to voice it because it was something that still bothered him.

"I know your mother has told you that I think they did it because they were worried you may find you liked each other as more than friends and future siblings." Carlisle said, "It would explain why they thought you'd be the person for the bond, Jasper, when as you said, you hardly knew Bella. And then there's how quickly you both fell in love with each other; which if you consider how much you both felt for Alice and Edward is quite surprising. At the time it didn't really occur to me that they kept you from her but looking back at it now, I can see the effort they went to, to make sure you were apart. I'm not sure I agree with what they did and I'm wondering if part of it was selfishness on their part; I think they were scared of losing you both."

"Instead we ended up losing them." Bella said softly. "I'm sorry it happened but I'm glad I've got Jasper. I think you're right as well, dad. The way I feel about Jazz is so different to how I felt about Edward. It's more intense which I didn't think was possible. He doesn't make me feel like I'm not good enough which I hate to say is how Edward sometimes made me feel; however unconsciously he did it. I guess I feel complete when I'm with Jasper." Jasper nodded in agreement with her words.

"I'm glad you both have that." Carlisle said; a smile on his face as he looked at his newest daughter. "I look forward to watching you build the relationship further." He added.

*B-o-B*

The family gathered in the same spot the following day; Emmett was buzzing because he knew he was going to face Bella today and Bella was a little nervous at the prospect. "Are you sure I'll be okay?" she whispered to Jasper as they walked across the field towards them.

"You'll be fine, baby. Yes, he's bigger than you but you're still stronger than him at the moment and you're certainly faster than he is. It's just about making sure you use the right tactics."

Bella stood facing Emmett with Jasper standing to one side of her just a few minutes later and she was still nervous; Jasper could sense her fear but he let her feel it; knowing that in a real fight he wouldn't be able to remove her fear. Apart from anything else, the fear just added to the adrenaline and she'd be more prepared for what she was to face.

"Come on then, Bells. Knock me down." Emmett goaded and Jasper had to hide his smile because he knew she probably would do just that.

"I thought maybe we could all use a bit of a refresher on fighting skills," Jasper said; looking at the rest of the family, "So Rose and mum, if you go together and then I'll work with you, dad, once I've got Bella started." Esme sent a smile to him, realizing he was trying to take the pressure off Bella a little by occupying the rest of them while she fought Emmett. Jasper turned back to face Bella, "Now Isabella," he purred in her ear, "You know what you've got to do. You just need to trust that you'll be able to fight him. I've got complete faith in you so believe in me if you can't believe in yourself." He kissed her temple and then stepped back. His eyes scanned the field and he saw Carlisle was with Esme and Rosalie; advising them as they sparred with each other. He sent a quick look to Emmett before saying, "Start slowly, Emmett, okay?"

Emmett's first attempt was over quickly as he took Bella unawares and she ended up flat on her back. Her brother smiled at her goofily as he pulled her back to her feet and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk," she muttered. Their second attempt fared slightly better; for Bella anyway. She was able to spin around him and push him to his knees from behind with relative ease and Jasper could feel her confidence increase once she realized she could beat him.

After a few more attempts Jasper looked towards Emmett and gave him a slight nod; then he turned to walk to Bella again, pulling something from his pocket as he stood behind her. "So, Bella, I thought we could try something else with you now. You've got the confidence and know you can beat Em, so this time you're going to try it blind."

"What?" She turned to look and stared at him wide-eyed. He kissed her softly on the lips before turning her head away from him again and then tying the length of material he'd brought with him over her eyes. Her breathing became faster as she finally caught up with what he was suggesting. "How will I know what he's going to do?"

"You'll need to use your other senses?" Jasper said softly.

"It's alright for you, Mr empathic abilities. We're not all as blessed as you are."

"You'll be fine. You'll know what to do." He really did have faith in what he was about to make her face and he just hoped by the end of this she would again. "Now I'm going to spin you a little bit and then he'll give you a minute to acclimatize yourself before he starts, okay?"

"I guess." She whispered; far from ready. By the time Jasper released his hold on her she had no idea which way she was facing and the loss of the use of her eyesight had completely thrown her. She tried to count the seconds as they passed but lost track and she could feel herself begin to almost hyperventilate as she again worked herself into a panic. She tried to concentrate on her surroundings but just couldn't get control over her body. The silence surrounding her made her realize the rest of the family had stopped to watch them and her anxiety escalated further. She was sure it had been more than a minute since they'd left her and she was still waiting for Emmett to do something. Her senses were almost shaking with anticipation as she tried to feel where he was and where he would attack from; there was also a good amount of fear; a fear that built as the seconds ticked by. She heard the soft approach of his footsteps from behind her and tensed slightly; waiting till the last second to spin to face him and hopefully dodge his attack. His attack never came and she heard a much louder thud and then the others gasp in surprise.

She blinked instinctively as the blindfold was pulled from her eyes. Jasper turned her so she stood in front of him. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything…" she was confused by what he was asking and looked over his shoulder and saw Emmett sprawled on the floor; watching her with a look of shock on his face and was that also fear she saw? Bella frowned and turned her eyes back to Jasper's. "What happened?"

"Emmett approached you from behind and then he couldn't move any further and it was as if he rebounded on an invisible wall and landed flat on his ass. If it hadn't been such a surprise, I'd have died laughing; the look on his face was a picture." Jasper was smiling at her by the time he stopped talking and she smiled at him despite her confusion.

"I don't know what happened. I heard his footsteps and I was waiting for him to get close enough before I would react… and then I heard you all gasp."

"We'll have to see if we can get it to happen again." He said; reverting back to his military viewpoint rather than the person she needed.

"But I don't know what happened." She was getting frustrated now because he didn't seem to be listening to her; or at least taking in what she was saying. She stared at him as he strode away and walked over to Carlisle; her face forming a scowl as she noticed everyone was distracted; more bothered by what she'd allegedly done rather than trying to see if she was okay. She took a few steps back and still no one noticed; so she turned and ran; running back to the house; all the time listening to see if anyone followed her. They didn't.

*B-o-B*

Jasper approached the house slowly; he was surprised she'd managed to slip away so easily; that none of them; especially him; had noticed she'd gone. How long she'd been gone was anyone's guess. The day was nearly ending once more; twilight edging across the sky. He could smell her scent and knew she'd definitely gone back to the house. He was glad the rest of the family had chosen to go hunting and left him to return home in the hope of finding Bella. As he walked into the building he could feel her pain and knew he was partly the cause of it. He should've realized earlier; for fucks sake he was empathic; this was his bread and butter. How could he not notice?

He scanned the lounge; knowing she wouldn't be there but checking anyway. He walked to their room and pushed open the door. She was there; curled up on the bed; facing out of the window, with her back to him. He climbed onto the bed behind her and lay down; pressing himself against her back; his arm wrapping around her waist; the same way he'd done just a day earlier after the close call with the human. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. She didn't answer; her body shook as the sobs overtook her; not for the first time he realized.

"I don't know what's happening, Jazz."

"None of us do, darlin'."

"But you were asking me as if I knew what I'd done and I didn't even know I'd done something."

"I know; I'm really sorry." Even if he hadn't been picking up her emotions; he was getting upset because he knew this was his fault. He'd hurt her again; it was becoming a habit he longed to break.

Bella lay in silence; she wanted to see his face but part of her didn't want to face him and see the questions in his eyes; questions she knew she had no answers to. For the first time in weeks she wished she was back in Forks; in her room, knowing Charlie would no doubt be downstairs; she missed the simplicity that had been her life before she met the Cullen's. As soon as she thought that she hated herself for it; she could never regret falling in love with first Edward and now, even more importantly, Jasper. She knew if she'd never met the family her life would've always been missing something and in her heart she was glad she had. She just wished that for at least a little while it didn't have to be so complicated. "I wish I knew what I'd done. I wish I understood what it was."

"Dad and I think it might be your gift. We think maybe you're a shield and can protect yourself from other vampires."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh, it is baby because once you have control over it I won't have to worry about you as much; I'll know you'll be safe." Bella growled lowly in her chest. "What?" he asked; knowing he'd just made another mistake.

"You sounded like Edward; always wanting to keep me safe and out of harm's way. You don't think I can look after myself."

"Isabella, look at me," he said; waiting for her to move. "Please." He said when she didn't. The sadness in his voice was enough to make her turn to face him. His hand lifted to her face; caressing her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "It isn't that I think you can't look after yourself. I want to make sure you're okay; I want you to be safe because I don't think I can handle losing you. And it's not just you. I felt exactly the same way about Alice. It kills me to know I couldn't be there for her when she needed me the most; that she kept me away from the fight and sacrificed herself so we can be happy and have a future together. I don't want to keep you out of harm's way, but once you have control over your gift I'll know you'll be able to look after yourself without me needing to keep an eye on you as well. I just want us to be together, darlin'." He leant forward and kissed her softly on the mouth; the kiss deepening slightly but going no further.

Bella felt his love for her as he kissed her; it was a kiss that held the promise of a future together she knew she never would've had with Edward. She was realistic enough now to be able to admit he had been too controlling and looking back at it she could see how frustrated she'd been. Jasper was similar and yet so different in many ways; maybe it was because he was older than Edward; although Bella doubted that was the case. Bella had always assumed Edward was the way he was because of the era he was born in; where women was looked after by their men and it was the woman's duty to care for her husband and only that; there was little doubt in Bella's mind that times would've been any different when Jasper was born; in fact they could've been even more that way for all she knew. Bella suspected the real difference was the gifts they were blessed with; Edward was able to read minds and she'd seen he had a certain amount of cockiness in his ability, however subconsciously hidden; he acted as if he knew everything and therefore always insisted he knew best because of it. Jasper's gift was much different; while he could sense what people were feeling, he didn't know the reason behind those feelings; also there was the fact he shared those feelings with the person; their feelings affected him and therefore he was a little more understanding of the other person; that was definitely how Bella felt anyway. Jasper understood her in a way Edward had never been able to.

Bella drew her attention back to her love as he kissed her gently; she liked this attention from him; loving the softness of his lips on hers; the taste of his tongue as it brushed against hers. The feel of his arms as they safely cocooned her close to his body; there was no urgency in what they were doing; there was no rush and she took the time to appreciate what he was giving her.

TBC

A/N: So I managed to slip a little gift for Bella in at the end (and I'm not talking about Jasper - although he is one too!). What do you think about the Jasper's back stories? Next chapter is one of my favorite (of the whole story) so something for you all to look forward. Don't forget to review. :-)


	18. Chapter 18

So this is the only chapter today because it ends in a nice place; I hope you like it. The beginning of the chapter goes quickly through quite a long time but I needed to get to move the story on a bit. It contains the next two (and last) back stories for Jasper and I should probably warn you, you may want some tissues near. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 18.**

The weeks passed quickly, soon turning into months as the training continued; Bella even sparred with Jasper a few times, although he always beat her. He did try once to let her win but she growled at him in anger because she didn't want him to; however her growl stunned him so much she very nearly naturally won before he regained control of himself and began to fight again as he would against anyone else. Bella's shield appeared a couple more times but she still had no understanding of what she was doing and how she was doing it and none of the family could really help either. It was something they were going to have to investigate later because it was time; time to make the trip to Volterra. They'd been delaying for the last month and Bella, Jasper and the rest of the family knew they were just asking for trouble if they didn't go now. The warning in the letter about James coming back rang in their memories and they wanted to be ready for when that happened. Before they could even think about doing that the bond needed to be sorted out.

The growing relationship between Bella and Jasper had continued to develop; each tiny step they took witnessed by the family who loved them both. That's not to say things were always easy; there were times when Bella and Jasper still struggled with their grief and frustration often escalating into tense silences where their family had to intervene and help them as best they could to get past it. As they faced each hurdle it meant they had to spend time resolving their problems; each fight leading to a passionate round of make-up sex which left the whole family satisfied.

The biggest frustration Bella had was the lack of control she had of her gift; she wasn't even convinced it was really a gift; she could count on one hand the number of times she'd been able to shield herself from an attack; more often than not she didn't stop it and while each punch and kick didn't hurt her; her pride was dented. The only comfort she had was Jasper's gift seemed to have become as uncontrollable as hers was in the passing weeks. The closer they became the more heightened his lack of control was; his ability to withhold what he was feeling from those around him became an impossibility which led to several occurrences of the family all falling under the spell of the couple's combined lust. The problem was weighing on Jasper's mind as much as Bella's gift was hers but neither of them considered pulling away from each other; if anything it pushed them closer together.

The whole family had settled into their new house easily and all the 'children' had decided to delay going to school for a year or two until Bella was ready to go with them; this also had the benefit of giving them plenty of time to concentrate on what they were to face in Italy.

As the weeks passed Bella and Jasper had spent some time making their area of the house more theirs; the empty room had been turned into an office they could both use and it meant Bella could finish her current school year from home so that when she returned to education she could go into the same year as the rest of them. The main room they'd concentrated on though had been the library area; they'd both poured over a laptop; browsing the internet for a spacious couch to place in front of the hearth and both got equally excited by the arrival of said furniture; although they had to leave the house while it was delivered so they would see it for the first time together.

Jasper had insisted that Bella purchase some books she would enjoy to go in the bookcases; just over half the shelves were already full of the literary finds he'd accumulated over the years and he wanted her to have as much of a selection as he did. Bella had been reluctant at first but after a little encouragement from Jasper and Esme she'd gone for broke; searching for the classics she'd always loved along with the trashier literature that was popular. The library had become a favorite retreat for both of them and many an evening was spent by Bella curled up in the corner of the beloved couch. Sometimes she'd be joined by Jasper; both finding the time spent there was always peaceful for them. It had become the place they would retreat to when things were difficult between them; the first place the other would look if they were apart.

Just a week before they left for Volterra the two of them had been sniping at each other all day; ending with Jasper walking away and Bella sobbing on Emmett's shoulder. The tension weighing on them both about the trip and the tasks they had to face was making them both overreact to the slightest perceived wrong. Jasper had left and disappeared before either of them would say something they'd end up regretting.

After two hours Bella had calmed down sufficiently and she just wanted to sort things out with him; to have him hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her. Rosalie had joined her and Emmett when Jasper got back to the house and they both tried to speak to her and let her see that things would be okay. Bella had left the two of them as the evening began to draw in and walked quickly back to the house; leaving her siblings to go on an extended hunt.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the lounge when she walked through the front door. They both smiled at her and informed her they were going on a hunt and would be back in the morning. That left just her and Jasper in the house and Bella was grateful for the alone time; a lot of the last few weeks had been spent as a group and it had been difficult for the two of them to have some privacy; a possible small factor for the increasing tension between the two of them.

Bella knew where she was heading and as she opened the door to the library she could hear the crackle of flames that licked the logs in the hearth. Jasper was sitting on the couch; his nose buried in the pages of an old book he'd brought a week earlier. She knew they needed to talk but for a few minutes she just wanted to soak up the atmosphere and enjoy the peace and silence of the space.

Bella grabbed the book she was currently reading from one of the bookcases and sat on the couch; curling her feet up beneath her. She started to read; enjoying the smell of the aged pages and the pure bliss she got from absorbing the written words.

The room was silent for about half an hour before Jasper broke it, "What are you doing?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Enjoying this book and the comfort of being in this room; with you." She said; briefly lifting her eyes from the page.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said softly; breaking the silence once more.

"Me too." She said; her eyes meeting his for longer this time.

He reached across the space between them and took her ankle in his hand; dragging her down to him and taking the book from her hand; placing it on top of his on the coffee table next to the couch. Bella looked at his face and bit her lip as she saw the serious expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I was wondering what you were thinking." She said; the corners of her mouth lifting slightly as she realized how alike they were.

"I was thinking that I don't like fighting with you."

"Me neither; I'd much rather be doing other things with you."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes."

"Like what exactly, Miss Cullen?" he was smirking at her now.

"Do you remember the first day we got to Alaska and we found this part of the house?"

He frowned slightly at her change of subject. "Yes." He said; wondering where she was going with this.

"When we were looking at the rooms you asked me what I was thinking; you said my emotions were intriguing and you wanted to know what the thoughts were behind them."

"I remember. You never did tell me."

"Us sitting here like this is what I was thinking about in this room; how being here with you; reading as we sat in this room was how I wanted to spend my time; how I saw my future being."

"We should get back to our books then," he said and Bella wasn't sure if he was teasing her.

His hand reached towards the table again but Bella stopped its progress with hers, "You don't have to."

"I thought you wanted to sit here and read together?"

"That wasn't the only thing I imagined when I walked into this room."

"It wasn't?"

"No" she whispered.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"How about I show you?" she breathed as she stared into his eyes. She didn't give him a chance to answer; moving to sit on the floor in front of the fire. Her eyes held his as she slowly removed her clothes; seeing his eyes drift down her body when she eventually sat there; naked before him. He was sitting perfectly still; his eyes pools of molten lava; the fire reflecting in each orb as they burned into her. "Do you want to join me?" she said softly.

Jasper didn't know how to respond; he was surprised to find they both had imagined the same thing; it was definitely a turn on to watch her strip seductively in front of him. He needed to be with her; he couldn't wait any longer. He still didn't break the silence; instead slipping from the edge of the couch and crawling on his hands and knees towards to her; her body moving to lie before the fire as he crawled up her body. As he hovered above her; his mouth lowered to meet hers in a passionate kiss; Bella moaned deep in her throat as his hand brushed up her side before settling on a breast. The moment was slow; neither of them rushing onto the next stage but keen to take their time and enjoy this for what it was; a moment to live out their shared fantasy.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt him lower his body to hers; his clothes the only hindrance between them. She'd already tried a couple of times to peel away the layers he was still wearing but his lips kept distracting her; pulling her attention back to them for minutes at a time. Bella sighed loudly when his mouth moved to her neck; kissing it softly; she wanted him and she wanted him bad; she just needed to convince him it was what he wanted too; something told her he wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

"Relax baby." He whispered in her ear, "Soon." Bella couldn't wait for him though; she needed to feel him lying above her; she needed his clothes gone. Her hands shook slightly as they removed his shirt; pushing on his body so he sat back on his heels. She pulled herself up to a sitting position too and took the time to undress him; throwing each item so they fell over the other side of the couch.

"That's better," she said once he was as clothed as she was. Slowly she lay back before him; watching his eyes lower down her length as she looked up at him, "See something you like, cowboy?"

"Yee-hah," he chuckled as he lowered his mouth to her stomach. He could feel the warmth beneath his lips and it was as if she was human again; not that he'd ever experienced that delight. The fire had warmed her skin and he loved the feel of it against his lips. Even hotter than her skin were the emotions that were reeling from her; the love she was sending to him warming his soul.

As his mouth met hers she felt him enter her; her body welcoming him eagerly. This was just how she'd hoped it would be; the firelight was the only thing lighting the room and it gave him an almost ethereal appearance as she looked up at him. His beauty shone from deep within and as he moved in her it just seemed to ignite the fire within. Each thrust of his hips was powerful and yet held a gentleness that belied the strength of its giver; he was careful with her, even if she was now a lot less breakable than she had been. With her last love she'd hated when he'd tried to protect her; when he'd treated her like she was a fragile little girl but with Jasper it was different; she knew he did it because he cared for her deeply; he loved her and the thought of her being hurt made him hurt. She knew Edward had probably done it for the same reasons but that wasn't how she'd felt about it when he did it; it always seemed like a way for Edward to make her feel worthless.

They were both climbing higher; towards their peak and Bella knew Jasper could feel how close she was; almost as if he read her mind he slowed his pace; lifting his head from her neck and smiling down at her. "Why are you stopping?" she pleaded.

"I'm not stopping; just pausing to admire the scenery," he whispered.

"Cute." She said, smiling up at him.

His arms curved around her and pulled them both upright; shifting her so she'd straddling his hips. "You are," he agreed; his lips brushing against hers. He pulled his mouth from hers and she could see he was unsure about something.

"What is it, Jazz?"

"I thought about doing this here too; on that first day. I imagined this night." He was staring over her shoulder and she was sure he was holding something back.

"What aren't you saying?"

"I know I told you about two of the times I've slipped but I want to tell you about the other times too. I need to tell you." Bella shifted on his lap and he groaned as his body reacted to her movement. He admitted to himself that his timing sucked. He decided he needed to finish what he'd started before he told her the rest of his story; before he possibly ruined everything. He moved them again; laying her gently on the couch while he kneeled before her. His hips shifted against her once more; setting a brutal pace as they both strived for the high that had faded in the past few minutes. Her body was tight around him and he could again feel the heat that had instilled itself in her from the fire; it was intoxicating and he craved more. If he was being truthful with himself he just craved her; everything about her had the same affect on him and left him aroused more than he'd ever been in his life; the human and vampire one. Her body arched into his and he felt her tighten on his cock; truly amazing. She cried out his name; a sound that filled the room; giving Jasper one last push and sending him flying over the edge; roaring as his cock throbbed within her. "God, I love you darlin'," he murmured into her hair when he collapsed on top of her.

"I love you too." She panted. He was resting against her body now and she pulled him firmly as she shifted so they were both lying on the couch; Jasper taking the opportunity to shift slightly and spoon behind her. They were no longer joined and she regretted the loss a little but she loved lying in his arms like this. "What did you want to tell me about," she finally whispered to him; her eyes focused on the flames that still flickered in the hearth. She'd known he would bring up this subject again before they left for Volterra and she wondered what she was going to hear from him; part of her already dreading hearing it because she knew it would cause him pain to say it.

"There are two other times when I slipped from this diet. There were other times where it was very close and we had to move rather than risk it actually happening; four times in total where I slipped and the need to leave was more urgent. I want to tell you about the other two times."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I need to. I need you to know what I'm like at my worst."

"Are they worse than the times you've already told me about?" she asked; slightly fearful of the answer he might give her.

He paused and thought about her question. "Each time was bad; they caused me the same level of pain; Maine was the worst for me personally because it was the first time and thinking about it now I don't think there was any way I could've prevented it from happening. Quebec was bad because Rose was there to witness it. The other two times are bad too but for different reasons. I guess the worst for me and the family as a whole was when we lived in Allegany, Cattaraugus County, New York; and it probably had the biggest impact on me as a vampire; it changed me in ways I hadn't expected. The house was in a nice area and not too far from the national park so food sources were good. It was roughly thirty years after I'd joined the family when we moved there and in some ways I was still struggling; I still felt separate from them and although I could feel their love for me, I'd been testing the boundaries for years; pushing them I guess and waiting to see if they'd make me leave. To give them credit, they never did and it took me a long time to realize they wouldn't." He stopped talking and Bella didn't press him further.

When it appeared he wasn't going to say anything more she knew she had to say something, "When did you know?"

"After Allegany." He whispered. "We all went on a hunt; the wildlife of the national park was in peak season and there was plenty for us to hunt. Although it was a family event we always hunted separately from each other; it's rare that two vampires will do it together."

"You don't mind when I'm there?" she asked; interrupting him and instantly regretting it because she realized he might not get back on track.

"It's different when it's you and me; I get turned on by you being there; by watching you." His hips pressed into her ass and she smiled softly. "With you I don't feel threatened but others being there would make me feel as if I was. It's never been like that with anyone else before." Bella's heart almost sang at his words and she was sure he felt her reaction. His next words stunned her more because he went back to his story; something she was sure he wouldn't do. "That day was strange; it felt weird, I guess. There was a lot of tension and it was my fault. In many ways I was back to being how I was when I was with Peter and Charlotte; my mood had settled into a depression and I was struggling to pull my head above the surface; the main problem was I didn't really want to. When I went off to hunt it was half-hearted. Even now I'm surprised Alice never saw it happening; she would've tried to prevent it if she had but she didn't."

"Prevent what?" she whispered; her fingers threading through his as his grip tightened on her hand.

"I ran through the trees; trying to get caught up in the thrill of the chase but I couldn't do it. As I ran I smelt the scent I was craving without even knowing and my course altered before I registered it. There were humans in the park and I was making my way towards them; all previous thoughts of hunting for animals gone. I got to the peak of a cliff and sat on the edge; staring down into the valley below. There was a campsite there with dozens of tents all lined up; it reminded me of my military days and it didn't take much to convince me to go nearer. The scent of humans was close but they weren't at the campsite; there was a beach nearby and I think that's where they were." He fell silent again but continued; his voice barely a whisper and Bella clutched his hand tighter; sensing that the next part of the story upset him; trying to offer him reassurance as she stared into the flames. "I was standing among the tents; looking at the remnants of a campfire and reminiscing. I heard footsteps but only subconsciously; I didn't even react when a hand slipped into mine; I looked down to see this small girl staring up at me. She reminded me so much of my baby sister from when I was a boy and I just stared at her. She smiled widely up at me and she had two teeth missing; it made me smile back at her and I think I dazzled her a little bit; not intentionally but I did anyway. She didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to her; we just were. The urge for her blood wasn't even there and it didn't even occur to me. She started to walk away from me; pulling on my hand; asking me silently to follow her, so I did. We walked for a while and a part of my brain registered that people would be worried about where she was but she wanted to be with me and I didn't have the heart to tell her no." He was breathing deeply now and Bella was worried this was too much for him.

"If you want to stop, baby, you can. You don't have to do this." She lifted their hands and kissed his knuckles softly.

He paused for a second and then carried on. "She began to get tired and stopped walking; sitting on the ground. She asked me to carry her by lifting her arms above her head and looking at me with this big innocent look on her face; it was the first time I wondered if I was making a mistake. I crouched beside her and my hand caressed her cheek; wiping away the tears that had formed. I held my arms out for her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She wasn't scared in the slightest and it kind of threw me a little. Her fingers were playing with my hair as I walked with her in my arms. I didn't even know where I was going but I realized we were nearly back to the house; it was starting to get a little cold so I thought it would be good to go there so she didn't get a chill. I just wanted her to be okay."

Bella wanted to see his face but she knew if she did he wouldn't be able to finish and as painful as it was for him to relive this memory she knew he needed to say it; he wanted her to know. She wasn't sure how he was expecting her to react but she suspected he was thinking it would be the worst way possible. She wriggled back against him, "Jasper…" she murmured; feeling his body react to her, "Please…"

He didn't move as her plea still hung in the air. He knew what she was asking and part of him needed it too but a larger part of him didn't want to open himself up to that kind of pain; he knew how she'd react when he told her how this story inevitably ended. Her ass brushed again against his cock and he bit back a groan; that one movement removed any chance of him not giving her what she wanted; he was powerless to resist her. He moved infinitesimally and then he was pushing into her and they both sighed in relief. "I don't want to lose you, Isabella."

"You won't, honey."

"You'll go when I finish my story."

"Trust me, baby."

He was silent for a while, "It had started raining by the time I got back to the house; there wasn't anyone else home; I took her inside and I changed her into some dry clothes. She was sleepy and she crawled into my lap and fell asleep; I didn't know what to do. I'd never been in a situation like this before and I was struggling for control. I tried to stop breathing but her scent was too strong and she kept burying herself closer to me; she wasn't scared of me at all and that alone frightened me." His hand brushed up Bella's thigh and then grazed her stomach; slowly moving higher. "I don't know what happened; how it happened; I was distracted I guess and she started to have a nightmare; she began struggling in my arms. I tried to calm her down but she put up quite a fight; both physically and mentally; I didn't want to hurt her by restraining her too hard so there wasn't much I could do. Her hands were clenched in little fists and as she struggled she punched my face. It should've been okay; it shouldn't have been a problem but her hand caught my teeth and her skin split. She was bleeding in the blink of an eye and I panicked. Now her blood was calling to me and yet a part of me was fighting it; I didn't want to hurt her; she was precious to me. I held her in my arms and willed the bleeding to stop; fighting every cell in my body that was urging me to taste it." He cupped a breast and his lips kissed her shoulder as he took a deep breath to try and calm down; Bella held her breath. "They all came home and I was sitting there with her in my arms; frozen as I stared at her; as soon as they walked through the door they all smelt her blood and instantly they were all crouching around me; growling. I fought their emotions as hard as I could but with everything else it was a useless fight and I gave into the urge; my teeth sank into her little neck and I drank from her; feeling their bloodlust consume me even as I tried to stop. She didn't even struggle; her eyes opened and looked into mine; I felt her love for me in that second and it just made it worse. Her blood was the sweetest I'd ever tasted; it was soothing; I wish I could say I hated the taste of it but I didn't. It was almost a relief when she closed her eyes and her heart stopped beating but it just got more painful from there. They'd all watched me as I did it and when I met their eyes I felt their shame; I thought they were ashamed of me. I clutched her body to me and my emotions about what'd happened pushed me over the edge. I somehow managed to get to my feet and I ran into the trees behind the house with her; I needed to be able to breathe and I couldn't do that with them looking at me like that; I placed her body gently on the ground and stared down at her; the revulsion of what I'd done making me sick… literally. My stomach churned the longer I sat beside her and eventually I threw up every drop of blood I'd just swallowed; the taste of it repulsing me. I moved back to her and fell beside her; sobbing against her stomach as reality set in. I knew I'd just lost my family through one stupid act."

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper." Bella whispered.

"I know that now but I wasn't thinking rationally at the time. I was still there with her body when Esme arrived at my side; she held me in her arms as I let my emotions and hers entwine. Emmett and Edward dug a grave for her in that clearing under the trees and I laid her in the hole; sitting with her for a few minutes and telling her how sorry I was and that I loved her. It hurts me that I don't know her name. I knew by then that there was no hope for me and I longed for a time when I could go back there and be with her for eternity. I'd just wanted to protect her from everything that was bad; it turns out I was the one who was bad for her and she didn't know any better than to go with me." Bella felt his body shaking behind her and she knew it had become too much for him. She bit her lip and sent him as much love as she could; hoping that would help him get through what he was feeling. "After we'd buried her we knew we needed to leave; people would begin to ask questions about where she was and we couldn't run the risk of being discovered. My mood sunk even further because of what happened and I was dragging everyone down with me. It took a long time for me to realize they all felt guilty; it may have been me that killed her but it was their emotions that drove me to it. It was Carlisle who pointed that out to me and he had to tell me twice before I really believed him. It was the first time he told me he was proud of me; he said he was proud of the fact I hadn't drained her before they'd arrived; that it was only their thirsts which pushed me too far. He said he was proud of the control I'd shown." He was silent again. "After he told me my control had been better than theirs things improved. I found living with the family easier somehow. Of course I should've known something would bring me down to size. We moved around a lot after leaving Allegany; never really taking to one place for too long but eventually we did have to settle in one area; we moved to Alaska; to the house they sold to buy this place. We lived much further north than we do now; living on the edge of the Arctic National Park; further away from civilization than before. We lived there a long time because there was hardly anybody near us; not many people ever saw us; we kept ourselves pretty cut off from the remainder of the community. All of us were suffering because of what had happened in Allegany. The years passed and I got caught in a vicious circle as I dealt with the guilt of what happened. I behaved despicably; pushing them all to their limits and they began to dislike the person I'd become. They weren't the only ones, I did too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you change? What made you become that person?"

"I wanted to forget; it was how I tried to do so."

"You wanted to forget her, didn't you?" She felt him nod his head. "How long did it take for you to forget?"

"I didn't; I haven't. I can never forget what I did. I know it wasn't my fault but it was still me that killed her. She was young; an innocent and I ripped that away from her. She couldn't have been more than six years old and I ended her life. There's little I could do that would be worse than what I did. I deserved to suffer for what I did to her; the only problem was when I suffered, so did they. Alice tried to help me but I wouldn't let her; I didn't want her help; I didn't want her to make me feel better." His voice had a bitter edge to it and it made Bella wince, "My eyes didn't even turn crimson after I drank from her; the blood was back out of my body so soon there wasn't time for it to be absorbed; it was as if nothing had happened. I felt like I'd cheated; I needed to be punished; I needed to see it every time I looked in the mirror; I needed the reminder of what I'd done. I left the house one day and I ran; I ran for a long time; looking for a target. I found one eventually; someone who was the complete opposite of her and I drained him entirely. I ran back home and I saw disappointment on their faces when they saw me. I felt better though; I felt their anger at what I'd done; anger I understood whenever I saw my eyes; it was what I needed to feel; every time they faded I went out and found someone else. It was a loop that I couldn't escape and none of them knew how to help me. It was Edward who broke the cycle; he got me the one thing that could help me."

"What was it?"

"Peter."

"Tell me more about him? You've mentioned him and Charlotte before but I don't really know that much about them."

"They are the closest thing to family I have. I'd do anything for them and them, me. I was the best and worst thing to happen to them both."

"How do you mean?"

"I turned them both; sired them. It was when I was with Maria. I already felt a connection to Peter as soon as we fought together; he helped me lead the newborns we were creating and he secretly fell in love with Charlotte. The night Maria had told me to get rid of those that had outlived their usefulness; that was when I felt the love he had for her. He begged me to spare her; to let them leave and head off on their own. It was the hardest thing I ever did but I let them go; I couldn't put Peter through the pain of losing her. He was my brother and I loved him; I still do. Letting them go cost me a lot. Maria punished me for days after she found out I'd let them go; adding to my already healthy collection of scars with a dozen more; one for each month of Charlotte's life. Scars she took great pleasure in marking over and over again. She was the only one who could ever hurt me; the only one who knew what kind of animal I really was."

Bella tried to change the subject; knowing he needed to get onto something more positive. "So when Peter arrived; he helped you?"

Jasper chuckled, "In his own unique way. I'm not sure the family approved; especially Edward but the meaning behind it was good." She didn't understand and Jasper could sense her confusion, "He took me out and we hunted; taking me to the all the places I'd hunted since I'd started on my mission; finding more people for me to kill and we drank until I thought I'd drown from the inside. Once we were done he punched me in the face and then tore my legs off at the knees so I couldn't get away. We sat there for several hours; I was a captive audience as he spoke to me. He told me things would get better; that I would find life easier in the years to come but I needed to give up on the 'wallowing shit', I think was how he referred to it. I'm not sure I really believed him but I promised I'd try."

"How long was it before you believed him?"

"Not completely till a few months ago; when things between me and you changed. I knew then that he was right." His hips shifted behind her; moving his length within her and hearing her purr deep in her throat. "Everything changed when I realized I needed you in my life. You complete me in a way I've never felt before. I'll understand if you hate me for what I did; if I can never be good enough; but I have to ask," His mouth pressed against the base of her neck and then sucked on her skin. "Isabella Cullen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he whispered.

Bella froze in his arms, "I thought we were already going to get married? Isn't that what this whole bond thing is about?"

"It is but it's been forced on us. Neither of us really had a choice about this and I wanted you to know that I want this. I want to marry you, Bella. I want you to be my wife; to be with me for eternity. I wanted to ask you to be mine."

Bella's mind was whirling; the words he'd just said were some of the sweetest she'd ever heard, "Yes, Jasper Whitlock, I will be your wife and spend the rest of eternity with you." She turned her head and kissed his lips deeply; their combined love swirling around them.

TBC

A/N: so what did you think? Did you like the end? This was actually one of the last parts of the story I wrote... added in while I was editing the story and I hope you think it adds something to it. That is the end of the first act of this story, I guess... and we now move into the second act which involves a trip to Italy. More tomorrow... oh and don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the first of three (yes, I did say three) chapters today. There are three because this chapter is quite short; just a bit of a filler to get them to Volterra - although the two of them do get to have a bit of fun. Naughty Bella gets some time out too. :-) Enjoy!

**Chapter 19.**

The family was quiet as they packed a few belongings each; Carlisle had sorted a private jet to take them over to Italy which would reduce the chance of too many encounters with humans; which Bella had worried about for several days before finding out.

Bella was just finishing packing when Jasper's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips quickly found her neck. "You okay?"

She smiled; things between them had been good in the last few days; lighter somehow. "Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella."

"You can't guarantee that. We still don't know the details of what we're going to face with Volturi and then there's everything with James when we get back." Bella's frustration had increased even further since the trip had been decided on. Unfortunately her fears were also beginning to affect Jasper; which made the timing of the trip even more important; it was the only down side to the time since he'd proposed.

"I know but we need to believe we're strong enough to get through this. You've taught me that. It's time you start believing it too." His words were soft but he hoped they had the impact they needed. He needed her to be more confident; she had to believe they could do this because then he would too.

She turned to look at him and he smiled at her softly; catching her anxiety fading somewhat. "Come on then, future husband… we've got a plane to catch."

He took her hand and let her drag him out of the room, reaching behind him at the last moment to pick up their bags. "You do know they won't leave without us, don't you?" he said; smiling at her as a pout slipped onto her face; one he just wanted to kiss away and did without any hesitation.

*B-o-B*

Jasper could feel the tension in Bella as they walked towards the plane. Despite all their careful plans there was no way for them to avoid all human contact on their trip to Italy; the crew of the plane was human and he could feel Bella gripping his hand with each step they took nearer. "Stop breathing, baby." He instructed her softly and he heard her do as he said. "It'll make it easier for you." He led her onto the plane and they took a seat near the back of the jet; as far from the flight deck as they could get.

The rest of the family took their seats and all, needlessly fastened their seatbelts. Just minutes later the plane took off and Jasper sent a wave of calm to the woman beside him as he tried to get her to relax. It was going to be an even longer trip if she stayed like this for the whole flight. He looked at her and reached for her chin; turning her face to look at him. Her eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses she'd put on as they drove onto the airfield; she was still very conscious of the color of her eyes – even though they've faded faster than for a normal newborn; they still held a crimson undertone to them; one that Jasper found extremely sexy; a fact he'd proved to her several times over the past week. His hand pulled the glasses from her face and he could see the tension around her eyes. He focused his gift on her and saw her eyes soften, "Not fair, Jazz." She whispered.

"Hey, I'm just trying to relax you. It'll make the flight easier for you if you are."

She smiled and her mouth edged towards his ear, "I'm sure you could've found a more satisfying way of doing that for both of us." She whispered so only he could hear.

If he'd been human he knew he would've been blushing. It seemed he'd created a bit of a monster in Bella since the first time he'd slept with her; she was insatiable and who was he to let her down? It wasn't like his body put up any sort of resistance to her desires. If anything he just egged her on further as his own desire reflected back onto her. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere." He murmured; his eyes darting to the rest of his family, hoping none of them were paying them any attention. She smirked at him and grabbed his hand; climbing over his legs and pulling him through the doors at the back of the plane to the restroom. They moved quickly and were fortunate enough that the rest of the occupant's attentions were elsewhere.

As soon as the door to the restroom closed Bella was pressing him back against it and kissing him hard. "Jasper Whitlock, you always have such amazing ideas." She murmured against his mouth.

He was pleased she'd chosen to wear a skirt; her taste in clothing had notably changed over the last few weeks; opting for more dresses and skirts rather than pants. It was so much easier access that way was her reasoning behind the change and he wasn't disappointed with it. His fingers grazed the skin of her thigh as he lifted her skirt higher. 'Oh Lord, have mercy' he thought as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "Bella…" he hissed against her mouth.

She smiled against his lips and pushed her tongue through them; brushing it against his as his hand climbed higher still. "I just didn't want to waste time," she whispered. Her hands moved to his pants and quickly undid his belt; released the button then lowering the zipper. "I see I wasn't the only one with that idea." She said; the smirk back on her face.

"Well I had better plans for passing time."

"And what would they be exactly?" she asked as she pulled his length from his pants; shoving them down his thighs and beginning to stroke him.

He spun her so her back was against the door; her hand slipping from him; giving him the opportunity to slam into her quickly. "This." He sighed, moving his mouth to her neck and licking it. He started sucking on the point and heard her growl softly in his ear. It was a hot spot for her and he knew she liked it when he paid particular attention to that area.

"Is that it?" she moaned; her teeth clenching as he thrust into her again.

"Not by a long shot, darlin'," he told her. He pulled back his hips and thrust into her repeatedly; satisfied by the thud of her back as it hit the metal behind her. He knew they were probably going to be leaving dents in it but he couldn't hold back. It was always going to be this way between them; he knew that and he couldn't think of anything better. Her body was beginning to tighten on him already and he slowed down the pace somewhat; he wanted to take his time with her and there were still many hours to go before the plane landed in Italy; they were in no rush. His head told him that but his heart and the rest of his body wasn't paying much attention. Before he could think any more his body clenched and he felt his release pulse into her eagerly waiting body.

"Jasper." She cried out; her body tightening on him as she came hard. "Oh god… please god, more."

"As you wish." He sighed; doing just as she asked and starting anew with his movements into her. Time seemed to slow down as they both worked through several orgasms; both locked in their own little bubble of contentment.

A hard thud on the other side of the door put paid to their plans, "Are you done in there because the rest of us could do with some peace?" Emmett said loudly through the metal; his words serious but his tone teasing.

Bella looked at Jasper as they ceased movement and it was only seconds before they were both laughing loudly. "I guess it's time for us to go back out there." He said; brushing her hair away from her face as they both tried to get their composure back.

"Do we have to?" she asked; the tension from earlier making a reappearance.

"We can wait a little longer. It's only fair after the number of times I've had to suffer the torture of Emmett and Rosalie together."

His body began to move again and she felt the tingle of another peak start almost immediately. "Jazz…" she whispered. Her body arched as he brushed against her g-spot; the precipice approaching fast. "Come with me, baby." She sighed; her arms going round his waist and cupping his ass. "Make me scream your name so loud even the pilot knows exactly what we're doing back here."

He smirked at her and just seconds later they both cried out the other's name; their voices ringing through the cabin causing their family to wince and avoid each other's faces as their own desires spiked.

*B-o-B*

Jasper and Bella were waiting by the plane for the rest of the family to join them. It appeared none of them were speaking to either of them at the moment and the looks they'd received from both the pilots as they climbed off the plane once it sat in the hangar had made them both chuckle. Apparently they'd been very loud and, thanks to Jasper's gift, all had been blessed with their combined emotions. Bella had clutched his hand tightly as the pilots appeared and then disappeared and he pulled her against the side of his body; kissing her temple gently.

"Don't even think about starting that again, you two," Rosalie grumbled as she walked towards them. "We're all still dealing with the effect of the last few hours."

A car drove up beside them and the three of them climbed into the back; finding Emmett already there and Esme and Carlisle in the front. The windows of the car were tinted so they were able to leave the hangar and drive down the country lanes without raising any unwanted attention. It was only a couple of hours before they were approaching Volterra and the evening was beginning to draw in.

"Do you think we should stop to hunt?" Jasper suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, son." Carlisle said, pulling the car off the road and into the tree line just a small distance away. They all left the vehicle and split into their pairs; agreeing to meet in a couple of hours and carry on their journey.

TBC

A/N: I know it's very short but, as I said, there will be two more chapters today so I hope that makes up for it. I can also promise you will learn a little more about the bond today. Next chapter they arrive at Volterra and are greeted by the Volturi. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

So, second chapter of the day and the tension within the family is gradually increasing as the reality of the situation sets in.

**Chapter 20.**

Jasper and Bella were the first back to the car and were sitting in the back seat waiting for the rest of them to arrive. Jasper had pulled Bella onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he felt the tension increase within her again. "Do you think we should tell them now about the tasks; or more specifically the third task?" Bella said.

"Let's wait until we've got the first two out of the way. The next few days are going to be difficult enough without having to add that extra worry onto their shoulders as well. It's not like they can do anything to help."

"I guess." She rested her head on his shoulder and her fingers brushed across the scar on his arm that was firm becoming her favorite; an additional benefit was this small habit seemed to have a calming effect on Jasper too. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

"I hope so, darlin'. I think we just need to be there for each other through this. Hopefully it'll be easier than we think it's going to be."

"Something tells me it's going to be more difficult but I think we'll get through it." 'I hope', she mentally added.

The door opened and Emmett and Rosalie joined them. Neither of them commented on the state of their brother and sister; obviously noticing the two of them were getting more stressed the closer they got to their destination. Carlisle continued the drive as soon as he and Esme got back to the car and the car fell to an uneasy silence. Bella's hand was tracing Jasper's scar constantly which was going some way to ease his tension and he, in return, was brushing his fingers through her hair.

As the car entered the main gates of Volterra Jasper's leg began to jostle up and down and Rosalie and Emmett looked at the two of them in concern. "Are you okay, Jazz?" Rosalie asked him quietly; although the whole car heard her.

"I'm fine." He said; staring at Bella; a lie the whole family picked up on but didn't choose to correct. Bella turned her head and nuzzled into his shoulder; her hand reaching up and wrapping around the back of his neck; pretty much hiding her face from the rest of the family. "We're fine." He whispered; another slightly whiter lie.

The stress was getting to both of them and the other four could clearly see it but as Jasper had said to Bella before they got back to the car; there was little any of them could do apart from offer their support.

It was fortunate for them that Carlisle had been a resident of Volterra before and he found the hidden underground entrance with ease; pulling the car into it and parking in the shadows. He led his family confidently towards the entrance to the Volturi home; his demeanor helping his family more than he realized. They made their way down the tunnel through the lower basements of the building; each of them finding comfort from their partner.

They reached the entrance to an elevator and all of them stood waiting for it to arrive. The tension they were feeling wasn't helping any and it was only going to get worse before it got better. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. All six of them slowly walked into the small cube; the doors shutting behind them. "I'll do the talking when we get in there," Carlisle said softly to them all.

"I'm going to have to talk to them, dad. You can't do all the talking for us." Jasper said.

Carlisle held his son's eyes and finally admitted the truth in his words. "You're right. Let me start though; re-establish the history I have with them." There wasn't any need for any of them to answer him; it was only right he led them in; he was the head of their family who had a past relationship with their hosts and his family needed him more now than they had ever done.

The elevator stopped and they turned to face the doors as they opened. In the corridor before them were three of the Volturi guard to welcome them, "Carlisle, it's been a while," the young girl stated as she looked at them; a scowl on her face as she spoke. "Aro is looking forward to seeing you again and meeting your family."

Bella looked at the three of them and noticed the blood red eyes which hers resembled in more ways than they did those of her family. She squeezed Jasper's hand; needing his comfort more than ever then and he looked at her as the six of them began to filter out of the elevator. "That's Jane." Jasper whispered to her and Bella gripped his hand a little tighter. It was her they were probably going to have to face during the first task. "The other two are Felix and Demetri." He paused slightly before continuing. "When we get in there, it's likely Aro will try and read both of our memories at some point. It's probable he won't be able to read yours; I doubt he would've been able to even when you were human but he will see things in my memories that I'm sure you'd rather he didn't see. I'm sorry darlin' but there's no way I can stop him. Just know we can get through this baby."

"Okay. I love you, Jasper." She whispered to him softly.

Silence fell between them again and Jasper turned his focus on each of his family; measuring how they were feeling as they approached the Volturi leaders. There was a certain level of calm to Carlisle that didn't completely surprise Jasper; he was, after all, the most familiar with their surroundings and had some knowledge of what they'd be facing in a matter of minutes. Esme was, as Jasper had suspected she'd be, concerned about her two children as they were taken before the Volturi leaders. She was slightly anxious and he didn't see that going away until they left this city. He just hoped he got to live long enough to enjoy that trip with them. Emmett's emotions almost made him laugh out loud as his brother walked confidently behind his parents. Nothing ever seemed to faze Emmett and he also knew that if push came to shove he would try to fight his way out of the situation. Jasper suspected it wouldn't be that easy but there'd be no telling his brother. The only thing bothering Emmett was the safety of Rosalie, which was easy to understand, Jasper shared that sentiment about each member of the family but especially Bella. Rosalie was quiet and he could see she was holding onto Emmett's hand almost as tightly as Bella was his. While his sister never shied away from a fight, she hated having to face men who abused their power over women; which certainly described the way the Volturi behaved. His sister hadn't been looking forward to this trip for a while and Jasper couldn't say he really blamed her.

The small group reached the end of the corridor and Jane opened the doors into a cavernous, circular room. The Cullen family followed behind the three vampire guard and formed a small line in the center of the room. "Carlisle Cullen, what a pleasure to see you… and you've brought your lovely family with you." Was said in greeting by one of the vampires waiting for them.

"That's Aro." Jasper murmured to Bella, "Marcus is the one to the left and Caius, on the right."

Aro walked forward and stood in front of Carlisle; all of the room watching in interest. "It's good to see you again, Aro. Thank you for welcoming us and offering us your hospitality during this time."

"It's no problem; I was intrigued when your son contacted me all those months ago. I have to admit we had all but forgotten about the existence of that long unused law until he brought it to our attention. His mind was very determined and his loss has no doubt hit you all hard. Our condolences will do little to assuage this sorrow but they are heartfelt nonetheless." Aro held his hand out towards his old friend and Carlisle placed his hand in it; the room freezing as the elderly vampire zoned out; drifting through the memories of his friend's mind. Several minutes later, he opened his eyes again and looked at the head of the Cullen coven, "Both your children were a credit to you and your lovely wife and I can see how you're all struggling to adjust to their loss." He turned to look at Esme and smiled at her benevolently, "It is a great honor to finally get to meet you. Your husband has been most lax in not visiting us before now." Aro walked away from them and sat back in what could only be described as a throne. His brother's showed little interest in the gathering and for a few minutes there was silence. "Felix, please show our dear friends to the quarters we've set aside for them during their stay with us."

"We would like to stick to our own diet while we're here, if that is alright, good friend." Carlisle said, not wanting to antagonize him but determined to not break their lifestyle choice either.

"Of course, of course," he agreed, "Talking of dinner, I do believe ours is about to arrive. You and your family may want to take your leave. We'll save something for you, Felix."

The family quickly left the room; not wanting to witness the massacre that was about to occur. Bella shivered slightly as she caught the faint scent of the approaching humans and Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders; kissing her temple as they kept walking. Each couple was shown to a room, Bella and Jasper being the last ones to be given theirs. Before he left them Felix turned to them, a frown on his face; "Aro would like to meet the two of you this evening. You should both feed before you arrive. Someone will be down to collect you both in a few hours." He nodded his head at them both and then turned and left the room shutting the door behind him.

*B-o-B*

Jasper turned to look at Bella as soon as Felix closed the door and he lifted his hand and put a finger over her lips to stop her from talking; shaking his head slowly. Several minutes passed where Bella stared at him wide-eyed and waited for him to let her speak. Finally he removed his hand from her mouth, "He's gone now."

"Was he listening to hear what we said?"

"I think so. He definitely hung around outside the room before going to get his meal." Bella grimaced at the thought. "Talking of food, we should go and get some too. Then we have some time to clean up before we have to go and see Aro."

"Should we tell mum and dad about our meeting?"

"Let's tell them after we've seen him. I kind of get the impression it's just the two of us invited so they won't be able to be there. Let's give them a few more hours without the worry, okay?"

Bella nodded and turned to look around the room. "It's a nice room."

"Nothing but the best for the Volturi." He said softly; walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. "Let's go get something to eat." He said, "We can explore the room more when we get back."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Jasper Whitlock." She said; a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

*B-o-B*

Bella walked back into the room and immediately began to look around it some more. It was a large room and it was very decadent; much more so than anything she'd been used to before. Even having known the Cullen's for quite a while now; the Cullen's who didn't hold back on spending money. In comparison to them it was showy; so showy it looked fake; but there was no getting away from the fact their current abode was pretty amazing. She even noticed there was a balcony which was something they would be able to make very little use of and therefore seemed fairly pointless. Her eyes scanned the room; picking out the ornate decoration she knew Esme would be falling in love with. There were pictures on the wall that looked very old and she was sure she'd seen a few that were by some of the master's; probably originals given the fact it was the Volturi that owned them.

She lifted their bags and began to empty them; placing their clothes away tidily. She could feel Jasper standing and watching her and she wondered how long he was going to do that; if it'd been anyone else she would've been unnerved by it but given it was him, not so much. She smiled as she remembered how when she was still human Edward would sneak into her room and watch her at night as she'd slept; he'd done so for months before she even really knew him and she was glad she hadn't been aware of it at the time because looking back at it now she realized it was a little creepy.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked.

"Some things from the past." She said as she zipped their now empty bags back up and stowed them in the bottom of the closet. "Why?"

"Your thoughts were happy ones but tinged with some sadness and I wondered what they were."

"I was just thinking about how Edward used to sneak into my room before we were together and watch me sleep. When he first told me about it, it seemed really romantic but I guess from an outside perspective it probably seems weird; especially looking back at it now." Although she wasn't looking at him she felt his tension increase at the mention of Edward. It was still a subject that was a little sore between them both and rarely discussed by either of them but she couldn't help but sometimes compare her relationships with them; even if it was just in her mind.

"What made you think of that?" he asked gently as he walked and sat on the bed in front of her.

"I could feel you standing watching me and it didn't bother me; I knew if it was anyone else it would annoy me but just you being here, makes me feel better."

"I'm glad about that." He whispers; reaching for her hand and pulling her over to him. "You're not worrying about the meeting with Aro, are you?"

"A little. Just because I don't really know what to expect more than anything." It was just this side of being a lie; in truth she was petrified of facing the ancient vampire, even with Jasper.

"I don't either, really. I've never met the Volturi before; even given the length of time I've been around; I saw Felix, Demetri and Jane when I was in the South with Maria; during the wars but none of the leaders and I didn't really speak to any of them. I've heard stories about them and Carlisle has mentioned them a few times but none of the family apart from him has ever met them."

"You seem to know so much about them."

"Only from what Carlisle has said and I don't know that much really. You should relax, baby. It won't be that bad. I'll be there with you."

She wished to all that was holy that she'd find that reassuring; it didn't work. "When do you think we'll have to face the first task?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it will be today?" She was beginning to panic again and Jasper's hand cupped her cheek; sending a wave of calm through her that helped greatly. "Thanks." She whispered.

"I don't think it'll be today; it said in the information Aro sent that the family has to be present for each task so I think it's unlikely he'd do it today because it's just going to be you and me there."

"Will they tell us which one of the guard we're going to face?"

"I doubt it." He stared into her eyes and then lifted her onto his lap and scooted them both back up the bed. "This is really worrying you, isn't it?"

She nodded reluctantly. "I'm just worried we'll fail somehow and you'll end up getting hurt. I don't want to lose you."

"It won't happen, darlin'. We'll get through this together and be there for each other." He kissed her forehead softly; brushing his fingers through her hair, knowing that calmed her without him having to use his gift. His lips caressed her cheeks and the tip of her nose in soft kisses before moving to its main target; her mouth. The kiss was gentle and held the promise of much more without being blatant about it. After the passionate encounter between them earlier this was much slower and gentler but even more loving than it'd been then. Slowly he removed her clothes; stripping the layers away and kissing each inch of skin he revealed. His desire for her had deepened over the last few weeks and there was nothing he wouldn't do for this woman; he knew it and he was fairly sure she did too. After all he was ridiculously bad at hiding it; as soon as he was within a meter or so of her he radiated his feelings for her; broadcasting them to anyone who'd pay attention. It was almost embarrassing; like being a teenager again and being unable to control his emotions; and yet it didn't bother him in the slightest. He didn't care who knew. If it wasn't for the fact it would blow the secret of their kind wide open he'd stand in the middle of this city and shout it for everyone to hear. There was no denying he was in love with Bella Swan or Bella Cullen as she was now known and he wanted the whole world to know about it; even if it was just the vampire part of it.

She was naked in his arms now and he could feel she'd relaxed; her tension easing as he'd removed each piece of clothing. He pulled away from her and hurriedly removed his own clothes; more than aware she was watching him. He moved so he was lying beside her once more and he found her smiling at him softly. "You're too good to me, Jazz." She whispered. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"You were just yourself, angel and I've fallen for you hook, line and sinker. There's no hope for me now."

"Me either." She stared at his face, "That's why I can't bear the thought of losing you. Not now I've found you." Her hand brushed his cheek softly

"We will get through this. You won't lose me." She nodded; although he wasn't sure she really believed him. She was getting better at shielding her emotions from him now; just the one's she knew would add to his worry and so she masked them from him; he wasn't even sure she did it consciously. There were times when she let down all her barriers and he wished she would do that now. Jasper leant forward and kissed her again; needing to feel the closeness to her; wanting to feel her desire for him. He was just as worried about their situation as she was and he tried to hide it from everyone but he wasn't able to quite as effectively as she did; not when it came to hiding it from her anyway. He felt her shift against him and then her hand was circling his shaft and she was sliding down on him; his worry evaporating as he felt the connection between them escalate the emotions they were experiencing.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier." She said suddenly.

He couldn't seem to focus on her words; he was so caught up in the feel of her on him; his attention was elsewhere. "Wh…what b…bit?" he stuttered.

"About Aro reading your thoughts." Her smile turned into a smirk. "I was thinking we could give him a real show."

"Bella, you have a naughty mind." He said, stunned she would suggest something like that and turned on by it just as much.

"I guess you're going to have to punish me then." She said; her eyes filling with desire and lust at the very thought of what she'd just suggested.

"Maybe after the meeting; I want this time to be about loving you."

"I think I can live with that."

Jasper rolled onto his back; pulling her with him so she sat on his lap. She instantly began to move on him and he could feel the emotions between them mingling with one another. She set a slow pace and it just ignited the feelings, making them build and build. He could feel every time her body tightened on him; could sense the spikes of lust from her each time he edged a little bit deeper. His hands climbed her body and curved around her breasts; thumbs brushing over the peaks and a sigh falling from her lips as her head fell back. She picked up speed a little and he moaned as she pushed her body forward into his hands; changing the angle he had in her; intensifying it up a notch. "Bella…" he groaned; feeling his peak approaching much sooner than he'd have liked. Her eyes met his and a small smile slipped onto her lips. "Kiss me." He all but begged her and she eagerly gave him his wish. Her movements became smaller as she leaned forward to kiss him; tongues and lips pressing against each other as they fought to get closer. His hands moved to her back and he held her against him; the feel of her skin still surprisingly soft beneath his hands. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he could feel her nipples harden as her desire increased further. It was without any hesitation he rolled them back over so she was now under him; his hips pressing into hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared up at him and he could feel wave after wave of love hit him so hard it almost took his breath away. He returned the sentiment to her and she closed her eyes; the smile growing on her face as she soaked up every drop of what he was sending her. He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed it softly; feeling her body shiver beneath him as he started to thrust gently into her. He hadn't lied earlier; he wanted this time to be about showing her how much he loved her; how much he needed her and how important she was to him. He nipped at her neck; feeling and then hearing the effect he had on her; he never would've guessed she would be so vocal but she never held back from him; not when they were doing this anyway. "I love you, Isabella." He whispered; feeling her clench around him as he used her full name. She seemed to love when he called her that but he saved it for times when it was really special; times like now.

Bella came apart as he softly murmured her name; the love in his voice easy to hear, even if he hadn't been solidifying the sentiment with the words he spoke. His name rang around the room as it slipped past her lips; the sound almost echoing off the walls and she was sure there'd be quite a few people who'd be keyed into what they were doing now. In fact she was sure they were probably having an even bigger impact on the nearby occupants of the building as she seemed to have that affect on Jasper's gift; causing him to radiate his feelings for her to the local populace on a frequent basis. Her orgasm faded and she could see the tension in his jaw as he looked down at her face, "Come for me, baby." She whispered; smiling at him tenderly as she felt his body quiver slightly. She watched his face as he came apart and wondered again how she hadn't seen it when she was human; this happened almost every time they'd done this in the last month. Why hadn't she seen it then? Why hadn't she noticed how beautiful he was? The simple answer she'd managed to work out was because she hadn't been looking for it. She was so besotted with Edward, everyone else paled into insignificance and then there'd been Alice; her best friend. In reality even if she'd been looking she never would've done that to her; Jasper had been her husband so therefore he was off limits. There were times though when she wished those two limitations hadn't been there; part of her wished she'd been able to experience this love with him when she was still human. Would it have been different?

"What are you thinking?" he said softly as he watched her face; her contemplation washing through him.

She looked at him a little startled as she realized where she was and then felt embarrassed. His hand brushed her cheek and he kissed her tenderly. "I was just thinking about the past. I was just asking myself if it would've been different if we'd done this when I was still human; why I didn't even see you as an option. I know the answer; it's obvious – I never would've done that to Edward or Alice but the thought didn't even occur to me… it's like I didn't even see you and that makes me feel a little sad."

"Even if you had, it probably would've been a bad thing, darlin'. I'm not sure I would've been able to control myself; to control my thirst. You were just too much of a temptation when you were human; although things aren't that different now really; it's just another kind of temptation I'm feeling." She nodded and hugged him tightly. Far too soon he caught a glimpse of the time, "We should be getting ready; they'll be back to collect us soon."

TBC

A/N: I know, I know... still nothing new about the bond and I teased you about the third task... but it is coming. Information will be revealed in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Third and final chapter of the day - the meeting with Aro... just what will you find out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 21.**

Jasper was waiting in their room; staring at the door to the bathroom that Bella was dressing in. He was thinking about what she'd said just a few minutes ago; despite what he'd said to her he was now considering what it would've been like; there was a part of him that wanted to have had the chance to experience that with her. After his initial distaste for her he'd quickly got closer to her and had accepted her into the family; he'd had the opportunity to get a lot closer to her in Phoenix and his feelings during that time had markedly changed. He shook his head; it wasn't the time to be thinking about this and it was a moot point anyway; it would never happen and he needed to focus on what they were going through now; he turned his thoughts towards to the last few hours; it had been a good few hours and he wondered if the next few would be as good. There was a knock at the door and he walked to it, opening it to find his brother standing on the other side; a large grin on his face. He sighed softly because he knew he was going to have to tell him what they were about to do. "Em."

"Rose and I were wondering if the two of you wanted to come hunting with us? We know you've been busy with other things for a while…" his smile grew further, if that was at all possible. "The acoustics in this place are fantastic, aren't they?" He added, winking at his brother.

Jasper would've blushed if he'd had the ability to and he couldn't help but smile at Emmett, "I'm just making up for all the times you've both made me suffer over the years."

"I'm glad for you, bro. It's time you started smiling a little more. So, you up for a field trip?"

"We went hunting earlier… we've got a field trip of our own planned."

"Oh yes? More sexcapades for Jasper and Bella."

"Hardly. We've got a meeting with Aro."

The smile fell from the larger vampire's face. "Do you want us to come with you? I'm sure mum and dad would want to be there."

"I don't think any of you have an invite." He said quietly; he turned and saw Bella walking out of the bathroom. "Aro wants to meet us both. I'm not sure what he has planned but it's probably just a getting to know us meeting. We'll be fine."

"I'm not sure I like this, Jazz. What if he wants to do the first trial?"

"If he did, he'd have invited you all. You need to be present. Really, I don't think there's anything to worry about." Even to him the words sounded like a lie; he was worried, not so much about Aro but more about the other vampire's who'd be there. Jane had obviously taken a dislike to them and he didn't want the situation to get out of control. He was fairly certain he was going to need to use his gift during this little summit they had to attend.

"Are you sure?" Jasper nodded to him firmly. "Okay, well we won't be long. If you need us, just call."

"We'll come to see you all when we're done, okay?"

"Sure."

The corridor was empty just seconds later and Jasper turned away from the door; knowing the discussion probably wasn't over. He found Bella standing just behind him, staring into his eyes. "You okay?" she asked him; tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah. Just trying to reassure Emmett that we aren't walking into a trap. I don't think he was happy so I guess dad, at least, will be here shortly." He relaxed slightly as he felt her lips softly brush against his in a tender kiss. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded and then her eyes flitted over his shoulder and he turned to see Felix back at their door. "I guess it's time." He said taking her hand in his and walking them both out into the corridor. Felix pivoted and began to walk back in the direction of the room they'd been in earlier that day.

The door to their parent's room opened just after they walked past it, "Jazz, Bella." It was their father and he sounded concerned. "Would you like us to come with you?" he asked as they turned to face him.

"This is something we have to do on our own dad. We'll come to you when we're done. Everything will be okay." Carlisle didn't look like he truly believed him but he reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance.

Slowly he stepped to them and kissed them both on their foreheads and pulled them into a tight hug. "We'll be waiting for you here when you get back." He whispered.

It was difficult for both Jasper and Bella to pull out of the security of his arms but they had to because Felix was growing impatient behind them. "We'll see you soon, dad." Jasper said softly; taking Bella's hand in his and squeezing it gently; watching his father for a few steps before turning to follow Felix down the corridor. Their journey was too short and neither of them knew what to expect when they entered the room for their meeting. Felix opened the door for them and ushered them through it; closing the door behind them. Bella looked around the room and realized it was only the two of them and Aro present. She was surprised there was none of the guard there. It seemed to contradict everything she'd heard about him.

"Jasper… Isabella… Thank you both for joining me. Please come over here and let me see you properly."

Jasper wanted to laugh at his choice of words; as if his eyesight was anything less than perfect; the truth of the matter was this was anything but a laughing matter so he kept quiet. They both walked slowly towards the elderly vampire; Jasper could almost taste Bella's reluctance with each step she made and he squeezed her hand a little tighter. Once they were close enough he chose to break the silence; "Aro, we'd like to thank you for seeing us; it's an honor to be present before you."

Aro smiled at him and held his eyes, "Jasper Whitlock, as I live and breathe, I never thought I'd get to see the day where you'd be standing before me. You've been in the memories of many people I've encountered over the years; including some of my guard and I somehow think it should be me that should be thanking you."

He was taken aback by his words, "Thanking me?" he asked; disbelief in his voice.

"Why yes; over the years you've removed some of the more powerful vampires that were around; with ease I might add. Thanks to you this world is a better place."

"I'm not sure I did it for the reasons you're assuming I did. I certainly didn't do it because I thought it would be beneficial to you." Aro was only making him more pissed off; each time he spoke it brought back old memories; ones Jasper didn't want to remember.

Aro stared at him intently; his smile growing as he absorbed the young man's words. "Jasper Whitlock, when I spoke to your brother he mentioned you'd be who he was going to invoke this bond to; I was intrigued he would think that highly of you; from the things I've seen of you it doesn't seem something you'd want to do. I hadn't realized until I spoke to Edward that you were in Carlisle's coven; I never would've thought someone of your standing within our world would switch to his diet so easily."

"It hasn't been easy." Jasper growled.

Aro held out his hand towards him and quirked an eyebrow as Jasper waited before placing his hand in the ageing vampire's. Bella watched Aro's face as she saw it from where she stood next to her love. She could see the flicker of his eye's behind their lids. He was much scarier looking up close than he'd been when she saw him earlier; and he'd been plenty frightening then. His skin was pale; almost translucent in color and it made him look almost fragile – something she knew he wasn't. She inhaled sharply as his eye's shot open and he looked at her quickly before turning his attention back to Jasper. "I can see how you've struggled over the years. Your gift is remarkable and would be a welcome addition to my guard."

"I'm not interested in doing that; that part of my life is over and it's not something I want to revisit."

Tension appeared in the room and Jasper didn't try to remove it; the minutes passed and the two men stared at each other; sizing each other up in a battle of wills. Finally Aro spoke, spinning to face the other direction and moving back to take his seat. "As you wish, Jasper." His head turned and he looked directly at Bella again. "Isabella…" he said softly.

"My name is Bella." She said earnestly.

His head tilted to one side and he frowned slightly as he looked at her. "I saw several occurrences of Jasper calling you Isabella. I'm sorry, my dear, I do not mean to insult you."

"No insult taken. Only Jasper gets to call me my full name."

He was standing before her again in an instant; moving so fast that neither of them even saw him move. He held out his hand to her this time, "May I?"

"You can try but I should warn you, Edward's gift didn't work on me so you may not see anything." Again the room was silent and the two of them watched as the frown from earlier deepened on his face; making him look a lot older in a matter of seconds.

His eye's shot open. "Remarkable." He said; his voice barely a whisper. "I don't see anything at all. I've encountered vampires with the gift of shielding before; we have one in our guard but this is something new. It's the first time that's happened in all my existence and it's something I'd like to investigate further." He sounded almost excited by what'd happened.

"And how would you intend to do that?" Jasper said; his voice harsh and bordering on rude.

"Jazz…" Bella murmured; her voice barely a whisper.

"I would need to consult my library but I'm sure there are some things we could try."

The last thing Jasper wanted was for the Volturi to start doing tests on his girl; his Bella. A growl erupted from his chest and he didn't try to stop it. "Maybe we should turn our attention to the reason we've made this journey." He suggested.

It was difficult to miss the disappointment on Aro's face as he swept away from them again. "If you insist. I assume you've read the information I sent your brother?" he asked of Jasper.

"Yes, although it doesn't look as if Edward had time to do so."

"Nevertheless he has invoked this law and regardless of his knowledge about what it involved; it still stands."

"Can I ask why it's necessary?" Bella said quietly.

Both men turned to look at her. "That's an interesting question you ask, Bella. This law was created several hundred years ago; before Carlisle was even born as a human; it came about when my brothers and I were still trying to ensure our hold over this world was in place. All we've ever wanted was for our kind to be able to live the lives they wanted and deserved; safe in the knowledge that as long as they kept our secret from humanity they had nothing to fear. About four hundred and fifty years ago our coven was much smaller than it is now; there was little need for the guard we have now because we rarely came across vampires that would go up against us. The story really starts a few decades before then; it was a time when things changed quickly; back when we were still establishing control over certain areas of the world; a member of our family and his mate were separated after he was sent to deal with a vampire causing trouble in North Europe and ended up being killed. Our family mourned the loss of our cousin; much as you're all feeling the losses of Edward and Alice but as time passed we began to heal. Then one day we received a visitor to our home and it was the vampire who'd killed him; our cousin's mate was drawn to him and it pained us all when she took his side against us and chose to leave our family. She'd been with us for almost two hundred years at this stage and we never thought it would be so easy for her to leave. My brothers and I discussed the situation and we were determined something like this couldn't happen again in the future; we wouldn't lose someone else from our family so we brought in the law and word spread throughout our world of its existence. It was enough for people to stop trying to take what was ours; we became strong again and as the years passed the law was forgotten."

"How does any of that relate to us?" Bella asked.

"I understand from Carlisle's memories that it was this vampire James that bit you." She nodded; her eyes lowering to the ground as the memory of what he did hit her again. "As such he has a certain hold over you that you'd be unable to resist. The vampire that started all this was the sire to our cousin's mate and that was why she was able to leave us so easily."

"So how does the bond work?" Jasper asked; now more worried than ever about losing Bella.

"There is some ancient text we had created; it took some very knowledgeable vampires to work it so it breaks the bond between a vampire and their sire. It took years for them to get it right; there were times when we never thought we'd be able to protect our own from that happening again but eventually we did; we became strong again." His voice was filled with pride at what he and his brothers had done.

"So this will stop James from tearing me away from my family?"

"Yes." He said. "It's not as simple as that though. It requires a pure love between two vampires and strength of character in both of them. That's why we created the three tasks to be undertaken; if you can survive those then you'll be strong enough for the bond to hold and worthy of having the ceremony performed. There are no guarantees though; you won't know for sure until it's tested; by James."

"Are there any other restrictions?" Jasper said.

"Yes. The bond has to be put in place within the first six months of the bond between mates being broken; after that time nothing will work." Bella gasped and looked at Jasper quickly. "Your family; the whole of your coven have to be present for all the tasks you'll face and the bonding ceremony or it won't hold; their love for you both will help strengthen the bond put in place." He paused and looked at them; a serious expression on his face. "We've made it as difficult as we could for this ceremony; we didn't want people to misuse the law. This shouldn't be entered into lightly and it isn't too late for either of you to back out of this. You don't have to do this. I know you don't trust me completely, Jasper and I know why; you're probably right not to but I don't want to cause your family any more pain than you've already been subjected to. You can leave now without any further pain being caused."

"And when James turns up in a couple of month's time? How do you think we'll feel when he takes Bella away from us? We can't lose her; not now. I can't lose her." His words sounded desperate and his last sentence was barely a whisper. "We have to do this; I need to do this."

TBC

A/N: So there you go - the reason why Edward invoked the law in the first place and why Alice agreed to it. There will be more information still to come but next chapter (tomorrow) will cover how the family deal with what they've found out. Will this change things? Please review. What do you think about the history of the bond?


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the reaction of the family after they learn the history of the bond... and Bella has to relieve some of Jasper's tension... :-) Enjoy!

**Chapter 22.**

Bella and Jasper were both quiet as they walked back towards their room. They stopped at the door of their parent's room and Jasper wrapped her in a hug; kissing her lips softly. "I meant what I said in there, baby. I can't lose you. We have to do this; you know that right?" She nodded her head slightly as his lips brushed against hers again; no more words were necessary between the two of them; they were on the same page.

Jasper released one arm from around her and knocked lightly on the door. It opened quickly and Esme was there; distress written across her face, "Come in," she whispered; pulling on their arms to drag them through the door. Once she closed the door behind them she was hugging them both and they welcomed her eagerly. When she finally released them they both turned and the rest of their family were also there; staring at them; the same look of worry on their faces as they'd seen on their mother's.

Jasper reached for his mother's hand and pulled her and Bella over to the bed. He took a seat and tugged them to sit either side of him. "We've learnt a little more tonight." He said.

"About what?" Rosalie said.

"How the law came into being and why it's so important."

"And…?"

Bella curled into him and buried her head in his neck; her body beginning to shake against him. He kissed the top of her head; leaving his mouth pressed against her hair. "If we don't, James will take her away from us." He whispered into her hair.

"We would stop him, Jazz." Emmett said; his tone indignant.

"She'd go willingly, Em. She'd want to go." He said; turning his head to look at his brother; resting his cheek where his lips had just been. All of the family gasped and looked at them both stunned. "If we do the bond he won't be able to take her away from us." From me, he added silently.

"I don't understand." Carlisle said and he wasn't the only one.

"He's her sire; without the bond he'll have a hold over her that will be stronger than any tie she has with us. It'd be easy for him to do." He could still see their looks of disbelief. He turned his attention to Carlisle. "I can understand it; it's different for you all, you're all tied together by you, dad. I know what it's like to have someone controlling you like that; it was like that with Maria. I could never fight against her hold over me throughout the years I was with her; when I left her it was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do; much harder than fighting the lust for human blood for fifty odd years. Walking away was like leaving a part of me behind with her; I know if she came here now I'd do pretty much anything she asked of me; with no hesitation." Bella's arms tightened around him as he spoke and he knew she understood.

"So how does the bond stop it?"

"The law was brought about because a vampire killed one of the Volturi guard; leaving his mate and the rest of the Volturi devastated, I guess. They forgot about what happened for several decades until the same vampire turned up and took the mate of their lost family member away from them. She went to him and left them without looking back and they felt the same devastation all over again. Aro and his brothers became angry and wanted to make sure it could never happen to them in the future; that they couldn't be hurt in the same way again. It was difficult but they managed to create this law and the bond it led to so it won't happen. They did it so they could maintain their power and it worked because once the vampire world knew about it they weren't tested by anyone; it scared them into submission and gradually the law faded away; always there but long forgotten. Until Edward discovered it and invoked it."

"How does the bond stop it?" Carlisle repeated.

"I was getting to that; it's some sort of ceremony which breaks the bond between sire and his child to be replaced by the bond between two mated vampires."

"So it will stop James from having this hold over Bella?" Esme asked.

"It should do; but we won't know for definite until we face him. There's a chance it won't take."

"It will do, Jazz. We can all see how much you love each other. It's just a formality." Rosalie said.

"It's not a formality, Rose; I wish it was. The Volturi may have created this law and the bond but they didn't make it easy; they didn't want just anyone invoking this law. There are still the tasks to get through and there's no guarantee we'll get through them; they've made them tough because they need to be; if we can't get through them then the bond would never work anyway." He paused and Bella kissed his cheek; distracting him from what he wanted to say. "Aro gave us the option to back out of it and go home. He doesn't want you to lose someone else from the family."

"But we could still lose Bella." Emmett said.

"So it's a choice between possibly losing a son in the trials; or maybe losing a daughter to her sire." Esme whispered; neither option appealing to her.

Jasper looked at his mother and felt her heartache. His words were a whisper but they all clearly heard them. "There's no choice, mum. We didn't accept his offer. I didn't accept his offer. I can't." The feelings in the room became stronger; almost overpowering and Jasper rose shakily to his feet and walked to the door. He was gone before any of them could say anything else.

"Did Aro say when the first task would be?" Rosalie said once they'd all realized he'd gone.

Bella shook her head, "There was something else…" she said, as she turned her head towards the door Jasper had just gone through. "When Aro tried to read my memories, he couldn't. He seemed excited by this and a little frustrated. He said he wanted to investigate it further but Jasper doesn't want that to happen and told him so. Aro seemed in awe of Jazz as well; because of his reputation in the vampire wars; he offered him a place in the guard. Jasper refused."

Esme was sobbing in her husband's arms by the time Bella finished speaking and Carlisle looked upset and angry. "We'd never let him test you, Bella. Nor would we want Jasper join the guard. You're both part of our family, Bella and nothing is going to change that; even if I'm not the sire to either of you." He said.

Bella smiled at him softly. "I'm gonna go and check to see if Jazz is okay. We'll meet up with you in the morning."

Esme walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "If either of you need to talk, your dad and I are here for you both. Please come to us if you need us." She whispered.

"We will, mum. He always comes to you; nothing's going to change that either." Esme's hand caressed her cheek and Bella kissed her palm before walking away from her family and going to find her mate.

*B-o-B*

Bella walked into their room and saw the door to the balcony was open. Nighttime was drawing in now and in the first specter of twilight it was safe for them to use it. She walked to the opening and peered through the door; seeing Jasper looking out over the horizon. It was an amazing view of the city but it held little of Bella's attention; her focus caught by the stress she could see in his shoulders and back. She knew he could probably sense her there but he didn't register her presence at all. She watched as he leant forward; his arms resting on the wall of the balcony and his head leaning on top of his arms. He was emitting a lot of emotions; Bella caught a few of them but they changed so fast she didn't even try to name them. She wished there was something she could do to help him; she knew this was difficult for them all; but for Jasper it was even harder because he had to handle all their stress as well as his own; and he had plenty of his own. His body was calling to her and she wished she knew if it was right for her to go to him; would it help him or just add to his pain? She took an unnecessary breath and stepped forward; it was only a couple of steps before she was standing behind him and she lifted her hand and tentatively touched his back; his body flinching slightly from the contact she made which almost caused her to change her mind and walk back to their room. After a few seconds though she felt him relax slightly and as her hand brushed softly across his back she felt rather than heard the purr in his chest.

Bella was still feeling pretty useless; what she was doing felt so inadequate but there wasn't much else she could do in this situation. Even though he'd relaxed, she still felt the tension in his frame but an idea came to her that she thought might help him. Both her hands moved to his waist and she tugged on it slightly; his body rising back to vertical. He turned his face towards her and she smiled at him softly and took his hand in hers, "Let me help you, baby." She whispered into the night sky. He nodded and let her lead him back into their room. Once in the center of the room she wrapped her arms around his body and pressed herself up against his chest; feeling him doing the same to her. They stood in silence for several minutes and she felt him relax infinitesimally against her; the tension still present but reducing all the time.

She pulled the shirt from his arms and shoulders and dropped it to the floor. She kissed his neck as she lifted his T-shirt over his head. He let her do all this; watching her through hooded eyes. He looked exhausted and she could feel the strain he was still feeling hanging round them like a fog. Bella looked up at his face and then rose to her tiptoes so she could place a soft kiss on his lips; his mouth responding to her action quickly. He moaned her name as she pulled her mouth from his; a gentle plea for her to return to him; one she didn't intend to break but couldn't grant straightaway. Her fingers undid the belt on his jeans and then undid the button and zipper before shoving them down his legs and watching as he kicked them away. She stood before him; running her eyes slowly up his body; from his feet, up his to knees and then thighs; climbing higher still; absorbing the bulge beneath the material of his underwear; up his chiseled stomach and then his chest. Each inch of skin was covered in scars and she loved each and every one; her fingers danced over the ones at his waist; climbing to those on his chest before coming to a stop on the ones at his shoulders. Her mouth grazed across the ones on his collarbone; taking its time to inspect those on his neck before working up to his jaw and nibbling on the ones she found there.

Jasper felt as if his whole body was tingling; his senses were on overload and there wasn't anything he could do about it; not that he particularly wanted to at this stage. Since that first touch on his back out on the balcony she'd been relaxing him. He could barely breathe as she slowly removed his clothes and the fire he could see in her eyes was making the need for oxygen in his lungs very necessary and impossible to obtain. As her fingers touched his body; the tickle of them as they danced over his scars and the love he felt exuding from her made his legs almost fail him. When her mouth kissed his shoulder; her lips worshipping the worst scars he had – those on his collarbone and neck he felt like he was dying all over again. If Aro and his brothers could see them now he knew it'd be unnecessary for them to put them through the tasks; Bella's love for him was obvious and the emotions he knew he was blasting through the room would make his for her undeniable. Her teeth nipped at his jaw and he groaned softly; pulling her body against his and pressing his arousal against her waist. She was wearing far too many clothes for his liking but he did like the slow speed they were moving at; a lot of the times their lovemaking became passionate and wild as they both got caught up in their combined desire and it was refreshing to be able to take it slowly now; because he knew that was where this was heading.

"Bella, please…" he whispered as she sucked on the skin at the base of his ear; a hot spot for him that Alice had always avoided because of the scar that marked it so badly. It was a scar she'd hated and one he despised twice as much; one from Maria that had been given as a 'reward' for doing so well in a battle he'd led. It was the reason he left his hair in the style it was in; it was perfect to hide that scar; that one and a few others he'd rather forget.

"Jazz, let me do this for you. I want to do this for you. You do so much for me and it's your turn to receive a gift from me." She pulled away from him a little as she spoke to him and she was looking at him with love shining from her eyes. "Will you let me do that?" she asked him softly.

"Yes." He hissed.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm glad you said that." She stepped away from him again and both of her hands grasped his shoulders; twisting him so he was facing towards the bed. "Lie down; on your front." She whispered in his ear. To his credit he only paused for a second before doing as she asked. "Relax, baby." She said. She watched as he closed his eyes, "You look tired, Jazz."

"I am. Shame I can't sleep." He mumbled; the corner of his mouth rising in a small smile.

"I may be able to help you with that."

He didn't understand what she was saying but he knew whatever it was he was bound to enjoy it so he didn't argue with her. He rested his head on his hands; turning his head to one side. For several seconds there was silence and he let himself get swallowed up in the peace of it; it wasn't very often he felt this way but it was occurring more frequently since he'd got together with Bella. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the bed shift on his other side; he wanted to look at her; he wanted contact with her but he restrained himself; he had to let her do this.

She didn't make him wait too long; she was sitting beside him and then she was sitting on him and he could tell she was now wearing very little. He moaned softly; a moan that grew in volume as he felt something drizzle onto his back. He felt like he was dying as her hands pressed against the small of his back; her fingers working on the tension in his muscles. This was another first for him; he seemed to have discovered so many in the short time he'd spent with Bella. There were few things he thought were absent from his relationship with Alice and yet each day seemed to be revealing another to him he hadn't realized he'd been missing before. Now each one was something only they had shared; because he knew she never would've done these things with Edward; he never would've let them get that far. Each one he discovered made him realize the gaps that'd been present in his own previous relationship and he saw just how good what he had with Bella was.

Her fingers were pressing hard into the knots in his back and he groaned as she worked on a particularly bad one. "That feels so good, darlin'," he said softly. He felt her pleasure at what he'd said and smiled against his arms. She continued what she was doing for a long time; gradually working higher up his back; her ministrations were beginning to have an effect on him and the smell of the massage oil she was using was also helping drive him wild. She shifted her body a little high as she moved her hands to his shoulders and the back of his neck and he could feel how turned on she was by what she was doing. He bit his lip to stifle the moan as he felt how wet she was. He was finally beginning to feel very relaxed and he knew if he was still human he'd be well on his way to being asleep. Her hands massaged his upper back and he lowered his head; giving her better access to his neck; he knew she'd be able to see the other scars that his hair hid now and he wondered briefly how she would react to them. His instincts told him she would see them no differently to how she saw any of the rest but there was a small part of him that worried. Those scars were particularly distasteful to him as he'd received them as punishment; from Maria again; one of the few times he'd not done as she asked; when he'd let Peter and Charlotte escape. Considering she was so unstable it still surprised him she hadn't killed him in a fit of pique; he wouldn't have put anything past her. There'd been times when he'd wished she would kill him; the only thing that kept him alive was the fact he was too useful to her for her to seriously contemplate destroying him.

He sighed as he realized his thoughts had again turned to his sire; in an effort to try and stop thinking about her he moved onto another subject; although it was closely linked. He ran through what they'd gained from seeing Aro and he knew he'd have to try very hard to ensure he didn't fail the tasks. He knew already he couldn't bear the thought of losing Bella and even though his failing would mean his death he knew the family wasn't strong enough to survive losing any more members; so losing him and Bella as a result of his failure wasn't an option.

"Stop thinking about it, Jazz." She whispered in his ear before lowering her mouth to the scar she'd left on his shoulder and kissing it softly.

Again she'd managed to remind him of her love for his scars and the one she was currently kissing was his favorite by far. "I can't help it." he sighed. "I need to succeed; I can't fail."

"We'll be okay. I believe it; I believe in us. In my heart I know we'll be going back to Alaska with the rest of our family."

"I wish I had your faith."

"You do; it's just being masked by your worry and everyone else's feelings."

"Maybe." He sighed. Her hands pressed on a knot in his neck and his sigh turned into a moan and then he was purring again; this woman was a miracle. His woman.

Bella removed her hands and then shifted from where she was sitting; concerning him slightly. When her hands connected with his body again they were now touching his legs; massaging his thighs and he heard her giggle when they twitched in an all too-human fashion under her touch. She drizzled more of the oil onto his skin and continued to work on easing his tension; climbing from his body and moving to sit beside where he lay. By the time she reached his feet he was almost a pile of goo on the sheets and she knew what she was doing was working. "Turn over." She whispered; waiting as he didn't react to what she'd said for well over thirty seconds. It seemed he was completely relaxed; then he rolled onto his back and she saw there was at least one part of him that wasn't. She giggled again and he stared at her intently; a frown growing on his face. As she continued to laugh softly he growled and she leant forward and kissed him gently. "Sorry…" she whispered against his lips, "It's just I'm trying to get you all relaxed and it seems it isn't working."

"I'm sure you can feel that I'm perfectly relaxed."

It was true; whereas earlier they were cushioned by the fog of tension; the atmosphere now had an almost drug-like state to it. "I've still got some work to do." She said and turned her attention back to his legs. More oil was dripped onto his thighs and shins and she began to work the tension from his muscles; the man was pure perfection but as she worked on his legs she saw the scars which he still thought made him imperfect; she knew he still doubted she could love him when his skin was marred like it was but she did; she loved him with an intensity that completely overshadowed what she'd had for Edward; and she knew in her heart that if Edward was to reappear now, she wouldn't change who she was with. She wanted Jasper and she would stay with Jasper for as long as he would have her. Her hands were at the top of his thighs now and as they edged closer to the tops of his legs, his hips would shift from where they lay. She moved to sit on his legs so she could work on his upper body and she heard the sigh of disappointment as she sat a little lower than he would've liked her to which caused her to smile. "Are you okay, Jazz?" she asked; her question unnecessary but she couldn't resist it.

"Bella, stop torturing me. Please." He almost whispered the last word and she could see the desperation on his face.

She lifted the bottle of oil in her hand and poured it onto his stomach; his eyes opened and he stared at her with heated eyes as she once more tossed the bottle to one side and started to manipulate his body. "I thought you were enjoying this," she said, a small pout on her lips.

"I am; I just want you more."

"When I'm finished." She promised him. He sighed loudly which promptly turned into a moan as one hand moved a little lower and cupped him through his underwear, "I'll make it worth your while," she whispered as she squeezed him softly. His hips thrust up to push his length harder against her hand; trying to get some friction where he sought it the most but she released her hold on him and went back to her previous task. She gradually worked higher up his body then when she reached his chest she moved down to his hands and began the slow process of working up his arms to his shoulders. The muscles in his arms felt amazing as she stroked and rubbed them with her hands and from the noises he was now making she could tell he liked the feeling as much as she did. He was almost constantly purring now and as she slowly proceeded further up his body its volume increased. She lifted herself to her knees as she moved so she could reach his shoulders and she saw the disappointment flicker over his face at the realization she wasn't going to give him the relief he so desperately needed. She knew she was torturing him now but she also knew that once she gave him what he wanted both of them would enjoy the experience. At least she seemed to have achieved her goal because she'd never seen him as relaxed as he was now; he did look as if he could go to sleep at any second and part of her wished he could. He needed the rest; they both did but Jasper especially. After five minutes working on his shoulders and chest she knew she couldn't delay the moment any longer and she let her hands rest on his chest; staring down at him as he lay there with his eyes shut. "Time for your reward," she whispered and she saw him smile at her words; his eyes remaining closed. She pulled herself to her feet; standing over his body and staring down at him; his eyes opening and locking on her. Slowly she removed her last remaining clothes; two very small pieces of material that masqueraded as underwear and then lowered her gaze to the only article of clothing he was still wearing. She realized quickly that the only way of getting them off his body was to tear them off and as she bent forward and did just that she heard him growl from where he was lying. She threw what remained of his boxers to one side and then lifted her head to look at his face and saw him staring at her intently; his eyes flickering to graze over the surface of her body. His hands moved quickly to grip her ankles and she waited for him to take back some of the control; knowing he would even before he did.

Jasper looked up at her and saw her body almost glowing with the desire she was sending him; obviously she'd enjoyed the experience as much as he had. She was completely naked and now so was he since she'd pulled that last piece of clothing from his body; it seemed only fair that she ruin some of his clothes; he did the same to hers much more frequently. She still stood there; half bent over his body; restricting the view to certain bits of her while enhancing others. He longed to touch her and his hands grabbed her ankles; his thumbs brushing her skin as he stared at her. After a few seconds he pulled on her legs and she fell so gracefully onto his lap; her thighs grazing against his extremely hard cock which caused them both to moan. "Bella, I need you, darlin'," he sighed; his eyes closing briefly.

She said nothing and he wondered, stupidly, if she hadn't heard him and then he felt her fingers on his length; stroking him softly; the feel of the massage oil on her hands heating his skin and heightening his desire. He held his breath as she lifted from his lap and then he was sliding into her hot, wet channel and they both growled at the feel of it. His eyes opened once he was again connected with her and she was smiling down at him; her face almost looked flushed as the emotions she was feeling flowed from her to him. She leant forward; her hands either side of his head and then bent down and kissed him softly. The angle he had within her changed as she moved and he moved his hips beneath her; trying to go even deeper than he already was. The kiss deepened and his hands found their way to her hips; his fingers grazing the surface of her legs as they climbed higher. He felt her begin to move on him and he was only too happy to work with her in their combined task. She leant her arms on his chest and her hands wove through his hair; holding his head in place as she kissed him deeper. Their pace was slow and each slight movement from either of them aided them both in moving closer to their peaks. It didn't take long for the moment to strike them both and they cried out the other's name as they did; the intensity of their lovemaking peaking and racing through the room. Bella collapsed on his chest and Jasper was only too happy to have her there; his arms wrapping around her body and holding her in place. He was now relaxed in an entirely different way to how he'd been a few minutes earlier and he hoped to continue feeling that way for a little while longer.

TBC

A/N: What did you think? Did you like the Bella/Jasper lovin'? Please review. One more chapter later today...


	23. Chapter 23

Now, in my replies to the reviews I've had I've said that there would be many twists and turns to this story... well here is one that could, potentially, change the outcome of this tale. Evil, eh?

**Chapter 23.**

There was a knock at the door and Bella opened it expecting to find a member of her family standing there. The smile fell from her face as she saw one of the members of the Volturi guard there instead; one she hadn't seen before and she had no idea who they were. Jasper appeared at her side as he sensed her anxiety and they both looked at their visitor. "Aro would like to see you again, Jasper. He's interested in continuing your discussion from yesterday." The stranger said.

"We can be ready in a few minutes."

"He only wants to see you at this time."

Bella clutched at his hand and he squeezed it gently. "I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." He said before shutting the door and turning to Bella. "Why don't you go and spend some time with Rose and Emmett; I'm sure they'd love to see you." He looked at her face and he could see her lower lip quivering, "I'll be okay, baby."

"Why does he want to see you? You will be coming back, won't you?"

"I don't know why he wants to see me but yes I'm coming back. I'm pretty sure this bond thing is a highlight for them and they want to see us go through it more than they want to do anything else."

"Do you know who that was?" she asked him quietly.

"No idea. I'm sure Carlisle would know."

"Why don't we go and ask him?" She said.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be allowed to stop off and speak to dad. Something tells me Aro isn't that patient. You'll have to ask him for me." He could tell Bella wasn't happy with the situation and he wasn't particularly either; but as with many things in the last few months, it wasn't like he had a lot of choice. He opened the door, finding the guard still standing there; a frown on his hard face. Jasper turned back to Bella and kissed her softly. "I'll be back later; I'll come find you in Rose's room."

"Be careful." She whispered. He smiled at her; his fingers reaching up and brushing down her cheek and then he was gone; the door shutting behind him as he strode away from her to whatever was waiting for him. Bella was alone and it was the first time she really had been since she'd… well since she'd died. After a few minutes her brain had switched into hyper-drive and she was frantically walking around the room, trying to find something to do. She glanced at the time and saw it wasn't too early so she decided she might as well do as Jasper had suggested and go to see Rose and Emmett.

She'd barely thought it and she was standing outside their door. She knocked on it and waited for it to open. "This had better be an emergency," she heard her brother say as he moved around inside the room. It swung open and there was Emmett; half dressed, with a frown on his face.

"Sorry, I'll come back later. I didn't mean to disturb you." She turned and began walking back the way she'd just come.

"Bells." He said; sticking his head out into the corridor and calling after her. "Where's your other half?"

She stopped walking but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and see him. "He got called away." She whispered.

Rose was standing in front of her in seconds. "Called away?" There was a frown on her face and yet she still managed to look stunning.

"Aro wanted to see him again… alone." Bella murmured.

"Come on," Rose said, pulling her arm around her and dragging her to the room she shared with Emmett. Emmett shut the door once they were all back in the room and stood watching as Bella was led to the bed and urged to sit down. "Why does Aro want to speak to him?" Bella shrugged.

"Surely you have some idea?" Emmett asked and Rosalie looked at him sharply, silencing him instantly. "I'll go and get mum and dad." He said and left the room.

Rosalie's question was repeated by both her parents as they came into the room not a minute later. "I don't know. All the vampire guard who showed up at our room said was Aro wanted to continue their discussion from yesterday." Esme and Carlisle sat next to her; Esme putting her arm around her waist and Carlisle reached across Esme and grabbed one of her hands. "I told you last night that Aro seemed to be fascinated with meeting Jasper. It was as if he was in awe of him; I think he's very keen to have Jasper join their family." The last part was very hard for her to admit.

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised by this; I should've realized Jasper would spark some interest in them."

"I don't understand. Why would the Volturi be like this about Jasper? I mean I know we all love him a lot but he's still just Jasper."

"Bella, in the vampire world there aren't many that can say they've been through what Jasper has," Esme said softly. "To have gone through eighty years of what he did and to survive it is incredible. That's why they're so interested." Bella still hadn't caught on. "He's a very good fighter; he'd be just what they would want in their guard, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened as realization sunk in. She got to her feet quickly and was walking to the door before she spoke. "I have to go to him; he's in danger."

"Bella, he'll be fine." Carlisle said, walking to her and wrapping her in a hug. "Aro and his brothers are far too eager to see someone go through this bond of brotherhood to want to do anything to endanger that; especially since it'll be Jasper doing it."

His words were meant to reassure her but did little to do so, "I guess there's nothing like an actual demonstration to prove to them how useful he'd be." She murmured; her voice loud enough for the rest of them to hear. Unfortunately none of them tried to persuade her she was wrong.

*B-o-B*

Jasper followed behind the vampire as he walked the route he'd taken with Bella the day before. His thoughts were still with his soul mate and he worried how she was handling what had just happened. He knew the answer though; she probably wasn't, at least not very well. "Will I be with Aro for very long?" he asked; not expecting an answer but trying to get some connection with his companion.

"You'll be with him until he's finished with you," was the unhelpful response; and yet all too illuminating.

They reached their destination and again the door was held open for him. Jasper walked through and tried to ignore the way his heart sank when it was slammed shut behind him. He was… trapped in a room for a meeting with one of the Volturi leaders and he had no idea what it was about and when he'd be able to leave; or even if he'd be able to leave. He was the only one in the room at this stage and he took the opportunity to look around it. As with the room he was sharing with Bella, it was very ornately decorated and while he had more simple tastes he could appreciate the beauty of it. A door opened behind where the thrones sat and Aro walked into the room; making Jasper pause where he was and turn to face him.

"Ah, Jasper. I see Alec got you here early. Apologies for my delay in getting here; there was a pressing matter I needed to look into."

Jasper filed away the identification of the guard with a mental note to ask Carlisle about him later. "It's no problem, Aro. What did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you some more about the bond of brotherhood."

"You told Bella and me quite a lot yesterday."

"There were some things I omitted to tell you."

"You don't need to hide anything from Bella. Whatever you tell me, I will tell her when I next see her."

"Of course."

Jasper looked at Aro, trying to work out what he was hiding. "Are you going to talk to me about it then?" He was becoming frustrated and he could sense Aro's amusement at this; which just served to frustrate him further.

"I thought we'd wait for my brothers to arrive."

Jasper tried to hide his shock at all three Volturi leaders being present for this discussion but he wasn't convinced he was wholly successful. It was just a few minutes later that the door Aro entered the room through opened again; Caius and Marcus walking through it. They both took their seats in the thrones either side of Aro and all three of them sat, staring at one, very wary Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock…" Caius began and Jasper turned his head slightly to look at the vampire. "As I think my brother said last night, we're all extremely flattered you're visiting us; especially in these circumstances. It's an honor for us to officiate over this ceremony for you."

"I'd do anything if it means Bella is safe from James and will remain with us."

"I can see the connection between you is very deep." Marcus said; his voice softer in comparison to those of his brothers.

"Then do we have to go through the trials? If you can see we love each other, what's the point?"

"It wouldn't be right for us to grant you an exemption, my dear boy," Aro said; his words exceedingly patronizing and increasing the irritation in their recipient. "We have to maintain our standing in this world and it would be viewed by others as unfavorable if we were to treat you as a special case; especially given our past friendship with your father."

"But no one else has ever had to go through this."

"They would still know. Word spreads. It would make us lose respect amongst our kind."

Jasper thought about what he'd said and had to admit he could see the validity in his points; much as he hated to. "Can you give me some idea of when the first task will be; I'd like to be able to tell Bella; it's worrying her greatly that she doesn't know."

"Will she feel any better for knowing?" Caius growled; his voice echoing round the room.

"I'll admit it's unlikely she will; but at least knowing will let her prepare for it." He said; ensuring he maintained eye contact with the three of them. Jasper watched as they all turned to look at each other; it was as if they were silently discussing his request between them. It was fascinating to watch.

It was Aro that eventually spoke. "We will hold the first task the day after tomorrow." He moved from his seat and appeared in front of Jasper in the blink of an eye. "Your family will also need to be present for each task; our guards will collect them and bring them here shortly before they bring you and Bella to meet with us. They will be standing behind me and my brothers to watch the task. You need to explain to them the need for their silence throughout each task; there should be no reaction from any of them at any time and they must promise to adhere to the decisions we make. Any interference from them will result in only bad things happening."

"I understand and I'll convey your message to them."

"I know you said last night that you'd both read through the information I sent your brother but we'd like to talk you through what will happen if you were to fail at any stage; you need to be aware of the consequences." Aro said again; a slightly sympathetic expression on his face.

Caius and Marcus both rose from their chairs and moved to stand either side of Aro. "Aro mentioned to us that he gave you the opportunity to back out of this and return to your home with your family and we'd like to offer you that choice once more." Marcus said; all three of them staring at Jasper intently.

Jasper pulled himself up to his full height; determined to show them the strength they already assumed he possessed; even though they'd never met him before. "There's no need for the offer; my mind is made up and I won't be changing it. I want to do this. The thought of losing Bella is worse than the consequence of failing."

"I'm sure you'll have read in the information that failure will result in your death." Caius said; Jasper nodded in response. "We need to explain to you what that entails. This wasn't mentioned in the text but I located it in another volume just last week; after your father called and said you'd be joining us to do this."

"Go on." He said; suddenly not so sure he wanted to hear what they were going to tell him.

Aro smiled slightly and then reached into his robe and pulled out an ancient looking sheet of parchment; a sheet he handed to Caius reverently. Caius slowly unrolled it and Jasper thought how unnecessary the whole process was because they knew exactly what was written on the paper. Caius cleared his throat; another unnecessary action. "If the applicant should fail at any stage throughout the trials the bond is automatically forfeit and will be irredeemable by any other coven member." He lifted his eyes from the paper and met Jasper's; pausing slightly to ensure he'd absorbed his words. "If the applicant survives the task but is unable to continue further this will be deemed as a failure and he'll be taken into Volturi custody until retribution can be enacted." Another pause and Jasper just wanted to shake him and tell him to get to the point. He sensibly decided to hold back from making that bold move; knowing it would do far more harm than good. "The applicant will be given the choice of the punishment he receives. The options are as follows: the applicant can choose to be killed at the hands of the Volturi guard; or they can select a member of their coven to perform the task; or finally they can choose to have their life ended by the person who created them."

Aro continued for his brother at this point. "We've done some investigation and Demetri believes it would only take a few days to locate Maria and for her to make the trip to Volterra, should you select that choice."

Jasper wasn't sure he liked any of the options he'd been given and now more than ever he hoped he didn't fail the tasks. "Is there anything else?" he asked; his mood descending even further the longer he stayed in the room.

"Yes." Caius said, "Whichever option the applicant chooses; the retribution will be carried out in the presence of the Volturi; the guard and family members and the family of the applicant. In the time between failing the task and this point, the applicant can be surrounded by his family." He stopped and rolled the sheet back up; passing it to Jasper before speaking again. "I'm sure your father will want to study this text; for his own peace of mind."

"Was there any questions you had, Jasper?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, actually there is." Jasper paused slightly to collect his thoughts. "Aro said yesterday there was a chance of the bond not taking. How big a chance is that likely to be?"

The three vampires shared a look and finally Caius spoke again, "It's not something that has been tested that much; we tried it three times after the law was created in order to see if it worked and the success rate wasn't fantastic; one worked; one was a partial success but resulted in the two bonded mates dying and the third was completely unsuccessful."

Jasper's mouth ran dry as he took in what they'd said. His hopes were fading the longer he was in this room and he wasn't sure he wanted to ask the next question. "If the bond is effective; are there any side effects; other than ensuring Bella won't be taken from us?"

"As my brother just stated, we've only actually seen the bond work once, however there was a subtle shift between the two vampires that wasn't there beforehand," Marcus said, "It's hard for us to determine whether it was as a result of the two vampires involved or whether it'd always happen that way."

"What do you mean by subtle shift?"

"As you've already learnt there needs to be a pure love between the two vampires; once the bond is in place, this seemed to deepen even further and the connection between both of them was stronger and they were able to almost sense each other from a great distance."

That almost made him smile as he heard those words but something occurred to him that made him pause. "What happened to them? After you tested the bond and found it worked, what happened to them?"

Aro took over from his brother and Jasper could see the sorrow on all their faces as he spoke, "There was an incident; a few decades before we met Carlisle. There was trouble brewing in Mexico; I'm sure you're aware of it and Surilia was part of the guard we sent; her mate being left with us here. It was a mistake on our part not sending him with her; he suffered her absence greatly and in hindsight he should've gone with her; maybe if he had she would've come back and they would both still be with us."

"She died?" he asked; hating being able to hear the hesitation in his own voice.

"Yes. She was caught unaware by a newborn vampire and died before any of the rest of the guard could step in to assist." Caius said; his voice softer as he spoke of someone who'd obviously meant a great deal to them.

"What happened to her mate?" There was silence again and Jasper wished he could take back the question; the hair was standing on the back of his neck and he was sure he could see where this was heading.

It was Marcus who finally answered, "Vincenzo took her death particularly hard; we knew of her death before our guard had the opportunity to contact us because he felt it. He described the feeling once he was able to talk as saying it felt like he was on fire; that he felt her burn," Marcus looked at Jasper intently and Jasper was shocked to see the emotion in all their eyes. "Four days after she died, he was gone." Marcus continued; his voice quiet; almost reverent as he spoke of what happened. Understanding must have shown on Jasper's face because the elder vampire nodded, "Over the days it was as if he shut down and then on the fourth day his body just crumbled before us; collapsing into ashes in this very room."

Jasper stood there and wondered how the conversation had taken this turn; surely if Edward and Alice had known this they wouldn't have put them through this. Would they? "So you think there's a danger this could happen with Bella and I if the bond was to take?"

"It's a possibility." Aro said, "It's the reason we've given you the option to back out of this because there's a risk to you both and we'd hate for your parents to go through this just to lose you both anyway." Jasper didn't know what to say; for the first time since he'd accepted his relationship with Bella, he doubted his decision about whether he wanted to do this. "We'll let you think about this overnight; you have a lot of information to take in and it would be unfair of us to ask you to make this decision now." Jasper nodded and the door from the room opened behind him.

TBC

A/N: (Hides from sight)... Well I bet you weren't expecting any of that... let me know what you think and yes, today I've left you on the edge of a cliff. Oops. Please review. Next chapter tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Jasper has to make a decision.

**Chapter 24.**

Jasper was numb after his conversation with the Volturi and while he knew he'd promised he would find Bella when he came back, he needed some time to himself. He stood outside the door of their room and he could tell she wasn't in there before he opened the door. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and leant his head on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there; but he did until there was a light tapping on the door and he walked over to it. He wasn't sure who he wanted to see on the other side of it; it was relief he felt when he saw the concerned faces of his parents. He opened the door further and they both walked in; watching him as they did. Carlisle reassured him first, "Bella is with your brother and sister; they've taken her hunting. It'll probably be a few hours before they return." He nodded once at his father, "She was very concerned about you and it took us a while to convince her to go."

"Part of me's glad she isn't here." He whispered; refusing to look at his parents faces; feeling the shock reeling off them.

He turned and walked across the room; Esme and Carlisle giving him the space they sensed he needed. It was almost as it'd been just a few hours earlier; the tension was back in his body and it was only building the more he thought everything through. "Talk to us, son." Carlisle said softly.

"There's a lot we didn't know about what Edward and Alice have let us in for."

"What are you saying, Jazz?" Esme asked, "Have you changed your mind about doing the bond?"

"I'm thinking about it," he quietly admitted.

"But Bella…?"

"I know, mum. This is killing me. Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to lose her?" His anger was spiraling ever higher and he clenched his fists at his sides. He stared out of the window; seeing the night drawing in; another day passed and he wasn't sure where it had gone. It seemed like just a few hours since he'd left the comfort of this room; since he'd left the love of his life; his true soul mate; secure in the knowledge he was making the right decision. Now hours later he was in a completely different position and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. More than anything he was worried about how Bella would take his sudden indecision; would she understand once he told them all that the Volturi had told him. His other fist tightened on the sheet of paper Caius had given him and he crumpled it in disgust; throwing it to the floor. Suddenly he needed some air and he flung open the door and strode out onto the balcony; resuming the position he'd had yesterday.

Esme and Carlisle walked to the doorway and peered out into the dusk; seeing their son suffering and neither of them knowing how they could help him; or even what it was he needed help with. Esme's eyes widened as she saw Jasper draw his fist back and slam it forward into the wall he was leaning on; cracks appeared in the thick stone and as he hit it again repeatedly; the surface eventually cracking under the force of each punch; dust falling from the fragile surface and piling at his feet. Carlisle looked at his wife briefly; seeing the distress on her face before striding forward to his son; taking Jasper's arm in a vice-like grip as his other arm cautiously wound around his body. He pulled him back against him and felt his son sag in defeat. Never had he expected this level of devastation to be what they'd witness and feel when they'd walked into the room because there was no denying both him and his wife were experiencing what their son was. They'd heard Jasper walking back from the meeting several hours earlier and were surprised when he didn't stop at their door. They let him be but when it became apparent he wasn't going to come back they knew something was wrong; this hadn't been what they'd been expecting though. To see his son so broken made his heart hurt in a way he hadn't thought possible since becoming a vampire; even going through the loss of Edward and Alice had been a different kind of pain to what he felt now.

*B-o-B*

"Talk to us, Jazz." Esme said as she brushed her hand down his arm. He was lying on the bed now; both his parents sitting either side of him.

"I need to talk to Bella." He whispered.

"Maybe you should tell us first; it might help you to talk it through." Carlisle said.

"I'm not sure I can go through this twice." He replied; the pain he was feeling evident in his voice.

"Do you want me to call them and get them to come back?" his father asked. Jasper nodded and Carlisle got to his feet and walked out on the balcony to make the call.

Esme moved closer to him and took his hand in hers; the one he'd been punching the wall with. She held it in both of hers and stared at her son; the emotional boy who always appeared so strong but was much softer at heart than his reputation portrayed him to be. It seemed almost ironic that someone like him should have a reputation for being so strong; 'God of War' was a nickname he'd been given by his good friend Peter and it had stuck; and yet his gift made him the complete opposite of that. Someone with that name shouldn't be able to feel the emotions his gift cursed him with. In reality though it was a blessing because it'd made him the person he was; someone who was so loving and giving to those important to him but a force of nature to those that held danger to him and his family. Carlisle walked back into the room and stood behind her; his hand brushing her back.

The room was quiet and then the door flung open and their other three children were there. Bella ran straight to the bed and lying next to Jasper before either of them could move. Esme's heart broke as she saw her son pull away from Bella's touch but she wouldn't let him push her away; however much he tried. "Jazz." She whispered; her arms wrapping around his body and pulling him against her. Rosalie and Emmett stood at the end of the bed; watching the scene unfold before them in silence. After some time Bella spoke again, "What did they tell you, baby?"

"They told me more about the bond; what will happen if I fail; what the consequences of that are." His voice was quiet and pain-laden. "They said the bond has been tried three times before; they tested it after it was created but that was the only time it was ever done. I wanted to know how successful it was; I was worried it wouldn't work."

"And?" Esme asked; her voice filled with hope and Jasper knew he was about to shatter it. He could feel hope from all of them and all of them were about to feel his pain.

"They weren't that successful with their attempts. Of the three couples they tried it with; only one bond took completely. One failed entirely." He stopped talking as the pain of what he was about to share with them took him over, "the other only worked partially but both the bonded vampires died." He whispered. He felt their pain and winced slightly. This wasn't even the worst bit and yet he had to carry on; he'd promised Bella he'd never lie to her; or hide anything from her; mistakes that Edward and Alice had made all too often to them all. "I asked them what happened to the vampires that it worked for; Carlisle had never mentioned them so I knew they weren't still with the Volturi by the time he was there. Carlisle would've known about the bond if they'd been there."

"He's right; they weren't there during the years I spent time with them." Carlisle admitted; Jasper could sense the understanding in his father and already knew he had an inkling of where this was heading.

Jasper turned his attention back to Bella; it was her he needed to tell this to. "The female vampire was sent to Mexico by the Volturi when the troubles began down there and she was killed by a lucky newborn." He paused and watched as the pain filtered over her face. "Her mate was still in Volterra but he felt her burn; deep within him and four days later his body crumbled to dust where he stood in the main chamber."

Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to dull the emotions he was picking up from his family. It took a lot of effort and the touch of her hand on his face shattered the barrier he'd put in place. "That's not all of it, is it?" she asked him.

He shook his head and took his hand in hers; squeezing it. "Marcus told me that after the bond was in place; the connection between the two of them became a lot stronger and that was why Vincenzo felt her die and he died because of her loss. Because it's the only time the bond has worked they don't know whether it was a one-off or if it'd always happen. If it does; we might have to go through what they did."

"We already have a strong bond between us, Jasper. Do you think the pain of me losing you would be any less just because the bond wasn't in place?" She stared into his eyes. "Do you think it will hurt you less if I was to leave with James? Jazz, when I'm not with you, it already feels like a part of me is missing. We already have a connection. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Silence hung in the air and nobody rushed to fill it. Finally it was Rosalie who spoke, "The bit you talked about earlier… the consequences of you failing. What are they?"

Jasper smiled; an ugly smile that was filled with bitterness. "I get to choose how I die."

"Jazz?" Esme whispered; her hand reaching again for his shoulder and he sat up; letting her take him into her arms. They all watched as she comforted him; wondering how this could possibly be worse than what he'd already told them. "Did they tell you what the choices were?" He nodded against her shoulder and she was scared to ask what they were. He saved her from having to voice it.

"There are three ways to choose from; either by the hand of the Volturi guard, by Maria or by one of you." He said softly. Esme's arms tightened around him automatically. None of them spoke for a while and the silence was like torture to Jasper. "They gave me the option to walk away again." He whispered. "I have until tomorrow to give them my final answer."

He could feel Bella staring at him; the heat of her eyes on him searing his back. "You're actually thinking about it, aren't you?" she said softly; each word painful for him to hear.

"We'll leave the two of you alone. You need to talk about this." Carlisle said; trying to give them privacy for this painful discussion.

"No dad. You all need to be here for this. We're a family and we need to face this together as a family." Bella said; her voice harder now as she realized he hadn't denied her question. And she could see on her parent's faces that they knew it was true.

Jasper pulled himself from Esme's arms and got to his feet. "That's just it, Bella. We're not facing this together; it's me and you that are going through this. There are so many risks with what we're about to face; each one could result in either of us dying. All that risk with the slight hope it will even work; if it doesn't I'll either lose you or we could both die. Does any of this sound like we stand a hope in hell because I can't say I really like our chances." Jasper was completely focused on her; it was as if it was just the two of them in the room. Bella also got to her feet; stubbornness ebbing from her in torrents. She stood facing him on the other side of the bed. "James could still take you away from me, baby. I don't want to lose you. Even if we get through all of this; there's still a chance we could end up dead. You're a danger magnet, darlin', what do you think the chances are of one of us not ending up dead? I would think very small would be a good guess. And if that happens there's a good chance the other will too." His fist was clenched again at his side and Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. His anger waned slightly but was still lingering in the background.

"Are you saying I'm not worth the risk?" Bella whispered; remembering a time when he'd told her she was and wishing he would say it again now.

"That's not what I'm saying; I'm saying maybe I'm not the right person for this; I'm not strong enough for this."

"Why would you say that?" she asked; incredulous he would think that.

"I'm the weak one." He stared at her and she knew what he was referring to and suspected no one else would understand.

"Rose, can I come and stay in your room tonight?" she whispered as she still stared into his eyes.

"Of course," Rosalie said softly.

Bella turned away and grabbed a few items of clothing from the closet before walking towards the door. "Please think about it, Jasper. I'll speak to you in the morning." She pulled open the door and looked back at him over her shoulder, "I know you can do this, Jazz. I believe in this; I believe in you and I know we're stronger together than we are apart. Yes there are risks to this; but life is a risk and I'm done with making the safe choice. I love you and you love me; it's as simple as that; there's no decision to make as far as I'm concerned." She was gone and the door shut behind her. In a minute Rosalie and Emmett had also left the room and Jasper was alone once more with his parents.

Jasper was looking at the door; blinking quickly and looking more human in those few seconds than he ever had. The pain was evident on his face and he could almost feel his heart breaking as she left him. It hurt so bad and part of him hated to admit she was right; it felt like part of him was missing as soon as the door shut behind her.

His parents were sitting side by side at the end of the bed and he couldn't meet their eyes. "Did it work?" Carlisle asked.

"What?"

"Pushing her away like that. Do you feel better now?" Esme asked. He couldn't answer her but as her hand lifted his chin and she forced him to look her in the eyes he shook his head. "Then why did you do it? You keep pushing her away, Jasper and we don't understand why."

"Because she deserves someone better than me. Someone who won't let her down."

"Do you know who you remind me of?" she said; a small smile on her face. Again Jasper shook his head. "Edward. He seemed to think he knew what was best for Bella as well. Him and Alice both."

"We thought you were different, Jasper. You've never been like this with Bella before; you've always treated her as an equal." Carlisle said; the disappointment hit Jasper hard.

"I just want her to be happy and safe."

"As did Edward and Alice." Esme said. "She didn't look very happy when she left this room, did she? Edward and Alice didn't doubt you could do this, Jasper. Nobody does, apart from you and I'm not sure I understand why."

"I don't think you want to know. Not really."

"Tell us." Carlisle insisted.

"I've always felt like I was the one holding everyone back. I was the reason we usually had to leave somewhere. I'm the one you all see as weak; I'm used to seeing myself like that as well. Does that sound like someone you should entrust something this important to?"

"You aren't weak, Jazz. No one who's been through what you have could ever be viewed as weak. Bella certainly doesn't think of you that way and none of us do either. We'll all be with you through this, son." Carlisle's voice was soft and earnest. "And if the worst happens and you fail at the task, we'll be there for you then as well." Jasper stared at his father and for the first time he really felt like the son Carlisle had claimed as his own. Carlisle must've seen the acceptance on his face. "Jasper, I'm not sure I know how to say this, so I'm going to just say it. If you decide to do this and if you should fail, I'd like to offer to be the one that helps you."

"Carlisle…" Esme hissed at her husband; not really wanting to consider that eventuality.

"No, I want to say this. Jasper, I may not have been the one who brought you to this life but you are my son and I'd be honored if you'd accept my gift to you to give you the death you deserve. I obviously don't want you to fail but if you do, I will help you die in a way that will be quick and relatively pain-free for you – more than any of the other options would anyway."

"I'd like that, dad. Thank you." Jasper said.

"I do think you should do this though, Jasper. I know there are risks involved but the rewards can be much better. And none of us will let either of you come to any harm once we've got through this. You need to believe everything will be fine."

"I wish it was that simple." Jasper said. "I think I've just ruined things with Bella."

"You haven't. She just needs time. A lot has happened recently; and don't forget the fact she's still a newborn vampire." Esme said. "Why don't your father and I leave you alone for a while; you have a lot to think about." They both kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Jasper lay on the bed and wished several things; he wished he could sleep because he was exhausted; he wished he could hold Bella in his arms and as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him he wished he could release his pain through the tears that were beckoning beneath the surface.

TBC

A/N: Silly Jasper... Please review. Next chapter later today.


	25. Chapter 25

So, this is a really short chapter - to repair the damage done in the last one.

**Chapter 25.**

Bella was feeling restless; she couldn't believe so much had changed in the last few hours. It seemed like such a long time since she'd be lying in his Jasper's as the sunshine filtered into their room and yet the time had gone by so quickly as well. The gulf between her and Jasper was widening with each minute she was apart from him and the pain throughout her body was building as well.

Rosalie and Emmett were lying on their bed and she could feel them both staring at her. They'd tried to get her to talk to them when they first got back to the room but words were failing her; every time she tried to phrase a sentence she couldn't. Her mouth was dry and for the first time since she was re-born her throat wasn't burning. She sighed and rested her head on her arms as she hugged her knees.

An hour ago their mum and dad had come to the room and had hugged her for a long time; trying to reassure her that Jasper would make the right decision. She wished she could believe them; she didn't though; she knew in her heart he'd already made his choice and it wasn't going to be one she was going to like. She was going to end up going away with James and who knew what he'd do to her once he had his hands on her.

There was a soft tap on the door and her head lifted; staring hard at the wooden surface. Rosalie and Emmett both sat up on the bed and looked at her, "It's him." Rosalie whispered. Bella nodded; she knew it couldn't be anyone else. "Do you want us to leave you alone?"

Bella glanced in their direction and saw the worry on their faces. "Would you mind?"

"If it's what you want. We could go hunting again; but if you need us, just call and we'll be back here for you, Bells." Emmett said.

"Thanks." She said simply.

Her brother and sister walked to the door and opened it; finding Jasper standing there; his body wrought with worry. "Don't fuck this up, Jasper. She's deserves better than that." Rosalie said to him softly; kissing his cheek.

"And don't get up to any sexcapades in our room; if you want to do that, you have your own room." Emmett said; receiving a smack on the back of his head from his better half as reward.

They were gone and it left Jasper and Bella staring at each other. "Come in, Jazz." She whispered.

He walked through the doorway but didn't come any further into the room. "I'm sorry." He said; breaking the silence between them.

The look on his face was enough for her to forgive him; nevermind the self-loathing she could feel emanating from where he stood. "It's okay. I know this has been difficult for you too."

"I'm making it more difficult than it needs to be."

Bella looked at him quickly but he was looking at the ground. "What are you thinking?" she whispered.

"That I might have just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me." He murmured; still refusing to look at her.

She could've sworn her heart fluttered as he spoke but she knew that was ridiculous. "You haven't ruined anything." She promised him.

"How can we go back from here? I've made a mess of everything and I wish I could take it back."

She got to her feet and moved to stand in front of him, "Don't be silly. I love you Jasper and I know you love me so there's nothing to take back."

"You mean that?" he asked; he was looking at her now and she could hear the hope in his voice.

"Let's go back to our room. I want to hold you in my arms; I want you to make love to me and make me feel like the center of your universe; like you are for me." He pushed away from the wall and swept her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. "Let's go." She said; smiling against his lips, "Emmett will be furious if we do anything here and don't even get me started on what Rosalie would do."

He lifted her feet off the floor and walked back out into the corridor; kissing her again; her arms wrapped around his neck. They were back in the room and he kicked the door shut before the kiss ended. "I do love you, Bella… I hope I haven't given you cause to believe otherwise."

"I know you love me; I said that earlier, didn't I?"

"You did." He moved them both over to their bed and then they were lying on it; facing each other. His hand reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. "I'm going to do the trials." He whispered. "I don't even really know why I thought I wouldn't. Like I told Aro yesterday; there's no choice; the thought of losing you makes me want to end it all. I just had a moment of self-doubt."

"Don't say that, baby. I don't want you to die. I want you and me to be together forever. I want eternity with you, Jasper. You and no one else."

"Can we just forget the last few hours ever happened?"

"I think we should learn from it; we'll never forget but we can move on from it." Jasper stared at her as she stopped speaking and she wondered if she should've told him a lie; even though he would've been able to sense it.

"Don't doubt yourself, darlin'; you're right, too many things were said for us to be able to forget it; especially with our minds. You're right though; we can learn from this and we just need to be able to talk to each other and trust each other. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about my worries earlier. I was fine with everything they said until I asked them about whether the bond would work or not; I wasn't ready to hear their answer. I'd never thought it might not work; once I'd agreed to do this with you and allowed myself to fall in love with you, it never occurred to me there'd be a possibility of it not working. I thought that once we got through the trials and the bond was in place that would be it; we'd be safe from James."

"I thought the same thing."

"It seems every time we think things are sorted, another hurdle appears. It's like there's something trying to stop us being together."

"I don't think it's like that. I've thought about it in the last few hours; maybe we should just see this as us having to work really hard for something we both want and it'll just make it something special; that we can appreciate once we've gone through it."

"You always look at everything from the positive side of things; it's so refreshing after all my years as a vampire."

She smiled at him, "I had some difficult times during my life as a human and I learned to look at things with a silver lining; I think we've all learnt the hard way life can be too short to do otherwise."

He mulled over what she'd said and then flashed a brilliant smile to her; dazzling her slightly. "I love you so much."

She smiled at him and then kissed him softly. "Make love to me, baby." She whispered against his lips.

"It would be an honor." He said; his hands moving to peel her clothing from her body. Her hands joined in doing the same for him. Quickly they were both again naked and Bella reached down and took his semi-hard cock in the palm of her hand. They stared into each other's eyes as her hand moved up and down his length; soon bringing it to stand at full attention and pressing against Bella's stomach. She still held him as his hands gripped her hips and moved her slightly higher on the bed; only releasing her hold as he slid into her. As soon as he was seated deep inside her they both stopped moving; their emotions swirling round the room; cushioning their bodies and increasing the intensity of what they were both experiencing.

"What are you waiting for, baby?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he said; a small smile on his face as he shifted his hips against hers. Both of them moaned softly as he brushed against her g-spot and she tightened on him minutely. "God, so good." He said. His hands shifted to cup her ass and he pulled her against him. His hips moved again; a quick in and out and he felt her love as he thrust back into her. She was sending him pulse after pulse of lust and love and Jasper was more than aware he was doing the same to her. Their lovemaking was intense; more than it had been in all the time they'd been together; it just seemed to get better each time they did it. Jasper couldn't believe the way he felt when he was buried deep inside her; it was as if they were one person; he felt connected to her in every way. The connection even seemed to remain for some time after they were done; and it was only when he was apart from her that he felt it begin to fade; he wanted to have that connection with her always and hopefully over the next week or so he'd be able to make it more permanent.

He was drawn back to Bella as her hands wound around his neck and into his hair; pulling his mouth back to hers. She was moving in tandem with him now and each movement from either of them only pushed them closer to the edge. They were both teetering on the precipice but it was as if they were both reluctant for them to get to that point; scared it might end the way they were feeling.

Bella was concentrating on the feel of his cock buried deep within her; it was a feeling she loved and she knew he was the perfect mate for her; it was as if he was made for her; he was a perfect fit. They complemented each other so well and it was only because of these intense emotions between them that they had the infrequent flare ups like just a few hours earlier. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else; even being with Edward wouldn't have been like this.

Her body arched against his as she gave into how she was feeling and she cried out his name as she fell; his voice joining hers in a split second. As it faded they remained wrapped around each other; staring at each other and sharing soft kisses. The next few hours followed a similar pattern as they both strived to maintain their connection with each other and fortify their relationship against the hardship they were about to endure.

TBC

A/N: I did say it was very short. Please review. Next chapter tomorrow - the first task... :-)


	26. Chapter 26

The Trials begin. Here, as promised, is the first task. I hope it is everything you were expecting - or maybe more.

**Chapter 26.**

Carlisle and Esme stood with their eldest children in the circular room; they were stood behind the thrones on which the elder Volturi were currently sat. They'd been stood there for a good fifteen minutes and now were waiting for Bella and Jasper to be brought in before them. Jasper had spoken to them earlier this morning and told them about the importance of maintaining silence during the task and although it'd no doubt be difficult, they would do it; for them.

The door behind them opened and the Volturi guard and family members walked into the room and took their places around the throne area. The atmosphere in the room was solemn and tense and Carlisle could see the rest of the family were all acting in a very human fashion, fidgeting from one foot to another as the strain got to them. Rosalie was standing to his right and he could tell she was tense; he reached for her and placed his arm around her shoulder; pulling her into his body in a half hug. Rosalie came willingly and sent a grateful look up to him in appreciation before she rested her head on his shoulder; her thoughts clearly on what her brother was about to face. Carlisle looked to his wife and he could already see her tears forming as they waited for their other children to appear; his wife had taken the last few days badly; it had been extremely tough on them all but he could see his wife was suffering worse than them all. Jasper had always been her baby boy and both of them were particularly fond of Bella and felt responsible for the life that had been forced on her. His hand took Esme's and gripped it slightly, pulling her towards him. He met Emmett's eyes and held them in a long gaze before watching his son take hold of Esme's other hand. They were going to be there for each other through this; as a family.

A small buzz had formed in the room since the guard and Volturi family walked into the room but as the door at the far end of the room opened silence fell. Jasper and Bella entered the room and Carlisle could see his son was holding Bella's hand in a vice-like grip; he could see Bella looked nervous and Jasper just looked tense; the atmosphere in the room increasing again as Jasper's emotions tinged the room; affecting each occupant. The two of them took their place in the center of the room and faced the three Volturi elders.

With a quick nod from Aro the guard moved from where they were currently standing and stood around the edge of the room; all facing towards Bella and Jasper. Carlisle heard the intake of breath from both Esme and Rosalie and also saw Emmett's fist clench as realization struck them all of the severity of what the two of them were about to face. When the family spent time together the night before it was believed that it would only be one of the guard Jasper would need to face but now it appeared that wasn't quite correct; the information from Aro had been quite vague; just saying he would need to face the guard. Now it looked like it would be a multiple attack and the realization was filtering over his children's faces as they looked at the guard surrounding them.

Aro and his brothers rose to their feet and swept down the stairs to stand in front of them. Aro pulled a sheet of paper from nowhere and then unrolled it; pausing slightly before starting to read from it. "We're gathered here to begin the process for the bond of brotherhood as invoked by Edward Cullen. Can the two candidates involved in this bond please state their names for the record?"

"Jasper Whitlock." Rosalie sighed when she heard Jasper refer to himself by his human name and Jasper's eyes caught hers; he sent her a pulse of love and she smiled at him softly.

"Bella Cullen." Carlisle smiled at his daughter as he heard her say her new name and she smiled slightly back at him.

"Jasper Whitlock, please can you confirm you're entering into this process willingly and are prepared for the challenges you're about to face in order to be bonded for eternity to Bella Cullen. You're not being coerced into this and bear the responsibility of the bond on your shoulders."

"I do."

"Bella Cullen, do you, as the former mate of Edward Cullen accept his wish for you to be bonded to Jasper Whitlock and agree to stand by him throughout these challenges."

Jasper squeezed Bella's hand and she stared into his eyes for a few seconds before responding. "Yes. I do."

"Jasper Whitlock, Bella Cullen, you are now hereby entering into the bond of brotherhood as laid out in Volturi law. From this point on you must adhere to all rules of the law and any infringements of the tasks are punishable by the methods laid out in the law and any addendums to it. Do you understand this?"

"We do." They both answered.

"You've been passed information relating to these tasks. Please can you confirm you've read and understood this?" Again they both answered in the affirmative. "For the record, can it be noted that the candidate's family are present and will be present for each of the tasks. They're not allowed to participate in the tasks and should not assist either candidate in any way." Aro turned to face the rest of the Cullen family, "Please confirm you understand this and will not interrupt at any stage?"

"I can answer for my family and say that we all understand." Carlisle said.

Aro turned to face Jasper and Bella again, "Jasper, as the person obligated under this law, you have understood what we've told you regarding the consequences of failing any of the tasks. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've been told the options open to you, should that event arise?"

"Yes." Jasper was aware of Bella's eyes on him and he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand to soothe her. While this was mentioned last night; with everything else that happened after he knew it was unlikely she would've really taken this part of what he'd said in.

"At this point, we must ask that you make your choice regarding this matter so preparations can be made should this become necessary."

The room was silent and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett looked at Jasper with a mixture of confusion and horror. Jasper looked at the floor for a few seconds; feeling the emotions flooding from his family. "I've discussed this with my parents and my father, Carlisle Cullen, has agreed to step in and complete this if the need arises." All eyes from the younger family members swiveled to their father; seeing him kiss the top of Esme's head as she sobbed silently on his shoulder.

"Very well." Aro looked at his brothers who nodded to him and then all three spun round and sat back on their thrones.

It was Caius who spoke next, "The first task will now begin. The objective of this exercise is for the candidate, namely Jasper Whitlock, to face the Volturi guard in an attack and try to withstand it; any member of the guard has five minutes and there is to be no use of gifts." The members of the guard all turned their heads to look at Caius and nodded to him; some more reluctantly than others. "Bella, if you'd please move to stand beside us?"

She looked down at the ground before raising her eyes to meet those of the Volturi. "Actually, I'd rather stay with Jasper, if that's okay? I'd like to be with him throughout the tasks and be there for him."

There was a general murmur from the members of the Volturi family and the three brothers huddled together to discuss her request. After several minutes where the tension escalated even further Caius spoke again, "This is quite irregular; however my brothers and I have discussed this and have agreed you can indeed face the task with Jasper. There is one strict rule you must adhere to though; you must not physically assist him in this task. Is that clear?" Bella nodded. "Then you have two minutes to prepare yourselves before the task will begin. Good luck."

The room fell silent; watching as Jasper turned to face Bella. "You didn't have to do that," he whispered to her.

"I can't let you do this on your own, Jazz. We're stronger together than we are apart, remember?" She gripped both his hands and looked into his eyes. "What has dad agreed to do?" she murmured to him.

"He said he would be the person to kill me if I fail a task."

Bella looked at him in surprise and then turned her head to look at her father's face; seeing the sadness present on his face. "What?"

"It was the best option from a lot of bad choices – none of them are an ideal solution. Dad said he'd endeavor to make it as painless for me as possible." Jasper watched as he saw her mull over what he'd said to her; then she collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms around her body as she sobbed into his chest. "It'll be okay, Bella. We just need to make sure he's never put in the position where he has to follow through on the agreement." He whispered into her ear; brushing her skin with his lips as he spoke. "Please don't cry, darlin'," he said.

Her body stopped shaking as he held her and she tried to compose herself in the last few seconds, "I love you, Jasper Whitlock." She said as she lifted her head from his chest.

"As I love you, Bella Cullen." He replied.

United they turned with their back to their onlookers and faced the guard; waiting for the task to begin. Felix stepped forward first and crouched a few feet away from Jasper; the look on his face one of distaste and anger. Bella took a few steps back as Jasper released her hand and she frowned in concentration as she watched him take the same position as the guard; protectively crouching in front of where she stood.

Felix took a step forward; in the direction of where Bella stood and Jasper growled; a constant rumble in his chest that filled the room with noise; that one movement was like flicking a switch and Jasper shifted effortlessly into the vampire he'd been before he joined the Cullen's. The stance of his body changed as the vampire within him dominated him and took over. The dance between the two vampires began; graceful in appearance but twice as aggressive. Punches and kicks were thrown fairly evenly between the two. Despite Jasper's size, Felix still towered over him but the larger vampire's size counted against him when it came to competing against Jasper's speed and tenacity. It was difficult to determine who was winning at any stage and after a few minutes Bella could see the rest of the guard were getting restless; things were obviously not going the way they'd thought.

Five minutes had passed when Demetri broke the silence, "Enough." He said quietly but firmly. Felix stopped his attack and Jasper stepped back to Bella's side. The scowl on Felix's face deepened as he looked at Demetri before retaking his original position at the outer wall; far from happy to have failed with his effort.

"Is that it?" Bella whispered to Jasper as his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her forehead softly.

"I doubt it." He replied; his eyes still hard and not quite those she was used to seeing.

Sure enough another vampire stepped forward, "Afton," Demetri said by way of an introduction.

Jasper filtered through his memory but couldn't remember ever hearing Carlisle mention him before. He was tall and willowy and as he moved closer he appeared to almost float across the floor. Again Jasper stepped away from Bella; his stance shifting again back to the formidable vampire he could be; the two of them circling each other; a standoff soon reached as they sized each other up. Afton's attack was more graceful than the one from Felix but no more effective and again after five minutes Demetri called an end to it; leaving a disgruntled Afton to return to his original position.

A female vampire stepped forward this time, Demetri called her Chelsea and for a few seconds she stood still. She was staring at Bella and the longer she stared the deeper the frown lines on her face became. There was a hiss from the direction of where Demetri stood but no other sound could be heard. Chelsea flicked her eyes towards Jasper and a self satisfied smirk came to her face. Bella's eyes widened as Jasper rose from his crouching position and turned to look at her; a blank expression on his face. "Jasper?" she said softly. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her; his only form of response to her saying his name and she wondered what Chelsea had just done; had she just used a gift? Bella stepped forward; no consideration for her own safety as she walked to Major Jasper Whitlock. Her hand reached up to his face and she touched his cheek.

Jasper blinked as her hand came in contact with his face and looked down into her eyes. "What happened?" he said softly; recognition filtering across her face as his own softened.

"I don't know…" she murmured.

There was a growl of frustration behind them which drew both their attention and they saw Chelsea walk back to the edge of the room. "Let's see how you face a real challenge," Jane said as she stepped forward and trained her eyes on both of them as she focused her gift. Another hiss from where Demetri was but he didn't step in. The task was getting out of control and no one stepped in to stop it.

As soon as Bella saw her step towards them she quickly backed away from Jasper; for once her self-preservation kicked in; Jasper had reached for her at the same time and pushed her away from him too; his face hardening in a now too familiar way. Moments later Jane's effort reached Jasper and he buckled under the weight of her attack; his body collapsing to the floor; twitching as it took hold.

"Stop it." Bella cried out; venom crept into her eyes as forever unshed tears pooled on seeing Jasper suffer. "Please." Bella edged closer to him and reached for him; hoping to offer him some comfort from what Jane was doing. Her fingers wrapped around his bicep and his body instantly stilled; causing a collective gasp from several members of the audience.

Jasper's head turned to look at her as he still lay on the floor, gasping for air he didn't really need. "What did you do?" Bella looked at him; her own face showing as much surprise as his did.

"Bella, you're not allowed to assist him in any way throughout the challenge," Caius reminded her sternly.

"I haven't done anything." She whispered. "And they broke the rules first." She said pointing towards Jane and Chelsea.

"Back away from him." The vampire growled.

Bella kissed Jasper quickly on the forehead; ignoring the growl from Jane and then reluctantly let go of his arm and moved back to where she'd been standing. For a few seconds Jasper groaned in pain; his body again twitching slightly but then once more the effect on him stopped and he wasn't receiving any influence from Jane's gift. Jasper lifted his head from the floor and looked at Jane; sending her a wave of lethargy which caused her to stop her attack. Jasper sprang back to his feet and walked over to Bella; taking her hand in his.

"She cheated," Jane hissed. "She helped him and she's not supposed to." She was beginning to sound very much like the girl she physically resembled; throwing a tantrum at not getting her own way, in fact Bella was just waiting for her to stamp her foot in irritation; something that would've made her laugh if they weren't in the situation they were in now.

Aro rose from his seat and walked over to Bella and Jasper. "Bella, this is very serious… you've aided Jasper in the task… and therefore he's failed and will receive the punishment determined earlier. Felix…" He beckoned for the vampire to step forward.

"But I didn't do anything." Bella protested. "You said I couldn't assist him physically and I haven't done that."

"You stopped Jane's attack on him."

"An attack she wasn't supposed to be making. I didn't do anything and anyway they broke the rules first. The attack from the guard is supposed to be on Jasper; Chelsea attacked me first with the gift she isn't supposed to be using and when it didn't work then turned it on Jasper." Bella said; indignation clearly heard in her voice.

Jasper spoke up at this stage; tightening his grip on Bella's hand to try and calm her, "Bella seems to have the ability to shield herself from attacks; which is probably why you can't read her. I think when she touched my arm she may have put that shield around me, without realizing it."

"You never told us about this gift." Aro said, obviously perturbed by their apparent subterfuge; also wondering how he hadn't noticed it in either Jasper's or Carlisle's memories.

"It has only happened once or twice and Bella is still trying to gain some control of it; we didn't hide it from you, Aro, you must've seen it in both mine and Carlisle's memories. This is the first time Bella has ever shielded someone other than herself from an attack and the use of the shield on herself has been sporadic at best."

Aro stood and filtered again through the memories; finally noticing the times when Bella's gift had and hadn't worked. "Interesting. You appear to be quite a find, Bella Cullen."

"So, do you agree I didn't aid Jasper in the task? I certainly didn't physically anyway; and I don't even know how I got the shield to project around him. I can barely get it to work for me." Bella was getting more upset as she spoke to him and held her breath as he mulled over what she'd said.

"I think you're correct; there was no physical assistance given and your shield appears to be a talent you still don't completely understand and can't control so we can hardly hold that against you." Aro turned to the people watching and his brothers, "Taking that into account and the fact that gifts were used against you; let it hereby be noted the first task has been completed successfully by Jasper Whitlock." A murmur of noise ran round the room but soon fell to silence. "The second task will be held in two days time."

Jasper and Bella hugged as he finished talking and were only separated when their family arrived to congratulate them. Esme was quick to pull first Bella and then Jasper into long hugs; soon followed by Rosalie and Emmett; who hugged Bella but did a congratulatory slap on the back for Jasper. Jasper noticed Carlisle was hanging back from the rest of the family and looked in his direction as they all spoke to him quickly and quietly. His eyes met his father's and saw the hesitancy in them which told him more than he thought it should. "Dad?" He felt the reaction from Bella and his siblings and knew there was going to be an issue they would have to resolve. Jasper pulled his hand from Bella's and walked to stand in front of his father. He was engulfed in his arms before he knew what was happening and he took a moment to enjoy the feelings of love and relief emanating from someone he admired so greatly. He turned back to the rest of the family and could see the looks on Bella's and Rosalie's faces that showed they didn't understand how he could be like that with him. "Let's get out of here. There are things we need to talk about."

TBC

A/N: Did that go the way you were expecting? Let me know and send me a review. Next chapter the aftermath of task 1... later today.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter starts straight after the end of the last chapter; it begins once the Cullen's get back to their rooms. Enjoy!

**Chapter 27.**

The room was quiet as the family seated themselves; sitting as they usually did, in their pairings. Carlisle; who could see there was tension towards him; was the first to break the silence. "Why don't we take this one at a time…? Bella?"

Bella stared at the person she now considered her father, "I don't understand how you could volunteer to end Jasper's life if he fails a task. Why would you want to do that? He's your son; doesn't that mean anything to you?" The more she spoke the more upset she became and Rosalie and Emmett were nodding their heads; also not understanding how he could volunteer to do something so awful.

"Bella…" Jasper said softly; his arms pulling her close to him and his lips pressing into her hair; both actions doing little to calm her down.

Carlisle wasn't surprised by what she'd said and he moved from where he sat so he was kneeling in front of her; taking her hand in his. "Bella, it means a lot to me that Jasper thinks of me as a father and in all the time he's been a part of this family I've always thought of and treated him as my son. All of my children, including you, hold a special place in my heart and I'd do anything for each of you. Last night Jasper told Esme and I about the options he had should he fail a task and considering what they were, there's no way I'd want him to have to choose any of them. Dying at the hands of the Volturi guard would just be excruciatingly painful and I don't think Maria would be any better; she'd just torment him like she did in the past. The only other option was for one of the family to oversee the duty. I therefore offered to do it; as head of this family it's my responsibility to do it and I'd never ask any of you to do something so abhorrent. Believe me I hope it never becomes an issue because it's the last thing I want to do but if it does I'll do it for Jasper; for my son. I'll try to do it so it causes him as little pain as possible. Does that make sense? I'm sorry, Bella, we should've told you all about it this morning before we went in there but to be honest I don't think any of us wanted to think about it."

Bella was sobbing by the time he'd finished speaking and she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I understand and I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. Thank you, dad."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I understand how difficult it is for you and I want to thank you for agreeing to do it. I don't think I could bring myself to."

"It certainly won't be easy but I'm sure it isn't going to be an issue because Alice and Edward wouldn't have steered us to follow this path if they saw Jasper failing." This was something he'd discussed with Esme the night before when they'd gone back to their room and had a similar conversation to the one they were having now; the more he thought about it the more he realized he was right; Edward and Alice saw the bond working and being in place; therefore Jasper wouldn't fail. Would he? "Rosalie, Emmett, do either of you have anything you want to ask?"

Emmett spoke first, "What happened in there, Bella? How did you manage to stop Jane from attacking Jazz?"

"Like I said in there, I don't know."

"I may have an idea," Carlisle said; looking between Bella and Jasper. "We've seen before that Bella's shield kicked in when she was fighting Emmett; when Jasper separately told him to not go easy on her; Bella's shield came into effect when she felt personally threatened." Everyone nodded. "Today was no different, Chelsea started it by aiming her attack on Bella and her shield worked. As Jasper said earlier, her shield has always been in effect in some way, even when she was human, that's why Edward's and Aro's gifts don't work on her. Today Bella felt threatened by Chelsea and protected herself. I was watching and Jasper was affected by Chelsea…"

"What is her gift?" Esme interrupted; asking the question they all needed an answer to.

"She has the ability to change emotional bonds between people; she made Jasper stop caring about Bella; about anything. When Bella touched Jasper's hand her shield must've protected him as well because he came back to normal."

"And with Jane…" Rosalie asked.

"Both Jasper and Bella knew about Jane's power and when she stepped forward Bella moved out of her way; possibly worried for her own safety; as we know not all gifts are stopped by Bella's shield; Jasper's and Alice's were both able to use their gift on her. Jane might have suspected this and she focused her attack on Jasper which is why he collapsed to the floor. In that moment Bella didn't think about what Jane was doing and went back to Jasper's side, holding his hand and therefore breaking through and protecting him from her attack. When Caius made her move away again I think she subconsciously was worried what another attack would do to Jazz so when she saw him start to fall under Jane's spell she projected it to shield him from it."

"But I don't know how to do that." Bella said, "I've no control over it."

"I think you do, it's just subconscious. I think it's been a latent talent throughout your life and now you're a vampire it's more pronounced. It works without you realizing it; you just need to practice expanding it to protect others and working out what triggers it to work."

"Why do I always end up being a freakish version of my kind; first Edward couldn't read my mind when I was human and now I have this shield thing which I don't even know how to get working!"

"Well I think what you did was pretty amazing, Bella." Jasper said; taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Talking as another freak of our kind, I'm glad you were there to do what you did for me. Jane would've destroyed me just to prove she could; especially the second time she tried; after you'd blocked her."

"He's right, Bella. If you hadn't, I think we'd be facing a completely different circumstance now; one none of us want to see." Esme said; her voice giving away how relieved she was by what had happened.

"Will Chelsea and Jane get in trouble for using their powers? I thought they weren't supposed to but nobody tried to stop them from using them." Bella said; clutching Jasper's hand as Esme's words filtered into his brain.

"I don't think Demetri was very impressed." Carlisle said. "I think he will speak to them about it; it's down to the brothers as to whether they get punished."

"So probably not then…" Bella muttered.

"What does the second task involve?" Rosalie said; neatly changing the subject a little, for which Bella sent her a very grateful smile.

"We have to do something on behalf of the Volturi; obtain something; stop someone. The task is set at their discretion." Jasper said.

"Do you have a time limit to complete it?" Rose asked.

"It's up to them. The text on this task was even more vague than for any of the others; all it said was it would be a test of character and both Bella and I would need to be involved in it. It's to do with proving we care for each other and work together as a team, I guess."

"So we have no idea?"

"No. Not until the day after tomorrow." Jasper said. "All I do know is the four of you have to remain here while we're completing it; you're only allowed to leave the building to feed and apart from when you're in your rooms, you'll be supervised."

"Why would they want to do that?" Emmett asked.

Jasper looked at Carlisle and saw the understanding in his eyes, "To make sure they come back." He said. "I'm also guessing that if they don't, we receive the punishment on Jasper's behalf. Right?"

"It doesn't say that implicitly in the text but I would've thought that would be the case," Jasper said, "but don't worry, we intend to come back. Even if we're not successful, we'll come back and I'll face the punishment. I'm not having you all take it instead of me."

"If we're going to be stuck in here for a while, I'd like to get out of here. Does anyone fancy a hunting trip?" Emmett asked.

"Didn't you go yesterday?" Esme asked.

"Yes but I don't like the thought of being trapped here. We don't know how long Bells and Jazz will be gone and I'm going to hate going with an escort; especially if it's that Felix guy."

"I guess we could be up for a field trip." Carlisle said, looking at Esme and seeing her nod in agreement. "What about you two?"

"I'm not really up for it, if that's okay?" Bella said softly.

"I'll stay here with Bella." Jasper said; looking at her in concern.

"We'll see you later this evening then." Esme said; also watching Bella intently. "Call us if you need anything, okay?" Both of them nodded and then all four disappeared out of the room.

*B-o-B*

"Come in, Demetri." Demetri walked into the room and stood before Aro. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Sir, I wanted to know if you wanted me to reprimand Jane and Chelsea?" Demetri left his eyes lowered as he spoke.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Aro said; sweeping across the room and opening a book on his desk.

"But sir…?" Demetri protested; his voice must harsher than it should've been. Aro looked up and lifted an eyebrow at his tone. "Sir, the task clearly said that no gifts should be used; Chelsea and Jane broke the rules and should be punished for it. It's not right." He said; his voice much softer as he spoke this time. "I thought you wanted to see this law; I thought you wanted to see the God of War in action?"

Aro walked to stand in front of Demetri; he held his hand in front of him and Demetri complied with the silent request. There was silence as Aro filtered through the younger vampire's thoughts. "I see." He said as he opened his eyes. "You're quite right, Demetri. I think you should speak to them both." Demetri nodded and took a couple of steps back. "Actually, I don't think there's any need for either of them to take part in the next task. They are restricted to Volterra; they can be responsible for supervising Carlisle and his family while they're gone."

Demetri walked towards the door; a small smile on his face, "I'm sure Jane will be particularly pleased about that."

"Demetri…" Aro said; sitting behind his desk now.

He turned round, "Yes sir."

"Make sure the person you take with you knows what we are expecting from them. Inform them that I won't be pleased if they do not abide by the rules for this task."

"Yes sir."

*B-o-B*

Bella rose to her feet; tugging on Jasper's hand and pulling him out of the door and down to their room. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked her. She shook her head. He pulled on her arm and tugged her to him; feeling her head rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Talk to me, darlin'."

"It's stupid… you'll think I'm stupid."

"Hey, nothing you could say would make me think you're stupid."

"I'm worried."

"What about?"

"I don't think Caius likes me very much and I think he's going to make the tasks more difficult because of it. I think he wants us to fail."

"I'm sure that's just the way he is; Carlisle always said he was… difficult to get to know. He's definitely the least gregarious of the three. Conversely, I think Marcus wants us to achieve this; when I saw him yesterday he said he could see how deeply we cared for each other; he saw the strength in our relationship so he's probably more on our side."

"You think so?" She couldn't keep the hope out of her voice however much she tried.

"Yes. Now stop worrying."

"I'm glad you're okay, Jazz." She whispered; her voice muffled slightly by his chest.

"Me too, darlin'."

"I'm so tired. I feel exhausted… that's not right for vampire, is it?"

He pulled her back by her shoulders and then lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "It's been an emotional few days, baby. We've both been through a lot in the last few months; it's bound to catch up with us. I feel just the same." He cupped her cheek with his hand, "Why don't we go and take a bath to relax?" he suggested.

She smiled at him; suddenly brighter. "You just want to see me naked again." She teased.

"Always." He whispered before bending down and lifting her in a fireman's lift as his arm circled her legs. Bella shrieked in surprise and banged his back ineffectively as he turned and walked them through to their bathroom. He didn't even let go of her as he turned on the faucets and ran the water. He gently placed her back on her feet once the tub was full and then began to peel the clothes from her; taking his time with hers before rushing to remove his own in just seconds. He lifted her again and then they were both sitting in the tub; Bella leaning back against Jasper's chest. Bella moved her head to rest on his shoulder and turned it so she could see his face. She sighed softly as his hand began to brush through her hair; each graze of his hand sending shivers down her back.

"This is nice," Bella whispered. She began to trace the curve of a scar that lay on his dead heart with a finger. "I wish we could stay like this forever. I don't want anything to change."

His other arm wrapped around her waist; pulling her closer to him as he lowered his head and kissed her forehead. "Sometimes change is good, baby." He saw her frown and smiled as he saw her confusion. "If things hadn't changed we wouldn't be together; not just Alice and Edward dying but with you being a vampire."

"What do you think they're going to get us to do?"

"There's no point in worrying about it now; we can't do anything until they tell us so let's not think about it until then."

"But…"

"No buts, Bella. The bond is a banned subject until the day after tomorrow when we meet them again."

She was silent for a while, "Were you scared?"

"Bella…" he said.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to; I need to talk about the things whirling round my head or I'm never going to be able to relax."

She waited while he thought about what she'd said; feeling his hands brush across her skin and his lips press against her hair in a gentle kiss. "Yes, I was scared." He eventually admitted, "When Jane stepped forward I thought she was going to target you and the thought of her hurting you filled me with fear."

"But she went for you instead. I felt the same thing about you; I was so frightened." She said softly.

"I'd have gladly taken it if it meant you not going through the pain."

"I'm glad I could shield you from it."

"Me too. It wasn't a fun experience."

"What did it feel like?"

"Worse than the pain of changing. It was as if my whole body was on fire; excruciating pain that was more intense than anything I've experienced."

"When I saw you collapse to the floor I was so scared. I wasn't expecting it to happen and I thought for a minute that she'd killed you." She began to sob against his chest and he hugged her tightly. "I guess the others were feeling the same way." She finally said once her body stopped shaking.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and Bella lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I couldn't say. When it was happening I couldn't feel anyone else's emotions; the pain she was causing overrode it entirely."

"That must've felt strange."

"It didn't really register until I just told you." A silence fell in the room as they sat curled around each other.

Bella brushed her hand down his cheek and he pressed his lips against the palm of her hand, "Do you think we could spend a day together; just the two of us. I'd like to try and just forget everything and spend some time with you."

"I can think of nothing better, darlin'."

*B-o-B*

It was a couple of hours later and Bella and Jasper were now lying in their bed; Jasper spooned behind Bella; his arms wrapped around her middle; pulling her back against him. Little was being spoken by them but neither needed to say anything; they were just happy to be together. As requested by Jasper earlier, the challenges they were facing and the bond were no longer being mentioned and it would appear, to an outsider that the matter had been forgotten. Of course, it wasn't easy for them to forget and both were thinking of that afternoon and every now and again one of them would caress the other; using the moment to wipe away the painful thoughts.

Bella was wishing; not for the first time tonight; that she could fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting to the memory of seeing Jazz fall to the floor; his body convulsing in pain. How she wished she'd known she could project her shield around him sooner; then she could've spared him the pain.

"Bella, I can feel your guilt." Jasper murmured. "You promised you'd stop thinking about it."

"Can you honestly tell me you aren't thinking about it?"

He was silent before quietly saying, "I am, you're right."

"Take my mind off it, Jazz. I can't get my brain to focus on anything else."

"Mmm… I wonder what I can do to distract you." He said; the smile on his face audible. "Maybe I could try this," he whispered as a hand crept up from her waist; grazing her skin as it climbed to cup a breast. "Or there's always this," he breathed as his mouth settled on her shoulder; softly kissing the skin and climbing up to her neck. He moaned slightly as Bella pressed back against him; his body already reacting to what he was doing. He paused slightly as he felt her hand move between their bodies and take his length in its grip; she began to stroke him; setting a slow pace and tightening her hold on him as she did. "Or you can do that…" he gasped; his breath coming fast as he fought the reaction to what she was doing. The movement of her hand was all he could focus on; her touch gentle and yet firm. "Oh God." He gasped, "Bella, you need to stop or this is going to be over very quickly." Jasper was relieved when her hand stopped and then watched as she rolled over to face him. He glanced up at her face and saw the impish smirk on her face; for a second he wondered what she was up to and then he saw her shift her position and before he had time to take that in her lips were opening and surrounding his cock; her tongue brushing the tip and a growl rattled through his chest. Her hand gripped the bottom of his length and then she was moving her hand and mouth and Jasper was sure he could see stars as the pressure built within him again. This wasn't something Bella had done for him before and therefore he knew this was the first time she'd done this to anyone; and she was doing a very good job; Jasper certainly had nothing to complain about. He wanted to touch her but his body wasn't co-operating quite as well as he wanted it to; finally after much coaxing he managed to move his hand and sweep it into her hair. She was taking him much deeper now and he could feel his peak approaching like a speeding train. "I'm so close, darlin', so close."

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at Jasper's face; seeing the wild fire in his eyes and she knew he wasn't lying; she smiled around his cock and sped up her movement; again taking him deeper still so he hit the back of her throat. She wasn't sure what had inspired her to do this for him but she wasn't sorry she had; the way it felt as she moved him in and out of her mouth was only surpassed by the feel of him doing the same thing to a different part of her body. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until he came and she knew she'd then get to experience what he tasted like; she'd had a pre-taster when she licked the drop that was on the tip as she moved her mouth around him and she was eager to taste some more. Just seconds later she got her wish as he began to throb and then his venom was shooting into her mouth and down her throat. He grunted as he came and his hand caressed the side of her head. She licked him clean and kissed the tip before moving back up his body and lying beside him. "Mmm." She mumbled. "A very nice distraction."

Jasper stared at her as she moved up his body and he took in the small smirk on her face. "Did you enjoy that?"

She nodded; the smirk growing in size, "Absolutely. More importantly, did you?"

"God, yes." Was his quick response. He leant forward and kissed her lips; initially gentle but increasing in intensity as time passed.

Bella pulled her mouth from his; lifting her body slightly off his so she could see his face better, "I'm definitely going to want to do that again." She said, "You've been missing out so I'm going to be making it up to you."

"There'll be no arguments from me, darlin'," he said.

They fell into an easy silence as they lay in the bed until they were disturbed by a gentle tapping on the door. Jasper climbed from the bed; lifting Bella in his arms and pushing her beneath the covers; then he threw his jeans and T-shirt on as he walked to the door. When he opened it he found his father on the other side, "Dad?"

"Esme and I were wondering if you were both okay? We were worried about you both."

"We're fine. We were just going to spend the evening together, trying to forget about the day. We can catch up with you tomorrow and maybe spend the day together as a family…?" he said; making a last minute decision as he looked at his father.

"We'd like that and I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett will too."

"We'll see you in the morning then." Jasper said softly.

Carlisle smiled at him and nodded before turning and walking back down the corridor to the room he shared with Esme.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together?" Bella said as Jazz returned to her side; stripping with each step.

"I thought it'd be nice if we could spend the day together. The day after that we're probably going to have to leave the city and we don't know how long it'll be before we see them again. And it will be their last day of freedom as well so I'm sure they'd like to get out." He looked at her worriedly; hoping she was okay with what he'd suggested, seeing as how he'd just committed them to it.

"Actually I think it's a really good idea." She reached for his hand and pulled him back onto the bed; lifting and covering him with the sheet as she did. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into his chest; kissing the scar over his heart before laying her head down.

TBC

A/N: I hope that explained some of the questions I got about the last chapter and you enjoyed the Bella/Jasper moments. Let me know... send me a review. Back tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Slightly later than I anticipated - stupid internet provider... - here is chapter 28. Just a simple family day together... but nothing is ever that simple, is it? Enjoy!

**Chapter 28.**

All six of them moved down the corridor; out of the building and into the nearby trees. They were lucky; it was a rainy day so there was no problem with them going outside. They had decided to, at least for the first few hours, go and hunt; none of them really needed it but it was something they wanted to do while there wasn't anything to inconvenience them; be it constant supervision or the timescale of the second task. They all split up but Jasper and Bella remained together; again deciding to hunt together rather than alone. To the rest of the family it was probably viewed as simply because Bella was still a newborn and she needed someone there to ensure she didn't run into difficulties but really the reasoning was much more than that; Bella simply didn't want to be away from him and it was same for Jasper. They ran from the rest of the family and then slowed to a walk.

"What do you want to hunt for?" Bella asked him.

"Whatever you want; your choice this time." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

She shut her eyes and opened her senses to see what she could smell; there was an interesting aroma that was coming from somewhere to the east of where they stood and she could feel her throat begin to burn more intently. "What is that?" she whispered; hoping Jasper understood what she was referring to.

"It smells like elk; do you want to go and investigate?"

"It smells great. I want to taste it."

Jasper smirked down at her and they turned and began to run again, now in the direction of the prey. Within a couple of minutes they'd closed in on a relatively large herd of bison; several large adult creatures along with younger versions of them. Bella licked her lips as she watched them from a distance; the burn had increased the closer they'd got and she could feel the venom pooling in her mouth. "Go for it, darlin'," Jasper whispered.

She set off at a run and pounced on a huge beast and took it to the ground; breaking its neck quickly and continuing on to take another three to the ground. As soon as she'd appeared the herd had began to dissipate but there were a few stragglers that she was able to catch. Once all four were dead she pulled herself back to her feet and turned to face Jasper again. He was walking towards her and Bella could see desire in his eyes, "An all you can eat buffet," she said; smiling at him widely.

"Very impressive, angel." He was eyeing one of the victims with interest, "May I?" he asked; gesturing at the one he wanted.

"Please." Bella said; watching as he crouched by it and then sank his teeth into it and closed his eyes as the liquid poured into his mouth and down his throat. She saw him enjoying the blood and her own arousal spiked at the look of pure pleasure on his face. She was so caught up in watching him she didn't even think about consuming some herself until he lowered the carcass and opened his eyes; looking at her intently; his eyes dark even though he'd just fed.

"Are you going to join me? They're getting cold." He said, smiling at her.

If she'd been human she'd have been blushing and she knew he could feel her embarrassment. She lowered herself to the ground and pulled the last one she'd killed into her lap; swiftly repeating what she'd just watched Jasper do; feeling the heat of his gaze as he watched her this time. They both quickly grabbed the last two beasts and drank from them both quickly. Once Bella was finished she tossed the body to one side and her eyes once again met Jasper's. He was also sitting on the ground now and she moved over to him on her hands and knees; her need to be close to him more important than anything else.

Even after the few months she'd been a vampire she was still a messy eater but there was one thing she enjoyed more than ever about this fact. Jasper's eyes were sparkling as she crawled nearer to him. Bella could feel his emotions; directed straight at her and they only intensified her need to be by him. She smiled at him; a smile that grew as she moved to sit on his lap. "Hello beautiful." She whispered to him.

An arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand took her chin in its fingers. "I should be saying that to you." He whispered.

"I'm a mess, Jazz." She said; as she looked down at herself.

"You're stunning," he said firmly as his mouth brushed across her cheek; his tongue pushing between his lips and lapping at the blood that covered her face; a purr came quickly from her chest as she felt it touch her cheek. He continued his exploration of her face; taking his time to remove the remnants of her meal from her face. Her purr increased in volume as he worked diligently at his task; her hands clutching at his biceps as he moved to her jaw and neck. Jasper knew she loved it when they did this; he could feel the desire pouring from her as she shifted in his lap; she would be able to feel how much he enjoyed this experience as well.

The first time they'd done this had been after they shared the bear; just before the encounter with the human. Then it'd been Bella that'd licked and kissed the blood from his mouth as they gave into the desire between them and ever since then it'd been something they regularly did; both enjoying the way it brought them closer. More often than not it was Jasper who had to clean up Bella and there was a small part of him that suspected she purposefully got herself messy when she ate because she enjoyed it so much when he did this for her. If that was the case, who was he to complain…? If this was what it took to keep his mate happy then he was more than eager to do it; anyway somehow the blood tasted even better when it was from the surface of her skin. The sound of her purr was enough to make him hard; but it was almost as if it reverberated through her body when she did it so he could feel the sound as much as he could hear it.

Finally his mouth settled on her lips and the kiss they shared was hungry; the need for blood gone completely and a different hunger building between them. In barely the blink of an eye they were both naked and he was pushing into her; it was his turn to purr as he relished the feel of her around his cock. He'd never experienced anything as good as making love to Bella. His times with both Maria and Alice were nothing like as good; although it was only recently he could admit this to himself without feeling the overwhelming guilt. Each time he got to do this with Bella it was as if it was the first time; the heat between them never seemed to lessen and he hoped it never would. The time between them ignited his senses and his emotions were always blasted to anyone who happened to be in the vicinity; what she was feeling seemed to affect him even more; just adding to the heady mix that pulsed from his body in a steady stream.

Jasper moved beneath her; turning them so he was now lying on top of her; his movements becoming more erratic as the passion they were feeling escalated. He released his hold on her body and his fingers clawed into the ground as he strained to get them both to where they desired to be do badly. Bella was murmuring his name now; a constant litany of moans as her body tightened around him.

Both of them knew it wouldn't be long until they both came; it rarely was; the intensity between them not letting it last too long. Sometimes they both wished it would last longer but then they'd get caught up in it and by that point it was too late. Neither of them really regretted it that much; the joy of being together outweighing everything else.

Jasper collapsed on top of Bella as their names still rang through the trees; their voices echoing in the sky. For a while they both lay there; regaining their unneeded breath and composure. "We should be getting back to the rest of the family." Bella whispered.

"We should but I really don't want to."

"We'll have later, Jasper. We said we'd spend the day with them. As great as that just was, we should be meeting them shortly and if we don't turn up they'll just come and find us. Does that sound like something we want?"

"I'm sure Emmett would get a buzz out of it." he said; smiling at her softly.

"So you have no problems with our brother seeing everything that is yours?" she said; a smirk appearing on her face as he looked at her sharply. Apparently he wasn't so keen on that idea after all. It soon spurred into action.

Jasper quickly got to his feet and held out a hand to Bella; pulling her upright as soon as she took it. "You're right." He said simply; bending down and reaching for her clothes; throwing them in her direction and then quickly re-dressing himself.

*B-o-B*

Their parents and siblings were waiting for them as they walked across the field. Maybe it was Bella being paranoid but Emmett had a knowing look on his face as she saw caught his eyes. "Have fun?" he said cheekily. Bella chose to ignore him and took a seat next to Esme.

Carlisle looked at his children, "I thought that we might have a game of baseball. We're far enough away from everyone that we won't be heard and I think a storm is brewing; there's been thunder rumbling in the distance for the last hour or so."

"Cool." Emmett said enthusiastically.

Bella could feel the excitement radiating from Jasper and knew he was as excited as her brother was; she wondered if she'd be any good at this; maybe she should just watch. She remembered the last time she'd watched them play baseball and knew, given her history, that sports was not her forte; in fact that was probably the biggest understatement ever made. There was a pretty good chance that, given her newfound strength, she could probably do some serious damage; to herself or others. "Stop worrying, Bella. You'll be fine." Jasper said to her softly.

"Did Edward never tell you about my gym classes? I'm a danger magnet, remember." She was smiling at him but her words were serious.

"You'll be okay." He reassured her again; kissing her cheek tenderly.

Bella watched as the rest of the family walked across the field; Carlisle twirling a bat in his hand that he'd pulled out of a bag he'd brought with him. "Would it be okay with you if I just went back? I could do with some time on my own; I don't think I've really spent much time on my own since I was changed." She whispered to Jasper.

"We can do something else, if you'd prefer. This was supposed to be a day where we all spent it together." His eyes were focused on her face; studying it and Bella could sense his concern about her.

"It's just a few hours, Jazz. Spend it with your family. We can meet up again later and all do something together then."

Jasper stared at her; still looking deep into her eyes. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to find it because he smiled at her, "Okay. Have a nice time. Do you want me to go back with you?"

"I think I can make my own way back. I'll see you all later." She leant forward and kissed him softly. "I'm looking forward to spending more time alone with you too, baby." She whispered in his ear; kissing the scar just in front of it before standing and walking away from them.

Jasper walked over to the rest of the Cullen's; all of them looking at him in concern. "Is Bella okay?" Rose asked.

"She's fine. She just wanted to spend some time alone."

"She just didn't want to get whooped by us." Emmett said, teasingly.

Jasper looked at his brother; wanting to explain her reluctance to take part. "She's not really that sporty. Gym classes were apparently a disaster when she was at Forks."

"We don't have to play." Carlisle said. "We can go back and spend the time with her, if you'd prefer."

"She wanted us to still play; in fact she insisted on it. I think she wants to think about a few things; she'll be okay," Jasper said; not sure he really believed what he was saying himself.

"What do you say to Cullen versus Hale? Mum, you'll referee, right?" Emmett said. The family quickly split into their respective teams and soon the sound of the bat cracking as it came into contact with the ball could be heard for miles around.

*B-o-B*

Bella was walking in the grounds of the Volturi palace; mulling over the events of the last few months. Her life had completely shifted and although it was sudden she couldn't really say she regretted any of it. She'd never suspected the changes that would impact her life so substantially when she relocated to live with her dad all those months ago. Even that first day of school she hadn't realized how meeting the Cullen family would change her life; Edward's reaction to her in that first Biology class had heightened her senses to them; hell, the first time she'd seen them she'd been drawn to them all. It hadn't just been Edward, although he definitely drew most of her attention.

Alice had been just what she'd needed as well; a true friend and sister; Angela was a good friend too and as Bella sat there she realized she'd missed her since 'dying' but with Alice it'd been different because she could talk to her about anything; she didn't have to always lie about things because Alice knew; in fact some of the time she didn't need to talk at all as Alice just told her the answers; that was the beauty of a friend who could see what was going to happen before it did.

As Bella thought of the two closest girl friends she'd ever had and how she'd lost them both in different ways just a few months ago as she sat under the shade of a tree; remembering them both fondly. Her life had shifted even more dramatically when Alice and Edward died; as she thought that she also realized that to all extent and purposes she was considered dead too.

As a result of all this she was involved with the member of the family she'd probably known the least. She smiled as her thoughts turned to Jasper and she knew, in her heart, that while the circumstance wasn't ideal she was happier now than she'd ever been; even when she'd been with Edward.

She looked up at the sky and her thoughts drifted to the letter the family had received from their lost family members; how they'd explained about the visions they'd been privy to; even before they knew her. Part of her wished she could see what they'd seen; although she knew some of it would've been distressing to witness; she did wonder how they managed to influence the future so dramatically; what was it that made the whole family going up against James, Laurent and Victoria so devastating for them that they'd all end up dead? What would make such a difference that they would be overwhelmed by three nomadic vampires? The only thing she could think would've been her presence but then she was there in every eventuality. It was very confusing.

She was glad she'd managed to get this time alone; the day had been really good so far but it was nice to have some time to herself and much as she hated to say it she needed the space; events were beginning to get too much for her and she wondered what else was in store for her before this was all over. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts and looked to her left as she felt the presence of someone nearby; she was somewhat shocked by who she saw.

"Bella, I hope you are well?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Aro." She said quietly. She was completely surprised as she'd never expected to see him anywhere other than within the confines of the palace.

The elderly vampire nodded to the guard who trailed behind him; who looked almost perplexed about the fact they'd stopped to talk to her as Bella was sure she did. Aro sat beside Bella under the tree and the guard, who Bella realized was Felix, backed away from them and stood on the far side of the expanse of grass. "What's taken you away from your family this afternoon?" Aro said, startling Bella back to her new companion.

"I just needed some time on my own." She said; turning her attention back to the panorama before her.

"You seemed deep in thought."

He seemed concerned about her and she was again surprised by the man beside her. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last few months; well since I moved to Forks really. So much has happened and I'm just beginning to take it all in."

"I feel I should tell you my brothers and I are very impressed with the level of control you have, considering you're still a newborn it's quite surprising to see. Once you've complete control of your gift, I believe you'll be a remarkably powerful vampire."

Bella turned her head and stared at him, "You really think that?" She wasn't so sure she liked hearing that; was that what she wanted?

"We do."

"That is, of course, assuming this bond thing words and I don't end up dead." She said; again turning her eyes to the distance. "How do I go about getting control of my gift; my family has been helping me but I don't really know what I'm doing when it happens and it's just really confusing."

Aro chuckled softly at her words; although Bella saw very little humor in what she'd said. "It'll just take time, Bella. Normally a vampire's gift doesn't make itself properly known until they're out of the newborn phase; this may be because a newborn is so uncontrollable it's difficult to get past that. The fact you're showing signs of it already shows how different you are to a normal newborn; never mind the fact you possibly had this ability in a fairly advanced form when you were human. I'm glad you've come to us and we've had the opportunity to see you. It's refreshing to see something different."

Bella couldn't help but think that Aro sounded quite sad as he spoke and for the first time he didn't seem as frightening as he had the first time she'd met him. "I wish Alice and Edward could be here to see it. I miss them both a lot."

"Edward must've really loved you deeply for him and Alice to take this step."

"He did; they both did. The whole family loves me and I love them. I'd do anything for them; I've known that since the first time I met them and it only grew when I found out what they were."

He thought about what she'd said and there was a silence for a short time. "You're right, they do love you; and the feeling is mutual, they would do anything for you too. I've seen it, in both Carlisle's and Jasper's thoughts how important you are to them and I'm sure I'd see no different in any of the other members of your family. It is this love that makes me think the bond between you and Jasper will work." She stared at him again; surprised by his admission. "My brother, Marcus, told us of the love he can see between you and Jasper; I wasn't surprised when I saw in his memories that you'd only been together for a few weeks; but to see that before their deaths you hardly knew Jasper at all." He paused as he seemed to think some more. "Marcus says it's been a long time since he's seen such a connection that has formed so deeply and so quickly." Bella remained silent again; sensing there was something else he wanted to say, "I saw that Edward and Alice kept the two of you apart before they died; that you only really interacted with Jasper during the trip to Phoenix."

"Yes, Edward always told me Jasper was too dangerous to be around me because he struggled with the diet." She paused slightly; staring across the horizon as she thought about it, "I'm not convinced he was telling me the complete truth." She finally admitted; uneasy to voice that thought.

Aro smiled at her. "I may not have seen Edward's memories but I don't think he was either; Jasper's memories were pretty illuminating and I'm sure you still don't know everything that happened."

"Can you tell me what you saw?" she whispered; intrigued to know about how Jasper had seen her.

It was Aro's turn to look at Bella; he seemed to be really studying her face, "Jasper was aware of you the very first day you were at school; he liked you; he may even have had stronger feelings than that but he didn't admit it to himself. I think he may well have pursued a relationship with you if hadn't been for Alice and Edward."

"You think so?" His words shocked her and yet at the same time they filled her with joy.

"Oh yes, his memories of you that first day were quite intense; on the day when Edward protected you from the skidding van; Jasper very nearly intervened himself. The main reason he didn't was because he was scared he may not get there in time and then he'd drain you if you were injured. He didn't trust himself."

"I never realized his feelings for me were so strong."

"I think he tried to fool himself into thinking he didn't care; he even went so far as to plan to kill you after the accident at school but I don't think it was a serious plan. I think he knew, in his heart, that he could never kill you. Even the fact you were human didn't put him off."

"I'm confused because he said it never would've happened if I hadn't become a vampire. We discussed it."

"I think a lot of his memories of the past were subconscious thoughts rather than conscious decisions. His feelings for you were stronger than for someone who was destined to be your brother anyway; there was an attraction there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to understand what the relationship you have with Jasper could be; I really think the bond will work and the two of you are exceptional vampires so together you'll become even more."

His words scared her a little and suddenly she wondered what the future held for her. "I hadn't expected you to hold Jazz in such high esteem when we came here. I didn't think you'd have heard of him." She tried to change the focus of their conversation from her to Jasper instead.

"You do know about his past?" Bella nodded. "Then surely you can appreciate how special he is to our kind?"

Bella shrugged. "To me, he's just Jasper." She still didn't really understand.

Aro paused again; staring at her, "It takes a certain person to last that many years; to have seen what he's seen. The stories we've heard over the years of his exploits during those times; part of me wishes I'd been there to really witness it. Jane, Demetri and Felix were there; they went to watch the wars and to discourage some of the more… troublesome… elements in the area and they saw him; they saw the way he behaved in a fight; they watched him training newborns. He was savage and ruthless but at the same time controlled and there was a certain beauty to it. I saw their memories of some of the battles and it was breathtaking to watch." His eyes were sparkling as he took her hand in both his. "I saw that he showed you some fighting moves in the last month or so; once this is all over and before you see James again, get him to show you some more. There were things he didn't show you; things he held back."

"You really think we'll get through this, don't you?" She was hesitant to ask.

"Don't you?"

"I want to but I'm scared to get my hopes up; it scares me thinking about what will happen if we fail; about what I could lose."

"I don't think you need to worry. The next task should be pretty straightforward for someone of Jasper's caliber."

"So we should find it easy?"

"I didn't say that, Bella, but Jasper will struggle less than most other vampires."

"And we find out about the task tomorrow?"

"Jasper will, yes."

She didn't say anything for a minute and then absorbed what he'd said. "And me?" she asked.

Aro smiled at her gently before looking at Felix and nodding his head. "You need to go with Felix and he'll take you to prepare for the second task."

"What about Jasper?"

"You'll see Jasper soon."

Bella suddenly understood what he wasn't telling her, "He has to find me, doesn't he?"

Aro nodded, "If you leave with Felix now, he and Demetri will take you to a pre-determined location which has been set by my brothers and I. Tomorrow evening Jasper will be told a general location and he'll have to try and find you. He will face certain obstacles on the way."

"Can I see my family before I go?"

"I'm afraid that isn't permitted. I'm sorry, Bella. It needs to be this way for the task to be achieved."

She frowned and looked down at her lap, "Will you let them know I've gone tonight? I don't want them to worry about me; especially my parents and Jasper."

"Of course." Aro climbed to his feet and then reached down and helped Bella stand; his hand was at her back as they walked away from the tree and over to where Felix awkwardly waited for her; expressions of misery and disdain written over his face. "Go with Felix, my dear and we'll see you back here in a few days?" Aro backed away from the pair and watched them start to walk away from him, "Oh and Felix…" Bella's companion turned around; his face darkening even further as he looked at her, "Look after your ward, she's very precious to our guests and you wouldn't want to annoy the God of War now, would you?" Felix grimaced before turning and walking much quicker back towards the building, a flustered Bella scrambling to catch up with him.

TBC

A/N: So there you go. Bet that wasn't what you were expecting. Let me know what you think and send me a review. I wonder what Jasper's reaction to Bella going will be? Next chapter you'll find out. Later tonight (internet service withstanding). :-)


	29. Chapter 29

So Bella's gone... I guess if you haven't read the last chapter now you're a bit worried... anyway, how is Jasper going to take the news? I think we can all safely say... not well! Enjoy.

**Chapter 29.**

"What do you mean she's left the city?" Jasper hissed at the Volturi guard who stood at his door.

"I've been told to pass you a message from Aro. He said Bella had gone to prepare for the next task and she's perfectly safe and won't come to any harm." The guard took a few steps back as Jasper walked menacingly towards him; his growls echoing in the corridor they were now standing in.

In minutes Carlisle appeared next to his son, "Jasper?"

"I was just being told Bella is no longer in Volterra; she's gone to prepare for the next task but I'm not to worry because she won't come to any harm." His voice held more than a little sarcasm and his posture hadn't relaxed since his father appeared.

Carlisle was shocked and he put a hand on Jasper's shoulder; hoping to calm him down. It didn't work. "Would it be possible for me and my son to speak to Aro?" he asked the beleaguered guard.

"I will go and speak with Aro and see if he's available."

Jasper clenched his fist at the prospect of Aro not agreeing to see them and as he took another step towards the guard Carlisle moved in front of him; placing his hands on his shoulders and gripping them tightly. "Not now, Jasper. This isn't his fault; don't take it out on him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jasper growled; fury building within.

"Now isn't the time." The guard had taken the opportunity to make a hasty retreat as they argued back and forth.

"But…"

"Let's go into my room and we'll wait for him to come back. I'm sure Aro will grant us some time with him." Carlisle had to almost drag Jasper to the room and as he shut the door Esme was on her feet and standing with them. Jasper allowed himself to be swept into her hug as she saw the anguish on his face.

"What's happened?" she asked; speaking to her husband as she hugged her son.

"Bella's been taken from Volterra as part of the second task." Carlisle said; maintaining eye contact with his wife and noticing her arms tighten on Jasper as she realized why he was so upset; her own anxiety about Bella's disappearance obvious on her face.

"Can they do that?"

"They already have but yes, they can. The second task is determined by them so it's completely at their behest." Carlisle said quietly.

"Jazz, she'll be okay." Esme tried to reassure her son; not sure she even believed her own words but hoping to whatever power there was they were true.

"You don't know that. This is Bella we're talking about. Danger finds her." Unfortunately his words were all true and neither of his parents could deny that.

"I don't think they'll let anything bad happen to her, son." Carlisle tried.

"Dad, you have no idea what they have planned. None of us do."

The room was tense as Jasper's anger began to filter through it. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle opened it; hoping to see the guard back with an answer but finding Rosalie and Emmett instead. "Come in, you two."

Rosalie moved quickly to his side; sensing his distress, "Jazz?" she said softly.

"They've taken her, Rose." He whispered and she immediately understood what he was saying. She pulled him towards her and he went willingly. He leant his whole weight against her; unable to support himself as he gave into the despair he was feeling; the hole that was ripping through his chest. Rosalie looked at her parents and husband in dismay as she slowly lowered them both to ground.

"What does he mean?" Emmett said; his fists clenching. "Where is Bells?" Carlisle quickly explained the situation to him and as he did his anger grew.

Carlisle could see his anger and quickly tried to placate it. "Emmett, that isn't helping anything; especially not Jasper. There's nothing we can do about this and even if there was, this is for Jasper to fix, not us."

"But she's our family…" Emmett protested.

"Yes and if we help Jazz in any way he fails the task."

Carlisle's reply stumped Emmett and he stopped as he realized the truth in his words. "So what do we do?" he said; his mood calming in an effort to help his brother.

"Jasper and I are going to try and see Aro this evening. I'm sure he won't tell us anything we don't already know but I think it'll help Jazz a little to speak to him about this. Other than that we have to wait until the task tomorrow. Nothing can be done until then." Despite his words Carlisle was just as frustrated as the rest of the family.

Jasper was growling again as he lay curled up on the floor; Rose's hand brushing through his hair in an effort to calm him down. They all froze as there was another knock on the door. Carlisle opened it and Aro was standing there.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I understand you and your son wanted to see me?" Jasper was crouched beside Rosalie as soon as he heard Aro speak; his posture would definitely be viewed as aggressive but Aro barely spared him a glance.

"Aro, my son is a little concerned about Bella being taken from here."

"Did my guard not say she'd be well looked after?" he obviously couldn't understand what they were worried about.

"He did but I think it's more the fact she went without saying goodbye; Bella has a tendency to attract trouble; she did even when she was human and we're all a little worried something may happen to her."

"I can assure you both Felix and Demetri are more than able to take care of her. I did say to Felix that Bella was very precious to you and she should not come to any harm." Jasper's growls were now full volume and Aro finally looked down at him, quickly. "Your son and daughter will be reunited presently, I'm sure of it. Please do not concern yourself too much."

"It is difficult for us not to, Aro. We care for her a great deal."

Aro nodded, his attention back on his friend, "As I was reassuring Bella this afternoon before she left. We had a nice discussion as we sat in the grounds; she really is a lovely girl and I can see what it is about her that you all find so… attractive." Jasper sprang forward; quickly moving towards Aro in a gesture that could only be seen as an attack. It was only because all four members of his family jumped to restrain him that he didn't get close enough to make contact. Aro smirked at them all, "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the consequences of any assistance in the task, do I Carlisle? I'd hate for something to happen which means Jasper has to pay the price of failure."

"We're very aware of the stipulations that have been set out for us, Aro. There'll be no reason for that price to be paid."

Aro swept out of the room and it was just in time because Jasper managed to worm himself free of their grip as the door closed. "Jasper, no!" Esme said as he made to open the door. She wasn't sure he'd pay any attention to what she'd said but he did stop. They all stared in surprise as he dropped to his knees; his arms clutching his stomach; his growls turned to groans before he fell to the floor and huddled in a tight ball on the floor. "Jazz." Esme whispered as she took a tentative step towards her son.

"Careful, dear." Carlisle whispered; his words fading as Esme shot him a glare.

"This is Jasper we're talking about; he won't hurt me." She knew in her heart that her words were true; despite the obvious pain he was in he wouldn't harm his family; he wouldn't hurt her.

"He hasn't been our Jasper for the last half hour or so." Carlisle said gently to his wife.

Esme walked a little further forward and crouched beside where her son lay; she wanted to try and offer him some comfort but what Carlisle had said was holding her back. "What's happening?" she murmured.

"I think he's feeling Bella's absence." He said as he moved to sit next to her. He looked at his other children and saw Rose and Emmett sitting on the other side of the room; both looking visibly upset by everything that'd happened. "Do you remember when he was saying about the bond being in place that one time; that there was a connection between the two of them and the vampire felt his mate die."

"You don't think Bella's dying, do you?" Esme said; panic setting in; her words bringing a growl from her youngest child.

Carlisle took her hand in his; squeezing them gently as he tried to take away her worry from his previous words. "I doubt it but I think this is a similar manifestation of that effect; even though they haven't gone through the bonding process yet. He's missing his mate and I fear it's only going to get worse as time passes."

"He's never going to be able to complete the task if he's like this." Emmett said; realizing the issue they needed to face.

"We're going to have to make sure he's strong enough to do it." Carlisle said.

"How do we do that?"

"He needs to feed; a lot. He needs us to reassure him that everything will be okay and he needs to remember that if he doesn't do the task he won't get Bella back." His last sentence got a further groan from Jasper and his body twitched on the floor; Carlisle was at least a little pleased to see he was able to hear them, even if he seemed unable to respond.

"We're going to need to hunt for him and bring the animal back here. He won't be able to do it himself." Emmett said.

"That might cause a bit of a stir; what if we're seen? It's not exactly a remote area." Esme pointed out.

"We could take him with us." Rosalie said quietly. "Maybe we could drive to where we hunted before we got to Volterra and then once we're away from human eyes we can bring the blood to him."

"That's a good idea, Rose." Carlisle said.

"Will they let us leave, do you think?" Emmett asked.

"I'll go and ask. I can't see why they won't. It's not till tomorrow that we're restricted and anyway we're going to come back; Aro knows that. He knows Bella is too important for us not to come back." Carlisle said. "Try and talk to Jasper while I go and sort this out."

*B-o-B*

By the time Carlisle returned to the room Jasper was lying on the bed; still visibly upset but not appearing to be in as much physical pain.

"Has Aro agreed to it?" Esme asked as she sat next to their son; her hands clasping his.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. I explained to him that we needed to hunt and Jasper was unable to do it himself so we needed to go out of the city so we didn't expose ourselves to the humans. He was quite agreeable and I think his interest was piqued slightly when I told him how Jasper had reacted to Bella's absence. He seemed quite stunned by it." Carlisle walked over to the bed and looked at his son closer. "How is he?" he asked his wife quietly; scanning the room as he spoke and realizing Rose and Emmett were also absent.

"He's a little better; we were able to move him off the floor without causing him any pain. Rose and Emmett have gone to their room and then they'll go down to the car and wait for us there."

Carlisle crouched beside the bed; his hand brushing through Jasper's hair, "Jazz, we need to go down to the car; are you able to walk down there?" Jasper's eyes opened and he stared into those of his father's; his eyes the blackest they'd been for a long time and the pain he was feeling etched around them. Carlisle held his gaze and wondered if he would respond; he was just about to give up and pick him up from the bed when his son nodded slightly; dragging himself to a seated position and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Carlisle and Esme watched as he got to his feet; both noticing how unsteady he was but they smiled at him as he raised his head and met their gaze. Esme turned and walked to the door of the room and Carlisle hung back; the doctor in him insisting he waited for his son to move first. Seconds later he was glad of his reticence because he watched his son take two steps and then his legs buckled beneath him as he clutched his stomach again. Carlisle didn't hesitate this time and lifted his son in his arms; walking the remainder of the length of the room and out of the door, into the corridor. Jasper was groaning and whimpering as the pain he was feeling escalated once more and as the three of them moved quickly through the building Carlisle began to wonder if Jasper would be able to complete this task; and if he couldn't, what would happen to the family then.

TBC

A/N: Was that the reaction you were expecting? Don't worry he'll become more Major-like soon. Let me know what you think and send me a review. Next chapter tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

Here is chapter 30 - Jasper needs a little help from his family and gets to know the details of what the second task entails. There's a lot of information in this chapter so enjoy.

**Chapter 30.**

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the back seat; Rose was driving and Emmett was in the front with her; both of them intermittently looking over their shoulder at their brother. Jasper was wedged between his parents and mercifully the pain seemed to have reduced again but for how long Carlisle couldn't be sure.

The car was moving carefully through the crowded city center as it was the height of day and there were many people around which forced Rose to drive slowly. Even now Carlisle was still surprised the Volturi managed to keep their presence a secret from the city but he could see the city dwellers were completely unsuspecting and somehow he knew it would always be that way; despite the number of tourists who disappeared whenever Heidi went 'hunting'.

Once the car exited the city the whole family was much calmer; at least until Jasper screamed in agony; his whole body shaking as the pain overwhelmed him again; the pain seemed to be worsening each time it struck. Esme thought back to the last time they'd made a similar journey with a member of their family; one of her children crying out in pain. That time it'd been Bella and now her son was in as much pain as she'd been because his mate had been taken from him.

By the time the car was pulling into the tree line where they'd stopped a few days earlier Jasper was virtually lying on the back seat; his body curled into his mother's as she brushed her fingers through his hair; trying to soothe his pain as much as she could. The spasms he'd been experiencing had lessened again and they were all wondering how much more of this he could take. For a few minutes of the last round of agony Jasper had been emoting the pain he was feeling and the entire family were still reeling from what they'd felt. As the car stopped Emmett and Carlisle ran from it in search of the nearest animal that would quell Jasper's thirst. Esme and Rose remained with Jazz; with Rose moving into the back seat and hugging Jasper through another spell of body shaking anguish.

Rosalie was wishing she could do something to minimize his pain; she hated seeing him like this and she knew she'd do anything if it meant some of what he was suffering through lessened; even if it meant her taking some of his pain. Esme had left the car to hunt for something herself now; having received the brunt of his pain and thirst during the journey out of the city.

Jasper broke Rose from her thoughts, "Bella…" he croaked; his voice raspy as he whispered her name.

"We'll get her back, Jazz. You can't give up hope. We're all going to do whatever we can to get you through this; I know we can't help with the task but we'll help you get ready before you meet with them tomorrow. You need to think about Bella now; you need to remember that in order to get her back you're going to need to be able to function normally. I know that's difficult but you need to do it; you're not going to be able to help Bella like this." His body had stilled as she spoke and it felt like he was listening to what she was saying. "Please Jasper, come back to us." She was watching him but heard the approaching footsteps of her husband. Jasper shifted next to her and then he was out of the car door and standing in front of his brother in a matter of seconds.

Emmett smiled at his brother and dropped the large stag at his feet; flashing a grin at Rosalie as Jasper pounced on the animal and draining it of the much needed blood. As he loosened his grip on the neck of the deer another was dropped next to it by Carlisle and Jasper quickly moved onto that one; his thirst barely quenched; his throat burning fiercely. The three of them watched as he again drank from the animal and then approached him as he uncurled from where he crouched and got to his feet. He still appeared to be a little shaky but it was definitely an improvement to his earlier state.

"Would you like to go and hunt for something else?" Rosalie asked, "I need to get something so I could go with you."

"I think that would be a good idea." He whispered; his voice still not back to full strength.

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards the trees. "Call if you have any problems, Rose." Carlisle said as they both disappeared.

*B-o-B*

The sky was completely black when Rose and Jasper met up with each other after both hunting. Rose was pleased to see Jasper looked much better when he walked into the clearing and then sat beside her. "Thanks for what you did earlier." He said softly.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You all did but it was you that got through to me. I needed to hear what you said and it made me realize you were right; the only way to get rid of this pain is to get Bella back and I can't do that curled up in a ball, screaming."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I felt the pain you were feeling and I'd have been screaming too if Emmett was taken from me. Don't think any of the family would've reacted any differently. Things between you and Bella have been pretty intense in the last few months and we can all see how much you love each other. You should take this as a good sign though; Carlisle thinks this means the bond may have a better chance of working; since you already seem to have a connection between you without the bond, it only stands to reason that the bond should work."

"I hope so." His eyes scanned the distance briefly before looking at his sister. "We should get back to the others. We have things we need to do before the meeting with Aro and his brothers later."

*B-o-B*

Esme was standing between Carlisle and Emmett; the same as she'd done for the first task. The atmosphere in the room was currently fairly relaxed but she knew that as soon as her son walked in that would change completely. Over the last few hours; despite their best efforts; he had again become more and more fraught; his body was strained and he wore a permanently pained expression on his face. Fortunately his physical pain seemed to have lessened and he was at least able to function in some way now. As a mother it'd been difficult to watch him like that and she could only hope her daughter was faring a little better. The room fell to silence as the three Volturi elders swept into it; taking their seats quickly. All of them made Esme feel nervous but Aro was the one who caused her the most concern; he seemed to take a perverse enjoyment out of their pain and she suspected this whole task had been his idea.

The door at the far end of the room opened and while the vampire who walked in closely resembled her son Esme knew he was now much more his former self; from the time when he'd been nicknamed the God of War; a name that was currently completely justified and he wholly owned. He had gradually morphed how he was now over the last few hours and she knew this would be the only way he would be able to get through this task. The Major needed to let loose to get him to function through this.

The tension around them increased and Esme could see several of the occupants becoming more and more uncomfortable as his anger ebbed through the room; encompassing them all. Her heart went out to her son each time she looked at him and if it wasn't for the fact she was as furious as he was that Bella's safety had been put in jeopardy she would probably have been a little scared of him herself. There was almost nothing of her son left in the way he stood or the look on his face as he walked to stand in front of the gathered people; unfortunately Esme could tell this just made Aro even more pleased with himself; this was what he'd wanted all along; he wanted to see the Jasper Whitlock of old; he didn't want to see Jasper Hale, part of the Cullen coven; this had been his wish all along and that thought scared Esme more than any other because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She wasn't sure she would ever get her son back from this.

Esme watched as all three of the Volturi got to their feet and descended the steps to stand before Jasper. "We're gathered here today to commence the second task of the bond of brotherhood being entered into by Jasper Whitlock. The task has been set as finding and returning with Bella Cullen who is currently located somewhere in Scotland in the United Kingdom. Jasper Whitlock, your task is to make your way there; trace Bella and bring her back to us. Do you understand the task you've been set?" Aro said.

"I do." Jasper snarled at Aro.

"As previously discussed, you're to achieve this task on your own; with no assistance from your family. Is that clear?"

"Yes." He growled; his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he fought the urge to attack those in front of him.

The door at the back of the room opened and a member of the guard entered it; quickly making his way to where they were stood, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, sirs, but you've received a call which you may wish to take."

The cell phone was placed in the hand of Caius and he stepped away from everyone so he could listen to the quiet conversation. Jasper was still focused on Aro as he stood with a smirk on his face but Esme watched as he suddenly pivoted where he stood and spun to face Caius; a loud growl that seemed to take over the room erupting from him as his eyes zoned in on the vampire who was still talking on the phone.

Carlisle and Emmett were both fidgeting either side of where she stood and she wondered if she'd need to restrain them should they decide to intervene. She wasn't sure what that would mean in relation to the task or even if she'd be able to hold them both back but she'd at least try if the need arose. She looked at Rosalie quickly and they held each other's gazes; Esme was quite surprised to not find her as upset as both their husbands and she hoped that would mean she'd help if necessary. A quiet growl from Emmett and her husband drew her attention back to Jasper and she could see him slowly approach Caius as he appeared to be finishing his call. She held her breath and prayed her son wouldn't do anything silly, like attack him, because she knew that would only mean bad news for Jasper and Bella.

Caius snapped the phone shut and moved closer to Jasper, "Apologies for the interruption; I'm afraid we need to adjoin proceedings while my brothers and I discuss a matter that has arisen. One of our guard will call you as soon as we're ready to continue."

"Is it Bella?" Jasper whispered; his words still heard by everyone in the room.

Caius ignored his question which only seemed to confirm Jasper's suspicion as he swept past Jasper and moved back towards his brothers and they both gracefully followed him towards the exit; closely trailed by the others in attendance.

Esme watched as Rose ran from Carlisle's side and went to Jasper; her arms wrapping around him as he staggered; the barely present control of his emotions evaporating now he wasn't being watched. Esme and the others moved after Rose and when they were all standing around him Carlisle asked the question they all wanted an answer to. "What happened, Jazz?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't hear the conversation he was having but I felt his emotions shift as he spoke. When he first took the call he was feeling a lot of annoyance and animosity because of the interruption but the longer the call went on they changed to firstly shock and anger…"

"What was it that startled you?"

"He was feeling sorrow and guilt."

"And you think this all had something to do with Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Jasper replied; devastation obvious on his face and in how he was standing.

"Why don't we go to our rooms and wait for them to call us back?" Carlisle said. "There's nothing we can do here."

*B-o-B*

The five of them were anxiously waiting to be called back; it'd been hours since they'd been dismissed and the longer they waited the tenser they all became; Jasper was, not surprisingly, worse than them all as he was affected by their tension on top of his own; an emotion that was already quite high. They were all waiting in Jasper and Bella's room as Jasper seemed more comfortable there; with Bella's belongings around him and the faint tinge of her scent still in the room.

The knock at the door startled them all and Esme walked to the door and opened it; surprised to find Caius standing there. "Could I come in?" he asked; his usually gruff tone softer than normal. Esme nodded and opened the door wider; taking a step back so he could enter the room. Carlisle and Jasper had both got to their feet as soon as he'd spoke and as he walked further into the room both Jasper's parents moved over to where he stood; hoping their presence would have a calming influence on him.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Caius," Carlisle said, still calm despite the situation.

"I'm afraid I come bearing unfortunate news." Caius said solemnly; words that prompted growls from Jasper and Rosalie. "The call I received earlier was from Demetri; it seems he and Felix have run into a few problems en route to their end destination."

"Problems?" Carlisle asked.

"Is Bella okay?" Jasper asked at the same time as his father spoke.

"They were intercepted by a group of vampires, possibly from Norway who'd heard about the invoking of the bond." He seemed to ignore the question from Jasper completely.

"And Bella?" Carlisle prompted; not giving him the opportunity to avoid it again.

"I'm afraid they've taken her."

All of the family tensed even more at his admission; his words making them all more aware of the danger Bella was in. "I thought Felix and Demetri were supposed to be looking after her?" Jasper asked indignantly.

"They were; they were severely outnumbered; there were about twenty vampires and while they fought the first group who charged their position, a second group were able to creep in and flee with Bella."

"How come these vampires didn't kill either of them?" Esme said; then suddenly wished she hadn't spoken up.

"They know better than to kill a member of the Volturi guard." He replied.

"So what does this mean for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"My brothers and I believe it is unlikely they will harm Bella; however we must move on this immediately and not delay any further."

"Meaning?" Jasper asked.

"You'll be leaving with the Volturi guard and meeting up with Felix and Demetri. Demteri, in the mean time, will be scouring their current location for a trace of where they've taken her."

"Does this affect the task at all? Jasper won't now fail because of this, will he?" Carlisle asked.

"No, after some discussion, we've changed the terms of the task. It would be unfair of us to expect you to face some fifteen or sixteen vampires on your own; it could be a higher number than that once they're back in their own territory. Hence for the duration of the task you'll be a member of the Volturi guard; the guard will report to you and you'll be the person who makes the final decisions on what you do; so Bella's rescue will be your responsibility but they'll assist you in getting her back."

"When do we leave?"

"Aro would like to speak to you shortly but you'll be leaving Volterra in a couple of hours." He turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Given the circumstances you and your family will no longer be supervised; however as of tomorrow morning this building is on lockdown due to the vulnerability we have with no guard present; so you need to ensure you'll be able to survive diet-wise for a week. This is the expected length of time we believe Bella's retrieval will take; should it take longer than that we'll review the situation at the end of the week."

"So there's no time limit on this task?" Jasper asked; wanting to clarify everything; he couldn't chance overlooking anything.

"No. The task is only to recover Bella and to destroy the group of vampires who took her."

"Destroy them?" Carlisle said; his preference for non-violence automatic, even now.

"Yes. It's unforgiveable that they'd try to interfere in this process; whatever their gripe with us is, they shouldn't have gone about it this way."

"And once Jasper returns he isn't beholden to continue as part of your guard?"

"He won't be, no; however, should he choose to join we would gladly offer him a position." Once he'd finished talking he left the room leaving the family in stunned silence.

"Are you going to be okay with this task now, son?" Carlisle asked him.

"I have to be, don't I?"

"Maybe we can ask if Emmett and I can go with you?" he said.

"Dad, I don't think they're going to be willing to bend the rules again; they've deviated from the task quite a lot already and anyway you should be here with mum and Rose."

"If you're sure." He said.

"I'll call you if I need to talk to you. I'm sure they can't stop me from using my phone." He smiled suddenly and Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at him. "I was just imagining the look on Jane's face when she realizes I'm in charge and she has to do what I tell her to do." All of them laughed at what he'd said but it wasn't truly heartfelt.

*B-o-B*

Within the hour Jasper was summoned to speak to Aro and as he made his way down the corridor and out of the building he felt better than he had since he'd first found out Bella was gone; he finally felt as if he was doing something to get her back.

"Jasper, thank you for meeting with me."

"Caius said you wanted to speak to me before I left." Jasper said; still struggling to remain polite to his companion.

"I was hoping for a favor while you're gone."

"Rescuing Bella isn't enough for me to do?" he asked petulantly.

"Of course, that's your primary goal but I was hoping you could review the members of the guard that go with you, if you have the opportunity. It's not very often someone of your caliber spends times with us and I'd welcome any critique you can give."

"I can't promise anything, Aro, but if I get a chance I'll look at what you have at your disposal. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course."

"Do they know I'm heading the team and they'll be reporting to me?"

"They've been briefed on the new task and will do anything you ask of them."

"And they're happy with that?"

"That's not an issue. They'll do as we've asked them to do." Jasper was silent for several seconds and stared intently at Aro. "If this is about Jane, I've spoken to her and she will follow your instruction; she's actually quite happy to do this because they attacked Demetri and Felix."

"Okay." He wasn't sure he believed him; the thought of Jane being anything resembling happy was just disturbing.

"Your father mentioned how the separation from Bella has affected you. I was surprised; considering the length of time you've been together and the fact you aren't bonded, it is unusual for that to happen."

"Do you believe the bond has a stronger chance of happening because of it?"

"Yes but then I was telling Bella before she went how we all think the bond between you and Bella will be very strong; Marcus has said the depth of your relationship is not how it is usually for a couple just starting their journey together."

Again Jasper was silent but this time Aro let him be; realizing he was contemplating something. "Aro, I need to ask you something and I'm not sure if I should."

"You can ask me anything."

"This will go no further than between me and you? Not even your brothers?"

"If that is what you wish."

"If something has happened to Bella…" The pained expression on his face deepened at the repugnant thought, "It's my intention not to come back." He stared at Aro; maintaining eye contact until Aro nodded in understanding. "If this is to happen; my family would be okay to leave Volterra, wouldn't they? They won't be punished because I don't return?"

"If this were to happen; and I sincerely hope it doesn't; I will ensure your family return to Alaska and we'll offer them as much support as we can. The loss of you both would be punishment enough."

"Can you them I love them all dearly but the thought of living without Bella isn't something I can begin to comprehend? And I hope they understand and can forgive me for not bringing her back to them."

"I'll let them know." For once Aro didn't seem as intimidating as he usually did and for this Jasper was grateful. "You should be preparing for your journey. The others will be waiting for you with the cars."

TBC

A/N: So there you go... the second task just became a little more complicated; yes I am that cruel... anyway I just want to see the Major in action. Next task gets on the road in the next chapter and the search for Bella starts... once Jasper has met with Aro.


	31. Chapter 31

I hope you like this chapter for many reasons but the interaction between Jasper and his family and with Demetri are highlights (for me anyway). Enjoy!

**Chapter 31.**

Jasper walked down the corridors; descending deeper and deeper into the depths of the building. As he walked into the garage in the basement he saw his family waiting for him. He hugged Esme tightly and heard her whispering to him that she loved him as she did so; a sentiment he returned to her with a pulse of love rather than words. Rosalie was next into his arms and she was sobbing against his neck before he had time to breathe; she asked for him to bring her sister back; Emmett even hugged him, which took him back a little; telling him to look after his baby sister and bring her home to them. Finally he was standing in front of the man he'd come to think of and depend on like a father and he felt a host of emotions emanating from him. Carlisle reached up and cradled the side of Jasper's head with his hand and then pulled him towards him. "Son, you've no idea how proud of you I am; the changes you've gone through, especially in recent months are astounding and I know we've not always given you the credit you deserve for the things you've struggled through but I'm really glad you became a member of our family and I look forward to the day I get to see you and your new wife begin your life together." He said softly.

"Thanks dad." Jasper replied. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He added; hoping he wasn't lying to him. He saw the rest of the guard waiting for him; standing by three SUVs; all black with darkened windows. Sighing quietly because he knew he couldn't delay it any longer he looked at his family one more time; hopefully not his last time; and then turned and walked to the nearest SUV. Jane was the only one outside the vehicle by the time he got there and she handed him the black cloak that was almost part of a uniform they wore and were recognized by; something he would now be wearing and be known by too.

Once Jane had done that task she turned sharply and climbed in the rear seat of the truck; slamming the door behind her. Jasper followed but got into the front alongside Alec who was driving and no sooner had he shut the door, all three vehicles peeled out throughout the underground exit and began the trip to recover Bella.

*B-o-B*

It'd been two days since Jasper had left Volterra and the comfort of his family; he was already missing them and the only thing that kept him from going back was the hope of finding Bella. The pain he'd experienced since learning of her absence was still present and at times it was completely debilitating; he needed to hunt a lot more often than he would usually just to be able to function and it wasn't always convenient given their current mission. He could see that several of the guard was wondering why he still maintained his non-human diet but he was desperate to ensure he kept to it; it had been too long to slip back to his former diet now and he didn't want to let Bella down.

Once they'd left Volterra it had been a relatively short trip to a nearby airport and then into the private jet that would fly them to Scotland. Within hours they'd met up with Felix and Demetri and had spent a few hours going through what'd happened in more detail and sifting through the information Demetri had managed to find while searching for a trace on them.

Jasper was keenly interested in gaining as much knowledge as he could about the vampires they were about to face, his instincts drawing on his military days as he looked for any weaknesses they could use. He was very aware that most of knowledge they needed they wouldn't be able to get until they located them and he wanted to be sure the rest of his party understood they couldn't just charge in there and hope the Volturi name would give them the credence to get Bella back. They were going to have to fight and fight hard. Caius had been right when he'd said it as an audacious attack and Jasper and the guard were definitely on the back foot when it came to heading into their territory.

There was an element of him that was looking forward to this fight; the Major was itching to be let free and had been pushing Jasper to his limits as he fought to retain some control of his actions; he couldn't allow his inner demon out; not yet anyway. It was difficult enough to get through each hour without losing this control as well.

Unfortunately certain elements of the guard weren't as flexible when it came to following Jasper's orders as he'd hoped they'd be and he'd spent much of the last day deep in discussion with some of the key trouble makers. Of course, the main protagonist was Jane; and Felix was pretty high up on the list too which surprised Jasper somewhat. Jasper's only comrade; the one who hadn't questioned one thing he'd said was Demetri; Jasper could feel the guilt coming off him in droves and it hadn't lessened at all in the time he'd been there; he doubted it would be relieved until Bella was found.

Demetri had been a godsend and it was only through his influence and because of the respect the rest of the guard had for him that Jasper hadn't completely lost it and culled a few vampires; it'd been a pretty close call though. He had needed to hunt for several hours after that in order to fight off the anger it had instilled in him. So much for Aro's assurance that they would follow their bosses orders; it was like a lot of effort for very little gain but it had given him a chance to observe what they like. He wondered if Aro would listen to what he had to say.

The plan; as it stood so far; was to leave as dawn broke tomorrow and make their way, by boat, over to Bergen in Norway; they were hiring a boat from a local fisherman and he was sailing them over to the Scandinavian region; though Jasper was concerned as the human who was helping them obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into; Jasper had made it clear the man wasn't to be harmed and fortunately they begrudgingly agreed to his decree; although at this stage he wasn't sure he believed they would do anything he asked. Once the boat landed Demetri would again use his tracking skills to gain a better direction to follow them on. Jasper was loathe to admit that was as far as he'd got with the plan and part of him was ashamed by his lack of forward planning for something that was so important to him.

Just an hour ago he'd finally relented and had called Carlisle; the need to hear the familiar voice made him feel weak and that wasn't how he needed to be now but the absence of Bella was weighing on him heavily so anything to reduce that slightly was beneficial. He'd been fighting the urge for almost a day; the frustration he was feeling towards most of his companions not helping him either. As he began to talk to Carlisle he wondered if it was his father who had the empathic abilities; his voice was so calming and Jasper instantly felt better. He was pleased to hear the family was coping okay with being under enforced lockdown and he told Carlisle the brief plan he had to rescue Bella. He didn't mention the animosity he was receiving from a majority of the guard because he didn't want them to worry about him but he did reassure him that he was sticking to their diet.

Jasper was now getting ready to get onto the boat and he watched as the rest of the group gradually filtered back to the dock; having taken some time to hunt before the crossing. He was watching Jane and Felix as he sensed Demetri approaching him and standing beside him.

"She shouldn't be a problem with this, Jasper." Jasper didn't respond to his comment; he was trying to get a sense of what she was feeling and it wasn't a comfortable experience. "She respects the Volturi too much to consider not following their instructions."

"I'm glad you think so. I wish I held the same belief."

"Have you sensed something from her?" Jasper could hear the concern in his voice.

"She definitely isn't happy; nor is Felix but it's more than that; it's not just that they have to do as I tell them; it's the fact they've been told to do this at all." He paused as he once again concentrated on Jane. "Is there something going on between the two of them?" he asked.

Demetri looked at him in surprise but then seemed to consider what he had said. "I wasn't aware of anything but now you've said it, I guess there might be."

"She seemed particularly worried about him before we got here and he's barely left her side since we've met up with you both. Now she isn't interested in this at all; since we've got to Scotland and met up with you and Felix; her feelings about this have completely changed. I keep getting flashes of emotion between the two of them; it's almost like they're trying to hide it from me but they slip every now and again." They both looked at the subjects of their conversation and watched as they walked side by side down the ramp onto the boat.

"We should probably keep a closer eye on them." Demetri finally said.

"You don't need to convince me." He paused, "If they are a problem, should I be watching Alec as well?" Jasper asked.

"It wouldn't hurt."

"I wish this was simpler." Jasper said; this additional complication just adding to the stress he was already handling. "I guess we should get on the boat." He added. The two of them followed the path Jane, Felix and the other vampires had already taken and within minutes; just as dawn was breaking; the boat set sail.

*B-o-B*

By the time they reached Bergen Jasper was pleased to get back on terra firma. The rocking motion of the boat made him feel nauseous; despite the fact he couldn't be sick; it was a very disconcerting experience and not one he wanted to repeat. Fortunately he hadn't been the only one to dislike the roughness of the North Sea and there were now several of his companions who were also slightly green; although Jasper did wonder briefly if he'd been projecting his emotions to them.

They were now standing in the port and Alec, Demetri and another vampire Jasper didn't know the name of had gone to hire some vehicles for them to use. They only had to wait a few minutes and three sleek black cars pulled up in front of them. Jasper was quick to ensure he got in the car Demetri was driving this time; they would be at the front of the convoy anyway and it'd give Jasper time to come up with a plan.

The cars were just leaving the city limits of Bergen an hour later and once they were on a quiet stretch they pulled off the road and parked. All of the vampires congregated around the rear of one car; a map of the area sprawled across the boot. Demetri had gone to try and pick up the scent of their target and within another hour he was back and marking the direction they'd gone in on the map.

Jasper peered at the map with interest and saw several possible areas they could have sequestered themselves in. "Jane." He said as he continued to peer at the map. She appeared at his side; trailed by Felix which almost made Jasper smile. "During your time with the Volturi, has there been any trouble from groups of vampires in this area?" He circled the region Demetri had highlighted on the map with his finger.

She looked at the map and nodded her head, "There was some activity from a coven in this location about one hundred years ago. We had to come over and take control of the situation." She said clinically as she pointed at a place near a small town.

Jasper knew exactly what she meant by taking control of the situation and was only slightly disturbed that it didn't bother him. "We'll start off heading in that direction then." He looked at the map and pointed to a nearby forest area. "We'll stop here and prepare for the attack on them." He only hoped they were heading in the right direction.

"When do we get to know the details of the plan?" Jane asked; staring at Jasper intently; her words almost growled at him.

"You'll know the details once I've finalized the plan. Some things can't be decided until the last minute – we still need to look at where they're based. We can't determine anything until we've got all the details of what we're facing, Jane." She growled in frustration and when Jasper turned his back on her and folded up the map, he smiled widely at Demetri who had to stifle his laughter. They got into the cars and headed towards their next rendezvous point.

*B-o-B*

"I'd like to come with you when you go to scout out their camp." Jasper said quietly to Demetri.

Demetri was silent for a minute or two and Jasper could feel the small amount of uncertainty push from him, "Do you doubt I will bring the information you need?"

"Not at all. Sometimes it's just easier to see the weaknesses yourself. I know what I'm looking for; I've almost one hundred years of searching for and spotting it. Anyway two heads are often better than one. I'd appreciate any assistance you can offer me, Demetri."

"Of course."

"I'm also hoping I'll be able to sense if Bella is there. The pain I've felt since she left Volterra is gradually lessening the closer we get to her. I'll know if she's there."

"You may be right. I hope she's there."

"If they've hurt her in any way…" his words drifted off and they both knew he didn't need to complete that statement; both of them knew how he would finish it.

"I'm sorry this happened, Jasper."

"I feel your guilt, Demetri and there's no need for it. This isn't your fault."

"I should've been paying more attention when they attacked."

"And leave Felix to fight all those vampires on his own; I think even he'd admit that was too much for him to take on."

"Maybe."

"We'll get her back, I know we will." He hoped his words didn't sound as desperate as he thought they did because desperate was how he was beginning to feel and he hated it.

*B-o-B*

Jasper walked back into the clearing after finishing hunting and found the rest of the party waiting for him; again he saw Felix hovering near Jane but he did see Alec was further away than he usually was; the level of disgust emanating from him nearly took his breath away. 'Interesting' he thought. He walked back to the car he'd arrived in and pulled his shirt over his head; feeling the intensity of their stares as they looked at the scars on his back. It was the first time in a long time he'd used them to instill some respect in people; to make sure they realized who they were dealing with; he hadn't done that since his days with Maria and it wasn't something he particularly wanted to do but circumstances called for it. Rummaging through his bag he pulled out a fresh T-shirt and pulled it onto his body then turned to face them all. "Demetri and I will be going to scout out their camp and when we come back we'll have a plan of what we're going to do. You should take this time to hunt; there's plenty of wildlife in this area so grab it while you can." He smiled as he saw several of them turn their noses up in distaste. "Look, there are no villages nearby where you won't run the risk of running into one of these vampires; so take the opportunity to feed on something. I'm not asking you to make a lifestyle choice; I'm just suggesting you get some blood and that's pretty much all you have to choose from."

Before anyone could raise any objections to him he walked away from the clearing; Demetri following behind. "Did you see Jane's face?" he laughed.

Jasper smirked as they walked deeper into the trees, "And Felix's." His smile grew even wider as he added, "I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel."

"Do you think any of them will do as you say?"

"I've no idea; some of them maybe. I won't hold my breath for it to happen though."

TBC

A/N: And so begins the Jasper/Demetri bromance, but don't worry it won't impact on Jasper's relationship with Bella. :-) Demetri was my surprise character in this story. When I first began to write the Volturi section he didn't mean that much to me but the more I wrote, I began to realize he'd become my favorite member of the guard... and it kind of developed from there. Anyway, let me know what you think and send me a review. Next chapter tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the great feedback to the last chapter... I'll respond to the reviews shortly. So now, we're into Major territory... and we get to see Bella.

**Chapter 32.**

Jasper and Demetri had both begun to walk a little quicker now they were further into the trees and then moved to a run. They stopped as they neared the suspected camp, "Is this the right place?" Jasper whispered; his voice barely audible.

Demetri nodded; his eyes focused on the distance. "It's definitely them." He paused slightly, "There are more of them than there were in the attack in Scotland."

Jasper's heart sank a little; it wasn't a real surprise but nevertheless he'd been hoping for better news. They crept closer; using the height of the trees to maintain some distance from their camp as they stood at the top of them looking down onto the vampires. Jasper looked down into the open area and the knot in his stomach grew even bigger as he saw the sheer volume of vampires milling around the area. There were at least thirty that he could see and he knew there'd be more. As they continued to watch he saw some reasons for hope; there was a corner of their camp that appeared relatively unguarded and he knew that would be the point of entrance they'd use; as they watched several vampires began to fight one another and two were destroyed; there would've possibly been more lost but the fight was broken up before it could get going; Jasper saw this as a good thing because unrest within the ranks just meant the numbers they had to face could be less by the time they got there. Jasper closed his eyes and focused on what he could sense instead; reaching out and seeing if he could feel Bella. He'd been apart from her for close to five days now and he wondered, not for the first time, if she was okay. Due to the volume of people there was a lot of background noise for him to wade through and just as he was beginning to lose hope he felt a familiar tingle down his spine; he frowned as he concentrated on that area and a smile broke out on his face as he felt emotions he knew could only be coming from her; she was here. His smile faded slightly as he was able to distinguish the emotions she was feeling; despair, pain, loneliness, hunger and love. Her emotions were weak too; he knew what that meant; she was weak; he let her emotions wash through him and gasped softly as the pain she was feeling crippled him. He felt Demetri grip his upper arm and knew that was the only thing that kept him from falling out of the tree. "I'm going to kill them," he hissed.

"Is Bella okay?"

"She's alive; I'm not sure okay is how I'd describe it. She's in a lot of pain and I doubt she's been fed since she was taken. She's a newborn and needs to feed a lot to quench her thirst so it's not helping her pain."

"Is it the same kind of pain you've been experiencing?"

"Yes but feeding was how I managed to get control of it and was able to function. Bella hasn't had that so she's suffering." He winced again as another stabbing pain shot through him.

"Have you seen enough?" Demetri asked; knowing it would be difficult to pull him away from the camp.

Jasper looked again at the camp and watched the vampires milling around; his senses focused on them now as he pushed Bella's emotions to the back of his mind temporarily; not prepared to let go of them completely. "Just a few more minutes." He whispered as he studied their emotions; trying to ascertain their leader. His eyes snapped open and he stared at one vampire; the one who'd broken up the fight earlier. He settled his eyes on his target and weighed up who he'd be facing; he didn't seem too difficult a challenge although he was physically huge; even larger than Emmett. Jasper knew size wasn't his chief concern; it was whether he had a gift of any sort and he wouldn't know that until he faced him.

The focus of his attention gestured at two of his comrades and they loped off towards one of the buildings. "Jasper, we should be getting back to the others." Demetri said; his voice more urgent now.

"Just a minute." He said softly. The two vampires re-emerged from the building but not alone. "Bella…" he gasped as his love was dragged between them and shoved to the floor in front of Jasper's future opponent. Jazz was only partially aware he was now growling as he tried to move closer to where she was; Demetri's grip on his arm the only thing that stopped him.

"Jasper… there's nothing you can do for her now; we need to get back to the others and work out how we can help her as a group. You can't take on them all on your own."

Jasper fought against Demetri; desperate to get away from him and get to Bella but the other vampire's words eventually filtered into his brain. He couldn't bring himself to walk away from her though; watching the vampires towering over her as she cowered on the floor. "Darlin', you need to stand up to them," he whispered to her even though there was no hope of her hearing him; he watched in surprise as she shakily got to her feet; her posture coiled for attack. The leader laughed at her as he saw her crouch aggressively before him; he was laughing at her openly and beckoned another female vampire forward to stand in the circle of vampires that were now crowded round them. Bella turned to face her opponent and moved to stand nearer to her; this vampire was a similar size to Bella but Jasper could sense a confidence in the way she was standing; she had no doubt she'd be able to take down Bella.

"Will her gift kick in?" Demetri asked; obviously as worried about Bella as Jasper was.

"I don't know; we don't know what it is that triggers it but I hope so; the fact she's physically weak might not help though. The other vampire believes she'll beat Bella; she's not even nervous about what she's facing; I guess the only advantage Bella has is she's possibly over-confident." Bella and the other vampire began to circle one another and Jasper hoped she remembered everything he'd taught her over the last few months because what she was facing now was going to be a lot tougher than anything she'd faced before.

Her opponent made the first attack; a punch towards the stomach that Bella was barely able to avoid. Bella shook her head as if to clear it. Jasper sent her a small wave of confidence and smiled when he saw her pause slightly; had she realized he was there? It was Bella's turn to make a move and she charged the female quickly; the pride Jasper felt at watching her move so determinedly removing some of the pain he'd previously experienced. Her hands reached for the other vampire's waist and she shoved her across the open space; the watching crowd splitting as she sailed past them into the wall of a small shack.

"She's good." Demetri murmured. "To be able to fight like that when she's weak is very good."

"She learnt from the best." Jasper murmured; modesty a completely foreign concept to him in that moment; he was so pleased with his angel; his mate had dealt so easily with her opponent. Bella was clutching her waist as she faced the head vampire again and Jasper let himself feel her pain; hoping he could minimize it for her; it wasn't as bad as he'd felt when he was back in Volterra but bad enough for him to wonder how she could walk and function with it. His eyes opened wider as he saw the female back on her feet; stalking towards Bella. His instincts wanted to shout out and warn her but he knew he couldn't do that; it would only put her in further danger. The vampire was moving much quicker now and still Bella hadn't heard her approach; she was going to get hurt; possibly killed. The woman was only meters from her and then she was flying backwards in the air and crashing through the wall she'd hit earlier; Bella's shield had come to her rescue and Jasper was relieved it had. The head vampire roared at Bella and moments later she was being dragged back to the same building she'd been brought out of before. "Let's get back to the others. We have much to discuss."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Pretty much. I need to ask a few questions once we're back and then we should be okay."

*B-o-B*

Jasper folded the map and watched as the guard began to ready themselves for the fight they were about to face. He'd decided their attack would begin in the early hours of the morning as he was hoping that'd be the best time to catch them unawares. He'd got the answers he was hoping for when they'd got back and the plan was now set; they were ready and yet he'd never felt so unready. He glanced at his watch and saw there were several hours before they would need to make their way to the camp site.

He walked away from them and made his way into the shelter of the trees. Once there he sat on the ground and closed his eyes; opening his senses to Bella again; it was now even fainter but he could just about feel her now he knew what he was looking for. It gave him some reassurance and he sent her a wave of love; hoping she'd be able to feel it. He wished there was some way he could warn her they were coming but he knew it was impossible. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed the number for his father. It only rang once before it was quickly answered. "Jasper?"

"Hi dad." He said softly.

"Have you found her?"

"Yes. We know where she is and we're going to attack first thing in the morning. I've seen her though. We were scouting the area when she was brought out of the building they're keeping her in."

"How did she look?"

"She's weak; I don't think she's fed at all since she got to Scotland but she seemed okay other than that. Her emotions are a mess; I can feel her now and she's in a lot of pain too."

They were silent for a few minutes and Jasper held his breath; his anxiety increasing and his own pain pressing in on him again as he let himself absorb Bella's too. "How are you?" Carlisle sounded just as worried about him as he was about Bella.

"I wish I could've helped her more when we saw her. I wanted to go to her as soon as I saw her but I couldn't. It would've only ended up with her getting hurt."

"And the pain?" He asked; noticing the one thing his son didn't mention.

"It's there but not as bad as it was in Volterra; it got bad when I saw Bella though; I think I was feeling her pain as well as my own; I still am a little. I want to reduce what she's feeling and I'm trying to take her away from her."

"I know you'll get her back, son; you'll bring her back to her family." Jasper couldn't say anything because he wasn't sure he really believed what his father had just said. "Do you want to speak to your mum?"

"Please…" Either he was becoming too predictable or Carlisle was channeling Edward's gift.

There was a slight pause as the handset was handed over to his mother, "Jasper?" she said; her voice warm and loving.

"Mum…" he whispered.

"Are you okay, darling?" He shook his head; which was pointless because she couldn't see that but she seemed to sense how he was feeling. "What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing." He murmured.

"Talk to me, darling."

"I'm so scared I'm not going to get her back, mum. I know I fought against this after Edward and Alice died but I'm not sure I'll be able to cope if something happens to her."

"There's more, Jasper; I can hear it in your voice…"

"I won't be coming back if something happens to her." he said softly; his voice almost a whisper. He heard her gasp but it wasn't a shock to him. "I can't lose her as well as Alice, mum." He tried to explain.

There was silence and he heard a door shutting, "I've gone out onto the balcony; I don't want the others to hear this," she hissed in a whisper. "Jasper, I know you care for Bella deeply; we all do but we don't want to lose you. If we lose you and Bella it will tear this family apart; it will break us all; it will break me, Jasper. I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered; struggling to clamp down the emotion building within him.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"I don't think I can say anything else; I don't want to lie to you."

"Then don't. Tell me you're going to come back to us; tell me you're going to come home to your family." She was getting angry now.

"I won't lie." He croaked; his hand tightening on the phone in his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, promise me you are going to fight to come home; you aren't going to give up and let them win."

"I won't, mum. There are a lot of vampires there though; and I'm not sure I trust everyone who's supposed to be working with me."

"Make it work." She sounded desperate and he nodded again; a small smile appearing on his face as he realized what he was doing.

"I'll do what I can, mum. I'd better go. Give my love to everyone," he said; ending the call before either of them could say anything else.

*B-o-B*

The guard were ready; all donned in black cloaks and waiting patiently for the signal from Jasper. After checking his watch one last time and a slight nod from Demetri they began to walk into the trees towards the camp they were about to attack. They moved silently across the ground until about one mile from the camp site; at that point they split into smaller groups to wait for the time of attack. Jasper nervously watched the camp site as he stood in a tree near the point they were going to attack from. He was in the lead group with Demetri, Felix and Chelsea. The camp site was relatively quiet; there were a small group of about ten vampires milling around but he knew it wouldn't take long for the rest of them to appear; at least this way they'd have the element of surprise and hopefully with the plan he'd put in place they'd be able to overawe them with minimal losses.

Silently the minutes ticked by and it wasn't too long before it was time for Jasper and his group to move in; they quietly jumped down from the trees and moved stealthily towards the weak point Jasper had identified. They moved as one into the open area and then moved quickly to the unaware group who were sitting near a couple of the buildings. Jasper was the first to grab hold of one and twist his head; pulling it from the rest of his body. The sound of bodies being ripped apart drew the attention of the rest of the camp and soon the fighting was much more intense as their opponents put up a more valiant attempt to defend themselves from the Volturi.

Jasper worked diligently; always ensuring he was slowly making his way towards the building he knew Bella was in. The other groups of Volturi guards had now also entered the compound and were assisting. There was a roar from the leader of the coven as he came out from a building near to where Jasper was standing and Jasper tensed as he knew this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

As per the plan the Volturi guard quickly backed away from their opponents and Jane unleashed her gift on her victims; all of them crumpling to the floor; leaving only Jasper and his target still standing. "Why are you attacking us?" he snarled at Jasper; not backing down as Jasper stalked towards him; now fully in Major mode.

"I've come to retrieve what is rightfully mine and to pass on a message from the Volturi." He said; a menacing look gliding onto his face as he glared at the leader.

"I'm not interested in any message from them and who says we have anything that is yours?"

"You took my mate from the Volturi guard and I want her back." Jasper growled; his body tensing once more as he prepared for the inevitable fight.

"From what I've heard she isn't your mate yet; therefore I believe she's fair game for anyone who wants her. We're fed up of the Volturi poking their nose in our business so I decided it was time we stood up to them. That woman will make a very good mate for me and once I've dispatched up you, there'll be no one to stand in my way."

Jasper took a step forward, "She is mine." He hissed. "No one else's." His opponent didn't back down at all; a foolish move as Jasper knew. "Have you looked around you; there is no one else left apart from you. Who do you think is going to help you take on the Volturi guard? Who's going to stop me from killing you? No one as far I can tell."

"She is mine. What's the human saying; oh yes, possession is nine tenths of the law therefore I think you'll find she'll stay mine for the time being."

"Never!" Jasper roared.

The other vampire took the last few steps towards him but Jasper moved easily out of the way; as with most large vampires, sometimes his size counted against him. Jasper spun to face him once more and this time he moved in for the kill; charging at him but changing his line of attack at the last second and catching him out. Once he was within striking distance his size began to play a bigger part and his strength was enormous. His hands tightened around Jasper's arms; almost tearing them from his body but he was spurred on by the need to reunite with Bella; to fight for his mate and he used his own body weight to turn and shove him to the ground; his hand gripping his opponent's throat as he scowled down at him. He was still struggling but Jasper sent him a pulse of defeat and he simmered down.

Jasper flicked his eyes up and saw the rest of the guard starting the fire and quickly disposing of the incapacitated vampires; tearing them to pieces and then burning them; purple smoke filling the air rapidly. He looked back at the enemy and with one quick twist of his hand removed his head. The rest of his body was quickly torn apart and the body taken and placed on the fire. Once Jasper saw the plume of smoke he turned and made his way to the building. He was still tense as he quietly opened the door and crept into the building; pulling the hood of his cloak back over his head as he made his way silently through the darkness.

Jasper slowed as he walked through the first room; expanding his senses to see if there were any vampires in the next room. There was definitely more than one in there but as he swung through the doorway he could see only one; he placed a lethal strike of his arm through the neck of that one and then spun to face the other person; growling as he automatically crouched in preparation for attack.

What he saw stunned him and he drew himself to his feet but not completely allowing himself to relax; Bella was huddled in the corner; shying away from him. He knew she didn't recognize it as him because of the cloak he was wearing and he wasn't sure how aware of her surroundings she really was. Her emotions were fluctuating wildly and only got worse as he took a tentative step in her direction. His mouth was dry and he couldn't speak; much as he wanted to reassure her he couldn't say anything. She shuffled away from him; pushing herself hard against the wall and he had to wonder just what it was that'd been done to her since she'd been taken.

He sent his emotions towards her; hoping she'd recognize it was him and he saw her head turn to face him sharply as she felt his love ebb through her. "Jasper," she whispered; her voice very faint even for his vampiric hearing. He nodded his head; his throat still parched as he felt her thirst in addition to his own. Within seconds she'd flung herself at him; her arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist; she was sobbing against him and as her relief and love hit him he sank to his knees; clutching her to him as he shared her feelings. His inner vampire went into overdrive as he began to check her over and make sure she wasn't hurt. His hands brushing across her body as he kissed and caressed her hair, neck and shoulders. The scent of her was intoxicating to him; just as good as any drug and for the first time in days he felt whole.

It was a while before Bella could pull herself away from him and as she did she must've realized what he was wearing causing her to freeze momentarily. He loosened his grip on her and lowered the hood from his head; noticing her eyes studying him as he looked at her. "I'm still me." He whispered; finally able to speak.

"I thought at first you'd become one of them." she said just as quietly.

"Caius and his brothers altered the task after you were taken so the guard helped me retrieve you."

"I thought you'd…"

He smiled at her; his hand brushing her cheek, "You thought I'd joined the Volturi?" She nodded, "I wouldn't do that; they've said I'm welcome to if I want to when we get back to Volterra but I won't be. This is just a temporary thing."

"So you had to work with Jane?"

He hugged her against him, "I got to boss her around for a few days. Some of them didn't like me being in charge but they knew better than to go against me."

"Have you been here long?"

"We got here just over a day ago; we spent the time finalizing the plan and preparing. Demetri and I were watching last night when you fought that other woman." She lowered her head and he could feel the embarrassment flooding from her. "You were amazing; I've never seen anything so hot." He whispered to her; her embarrassment growing further.

There was a cough from the doorway and Jasper and Bella turned to look at the visitor; seeing Demetri standing there. "I thought you may want this for Bella," he said before ducking out of the room and returning with a struggling deer, which he brought over to Bella.

"Thanks Demetri." Jasper said as Bella killed the deer and drained it of nourishment; his hand brushing up and down her back all the time she did so.

"Would you like some more?" the guard asked her once she'd finished.

"Please." Bella said softly. Demetri left in search of more animals for Bella.

"Feel better now?" Jasper asked.

"A little."

"We should phone mum and dad; let them know you're okay."

"I'd rather wait until we're back in Volterra; I want to see them in person."

"I guess we can do that; we'll be back there within the day anyway." Jasper pulled her towards him again; his arms tightening around her. It felt good to have her back in his arms. "For a while I didn't think I was going to get you back."

"Me either." She shivered in his arms slightly and although she couldn't get cold he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling? Apart from not feeding you, did they treat you okay?"

"I was mostly kept in this room; there was always someone with me. I felt so strange when they first took me."

"Crippling pain; like someone was stabbing you in the stomach?" His description didn't even come close to explaining how he'd felt.

She nodded, "Just like that."

"Me too. I was surprised you were able to function at all; the only reason I'm here is because the family literally pushed the animals into my face until I drained them."

"The pain I felt wasn't quite as intense as how you described it. What do you think it means?"

"Aro thinks it just proves the bond will work between us; I think there may be some truth in that."

"Maybe you felt it stronger because of your empathic ability." She whispered.

"I don't know; I'm just glad we're back together because I never want to experience that again." He kissed her temple softly, "I'm afraid, darlin', you're stuck with me for eternity."

"I think that's something I can live with." She replied; a small smile on her face. She moved from where she was sitting, closer to him and lifted her lips to kiss him gently. A kiss that deepened as they both got caught up in the intensity of their emotions. His arms wrapped around her body and she could feel the purr in his chest as much as she could hear it. He wasn't the only one not wanting to experience that separation again.

TBC

A/N: Let me know what you think and send me a review. So there you go - all done and dusted right? That would telling wouldn't it. Next chapter tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry about the late posting of the chapter... part of the reason for the delay was because a review for chapter 31 asked if there would be a chapter of events from the POV of Bella... and I kind of realized I hadn't done it and it needed to be there. So, while it isn't a complete chapter, it has made it's way into this one (so thanks to aggy73 for the comment. :-)). The second reason for delay was because I had to bake a cake when I got home from work so I'm running a little late... you might find that there's one paragraph that was inspired by this project - I couldn't resist and it made me laugh as I was typing it. Anyway... on with the show. Enjoy!

**Chapter 33.**

It was surprising still to Jasper that things could move so fast; although he should've realized with the Volturi involved it would make things easier. Within hours of them finding Bella they were back in the cars; travelling further north to liaise with the private jet they'd flown to Scotland on. Jasper was loathed to relinquish his hold on Bella so she'd curled up on his lap and when he carried her onto the plane; she didn't seem in a hurry to for him to let her go either.

The flight to Volterra was relatively peaceful as the rest of the occupants of the plane left Bella and Jasper alone; with Demetri the only one who said anything to them. Intermittently Jasper would send his feelings of love to Bella; needing, for his own sake, to remind her how important she was to him. Jasper found he needed to kiss her intermittently too; this time to reassure himself he wasn't imagining she was safe in his arms; it was another thing that Bella never fought against.

Bella couldn't put into words how she felt to back safe in her mate's arms; she'd been so scared and upset when she left Volterra and there had definitely been times when she doubted she'd ever return. When she'd left Felix didn't seem to like her at all; in fact he'd been down right rude at times and she didn't really know Demetri. To her he was just the person who'd appeared to be in charge for the first task and she wasn't overly impressed with him as a result of that. As they'd flown from the city she'd been very upset about the fact she hadn't been able to say goodbye to her family; especially Jasper, before she'd gone and she knew how equally upset they would be by that too. As they were starting to fly over France a dull ache had started in her stomach and it gradually spread throughout her body as the flight progressed. At times the pain sharpened and she would be left gasping for breath until it lessened back to the constant throb.

By this point both Felix and Demetri had noticed she was in pain. Felix seemed to have the belief she was putting it on to garner some sympathy from them or to try and get them to go back to Volterra. Demetri was different and she began to see a different side to him than had been shown earlier. He'd asked her if she was okay and then when the pain was bad he would hold her hand and rub her back; talking to her the whole time. He seemed to genuinely care about her wellbeing and once the plane had landed had gone with her to hunt while Felix secured the use of a car.

Demetri had spoken to her as they made their way back to where Felix was waiting for them and he told her a little about what the task would be made up of. He told her that a location had been picked for them to wait in and she would be told where that was in a few hours time. There were certain elements that Jasper had to go through for the task; the Volturi leaders had decided he should make his way to their destination over ground only; so he wouldn't be flying there. Jasper would obviously need to ensure that he didn't reveal what he was to any human. Their location would be an inhabited area and there would be other vampires in the vicinity that Jasper would need to get past without causing any attention to be drawn to their kind. Demetri's explanation didn't do much to reassure Bella but he was quick to tell her he had every confidence that Jasper would have no difficulties with anything he was faced with. His biggest challenge was achieving the task in the deadline set; this would be the limiting factor for completion.

Once they were in the car, with Demetri sitting in the back beside her as Felix drove, their journey continued. The drive wasn't too bad and Demetri ensured there was minimal contact with humans for Bella to have to deal with. Just over the border of Scotland they stopped as both Demetri and Felix needed to hunt. Demetri was the first to leave but returned very quickly, enabling Felix to go. His hunt took longer and Bella took the time to hunt herself; escorted by Demetri. He watched her as she pounced on a stag and when she returned to his side after she'd finished he told her he was impressed with her hunting style, which to Bella meant a lot.

Bella asked him about his life and the years he'd been with the Volturi. At first he was reluctant to talk about it but he did eventually open up to her; telling her that he was turned by Aro about twenty years after Carlisle left Volterra. He told her about his ability as a tracker and how it had come in useful over the years. Bella was particularly interested when Demetri told her about his times in the South; when he'd seen Jasper fighting for Maria. She could almost picture in her mind the vision of him as Demetri described it; the picture forming with such clarity it was like she was almost there. She could hear his admiration for her mate in his voice and she knew he respected him a great deal.

Bella asked him why Felix was off with her as they sat there waiting for him to return and for a while Demetri didn't say anything. Bella wondered if she'd insulted him and was about to apologize for speaking out of turn and then he answered her. He said he wasn't sure but he'd seen the looks he'd been sending her ever since they'd left Volterra and he thought maybe it was because of the diet she lived by. Bella wasn't so sure that was the reason behind it because his disdain seemed to be aimed at her personally and not at any of the rest of her family but she let the matter drop. Felix came back a few minutes later so they spent some time in silence from that point.

They were about to get back in the car when all hell broke loose. Demetri pushed her into the car as the large group of vampires approached and then he and Felix stood guard; crouched and ready to fight as they got closer. Bella watched in awe as they both took on multiple vampires; easily dispatching of a few but struggling against others. As a result she was distracted when the door on the other side of the car opened and two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her across the seat. She tried to struggle but even with her newborn strength it was a pointless fight. A hand was clamped over her mouth and she couldn't even attract Demetri's attention.

As they ran away from the two Volturi Bella's thoughts were caught on Jasper and as each mile passed she felt the pain of their separation more and more. Bella could remember very little of the journey back to the camp where she was held hostage as she'd withdrawn into herself letting the pain overwhelm her. Once she was dragged into the camp the apparent leader of the coven looked her over. She'd flinched from his touch when his hand brushed down her face and he smirked at her when he told her she was his now.

Over the first day she was their prisoner she was told about the mistrust that had been brewing within this coven for a couple of hundred years; the Volturi had come down on them hard as the coven was originally forming; claiming to need to 'control their activities' as they were deemed to have broken a rule. The way they'd controlled the Norwegian coven was to wipe out two thirds of it's population as a warning to the remainders and since that time the contempt towards them had manifested to the point that when news began to spread throughout the vampire population of the bond of brotherhood law being invoked; something Bella was unsure how it could've been so well known; the plan had been put into place to take her during the second task.

Bella discovered they'd been tracked ever since leaving Volterra; which if she wasn't so disgusted would've made her laugh because the thought of someone managing to track them without being noticed stunned her. They'd taken the opportunity to remove her from their custody and had been lucky enough to get close enough to Bella and her companions without being detected.

Bella had been left alone for quite a lot of the time she'd been held and she was only removed from the building that was her prison once, when she fought the female vampire. As each hour passed she became weaker and weaker; the only thing that gave her any strength was her conviction that Jasper would rescue her. Thoughts of her family and particularly of her mate helped her through the pain which at points was more than she could bear.

When the unknown vampire entered the room and killed her captor with such ease, Bella was frightened and wondered just what she was in for. She couldn't see who this person was; their appearance hidden by the cloak they were wearing. She backed away from them as they turned to face her; an aggressive stance taken, as if they were about to attack and then everything froze and Bella wondered for a second if it was something she had done. She was pressed against the wall so hard that she was sure there would be an imprint of her body in the stone.

Her hero or killer, she wasn't sure which at this stage, took a step towards her but seemed to pause when she flinched from him. She daren't even breathe as she waited for the end to come; she could almost see her life flashing before her eyes; her thoughts caught on the look of devastation she could see fall over Jasper's face as she watched him learn of her death in her mind. As her mind settled on her mate she felt a wave of emotions run through her body and for a second she thought she'd imagined it, then realization struck and she lifted her eyes and looked up at the hidden face of the person before her. She whispered his name; almost more as a question than in recognition. When he nodded to her she flung herself at him; clinging to him as her emotions overwhelmed her; she found herself sobbing against his shoulder as his hands brushed over her body as if he was inspecting her for injuries. When he began to kiss her hair, neck and then shoulder it just made her sob harder and yet she was the happiest she had ever been.

Reality set in when she pulled away from him and took in what he was wearing. She'd seen that outfit before; more times than she'd ever wanted to. In fact her companions before she'd been taken captive wore the very same thing. Her heart clenched as she began to worry he'd become one of them; had she lost him forever? He must have sensed her concern because he reassured her he was fine. For the first time since she'd realized it was him she looked into his eyes and saw they were the same as the one's she'd fallen in love with; not a hint of crimson to them.

Time since then passed quickly and now she was sitting in the plane; next to Jasper; feeling safe and loved. Every now and again she'd feel his emotions sweep through her and it reassured her; being in his arms was amazing and she didn't want to be anywhere else but knowing how he felt about her was the icing on the cake; the cherry on top being each time his lips met hers. Neither of them had said much during most of the flight and it wasn't until they were only an hour from landing that Bella needed to speak to him. "Jasper," she whispered; her voice still very quiet.

"Yes, angel." He murmured.

She lifted her head; which had been resting on his chest and looked at his face, "I need you." She said softly; hoping he would understand.

Jasper knew immediately what she meant and her words had the appropriate affect on his body which caused her to smile beautifully. He looked around the plane and saw that most of the other passengers were well away from them; he didn't want to move from where they were as that would just draw more attention to them both and to be honest he didn't care if they realized what they were doing. He was relieved Bella was still wearing his cloak and as he nodded to her; she shifted on his lap, turning to straddle him; pressing against his arousal in a way he thought he wouldn't experience again. He reached beneath the cloak and tore her skirt and panties from her body; receiving a raised eyebrow from her. "I have some clothes for you in my bag; I thought you might want to change before you got back to Volterra."

She reached for his pants and was soon pulling his rigid length free of his clothing and then he was inside her and they both sighed in relief. Finally they were together again. Jasper brushed his hand through her hair and pulled her head towards his; kissing her softly but deeply as she began to move on top of him. He could already feel his body tightening as the release he felt at getting her back threw any hope of this lasting more than a couple of minutes out of the window. Fortunately, Bella seemed to be having the same problem and mere seconds after they united as one, both flew over the precipice.

Jasper was aware he was projecting their combined emotions throughout the cabin and he didn't care in the slightest; in fact he was quite interested in seeing the results of it; his hunch about Jane and Felix still at the back of his mind.

Bella clung to his body; both physically and emotionally and Jasper loved the feeling; he never wanted to let go. He peppered kisses across her face; hearing her breath hitch every now and again when he hit a spot she liked.

He was still inside her and he didn't want to leave but he had to; the plane would soon be landing and then it would be the trip back to Volterra; they needed to stop this before that happened. He lifted her in his arms; turning her body and pulling her against his body. "I love you," she murmured as she snuggled once more against him.

He reached beneath the seat and pulled his backpack from the floor. Kissing her softly he handed her the bag, "You should go and change into the clothes in here; the plane is going to land soon." Her bottom lip pushed out and he nipped it gently with his teeth. "Go, before I change my mind and we do something really stupid." She stared into his eyes before turning and taking the bag from his hand; as she got to her feet Jasper rearranged himself back in his pants and watched her walk into the bathroom just a few rows back.

*B-o-B*

Jasper zoned out a little once he was in the SUV; Bella was still in his lap; her arms wrapped around his neck and to most people she would look as if she was sleeping; for a while he began to wonder if she was because she barely responded to anything. He'd have been worried but her thumb was brushing a scar on his neck that sent shivers up and down his spine; it was his reassurance she was still with him. He stared out of the window and saw the countryside flashing by; it was a landscape he recognized and he knew it wouldn't be long until they were back with their family.

Just ten minutes later the vans were driving through the streets of the city and then into the underground entrance to the Volturi castle. As the rest of the guard got out of the vehicles he kissed Bella's temple, "Bella, we're back, darlin'." She stirred against him and slowly opened her eyes; peering out of the window and seeing their dark surroundings, "Time to see the family again." He whispered to her. Carefully he lifted her in his arms and climbed out of the car.

Demetri was standing near the back of the vehicle, "They're all waiting for you in the main chamber," he said.

"Can't we go and see our family first?" Jasper asked.

"They'll be there as well." Demetri replied.

"Let's get this over with then." Jasper muttered. The two of them walked down the corridors; Jasper still carrying Bella. Just before they entered the room Jasper lowered Bella's feet to the floor, "We shouldn't make the family worry about you," he said to her softly. Bella still clung to his side but at least she was able to make her own way there. Demetri opened the door and all three of them walked into the room, Bella blinking slightly as the bright light in the room hit her eyes. She looked around the room and she could feel the venom pooling in her eyes as she met the faces of her family; her grip on Jasper's hand tightened slightly as her emotions ramped.

"Bella, my dear, it's a pleasure to see you again," Aro said; descending the stairs and moving to stand in front of her. Bella smiled at him politely but Jasper could tell it was a little forced.

"We must apologize for what happened, Bella. It was not our intention for you to be put in harm's way and taken by those vampires. It never should've happened and they've been punished for what they've done." Caius said. Bella was surprised by what he'd said; for the first time she felt no animosity from him and it was very welcome.

"Since you're standing here, we can now proclaim the second task complete and achieved by Jasper Whitlock." Aro said; a smile on his face which looked genuine. "The third task will begin in three days." Jasper glanced at Bella quickly and then at his family. A look that wasn't missed by any of the Volturi.

"Have you both read the details of the third task?" Marcus asked.

"We have."

"You have the next three days to prepare for this task. The three of us would like to meet with you both tomorrow to discuss this task in more detail; I'm sure you understand there is much that needs sorting before the task can begin." A murmur of confusion rippled around the room as Marcus spoke again. Marcus and Caius turned and filed out of the room; followed by the audience, leaving behind Aro and the Cullens.

"Jasper, I wondered if we could talk about what we discussed, before you start the last task?" Aro asked.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Aro turned to face the rest of the family, "Carlisle, my friend, why don't you and the rest of your family go back to your quarters while Jasper and I have our discussion? I won't keep him that long."

Bella edged closer to Jasper's side; burying her head in his shoulder. "Would it be okay if Bella stayed?" Jasper asked; reluctant to let her go.

"Of course." Aro agreed.

Carlisle and the rest of the family walked out of the room although Jasper could tell they had many questions for both of them. "We'll come and see you when we've finished," he said to his father.

Once the room was empty Aro glided over to his seat and sat; facing the both of them. "Please, Jasper, come and take a seat." He said, waving his hand towards the two empty thrones usually used by his brothers. Jasper stepped forward and sat in the throne that belonged to Marcus; pulling Bella onto his lap and circling her with his arms. "Are you okay, Bella?" Aro asked; obviously concerned for her.

Bella nodded; her face still pressed into Jasper's neck. "She's still very weak and she needs to feed. They didn't feed her while they held her and as you know a newborn needs to feed more often than we would."

"I take it she suffered the same pain you did when you were apart?" Aro asked gently.

Bella had tensed in his arms when they began talking about her abduction and it was the only indication Jasper had that she'd heard him; he started brushing his hand up and down her back and he smiled as he heard her begin to purr. She was barely moving but he'd noticed she was stroking the scar on his wrist; an instinctual habit she seemed to have picked up since she'd first seen it. "She did suffer the same pain; although it was a little different to what I felt. My pain seemed to increase as she got further away from me; Bella said her pain was mostly constant with small intense peaks and it didn't lessen when I was nearby; not until I'd rescued her. We wondered if the pain was more intense for me because of my gift."

"You could be right…" Aro murmured, "This is most intriguing and not something we've ever witnessed before. For there to be a physical link between the two of you before the bond is even in place just backs up our earlier conversations. Even with the bonded couple we had in our family when this was first created, it wasn't something we saw. And when Vincenzo began to display signs of pain after his mate was killed, we were only witness to his reaction. None of the guard with Surilia saw any adverse reaction from her during their separation and Vincenzo didn't complain either. I will say that neither of them had a gift so it may be a side effect we weren't aware of."

Jasper tightened his arms around Bella at the thought his gift might've caused her pain. "I felt her pain when Demetri and I were watching the camp and I felt it much stronger than she did; when I found her I could sense she was in pain but mine seemed so much more intense."

"I wonder…" Aro said; drifting into silence as he thought some more. "I think I might have an idea why it's happening."

"Why?" Jasper asked; eager for some answers.

"I think we can all safely agree that you feel the separation more intensely because of your gift; you are susceptible to other's emotions anyway and as a result this probably increases the impact of what you feel. Did you project the pain you were feeling at all?"

"Yes, when they took me out of the city to feed, the pain increased intensely and I shared the pain with them accidently; my mum got the worst of it because she was holding me." Jasper still felt the guilt for causing them all pain; especially Esme.

"I think the reason Bella didn't suffer as badly as you is because of one of her gifts."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she's displayed the ability to shield herself from attacks of certain kinds; especially Jane's gift and those of myself and Edward. I'm sure if we were to test it Alec's gift wouldn't work either. I don't think it's a stretch for us to think that maybe this gift is the reason her pain was less. In essence she protected herself from it."

Jasper suddenly realized something he'd said earlier. "You said one of her gifts?"

Aro smiled, "Yes. I first suspected Bella had another gift when I spoke to her before she left with Felix and Demetri. While you were away I thought about it some more and I must confess I searched through what I'd seen in your memories and the things I saw just seemed to confirm my suspicion."

"Which is?"

"I think Bella may be an amplifier; of sorts." Jasper stared at him; waiting for him to explain his theory. "I think she has the ability to make other's gifts stronger. When I was speaking to Bella I spoke about both your and Carlisle's memories; usually when that happens, there's a faint flash of the pertinent memories through my thoughts. When I was talking to Bella it was as if I was seeing the memories again; like you and your father were there. The flashes were much stronger." Aro paused and looked at Jasper seeing his nod of understanding as he took in what the older man had said. "So I've looked back through the memories you and Carlisle had shown over the last few days; trying to see if there were occurrences when your gift was affected by her presence. I saw there were many times when it happened. Has your gift been stronger since Bella became a vampire?"

"I'm not sure stronger is the right word; it's definitely been harder to control."

"Yes, I guess that is a better way of describing it. I've seen in your memories that there are times when you project your combined emotions, affecting a wider number of people than you usually would if you were more in control."

Jasper felt his embarrassment rise as he realized the moments Aro was referring to were when he and Bella had been making love; he felt Bella shift in his lap and realized she could sense him embarrassment even if she wasn't fully aware of what they were talking about. "Do you think that will always happen?" he asked, "I'm not sure the family will be pleased if that was to become a regular thing."

"I'm sure once Bella has got some control over her gifts it will occur less and less," his smile grew wider before he spoke again, "I think it's going to be something you're just going to have to work on; together."

Jasper closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so he could press a kiss to Bella's forehead; this conversation was becoming beyond embarrassing now and he wished it was over. This was even worse than having to bear witness to his parents having sex. He cleared his throat and decided now was time to change the subject. "You wanted to talk about what I'd seen during my time away?" he said, his voice soft but firm.

Aro smiled at the change in subject but let it happen; he wouldn't torture them any further, "Yes. I'd like to know what you thought about my people."

"Mostly they are good; they work together as a team very effectively and have a lot of respect for you and your brothers."

"Should I be worried about the 'mostly' in your statement?"

"That's up to you. I can't say my time with them was easy; if Demetri hadn't been there, I'm not sure I would've been as successful."

"Why?" Aro was frowning now.

Jasper fidgeted slightly; reverting back to human habits, long forgotten. "There was a few who didn't like the fact they had to report to me; it was only because Demetri stared them down that they fell into line."

"Who are they?"

"It was a lot of them and I don't know all their names…"

"You must know some of them."

Jasper nodded, taking a deep breath before he admitted to Aro, "Jane and Felix were the ringleaders."

Aro's frown turned to a scowl as he absorbed what Jasper had reluctantly said, "What were your thoughts on them?" he asked.

"As I've said; they work well as a team; I would say there is a little over reliance on Jane and Alec's gifts but they're very effective at what they do so I can understand it; in fact I took advantage of it to get Bella back. The only real negative I've noticed is I would say they've become a bit too dependent on the Volturi name having an impact on what they're doing; they sometimes assume that everyone will fall in line with them regardless of their actions; you can't always expect that to happen."

"You've mentioned Jane and Alec; how would you rate them?"

Jasper thought for a minute; choosing his words carefully. "I would say of the two of them, Jane is definitely the more dominant one." He decided he was going to tell Aro the truth; regardless of the consequences; Aro had asked for his feedback and he was going to give it to him. "To be honest, Jane likes to get her own way, a little too much if you ask me and if that doesn't happen; everyone soon knows about it. Unfortunately she invariably does get her way so this isn't something you've probably seen but there were times during the task when I thought she was going to throw a tantrum." Aro fixed his eyes on him; remaining silent as he listened to what he was saying; his eyes darkening as he heard Jasper talk about his favorite so harshly. Jasper continued without hesitation, "Alec is a relatively nice guy; slightly overshadowed by his sister and she rules his actions just a little too much but if he's given his own space he has the ability to lead well. In some ways I think he could be more effective than Jane because she just has a tendency to piss people off."

Aro's voice was hard when he spoke again; slightly agitated at what he was hearing, "Any other's you have thoughts about?" he asked quietly.

"Felix is a good fighter; again I did have problems with him and he's certainly under Jane's thumb when it comes to doing anything." Aro quirked his eyebrow at that comment, "I have my suspicions but that's all they are; it's more a hunch than anything."

"Which is?"

"I think there is something going on between Jane and Felix; I spoke to Demetri about it and while he wasn't aware of anything, he could see there might be something there."

"I'm not sure it's a problem if they are together."

"I'm not saying it is, although Jane lost interest in the mission once we'd met up with Felix and Demetri and then the two of them began creating problems. During the actual attack on the camp though, they both pulled their weight."

"Mmm." Aro paused as he contemplated what was said, "And Demetri?"

"Demetri is amazing. The rest of the guard have a lot of respect for him and listen to what he says; he's the reason I got anywhere with the task. He's very conscientious and considers all options. Even after we'd rescued Bella it was him that hunted and brought some animals to her so she could feed. His gift is probable one of your greatest assets but he doesn't just rely on it; he takes everything into account."

"You seem to have a great deal of respect for him?"

"I do and I hope he does for me too."

"Thank you for your honesty, Jasper." He smiled slightly. "I'm assuming you aren't going to take up our invitation to be part of our guard?"

"No, I won't."

"I didn't really think you would." He smiled at them both as he saw the two of them hug each other slightly. "You should be getting back to your family; I'm sure they all want to catch up with you both."

Jasper stood; again lifting Bella in his arms and walked towards the back of the room. Before he left the room he turned and made one last comment, "I meant what I said about Jane, Aro. While she's a great asset to you, she's also your biggest weakness because out of any of them, she will be the first to turn against you." Aro just stared at him as he left the room and soon he was heading back to the rooms they were staying in.

TBC

A/N: So there you go. A bit of a tease for the third task (sorry) but look at what else I gave you. A bit of Jasper lovin', a second gift for Bella and Jasper telling Aro just what he thought about the guard... What did you think? Let me know and send me a review. No more chapters today, because of the extra element of this chapter I haven't had a chance to review the next chapter one last time and I don't want to rush it. I will make up for it tomorrow with possibly three chapters (which will include the third task). I haven't decided about whether to post chapter 36 tomorrow - or to wait till Sunday... maybe I need convincing. :-)


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 34.**

Jasper was just wondering if they could go back to their room first but the door to Emmett and Rose's room opened as soon as they neared it."Jasper?" Rose said; her eyes settling on Bella as she lay in his arms.

Jasper turned and walked past Rose, through the doorway. His hand reached up and stroked the side of her face, "Baby?" he whispers. Her face screws up a little, as if she was just waking up. Slowly her eyes open and she focuses on his face; locking his eyes with hers. Jasper is now sat on the couch in the corner of the room; aware of the family watching the two of them.

Bella finally moved to a sitting position and her arms shift from around his neck; grasping his arm and hand instead; she turns her head and looks at her family as they sit around them. "Hi." She says softly.

Esme and Rosalie rushed forward and swept her up into a hug; both of them talking to her at once; checking to make sure she was okay; their hands brushing her arms and back as if they're making sure she's still in one piece. Jasper has to fight the growl that wells in his chest as they approach them and reluctantly lets them hug her; however much his instincts are fighting against it.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked once she was given some air by them both.

"Tired." She said; her voice still a whisper, "but kind of okay other than that."

"We'll let you get some rest soon." He said; smiling at her.

"It's okay; I'll be fine. I want to see you all; it feels like such a long time since I've seen you."

Emmett moved to the side of Bella and pulled her into his arms for one of his infamous bear hugs. Esme took the opportunity to turn to Jasper and wrap her arms around him. Jasper could feel her love and pride washing through him but he began to worry when he realized she was sobbing into his shoulder, "Mum?" he asked hesitantly.

Suddenly he could feel her anger and when she pulled away from him there was fire in her eyes, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Jasper Hale."

"I'm sorry, mum." He said, looking to the ground.

"Do you know how I felt when you told me that?" she said; her voice hardening with each question.

"What?" Emmett said.

"What did he say?" Bella asked; her eyes flicking to stare at her mate who was flooding the room with his embarrassment.

Esme's voice faltered for a second and another sob shook her body, "He told me he wouldn't be coming back if something happened to you."

"Jasper!", "What!" and "Son." Were shouted at the same time by Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle.

Bella threw herself at him; hugging him tightly. "Please don't leave me," she whispered in his ear.

Jasper stood there for a few minutes; drowning in their emotional turmoil. He needed to get away; it was too much for him to take; it felt like his body was being pounded from all angles; considering what he'd been through the last few days this was the final straw and he needed some space for a few minutes. He pushed Bella away from them all. "Can you give me a few minutes?" he whispered, fleeing the room before they had a chance to answer him.

Even once he'd left the room it didn't feel like he'd got away from them; he ran to the room he shared with Bella; gasping for air as his body fought to remain in control. The conversation he'd had with Aro just minutes earlier spiraled through his head and he wondered if Bella had made the feelings he'd got from his family stronger and more overwhelming. He felt like a newborn all over again as agitation flowed through his system. He opened the door and walked out onto the balcony; needing the fresh air and openness to try and calm down. He sank to the floor and put his head on his knees as he took deep breaths; vainly trying to get some control back and failing miserably.

He heard the door to their room open and wondered who it was; if he could move he'd look and see but his body wasn't co-operating. No sound could be heard as the person sat beside him and Jasper let the silence grow.

"Are you okay?" It was his father that finally spoke and Jasper realized it was the right person to be there; of all the people in his family he was the one who remained calmest and therefore would have the least negative effect on Jasper.

"I've been better." He murmured; still sitting in the same position.

Carlisle put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a half hug. "Your mum was just worried about you; she'll be okay; she'll calm down. I think keeping it to herself just made it worse for her to deal with."

"I wasn't going to tell her but when I spoke to her; it slipped out before I could stop." He said quietly. "Aro was going to tell you for me if something happened; I spoke to him before I left."

Carlisle considered what he'd said in silence for a minute, "Why would you make that decision, son?"

"The thought of something happening to her fills me with dread; I know what it feels like to lose someone; I've already lost Alice…" his words faded and he took a deep breath, "My feelings for Bella are stronger than they were for Alice despite the fact we've been together a much shorter time and I can't go through that again. I decided that if something had happened to her, I would avenge her death and go down fighting. It was too painful to consider living without her."

"Do you think we would've found it easy to lose her; never mind if we'd lost both of you? Bella has brought this family closer than we ever were before; she has brought this family back to life in a way I didn't think was possible."

"I'm a better person because of her."

"That's not true, Jasper. You were always the person you are now; you just didn't let yourself live this way. You've been my son for over fifty years now Jasper and in the last few months I can see how you've grown and yes, the change in you is amazing but it was always there. Since the day you left Maria you were on the road to being the person you are now."

"I couldn't carry on living the way I was."

"I've always respected you and I don't think you ever realized. I don't think I could've gone through what you did and got to where you are now; in fact I don't think any of us could've." Jasper lifted his head and stared at his father. It was the first time he'd ever heard anything like this from his family. "Your gift has always been difficult for you too. Alice and Edward had it relatively simple in comparison to you; both of their gifts, while useful had very few downsides. Your empathy can be as much a curse as a blessing and I can't even begin to imagine how you deal with it."

"Thanks dad." He whispered; overawed by what he was hearing.

"There is one thing I want you to consider though should you ever think that way again."

"What?"

"If the worst was to happen and you were to fail a task; therefore resulting in your death; would you want Bella to choose to die as well?"

"No; never." Even as he said it he realized what Carlisle was trying to point out to him.

"Why is she any different to you? Both of you are equally important to our family, Jasper and never think otherwise."

"I can see what you're saying, dad."

"Do you feel ready to go back to the others now? Bella is worried about you and was upset when you left."

"I had to leave; it was too overwhelming to stay. I'm not sure if Bella heard but Aro said some things about Bella which I need to tell you all."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's nothing too bad; just something we need to work on."

"Do you want to do that now then?"

"Yeah." Jasper got to his feet and walked with Carlisle back to his siblings' room. As he walked through the door they all turned to stare at him and it was only the presence of Carlisle's hand on his shoulder which stopped him from turning and going back to where he'd just been.

"There are some things Aro said that Jasper feels we should know." Carlisle said.

"What about?" Emmett asked.

"Bella." Jasper said; looking at her and seeing the confusion on her face. He'd been correct she hadn't been aware enough to take in what had been said. He could feel her fear as she continued to look at him and he had to grit his teeth as he saw her back away from him as he walked to the couch.

"Was that all he wanted to talk to you about?" Rose asked.

"No, he asked me to give him my opinion about some of the guard, based on what I saw while I was away." He replied. "So I told him what I thought. I'm not sure what he'll do with what I said."

"Did you tell him something he might not like?" Carlisle asked.

"I told him what I thought about Jane."

"Which was?"

"I said while she was one of his strongest assets, she is also his biggest weakness."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Because she'd be the first person to turn against them if the situation was to her advantage."

"Do you think he'll listen to what you said?"

"I hope so; there was little point in him asking me to do it if he wasn't going to pay any attention to the bad bits. Most of what I said was good though."

"I thought you were having problems with some of them?" Esme asked.

"I was; Jane and Felix were my biggest problems. Demetri was the only reason the rest of them listened. He's a really nice guy; I have a lot of respect for him."

"So what did Aro say about Bella?" Rosalie asked; bringing the subject back in to where it began.

Jasper glanced at Bella and saw she was watching him, "He thinks she has more than one gift; the shield, obviously and that's probably why she wasn't in as much pain as I was when we were separated."

"And?" Carlisle said when Jasper paused and looked away from Bella; choosing to focus on his hands instead.

"He thinks she makes other's gifts stronger; less controllable." He said softly. There was silence after he said that; as if no one knew what to say. "Aro was talking to Bella about things he'd seen in our thoughts before she went away and usually his recollection of them is faint; but when Bella was there and she was absorbing what he was saying, he said it was as if we were both there and he thinks it was because of Bella."

"But we've never noticed any difference with your gift." Emmett said.

"Yes you have." Jasper said quietly.

Emmett looked surprised, "When?"

"Every time Bella and I are… together." Jasper couldn't look at his brother; very aware of the sensitive nature of what they were discussing and knowing he would be the first to tease them both about it. "At times my emotions are almost uncontrollable."

Emmett burst into fits of laughter, "Go Bells." He said with mirth; receiving a slap from his wife and mother and a heated glare from Bella.

Again the room descended into silence until finally Bella said something. "Is that why you love me?" she whispered.

"What?" Jasper said; stunned by the question.

"Is it my gift making your love stronger than it really is?"

"I don't know, Bella." He admitted.

"So, if I didn't have this gift, you might not love me?"

Jasper gasped as he felt the rejection she was feeling stab him through the chest. "I don't think so. I think it's just made us feel it a lot quicker than we would without it. Maybe that's why Marcus is so surprised by the depth of our feelings for one another."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you feel this way." She stood from the couch and walked towards the door; each member of her family watching in confusion as she made for the exit.

"Don't you think I've been wondering the same thing, Bella?" Jasper whispered. She froze but didn't turn around to face him; he felt her curiosity at what he'd said. "Like I said, my gift has been uncontrollable for months; ever since Alice and Edward died. Part of me has always wondered if I'm projecting my feelings for you, to you and affecting your feelings for me." He watched as she looked back at him over her shoulder, "I know what my feelings for you are though, Bella and I've never doubted them. The only thing I've ever doubted was how you felt about me." His last sentence was a whispered confession.

"Why?" It was a one word question and yet it was such a difficult question to answer.

"I don't understand how you can love me. I've never been able to understand how anyone can feel that way about me. I didn't with Alice and in some ways I didn't with Maria either; although it wasn't as important to me then that I believed it."

"Oh Jazz." Esme murmured; moving to him quickly and sweeping him into another hug.

"So it is important to you now that you believe it?" Bella whispered. Jasper nodded. "And you've doubted all along how I really felt about you?" she asked.

"A little."

Bella stared at him and concentrated on sending him how she felt; how every part of her loved him more than she'd ever thought possible. She watched as he felt the first flutter of her emotions and lifted his head from Esme's shoulder; his eyes widening as the wave ebbed through him. "Do you believe me now?" she asked softly.

He was at her side in seconds; wrapping his arms around her and then kissing her gently; his own feelings for her pushing into her hard and fast, leaving her gasping for breath as much as his kiss did. "Yes." He said eventually, once he pulled away from her, a small smile on his face.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." She said; her hand brushing the side of his face, "And we'll have no more talk of you doubting how we feel about each other."

"Okay." He said; pulling her close to him again.

TBC

A/N: Let me know what you think; send me a review. Next chapter, the long awaited third task... let's hope you like it after all this build up. :-)


	35. Chapter 35

So here it is - the third task. I hope you like it after all this time waiting for it.

**Chapter 35.**

Bella couldn't believe it was the day of the third task already; the last couple of days had passed quickly, both her and Jasper spending time with their family and with the Volturi. Since her return to Volterra the Volturi had been very nice to both her and Jasper and it made her feel as if they wanted them to succeed at this bond as much as her and her family did.

She was sitting on the bed in their room waiting for Demetri to come and get the two of them and take them to the same room as the other tasks had been in. Jasper was pacing backwards and forwards across the room and Bella watched him move; a small crease appearing across her forehead as the tension grew in the room. He was now in his second hour of pacing and while she'd initially been pleased to see him move after the four hours of standing and staring out of the window; that had quickly disappeared and she was now close to breaking point. "Will you come over here?" she said; her voice much sharper than she intended it to be.

He stopped and looked at her; his eyes widening as he sensed her frustration. In the blink of an eye he was sitting beside her and she reached for his hand and squeezed it; enough to make him wince as she forgot her own strength.

Bella definitely felt a lot better now than she had when she'd returned to Volterra and her relationship with Jasper seemed to be back on an even keel since the slight confusion regarding her second gift. Her alleged gifts still scared her a little and she wished she had some vague idea on how she was supposed to get some control over them.

Just two nights ago Jasper had told her they were going to have to practice; especially with learning to control her ability to amplify his gift. She'd begun to get angry when she saw the smirk on his face but as he proceeded to remind her what that 'practice' would entail, even she could see there were some benefits to it. In fact as he made her scream his name for the umpteenth time that night she's seen very little wrong with the concept.

Of course in the cold light of day worry had begun to form in her mind and the upcoming third task had been weighing heavily on both of them. Their family has not said anything initially; all witnessing the growing strain in both of them; a strain which increased further after the time they spent with Aro, Caius and Marcus; when the details of the task were finalized and Jasper and Bella got confirmation of what it was. Finally last night the family had held an intervention of sorts and Jasper and Bella had been forced to reveal just what the task was going to be. At first they'd been angry and it had taken Rose an hour to calm Emmett down; in fact there was a fist sized hole in the wall of their parents room which lay witness to just how angry he'd been. Of course their anger did little to assuage the tension in the room and as Jasper and Bella sat silently watching them it just grew further as the emotions swirling in the room escalated; forming a vicious circle as it affected Jasper who was unable to stop himself from projecting them back in the room.

Even Bella didn't help as the closeness she had to Jasper; in tandem with the heightened emotions in the room just built it further. Bella felt awful as she realized what was happening and set herself the task of distracting Jasper from the difficult emotions and replacing them with much nicer alternatives. Of course, creating a sideshow for the family as she took her mission to heart had not been her original plan but, as was usually the case; they got caught up in what they were doing and it wasn't until there was a pointed cough from Carlisle that she even remembered they were still there. It was at that point Bella was glad she was now a vampire and only Jasper would be aware of the embarrassment she felt. However her plan ended, it had the effect she'd intended it to; in that the atmosphere in the room had been lightened albeit at the expense of her and her mate.

Once they'd finished laughing at the two of them; Jasper and Bella had managed to calm themselves down somewhat and the family had taken the opportunity to discuss the task more. The evening ended with all of them feeling resigned to what was going to happen but knowing they were unable to change anything.

So now Bella sat; waiting. She was trying to keep her hopes high but as the minutes passed they eventually began to fall. So much could go wrong in the next hour or so and she wished there was something she could do to make it easier for them both.

"We're going to be okay, Bella." He whispered; obviously sensing the building anxiety she was feeling.

"You don't know that, Jazz." Again her voice had an edge to it that made her cringe. "I just wish there was something I could do to make this easier for us. We both know this is the hardest task we're going to face. We know what is going to happen when we're in that room and I hate that we have to go through this."

"I do too but I'd willingly go through it if it means you get to be mine." He said softly.

Bella looked at his face and her eyes locked with his. He reached for her and dragged her onto his lap; her head nuzzling his neck and shoulder as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock." She whispered against his neck.

There was a light tap on the door and they both reluctantly got to their feet. Jasper opened the door and found Demetri on the other side, "Hi," he said, smiling at them both.

Bella grabbed hold of Jasper's hand as another wave of nerves hit her; closely followed by the calm he sent her. "I guess we'd better get going then." Jasper said; pulling Bella out into the corridor. Bella was being almost dragged down the corridor by Jasper; her feet would hardly move and she had never been so reluctant to go anywhere.

As they reached the door to the room Demetri stopped and turned to face them both; the look on his face now serious. "This is where we part. I'll be in the room when you enter. You need to wait here until Aro opens the door for you." He looked to the ground briefly before lifting his eyes to look at them again, "I probably shouldn't say this but I hope you both are successful with this task."

"Thank you Demetri. It means a lot to us both for you to say that." Jasper said.

Demetri nodded his head and then slipped through the door; shutting it behind him. Bella hugged Jasper tightly, words failing her as she realized this was the moment of truth and the biggest challenge either of them had to face.

*B-o-B*

The door opened and Aro was standing in front of them. "Come in, Jasper, Bella." They walked through the door, hand in hand, making their way to the center of the room. Aro followed after them and then stood in front of them.

Jasper looked at his family and saw the pained expressions on their faces; the energy in the room was already affecting him and he knew it was only going to get worse.

Caius and Marcus moved from where they were sitting and stood either side of Aro. "We are gathered here to begin the third and final task of the bond of brotherhood being entered into by Jasper Whitlock." Caius began. "Can you both verify that you've been informed of the details of this task and understand what it is you are about to undertake?"

"We do." Jasper said as Bella nodded beside him.

"Our audience has been briefed on what is about to happen." Aro said; he turned his head and nodded to Demetri.

Demetri looked at Jasper briefly and then led the guard from where they stood to stand around the edge of the room; circling around the pair. Demetri nodded to Felix who walked from where he stood to the door Jasper and Bella had not long walked through; he turned his head slightly and smirked at them both before opening the door. Silence fell in the room and then in the distance they could all hear the murmur of voices; gradually getting closer to the room.

Bella tensed as she stood with Jasper and he squeezed her hand; trying to reassure her. It didn't work; thirty seconds later the scent of the approaching noise hit and Jasper could feel the burn Bella was experiencing in the back of his throat. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist; her head burying against his chest.

Footsteps could now be heard and the tension in the room increased further as a small murmur from those watching went up. Jasper could feel the tension in Bella increasing and he was all too aware that she could run from him at any moment. He let go of her hand and brushed his hand through her hair; his mouth moving to her ear and murmuring gentle words of reassurance and love to her.

The noise became much louder and then they were everywhere; humans of all shapes and sizes; all ages and races; milling into the room and staring around the room in wonder. As soon as they entered the room Bella began to growl softly and Jasper could feel her body shaking in his arms. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sending her as many calm feelings as he could muster. There was another benefit for him because as much as he concentrated on Bella; it made it slightly easier for him to ignore what he was feeling; the thirst of every vampire in the room starting to scratch at the back of his throat. Jasper glanced at the time and saw the seconds ticking by ominously slowly; there was still a long time to go before this torture was over.

Bella was beginning to struggle in his arms slightly and he tightened his hold on her; his fear of her getting away from him intensifying. Jasper remembered how talking to her had got through to her the last time this had occurred and he hoped it would have the same affect this time; although this time was much more difficult because the humans were closer and there were more of them. And God his throat was burning; he was longing for just one taste; the desire for it was only getting worse.

He tried for the one distraction he thought would work; kissing Bella passionately. It seemed to be working; she stopped struggling in his arms and he could almost fool himself into thinking they weren't in the situation they were in. She pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss; her tongue sweeping into his mouth and brushing against his.

They were more than halfway through the task now and Jasper could only hope it would get easier for them both. His throat felt so tight and he was longing for this to be over; he wanted to get out of this room and back in their room; with Bella. He wanted this to be over so they could get on with their life; so the threat of James hurting them would no longer be an issue. He wanted to make love to his mate and show her how much he cared for her; he wanted to fuck her hard for hours until she couldn't move without remembering what it was like to have him in her. His body was reacting to hers being pressed against it and the need to take her here and now was become more than a quick wish; there would be little that would stop him from doing just that.

The humans were still walking around the room; none of them really understanding how much danger they were really in. A few of them had noticed the gathering of people in the room but they had no understanding of just why they were there; of how they were the bait and it was only a matter of time before one of them learnt that fact; the hard way.

Jasper could feel how the members of the Volturi household were all longing to drink from their visitors and their need was only making it harder for him. Aro, Caius and Marcus were watching them in interest and while their thirst was present; they were intrigued by the fact Bella hadn't attacked the humans yet; a part of Jasper was just as surprised; she wasn't even halfway through her first year as a vampire and she was resisting the temptation to drain the humans present. She really was a wonder and she was his wonder; no one else's.

The guard as they stood around the room were a mixture of varying emotions; Jasper could sense each one and he was unsure how to read what they were feeling; it was at times like this he wished he had Edward's gift as well. Several of them were beginning to feel frustrated and he could only surmise it was because they were waiting for the bloodbath they'd expected.

Jasper closed his eyes and his senses; trying to concentrate on just himself and Bella; blocking everyone else out. It was a lot harder to do than he would've wished it to be but he had to try because much more of this and he'd be on his knees; the pressure of their thirst would overwhelm him.

There was a growl of anger from the far side of the room and a murmur went round the room which Jasper couldn't work out the reason for. A sharp cry of pain from one of the humans and then the smell hit; blood had been spilled and the room began to descend into chaos.

TBC

A/N: So what did you think? Was it what you expected? Let me know and send me a review. Now obviously I've left you on the edge of cliff but the next chapter will be posted later today...


	36. Chapter 36

Just to clarify the third task was for Bella and Jasper to resist the call of human blood for ten minutes. The task set out in the information from Aro was to face their greatest temptation and resist it for an allotted period of time. So we were left at a bit of a key point in the last chapter and this picks up from where the last one ended. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 36.**

"Get the rest of them out of here," Caius called; his order being followed by Heidi immediately. The humans followed her out of the room; their confusion evident and silence fell for a few seconds; only to be broken by the whimper of the young girl on the floor; blood flowing from her arm and pooling on the marble beneath where she sat.

"Don't breathe," Jasper whispered to Bella; a futile command because she was gasping for breath in his arms; her body was tense and he knew there would be little hope of stopping this now. They were doomed.

"Felix, take this girl out of here; keep her separate from our other guests. We don't want them to worry about her. Actually get Gianna to tend to her wounds." Marcus said. Jasper wondered briefly if there was a reason it was Felix they chose; his suspicion was confirmed when Marcus spoke again; once Felix had done as he asked. "Alec, I think our audience should be removed from the room." Alec stepped forward; staring at his sister contemplatively before moving to usher the crowd away. "The Cullen's can stay." Marcus said quietly.

The blood from the girl was still on the floor and it was calling for Bella; in honesty it was calling them all and Jasper was so thirsty. Bella was struggling again in his arms; her need to taste the blood growing again and he wasn't sure he had the strength to hold her back. He pulled away from her slightly and looked into her eyes, "Is this really what you want, darlin'?" He asked her softly. "I can feel your thirst and I know how much you want this. I want it too, believe me. If you choose to do this, I won't stop you." Her eyes had darkened; pools of black that held so many emotions. He knew his eyes probably looked just the same to her and he wondered if she was scared of him; he knew he looked nothing like the person she loved now; the emotions and desires he'd absorbed from the others in the room had affected him in a way that changed him from the man she loved. Before they could talk any further their attention was drawn back to the rest of the room.

"Jane, please step forward." Aro said; his voice hard and cold. Jane walked to the spot in front of the thrones with no hesitation. Jasper reached out to her mentally and could feel no remorse coming from her. "Why did you attack that girl, Jane?" Aro asked. "That was not part of the task; we explained all that last night; the task was not about that."

Jane gazed into Aro's eyes; the red of her eyes brighter than they'd ever been. "It was taking too long." She said.

Jasper froze as she spoke and turned his head to look at her; a movement Caius noticed. "Mr Whitlock, is something on your mind?"

"She's lying," he replied softly, "That wasn't why she did this."

Aro rose from his seat and stepped to stand in front of the vampire he'd always considered a daughter. He held out his hand and Jane placed hers in his; he did see the slight hesitation from her as she did so. The room watched as they stood in silence for several seconds; Jasper was staring at Aro's face; the old vampire's emotions were spiraling out of control and that shocked Jasper more than anything had so far in the last hour. Aro was usually so in control of his emotions and to feel him like this was quite… disconcerting for Jasper. Aro's eyes shot open and a frown appeared on his face as he looked at the tiny girl before him. "You betrayed us, Jane, in a way we can never forgive." His words were hard but they also hinted at the sorrow he was feeling. "Brothers, we have no choice but to punish Jane for what she just did. It was unforgiveable of her to disobey us like that; and I have seen that it wasn't the first time she's bent things to benefit her." Aro turned and moved back to where he had been sitting; suddenly looking more like the old man he really was than he ever had done before.

"Jane, no…" Jasper whispered as he sensed the anger begin to grow in her and saw her eyes harden as she watched him leave her.

Bella pulled herself from Jasper's arms and moved towards Aro; Jasper not fighting her because of his distraction with Jane. "Aro…" she whispered and he turned to face her as she stood in front of him; turning her back to him and looking back at Jane. Her hand reached behind her and touched his arm; her grip tightening as she saw the small smile appear on Jane's face.

"You think you're going to be able to stop me, little girl? You're nothing, Bella Cullen and you never will be." She took a step towards her and Jasper growled at her. Jane turned her head and looked at him in disgust, "You Cullen's think you're so much better than us but you aren't. You're the lowest on the scale of the vampire world and you, Bella, strive to be a part of their family? I've watched you in the last few months and you act like you're above us somehow. James is welcome to you, Bella; he will make you a real vampire; someone worthy of being part of the Volturi guard. You're no one until you are, Bella and you should remember that." At the mention of James Bella had stepped back; her body hitting that of Aro as he stood behind her; his arm touching her waist to stop her tripping. Jasper took a step forward, closer to Jane and Bella. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jasper. I'd hate to have to turn my talent on you," she said; the smile growing on her face as she looked at him and his body buckled beneath him; bringing him crashing to his knees.

"Jasper!" Bella said.

Jane laughed harshly and stopped her attack on Jasper; her focus shifting once more to Bella. "I still don't understand that, you know, Bella. I saw you and Edward together and you seemed so in love with him; you idolized him and yet here you are, in love with his brother of all people; the weakest member of the family; the runt if you will." Her smile had turned into a smirk now.

"How dare you say something like that about Jasper; he's stronger than any of us; he's most definitely stronger than you. How I feel about him has nothing to do with you; he loves me and I love him; we both know that and that's what's important. We don't care what you think. Nobody does."

"James will be so disappointed in you when he arrives." Jane said; a murmur going through the rest of the room as they took in what she'd said. "Oh he's coming here; he wants you back; although I can't for the life of me work out why." She turned away from Bella and the rest of the room froze. "James and I go way back; he was someone I met years ago; before he was with Laurent and Victoria; we were… friends." She paused and a smile crossed her face; a genuine smile that made Jasper pause. "I knew Aro was worried about the size of your family, Jasper, so I decided to help him; I did all this for Aro and his brothers. They are my family and I wanted to help them."

"How did you help them?" he whispered. His doubt about the Volturi's motives returned for the first time since making the trip from Alaska. Could this all have been a plan of theirs? To make their family smaller; to minimize the perceived threat against them? The call of the blood that lay on the floor had lessened since Jane had started talking; the seriousness of what she was saying distracting everyone from it's temptation.

"I pointed James in the right direction and the rest of it followed its natural course."

"What did you think would happen?"

"What I told him to do. James is attracted to people just like Bella, so I knew he would want her the moment he saw her; although I can't say I understand what the attraction is. She was just a human girl but she seemed to have you all enthralled and I saw it as an opportunity to do some good."

"What sort of good, Jane?" Caius asked; his eyes fixed on Aro's face; knowing he already knew the answer.

"I knew that if James got the right help he would be able to lessen the threat the Cullen's posed."

"I gave him the information he needed to kill Edward and Alice… I was hoping for a bigger impact than just the two of them; it could've been so much more but I guess Alice saw the threat and they were able to minimize their loss." She tilted her head to one side and looked at Felix as he stood near the door he'd walked through as she first started revealing the details of what she'd done. "It's unfortunate and if they'd all been there I would've helped James to bring the odds back in their favor; as it was that wasn't necessary; I just had to watch it all unfold before me. They were already outnumbered and Bella's blood wasn't helping them at all; if anything it made Edward weaker; easier for James to deal with." She turned and looked at Jasper again, "Alice was more… troublesome. She put up more of a fight but there was an air of sadness about her; she knew what was going to happen before it even started so it was over relatively easily." She smiled at him, "I did enjoy watching the three of them tear Edward and Alice apart; I hadn't realized I was going to enjoy it so much but I did and I was glad I got to see them get their comeuppance." Jasper roared in anger and dropped to his knees again as the emotions from his family added to those he was feeling; it was as bad as when she'd targeted her gift on him earlier and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Enough!" Aro shouted. He looked to Demetri and nodded slightly. Demetri stepped forward, moving towards Jane; a frown on his face. She heard his approach and looked at him; her eyes focusing on him and he fell to the floor.

Bella moved from where she was standing and knelt beside Demetri. She looked into his eyes and then reached for his hand; squeezing it gently as she concentrated on his face. The effect was slow but it worked; finally Jane's attack was stopped. Demetri stared at Bella; lifting his head and looking Bella as he gradually was able to move. "Thank you." He said softly. He looked past Bella and smiled at Jasper, "Your mate is a truly unbelievable person." He said.

"She is." Jasper agreed.

Demetri stood and moved forward again; his hand still being held by Bella as they both walked towards Jane. She was scowling now and still trying to hit them both with her gift. Demetri looked at Aro and his brothers and got the confirmation from them all. "You made a mistake taking on the Cullen's, Jane. They've never posed any threat to the Volturi; Carlisle is a friend of the Volturi and has been for many years. Carlisle would never try and take the Volturi on; he respects them too much and he knows he wouldn't win; even if he wanted to." He stepped further forward. "Aro has never shown any hostility towards Carlisle or his family; if anything they interested him. He was interested in getting some of his children to be a part of our family. Edward, Alice and Jasper," Demetri smiled, "Especially Jasper… but then you knew that, didn't you, Jane. It was never Aro that was threatened by the Cullen's; it was you, Jane. You like being the person Aro turned to; you doubted you'd be in that position if any of them came here so you did what you did before you got surpassed. You forget, Jane, I know you. I know the real you; not the one you let the brother's see but the one you keep hidden from everyone except the guard. We all see it, Jane and most of them can ignore it; most of them do because they're scared of you but I'm not frightened of you; I never have been and I never will be." They were standing in front of her now and Demetri reached forward and yanked the chain from around her neck; her face losing some of its composure as he tore away the pendant that meant everything to her. "Chelsea…" Demetri said softly.

Chelsea stepped to his side and stared at Jane; Jane's face fell as she felt the effect of Chelsea's gift take hold; slowly the bond between her and Volturi was severed; she was no longer part of their family. "It's time," Aro said quietly.

Demetri stepped forward and his free hand moved to grip Jane's neck. "I'm truly sorry, Jane. This is not what any of us wanted to happen to you but you've brought this on yourself." He squeezed Bella's hand slightly and she let go of his hand; moving hers so it gripped his shoulder; thereby still protecting him from any attack from Jane. His now free hand moved to join his other and he quickly twisted her head; pulling it from her neck with a final screech. There was a growl behind where he stood and it was obvious who it came from, "Felix, is there something you want to say? I'd think very carefully about how you answer that question; unless you want to join your little girlfriend here." He said, gesturing towards Jane's body. Felix shook his head and stepped back against the wall.

Marcus stepped forward and waved to two of the guard, "Dispose of… this." He said, his hand indicating the remains on the floor. "Burn it." He said; the disgust he was feeling evident in his voice. "Bella, Jasper, we're so sorry you had to go through this; that all your family had to be a victim of what she did. However, I can confirm you passed this task and as a result the bond of brotherhood ceremony can be entered into by you both."

"I would suggest we perform the ceremony as soon as we can; we still have the possibility of James arriving and we need to ensure the bond is there before he does; or all of this will have been for nothing." Aro said quietly. "But now is a time for you to spend with your family; a time to grieve again for the loss of those so important to you all."

The three brothers swept from the room; their guard following them, leaving Demetri and the Cullen's standing there, "I'm sorry for what Jane has done to you all." He said formally, "I wish there was something I could've done that would've stopped her. None of you deserved this to happen and I'm sorry."

Jasper stepped forward and held his hand out to him, "Demetri, thank you, for everything. I mean it, you kept me sane when we were looking for Bella and I will always be grateful for that." He looked at Bella and kissed her gently.

"Sane? Really?" Demetri said with a smile. "Could've fooled me."

"Thanks." Jasper said sarcastically as Bella giggled. "Really, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I'll bear that in mind, God of War. Enjoy your time with your family and let me know when you and your mate have decided when you want the ceremony to be; I'll speak to the brother's once you have and set everything in place." He bowed his head and then walked out of the room.

TBC

A/N: So have I shocked you? Did you see that coming? Let me know what you think and send me a review. At least Jane got her just desserts finally and I kind of ended up feeling sorry for Aro. That was the last chapter of the day and there will probably only be one tomorrow because I'm out for most of the day. By the way Demetri is the coolest... :-)


	37. Chapter 37

So you all seemed to like the third task quite a bit as I got heaps of reviews. I'll respond to those shortly but thanks to everyone. So here's the next chapter which is a short one but I will have a surprise for you at the end. Enjoy!

**Chapter 37.**

"So it was all Jane's meddling." Bella said softly once they all sat back in Carlisle and Esme's room.

"I can't believe she would do that…" Esme whispered; distress ebbing from her.

"Aro is pissed; as are his brothers." Jasper commented quietly. He turned to look at Bella. "Why did you move to stand in front of Aro, darlin'?"

"I remembered what you'd said about Jane turning on them and I didn't want that to happen."

Jasper smiled at her, "You really are amazing."

"You're only just working that out?" she teased; he could sense her embarrassment even though he could see no visible signs of it anymore.

"I think I've known it all along." He whispered in her ear; smiling as she shivered in his arms.

"So, when are you guys going to have the ceremony?" Rose asked; smiling at them tenderly.

"I don't know. I guess we need to speak to them about what it actually entails."

"It said in the information Aro sent Edward; I take it you didn't read that bit?" Carlisle said. Jasper shook his head and Bella looked just as confused. "The ceremony is basically a wedding ceremony although there is also an element of the ceremony that relates to the bond and it said something about a ritual."

"Does it say what we'll have to say?"

"No but they may be able to give you more information." Carlisle said; referring to the Volturi leaders.

"Then I guess we need to speak to them before we can make a decision. We obviously don't want to delay it too much though; not if James is on his way here. Jane must've arranged for him to get here in the next few days; she would've wanted him to get here before the bond was in place; so we're going to have to be quick."

"I can't believe you both managed to resist the humans," Emmett said in wonder. "Especially when Jane cut that girl; I was really thirsty then."

"It wasn't easy." Bella whispered; closing her eyes and feeling the shame wash over her.

"Hey, we'll have none of that; you did resist it and that was what was important." Jasper said softly.

"But…"

"Bella." Jasper growled; kissing her fiercely so she stopped protesting.

"It must've been just as difficult for you as well, son." Carlisle said.

"That's understating it slightly," he replied; hugging Bella tightly as he couldn't kiss her. "I felt the effect of everyone's thirst; becoming almost painful when she started to bleed. The only thing that kept me rooted to the spot was Bella." He said; turning his eyes to look at her face and then kiss her temple gently.

"Didn't my gift make it worse for you?" she whispered.

"I don't know; I think it was just going to be bad anyway because of the number of people there. The number of humans didn't help either; there were so many of them so it was always going to be a struggle."

"I'm so proud of you both," Esme said; walking over and hugging them both.

"We should go and hunt," Emmett said, "It's been a few days since we were able to and after what we've been through, it'd be nice to get something."

They all got to their feet and moved out of the building; running into the nearby trees and heading for the nearby wildlife. Bella and Jasper quickly found a herd of Elk and after taking down six or seven of the beasts they were both completely full. Jasper found a nearby water reservoir and they were soon cleaning themselves in it.

"It feels good to know we've passed the tasks." Bella said, "There were times when I didn't think we'd get through it."

"Didn't you have faith in me, darlin'?" he asked; a hint of a smile on his face.

"It wasn't that I didn't have faith in you; it just seemed the odds were stacked against us." She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, "I'm sorry; I should've believed in you; in us." She whispered.

"Hey." He said; walking to her side and pulled her to her feet; his arms holding her against him. "Stop thinking like that." He picked her up in his arms and walked closer to the water's edge.

"Jasper, no…" she squealed; realizing what he was intending to do.

"Why not?" he asked; a huge smile on his face. "Convince me not to." He whispered huskily.

Bella almost came there and then; hearing the tone of his voice but she stretched her neck and kissed him hard; her tongue pushing into his mouth as he deepened it. Seconds later she was in the cold water; which was a shock that made her gasp and swallow a lot of water; the gasp wasn't because of the temperature but because she hadn't been expecting it. She came back to the surface of the water and stared up at Jasper; seeing the smile on his face as he looked down at her. "Jasper…" she growled.

"Oops." He said before laughing heartily at the look on her face.

She reached up and grabbed his ankle, yanking him into the water and surprising him just as much as he had her. As she watched for him to resurface, she coughed up the water she'd swallowed which wasn't a pleasant experience and she hoped he was going to have to suffer the same. She waited and still he didn't come up; she thought he was playing with her but after five minutes there was still no sign of him. Now panic was setting in and she fought her natural instinct to call for help; knowing her family would appear if they heard her. "Jasper Whitlock, so help me God, I'm not going to lose you now. Not after we've been through all this." She dove under the water and began swimming through it; her eyes open, searching for the man she loved. 'Can vampires drown?' she asked herself. 'Surely not.' She was just beginning to lose hope when she felt something grab her ankle and she twisted around and found Jasper standing in a deeper part of the water. "Jazz." She said as her head emerged from the water; her arms closing around his neck as she clung to him.

"Bella?" he said.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered.

"You aren't losing me, darlin', ever."

Bella pulled away from him and saw the mirth in his eyes; she realized he'd been hiding from her and quickly slapped his arm. "Jasper Whitlock, you're very bad."

"What did I do?" he asked; the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd be considering how to dispose of the body right about now."

His mouth met hers in a heated kiss that only got hotter. His hands moved up and pulled their clothing from their bodies; throwing each soaking wet item onto the bank. He thrust his rigid length into her body and Bella moaned at the feel of it. "Is this bad enough for you?" he panted against her neck.

"So good…" she moaned; feeling his lips curve into a smile. His hips moved faster and she was already close to climaxing; in a moment of clarity she realized his nickname was sorely misplaced; God of War just didn't do him justice; not at times like this anyway. God of Sex seemed much more appropriate and Bella made a mental note to tell him later; much later. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him deeper inside her; this was intense; it was the first time since they were truly together and it felt different to the times before; although she wasn't sure she would be able to explain why. She lowered her head to his shoulder; kissing the skin gently; brushing her teeth across the marked surface; the growl that rumbled through his chest ignited her passion even further. Her lips climb higher; sucking on the skin of his neck and then jaw until they pause for a few minutes on his mouth. Jasper tries to deepen the kiss but she won't let him and he growls again when she leaves his mouth and moves ever closer to his ear. She kisses the scar in front of it; her tongue brushing across the surface before shifting to dance around the shell of his ear; she blows air across the damp skin and she feels him shiver; even though what she'd just done shouldn't have that affect on him. "Did you like that, Jasper?" she whispers in his ear; surprised by the huskiness of her own voice. He sighs his answer; a yes that wafts through her hair as he exhales deeply. Bella can feel how close he is and knows he only needs a little more encouragement. "Can I ask you something, baby?"

"Of course." He murmurs.

"Fuck me, Jasper." His movements falter briefly and then he's moving even faster; he doesn't stop when they both fall over the edge; continuing to pound into her; bringing them both back to the edge in minutes. Just as Bella thinks she's going to come again he pulls from her body and spins her round; her back now against his chest. He pushes back into her hard and it sends her flying; her scream of his name breaking the quiet surrounding them. Her body tightens on him and she can feel the fight he's having as he tries to last longer. "Come for me, baby." She whispers; her head turning to watch his face in that moment. He shakes his head and the determination in his eyes turns her on; this is the Jasper she adores and desires; the man she's seeing now isn't hiding anything from her and she doesn't want him to; she does, however, want him to come; more importantly she needs him to. His hand is at her hip and she grabs it; pulling it to rest on her clit; her own fingers joining his. She's still watching his face and she sees him close his eyes as he touches her and she wants to do so too but she wants to see his face when that moment strikes. They set just the right amount of pressure on that spot and Bella can feel her body climbing again; how he hadn't come again she didn't know; it felt like her body was on fire and she knew she must be sending him some pretty heavy emotions; but still he didn't come. "Please baby…" she whispered as she concentrated on making him feel the way she was. Finally her efforts work and he roars her name; her eyes watching his face as the look of pure joy washes over it. He kisses her neck when he collapses against her; his teeth and tongue brushing the skin as he does so.

"Wow." He says; words failing him. She smiles at his lack of vocabulary and turns her head to kiss him on the lips.

Time has passed quickly and they realize they should be getting back to the city; they pull on their still damp but at least in one piece clothes and run back to their room. Jasper sends his father a quick text to tell him they'd gone back.

TBC

A/N: I love Jasper in this chapter - and for once he's not all broody. Let me know what you think and send me a review.

Now on to your surprise... there will be another chapter tonight because the two one's after that need to be done on the same day and I can't do three chapters tomorrow. How good am I to you? :-)


	38. Chapter 38

So here is the surprise chapter of the day... and it is all preparations for the wedding.

**Chapter 38.**

Bella sat waiting for Esme and Rose to get back from an impromptu shopping trip they'd gone on; it was amazing what could be achieved in organizing a wedding in the space of a few hours. They'd already decided there were no guests to invite; other than those already in Volterra. Jasper had gone with Emmett and his father to sort out rings and their suits while Rose and Esme were sorting out the dresses; Bella had spent hours the previous evening browsing dresses online and they both had an idea of the style she was looking for; Esme was going to do any alterations once they got back with it. In just a few hours time her and Jasper were going to be having a meeting with the brothers to discuss the ceremony itself and then they were ready for the actual day; which was tomorrow.

Bella still couldn't believe that this time tomorrow she would be getting ready to marry Jasper. As had happened several times over the last day her thoughts kept turning to Edward and Alice as she tried to imagine what her life would be like if events in Phoenix had turned out differently. Her instincts told her that marrying Edward would've been something she would've been very reluctant to commit to but with Jasper; it seemed right and she was looking forward to it. The only negative thing she felt was the fact her parents couldn't be here; she really wished she could share this day with them but she knew it was impossible because they thought she was dead; which technically she was.

Her thoughts were drawn back to the room when the door opened and Jasper walked in. He smiled at her as he walked across the room and hung up the suit hanger he was carrying; appearing at her side as soon as he could and kissing her. "Missed you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you too."

"What did you do while we were gone?" His mouth moved across her face and then down her neck as he crawled up onto the bed and pushed her to lie on the mattress.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about everything that's happened; trying to imagine what my life would've been like if they hadn't died."

He pulled his body off her and looked down at her face, "Is that something you want?"

"Yes and no. I would prefer it if they hadn't died; I wish they were here with us but I'm glad I'm marrying you; I wouldn't want my life to turn out any other way." She stared into his eyes; trying to see if he believed her but it was too difficult to tell, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." He answered her simply, "I can feel the truth in what you're saying."

"Then why did you ask? You know I love you, don't you?"

"I do… but I can't help thinking it would be different if Edward and Alice were here; we wouldn't be together."

He was sitting beside her now; looking across the room and she could feel his confusion as he spoke to her. "You know Aro said some things to me before I left with Felix and Demetri; he was telling me what he'd seen in your thoughts."

"He said he had after you were taken."

"Did he tell you what he told me?" She didn't think he had or they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"He told me he thought we would be good together; that our relationship would be strong."

"That wasn't all he told me." Bella sat up as Jasper turned his head to look at her. "He told me some of the things you thought about me when I first arrived in Forks and before I got together with Edward."

Jasper frowned at her, "The only thing I remember thinking was that you'd be dangerous to the family and I thought about killing you after the accident at the school; I thought it would be better for us if you weren't an issue. What could Aro have told you that could possibly be good from that?"

He looked disturbed by what he'd admitted to her, "There were other things you'd thought; although he did say the thoughts were probably subconscious." He didn't say anything so Bella carried on, "He told me you liked me the first day I went to the school; you noticed me in the cafeteria and you wanted to know me. He said you hated the fact Edward wanted to be with me; you were jealous of how he felt about me; you could feel his emotions and it made you feel even worse because you didn't ever think you'd be able to feel that way about me; not openly." His eyes were darkening as she spoke to him and she could feel the love he was projecting to her; she looked away from him; needing to tear her eyes from his as she said the last thing Aro had told her, "When Tyler's van was skidding towards me, Aro said you nearly came to rescue me first; you were nearer than Edward was and you wanted to make sure I was okay but you held back because you weren't sure you'd be successful; you thought you might not be able to stop it in time and I'd get hurt; then if it was too bad you'd drain me in the parking lot before anyone could stop you."

Silence fell on the room and then Jasper finally broke it, "I would've done too."

"I'm not so sure; part of me thinks you would've been able to control yourself. If you had gone to do it I think you would've stopped before doing anything."

Jasper was silent for a moment; a look of shock appearing on his face, "You really do believe that, don't you?"

"Of course. I've never doubted your control, Jasper. I know how strong you are and I know how difficult it is to resist the call of blood but you do it; even after everything you've been through."

Jasper reached for her and pulled her so she was straddling him, "I love that you think that way; it's nice to have someone believe in me so strongly."

"Get used to it because that's never going to change."

He craned his neck and kissed her on the mouth; his fingers grazing up her sides and settling on her breasts. Slowly Bella pushed him so he was lying on the mattress behind him; ensuring she shifted on his lap and pressed against his already hard cock; an effort which caused him to growl deep in his chest. He began to pull her clothes from her body until she was just wearing her underwear as she sat astride him. Her hand drifted down his body and moved to undo his jeans so she could free his erection; it was just disappearing within the denim when the door to their room slammed open; startling them both and they turned towards the intruder growling.

It was Rose; who seemed completely nonplused by their anger. "Enough of that you two; we've got things to sort out." They both continued to stare at her and she strode over to them both, pulling on Bella's arm to try and drag her behind her. "Come on! Mum wants you to try on the dress."

"Rose, we're kind of in the middle of something here. Can't this wait?" Jasper said.

"Jasper Whitlock, you will have the whole of eternity to get your rocks off with Bella; we have just a few hours to prepare for your wedding. Now, Bella is ours for the next few hours until you have to meet Aro and the others and then after that she's back with us."

"Rose…" Bella whimpered.

She stared at her sister and finally gave in, "You have ten minutes but if you take one second longer than that I'll be sending Emmett in here to retrieve you and I'm sure you don't want that." She turned and began to walk out of the door, "Oh and Bella; don't bother getting dressed again but please have a shower; we don't want your dress to reek of sex; at least not until after the ceremony."

The door slammed shut again behind her and Bella turned back to Jasper. "Fancy showering with me?"

He lifted his body from the bed and kissed her mouth softly, "I can't think of a better way to spend the next ten minutes."

"Not quite that long, I'll still need to get myself ready before I go to mum's room." As she talked she was crawling from his lap and edging to the end of the bed; eagerly followed by her husband to be. As they both got to their feet Jasper lifted her over his shoulder and ran them the rest of the way to their bathroom. They were under the water in less than thirty seconds and the temperature of the room definitely heightened as they kissed each other. Bella ripped her mouth from his, "We don't have time for this." She said; a hint of desperation in her voice.

"You're right, we don't," Jasper said; thrusting his cock into her awaiting body. Bella moaned loudly and her arms clung to his body as he continued to pump in and out of her; now was the time for hard and fast and they were both eager for it. Jasper moved his mouth over as much of her body as he could reach as she clung to him with her arms and legs; he was desperate to taste her and love her; knowing he was going to be separated from her for some time before they got married. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea but his sister was right; he would have an eternity to spend with her so a few hours seemed pretty trivial. His movements sped up as he thought about the fact he might not have an eternity with her; he could lose her in a matter of days; when James arrived.

"Jazz, what are you thinking?" she gasped.

"Nothing," he mumbled against her neck.

Her hand brushed down his back and she dropped her legs to the floor; ceasing all movement. "I can feel your pain; what is it?"

"I just realized I could lose you in a couple of days; once James turns up, you might be taken from me." He whispered.

"We're going to have to make sure we get this right then, aren't we?" she said as she lifted his head and stared into his eyes.

"Do you think it's that simple?"

"I hope so; if we love each other enough it should be." His eyes were fixed on her face and she could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as he thought about what she'd said. "Are you going to finish what you started?" she asked him; her question relating to both their current situation and what they were about to face.

"When have I ever let you down?" he replied; picking her up again and resuming their previous dance. All too soon they reached their goal and both cried out as the passion overflowed; both frantically trying to get closer to one another as they kissed and caressed the other. Neither of them wanted this moment to end but they knew it was going to have to; even if it was just to avoid the embarrassment of their brother walking in on them.

They dressed quickly once they were back in their room and then Jasper sat and watched as Bella brushed her hair. He walked over to where she was and took the hairbrush from her; his fingers brushed through her hair; pulling it away from her shoulder. Gently he worked the tangles out of her hair; each stroke of the brush increasing the sexual tension between the two of them. "What are you going to do while I'm getting the dress sorted?" she murmured.

"I don't know. I'll find something." He whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you though. I wish we didn't have to spend all this time apart. I just want to be with you."

"I do too." She said as she turned to face him. Her hair was still damp so she pulled it up into a messy ponytail and kissed him on the lips; the moment slightly shortened by the heavy knock on the door by their brother.

"Open up, you two. Rose sent me to come and get you, Bells."

Bella walked to the door and opened it; returning to Jasper for one last kiss before she finally departed. "See you in a couple of hours."

*B-o-B*

She opened the door to Esme's room and poked her head round it; seeing her mother and sister sitting there waiting for her.

"You took your time," Rose teased; a smirk on her face that would rival her husband's.

"Yeah, well, I had to do my hair," Bella replied, sticking her tongue out at Rosalie when she snorted with laughter.

"Girls." Esme said softly.

Carlisle walked into the room and made his way to his wife's side; kissing her cheek gently, "I'm going to go and spend some time with the boys; we'll be back in a couple of hours." He walked over to Bella and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'll look after him." He said softly, "Try and have fun." He reminded her.

"We will." Rose said. The door shut as he left the room and Rose sprang to her feet. "You're going to love the dresses," she said; zoning her inner Alice as she bounced across the room. "What do you want to see first?"

"How about you both show me your dresses?" Bella said. Both of them smiled and grabbed the dress bags that hung in the closet Rose had just opened. It was only a minute before they both walked back into the room; looking stunning in the dresses they'd chosen. Esme's was green in color; coming to her knees in length and fitted around the waist. Bella looked at Rosalie and was taken aback by what she was wearing; the dress was a darker shade of green than what Esme was wearing and was floor length; it had a fitted bodice and very thin straps on her shoulders. "You both look amazing," Bella whispered. "I love them both."

"We saw them and we thought they were very appropriate; the green goes very well with your coloring and its Jasper's favorite color." Rose explained. She tilted her head and looked at her sister, "Do you want to see your dress?" Bella nodded quickly; her eyes shining as she looked at them both, "We'll just go and change so we don't ruin these." They were back before she knew it and then walked back to the closet and pulled out another dress bag. They both looked at her as they pulled the dress from the bag; wanting to see her reaction to it.

Bella stared at the dress in wonder; she sat down on the edge of the couch as her eyes drifted over the most amazing dress she'd ever seen. "Oh my god." She whispered. "I can't wear something like that; it'll look so wrong on me. I can't do a dress like that justice."

"Trust us, Bella. You're going to look stunning in it." Esme said.

"You can totally pull off a dress like this, Bella. This dress was made for you." Rose urged her. Esme held the dress as Rose walked to her, "Come on, we need to try this on you to see if mum needs to do any alterations." She pulled Bella to her feet and then began removing her clothes; quickly and efficiently as Bella stood; still staring at the dress; much like a rabbit would to approaching headlights. Once she was down to her underwear Esme walked over and the two of them pulled the dress onto her; fastening the bodice and brushing their hands over the skirt; flattening any creases and bumps in the material. Rose took Bella's hand and dragged her to the closet; opening the door wider and revealing a full length mirror on the inside of the door.

Bella's eyes were caught by the reflection she saw; they'd been right; the dress was made for her; it was just perfect. The bodice hugged her and made her cleavage look more impressive; a fact Bella was happy about. The skirt clung to her hips as it fell to the floor but wasn't too clingy. The sleeves were off the shoulder; the whole dress was beautiful and it made her feel beautiful as she looked at herself in it. "Thank you." She whispered to them both. "I don't think I would've chosen anything different if I'd been there."

Esme moved in front of her and began to fiddle with the top of the dress, "I had a couple of ideas of what I could do to improve it," she said, catching Bella's eyes quickly. "It doesn't need much but," she turned and picked up a bag from the floor; opening it and revealing the contents to them both, "I brought these and I thought I could sew them into the top of the bodice," she indicated where she meant with her fingers, "and then it would tie in with Rose's dress and would just be a little extra."

"That's a lot of sewing, mum," Bella said, "You don't have to do that." It would take her ages to put all those little dark green stones onto the dress.

"Don't be silly, it won't take me long at all and I want to do it. Jasper will love you in the dress but these will blow his mind completely."

"I guess I should take this off then." She said.

"While mum's doing that, I'm going to do your nails for you and we also brought you some other bits for tomorrow."

"Other bits?" Bella said; feeling her nerves flare again.

"Underwear and something for you to wear in the evening." Rose smiled at her, "Don't look so frightened, Bella. Anyone would think I was trying to kill you."

"Stranger things could happen." She smiled at Rose; relieved to see she'd taken her comment as a joke like she'd intended it to be. The dress was removed and Esme moved to the far side of the room and began the embroidery on the dress. Rose pulled two more bags from the closet and rummaged through the contents until she found what she was looking for.

"This is for you to wear under the dress tomorrow." She said; holding up some simple but very revealing underwear and smiling at her as she saw Bella wince. "Jasper will love it when he sees it and you know it."

"Why am I letting you torture me again?" Bella muttered; unable to think of any other response to her sister's comment.

"Because you love me and want to look even more beautiful for Jasper tomorrow." She went back to the bags and pulled something else from within it. "This is for tomorrow night, obviously," she said as she held a tiny gown; in an almost identical shade of green to the dress she was wearing herself in front of her body. "This will definitely get a reaction from him." She said, smiling.

Bella sat down again as she stared at the item she held up; it would barely cover anything and she realized that was probably the point to it. She was pragmatic enough to admit it didn't really matter because she knew she wouldn't be wearing it that long anyway; and knowing her future husband as she did; she probably wouldn't ever have to wear it again either because in all likelihood he would rip it from her body. That thought alone made Bella smile until another thought occurred to her. "When do you think James will turn up?"

The room was silent for several minutes and she knew neither of them knew how to answer her. "Maybe he won't come…" Esme said; the hope evident in her voice.

"He'll turn up." Rose said bitterly, "I don't think Jane intended to mention it because it means we've upped the timeline so we can get the bond in place. I think it'll probably be in a few days' time. Maybe we'll have left before he gets here. You don't need to worry, Bella, everything is going to be okay."

"As long as it works." Bella said quietly.

Rose had set aside the lingerie and was now sitting beside Bella. "Everything will be okay." She said firmly. "We won't let him take you away from us, Bella."

"What if I want to go?" Bella whispered. "What about if this doesn't work and I choose to leave with him. It'll kill Jazz and I don't want to do that to any of you."

Rose hugged her tightly and let Bella dry-sob into her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, Bella." Esme had walked over upon hearing Bella's words and her hand was rubbing Bella's back.

"Bella, don't let this worry you. Everything will work out the way we want it to."

Bella didn't say anything; her thoughts spiraling as she decided that none of them knew what was going to happen and she just hoped she got to spend some time alone with Jasper before James arrived. She wanted to believe everything would be okay but in her heart she knew that nothing was ever simple or went the way she'd planned in her life; why would now be any different?

TBC

A/N: So there you go. What did you think? Let me know and send a review. Okay, two chapters tomorrow and I think you'll like them. There's more wedding preparations and the meeting with the Volturi leaders.


	39. Chapter 39

Here is the next chapter. I've really struggled with this one as I wasn't really happy with it and it's had a major re-write tonight; in fact it's now almost three times the length it was a few hours ago. Given the time this has taken and the fact I have work tomorrow, this will be the only chapter today but I will make it up to you tomorrow. I hope you like this because I've slaved over it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 39.**

Jasper could feel some tension emanating from the room and his instincts told him it was from Bella; he wasn't surprised; after all, they were about to enter into something that was pretty stressful; something that would potentially determine the rest of her future. Jasper hoped he got some time with his future wife before they were forced to separate for the night. He wanted to be with her one last time and he knew that would relax her in a way nothing else ever could.

He knocked on the door and it opened; his mother looking at him; a smile on her face. "You can come in now." She said; stepping back and letting him into the room.

"It's time, Bella." He said as she walked towards him. She nodded but didn't say anything and he didn't push her to. "Let's go and see the brothers." He said softly; taking her hand in his and leading them both back out of the room. As soon as he took her hand he felt better; it had been a long afternoon and the pain of their separation had intensified the longer it went on.

"You need to bring her back here later this evening; you can't see her after tonight until the ceremony tomorrow." Rose reminded him; her voice drifting down the corridor as they walked away from the room.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked his fiancée.

"It was good." She said and Jasper wasn't sure he believed her; her voice held very little emotion and he couldn't sense much from her either. Both of those facts scared him; a lot. "How about you?"

"It was alright but I missed you," he said softly; squeezing her hand. She didn't say anything and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. He tried to sense what she was feeling but it was difficult to tell. He pulled on her hand and they came to a stop in the corridor. "Are you okay?" he whispered as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and hugged her.

"Just a little scared of what we're about to face." She murmured against his neck.

"We'll be okay. We've got this far." He said; trying to send her some confidence to ease the tension she was feeling.

They continued walking down the corridor again; both silent now as they both thought about everything. One of the guards who'd made the trip with Jasper was waiting outside the room they were meeting the brothers in. He opened the door for them and they walked through it; seeing the brothers waiting for them.

"Jasper, Bella, please come in." Aro said enthusiastically. They both walked forward but were a little hesitant. They were in a different room to normal and they took a seat next to each other on one of the couches. The three Volturi were sitting in an armchair each; all sitting, watching the two of them. "How are the plans for the ceremony going?"

"Most of it is done," Jasper said; "We do need to know how this will differ from a traditional marriage ceremony though."

It was Caius that spoke, "The whole ceremony will be split into two parts; the first part will be the affirmation of the bond between the two of you and then it will be a traditional human wedding ceremony."

"How come it's the human wedding ceremony?" Bella asked. The three men looked at her oddly, "What? We're vampires; why do a human ceremony when we're all vampires?"

"At one stage, Bella, we were all human. This ceremony is a reminder of that; we should never forget what we were." Caius paused; thinking about what he was about to say, "Entering into this union is something that shouldn't be taken lightly but the human ceremony is a nice service and it is a good continuation from the bonding part which is the vampire element of the ceremony."

"And what does that part entail?" Jasper asked.

Marcus leant forward and pushed an envelope across the table in the center of the room. "Everything you need to know is contained in there. You should read it."

"Can't you just tell us what it says?" Bella said.

"It would be better if you read it; there will be no confusion then." Marcus said, "We can't stress the importance of you both getting the ceremony exactly as it states. One slight deviation from what that says will mean the bond won't work."

"We don't want to add even more pressure onto you both but you need to realize the seriousness of the situation you both face." Aro said.

"We're more than aware of what we're facing." Jasper said tersely.

"We know Jasper but it would be remiss of us to not ensure we remind you." Aro said. He looked down at his hands as they were clasped in front of him. "We probably shouldn't tell you this but we want you to succeed with this. Not just because it's the first time this has really been tested but because of Carlisle. We have a lot of respect for your father and the last thing any of us want is for your family to lose any more than they already have done."

Caius got to his feet and nodded to his brothers; who followed his movement. "We'll leave you alone for some time; as we've said, read the information carefully. We will be back in a couple of hours and will answer any questions you have." The three of them filed out of the room and Bella and Jasper were left on their own.

Bella sat forward and reached for the envelope on the table; another envelope that contained information about their future. Would this ever stop? She met Jasper's eyes as she opened it carefully. There were several sheets of paper inside which she unfolded as carefully as she'd removed them. She began to read them slowly; passing the first sheet to Jasper once she got to the bottom of it. She carried on reading; the second sheet going the same way as the first. At the bottom of the third sheet Bella sighed and closed her eyes as her head fell back on the couch.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We can do this." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body; pressing his lips against her temple in a gentle kiss.

"Did you read those sheets?" she said; a hint of desolation in her voice. "I'm never going to be able to remember all that and get it in the right order."

"Of course you will; you have a vampire's mind now, Bella. You'll do just fine; we both will."

"You heard what Marcus said; one slight deviation and we've ruined it."

He leant forward and kissed her again. "We'll be fine…" he whispered against her mouth.

She pulled away from him and when she turned to face him he could see the anger clearly written across her face; no empathy needed to ascertain her current emotion. "Stop saying that, Jasper. You don't know that. I know myself. I know that when everyone is watching me I'll panic; I'll do something wrong."

He pulled away from her slightly and stared into her eyes. He tilted his head to one side and then smiled at her crookedly, "Then we need to make sure you have it completely memorized." He was serious and they spent the next ninety minutes going through it over and over again; every time one of them made a mistake; and yes, Jasper slipped up every now and again too; they went back to the beginning and started all over. By the time the Volturi walked back in the room Jasper and Bella were both very tense and sitting in silence back on the couch; now both a little apprehensive about it. It wasn't as simple as Jasper had said it would be.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Caius asked.

"The paperwork told us what we have to do; is that it?" Jasper asked. "There's nothing else to it? After everything else it seems a little… easy, I guess." Bella looked at him in surprise; they'd just spent over an hour proving how uneasy it was.

"There is more to it; there are some things we need to do; we'll ask you both if this is what you want to do; those at the ceremony will have to state they aren't against you both entering into this joining; then the three of us will read some text which was scribed by the people who created this bond. The text is in an ancient form of Latin and we must all say it at exactly the same time and say it absolutely correctly. Then it will be your part of the ceremony; once that part starts no one else can say anything; there must be silence for the bond to work." Aro said.

"We have spoken to your father as there are certain things he has to do as part of the bonding ceremony; nothing major but he has to be present and take a small part in it." Marcus said.

"You've spoken to him already?" Bella asked.

"Yes. We have only told him about the part he will partake in; it is up to you both if you want to tell your family about the bit you have to do." Aro said.

Bella turned to look at Jasper, "Can we not tell them?"

"Are you sure?" Jasper said softly.

"If they know what we've got to do; it just adds more pressure to us than there already is."

"It's up to you; I'm happy either way." He said to her.

"Let's not tell them; I don't want them to worry about this any more than they are already."

"Good. Good. That's settled then. Well it's probably time for you to get back to your family. We will see you tomorrow." Aro said.

Bella and Jasper left the room and immediately Bella pressed herself against his body; needing the comfort of his touch. They were silent for some time but Jasper eventually broke the silence. "Dad wanted to see us once we were done. There's something he wants to give you." He said softly. "Then we have some time before you have to go with Rose and mum for the night."

"Can't we just skip the family meeting and go back to our room?" she murmured into his chest.

"I'm afraid not, he wants to give you something."

"You know what he wants to talk about?"

"Yes, he spoke to me about it earlier." He smiled down at her face and then kissed her forehead. "I think you'll like this though so don't worry." He pulled her down the corridor back to their parent's room; a smile on his face because he knew what was about to happen.

Carlisle opened the door after Jasper knocked on it and smiled at the two of them, "Come in." he said, taking a step back and waving them into the room.

Bella and Jasper sat on the couch and looked around at the rest of their family as they stared at the two of them. Bella was extremely self-conscious as she could tell she was the focus of their attention.

"I wanted to give you something before the ceremony tomorrow, Bella." She looked at him in confusion. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while but with one thing and another it never seemed the right time."

"What is it, dad?" Jasper squeezed Bella's hand to reassure her; hearing her voice shake slightly as she spoke.

"When every member of the family has joined us I've always given them a token to let them know that I consider them a part of my family. I should've given this to you a long time ago; when Edward was still alive but I want to give it to you now." Carlisle reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slim black box. "This is for you, Bella. I hope you know that you'll always be my daughter and I will be there for you through any eventuality you face. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my children and that is no different for you." His words were spoken to her but each of his other children could feel the sentiment he was also telling them. He handed Bella the box and then stared at her as he waited for her to open it.

Bella slowly opened the small box and found a beautiful bracelet nestled inside. She smiled as she reached for the silver chain and pulled it gently from where it lay. "It's beautiful, dad. Thank you."

Jasper reached over and took it from her hand; opening the clasp and fastening it around her wrist. Bella looked down at it; her fingers looking at the tiny silver and onyx decorated circle at the centre of the chain, "That's the Cullen crest; each of us wears it. I spoke to Jasper just after you got together and he thought a bracelet would be what you'd like to wear and your mother and I had that bracelet designed for you."

Bella could feel the venom pooling in her eyes as she looked up at the man who was her father in all but blood and venom. "Thank you. I'll treasure this, always."

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him as he felt her emotions bubbling from her. It was the first time in many hours that she'd let him really feel what she was feeling; her shielding ability had grown much stronger over the last few days and Jasper had been feeling the loss of her emotions deeply. "Why don't we go back to our room for a while?" he whispered in her ear; his breath tickling her ear. Bella nodded and they both quickly left the room; their disappearance from the room not commented on by any of their family. Jasper lifted her in his arms once they were in their room and then they were lying on their bed; her body spooned in front of his as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder and neck. "I love, angel." He breathed against her skin.

"I love you too, Jasper." Her hand moved to his and she wove her fingers through his; squeezing his hand gently. "I want this to work so much; I don't want to leave the family; I don't want to leave you. It scares me to think this might be the last time we get to be like this; to do this."

"I promise we'll do this again; once we're married and before James arrives. I still think it will be a few more days before he turns up. This is going to work, darlin'."

Bella turned so she was facing him and pressed her face against his neck; inhaling deeply and absorbing the scent that was purely him. It sent her head in a spin and she couldn't help but kiss his skin; her tongue sneaking between her lips and brushing across the scar she'd given him. A purr ripped from his chest and she smiled as she felt it rumble through her body. That sound always had the same affect on her; in one way it turned her on but it also relaxed her. She was sure he could feel the lust climb within her and her thought was confirmed as his hand brushed down her back and then up her leg, slipping below her skirt and up her thigh. It was Bella's turn to purr now as his fingers tickled her skin. His hand moved quickly and tore her panties from her; her skirt being pushed up to her waist. Before she could say anything two fingers were pushing into her and by that stage words failed her completely. Her eyes closed as his hand worked its magic in her; hitting all the right spots.

Jasper pulled away from her so he could look at her face and he had to kiss her; his tongue sweeping into her mouth. His jeans were becoming tight and he longed for some relief but at the same time he didn't want to stop what he was doing now. He watched as her head tilted back further and she moaned his name; the sound echoing around the room. Another finger joined the two already deep inside her and her eyes opened; fixing on him as she bit her lip. "Jasper… take me. I want you now." She gasped.

He smiled at her but continued to touch her; wanting to see that fire in her eyes before he took his own joy. "Soon, sweetheart." He breathed. "Soon." His hand moved faster and he could feel her tightening as each digit thrust in and out. When she growled he knew it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard; his cock agreeing with him as it strained against the front of his jeans; eager to join in with the entertainment. "That's not playing fair, darlin'," he breathed as her hands opened his jeans and wrapped around his length.

"Who said I was supposed to play fair?" she whispered; her eyes widening as he pushed a fourth finger into her; his revenge for her assault of him working quickly. Bella moaned softly and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, "Do you think we can get to the main event soon? I can't wait much longer… I need you."

Jasper pushed Bella onto her back and hovered above her; kissing her deeply as she placed his cock at her entrance; his hand gracefully making way for it. He thrust into her and calmness washed over him; an emotion he shared with her, staring into her eyes intently. "It's like being home." He sighed before kissing her passionately. "I don't want to live anywhere else." He said; her eyes focusing on his face. She giggled at the ridiculousness of his words and he soon joined her; her emotions flooding his whole body.

"Are you going to be moving anytime soon?" she laughed at him. He growled huskily and his hips swiveled against hers; his length brushing against her in all the places she needed him to. A shiver ran through her at the sound he'd made and as the growl faded to a purr she wrapped her arms and legs around him and clung to him. His jeans were rubbing against her ass with each move he made and her skirt was up around her waist. She couldn't believe they hadn't even removed their clothing; it wasn't like it would take them a long time to do so but they were both so desperate for this moment they couldn't, or didn't want, to waste the time doing so. One of her hands brushed across the skin of his neck and then lay against his chest; feeling the rumble of the constant purring he was making, shake it. It was seconds later that she screamed as her body exploded in joy. Jasper's hips were moving much faster now and a few thrusts later he was pulsing within her; his mouth meeting hers in a brutal kiss that would've left her breathless if it had been a necessity.

Jasper collapsed on top of her and he nuzzled his face against her neck; his lips brushing the skin as he traced the column of her neck. He inhaled her aroma as his nose brushed into her hair; his tongue licking the curve of her ear before his teeth nipped at the base of it. "Isabella Cullen, soon to be Isabella Whitlock, I love you more than I could ever love anyone. I promise I will treat you the way a husband should treat his wife every day; that each day will be filled with love, passion and laughter." He whispered into her ear. "And there will never be a time when you feel disappointment or sorrow while I still live."

"Jasper Whitlock, part of the Cullen family and the person I love more every day, I will be by your side for every day of my existence, I will love you with all the passion I possess, I will fight by your side against anyone who tries to hurt us and I will die at your side because the thought of spending a second without you is more painful than death."

They stayed wrapped around each other; bodies entwined and joined for the next few hours until there was a knock at the door. Bella reluctantly dressed and after kissing Jasper deeply she left the room to spend her last night as a single woman with her mother and sister. Her groom watched her leave; the pain at their separation already hitting him hard; anchoring his body to the bed like a weight on his chest. Tomorrow could not come soon enough for either of them.

TBC

A/N: So let me know what you think and send me a review. Tomorrow there will be the wedding. I will respond to the reviews from yesterday when I get home from work, once I have posted the next chapter.

On a different note, I want to set you all a challenge. In a review I sent yesterday I pointed out that there is one more twist which is quite pivotal to this story and throws it wide open as to what might happen. All the information regarding it has been given to you and no one has spotted it yet. Can you find it? :-) The only clue I will give you is a vague location of the clues - one bit is near the beginning of this story and another was in chapter 36. If you don't get it - it will be revealed either tomorrow or Wednesday (editing permitting).


	40. Chapter 40

Here is the next chapter - it's the last chapter before the wedding and there's a couple of surprises in store. Enjoy!

**Chapter 40.**

Jasper stood between Emmett and his father; he was nervous and he had a sneaking suspicion the rest of the room were feeling his nerves too. It wasn't so much that he was nervous about marrying Bella; if anything that was the easy part; it was more the pressure of getting everything in place so the bond took; so he wouldn't lose Bella. One wrong word; one slight mispronunciation and it could all go south. It was this that was worrying him and he didn't think it would go away until he knew it had worked; till he knew Bella was his.

He glanced at his watch and saw it was still a few minutes before this all began. He looked around the room; it wasn't the usual room they'd met in for the tasks. This room was a room they'd set aside for ceremonies like this although according to the brothers it hadn't been used in years. The room was large; it was almost laid out as a human church would be but much more ornate; as was usual for anything involving the Volturi. It was a shame they were rushing this because they were using such a small section of the room it seemed wrong; so few people were attending and that made Jasper a little sad. If there had been time Jasper would've liked Peter and Charlotte to attend; they were his oldest friends and he wished they could be here.

At the front of the room stood the three brothers and they were huddled over a very old looking book; it seemed they were as determined as he was to ensure there were no mistakes in what they were about to do. Since the tasks had begun their interest in the bond had gradually increased and it appeared they were as eager for this to work as anyone else; possibly more so than the Cullen's were in a way because it was the first this had been seriously tested. Their feelings had drastically improved since the fiasco of the second task and Jasper couldn't say he wasn't pleased they were taking such an interest in it now; he was beginning to think they needed as many people on their side as they could get. It certainly worked in his favor to have them behind him rather than against him.

Jasper's fists clenched at his side as his thoughts drifted back to the second task and he tried to keep the grimace from his face; an attempt that didn't work because both Emmett and Carlisle turned to look at him in concern, 'obviously projecting still then,' he thought before his father spoke, "Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine," he said; his voice strained.

"You don't look it," his brother said; a slight chuckle in his voice despite the seriousness of his words. "You look like you want to spew."

"Thanks for the visual, Em." Jasper said; his stomach churned and he winced again.

"Is it Bella?" Carlisle said softly.

Jasper nodded; knowing his brother would tease him immensely and unable to meet his father's eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"Under the thumb," Emmett murmured as he coughed; a huge smile on his face.

"Don't tease your brother, Emmett." Carlisle said. "It'll be okay, Jasper. It's not long until she'll be here." Jasper gave a nod but he was still tense. "You're not worrying that she'll change her mind, are you?" Jasper looked at him sharply and Carlisle knew immediately that that thought had never even crossed his mind; until now. "She'll be here." His reassurance didn't seem to help.

"I wish Peter was here," Jasper said quietly.

Carlisle knew the truth of his words; if Peter was here Jasper would be much more relaxed than he was now and suddenly he wished Jasper's friend and his wife were here too.

There was the sound of soft footsteps behind them and all three turned to greet whoever it was. Demetri stood before them, "Jasper, I wondered if I could have a moment of your time."

"Sure." Jasper said, walking away from his family and out of the room; following his Volturi friend. It was the first time he'd seen Demetri in several days and it was good to see his friend again. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Demetri."

"I had to go away. That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Problems?"

"No." Demetri paused and Jasper could sense some embarrassment coming from him which confused him a little. Why would he be feeling that way? "After the last task ended I spoke with Aro. I wanted to do something for you and Bella and Aro said it was okay for me to do so."

"Okay." Jasper said, still no clearer on what he was talking about.

"It involved me leaving the city."

More embarrassment flooded from him and Jasper was now wondering where this conversation was going. "Is everything okay, Demetri?"

"I was in the South during the time of the Vampire Wars and I saw you when you were with Maria," Jasper tried to hide the flinch at the mention of her name but he didn't do a very good job. "I watched you for a long time and I was impressed by you greatly; we all were; well apart from Jane, obviously; she just felt threatened by you. You see we all knew Aro would want you to be part of the guard and I relished the thought of working with you." Demetri shuffled his feet slightly but carried on speaking. "Then we heard the news you were no longer with Maria and for a while we thought you'd been killed but we came across a few from that area in the months after and Aro saw that you'd left instead. I was asked to track you and I spent several months looking for you as you gradually made your way through the country."

"You never mentioned this before."

"I know."

"You didn't find me though?" Jasper said, frowning.

"I did. You were with your friends from your time with Maria." He fell silent again and Jasper knew he was going to have to prompt him to start again.

"What are you trying to tell me, Demetri?"

"I spoke with Peter; it was one night not long after I'd tracked you down; he was waiting for me and we talked; about you." Jasper looked at him in surprise. "Peter knew that Aro wanted you to go back to Volterra with me but he managed to convince me otherwise."

"How?" Jasper couldn't believe his friend had spoken with the Volturi; and that he'd been able to deter the guard from taking him with him.

"He told me it wasn't in your future to be with the Volturi; you were destined for greater things in your future. I wasn't sure I believed there was anything better than being a part of the guard but now I think he was right. Peter said you would come across the path of the Volturi in your future and it would be to their benefit to wait until then before they approached you to be part of their family. He also said you shouldn't be forced to fight for them; that it would be much better if you chose to join them; for however long that would be." Demetri looked at him now, "I never thought I'd get the opportunity to fight with you; despite what Peter had told me I didn't truly believe him and I'm not sure Aro did either; although he never sent me to locate you again. When Aro called me and said you were coming to Scotland I knew Peter had been right and I was pleased. Obviously the circumstances were the worst and I'd never wish for any harm to come to Bella but to know I'd get a chance to fight with you was more than I could ever hope for. I knew I had to support you in whatever you chose to do; I knew there would be opposition to you and I hoped my backing you up would help. I wasn't sure if I was going to agree with what you suggested but I made the decision to help you whatever I thought; it turned out it was an unnecessary worry because everything you suggested was what I would've done."

"I'm glad you felt that way, Demetri. I enjoyed the opportunity to work with you too; although I have to admit I doubt it will be something I'll do again."

"I don't expect you to feel any other way; if I had the choice between fighting and being with someone like Bella then I'd make the same decision you have; no contest."

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" Jasper could feel he was holding something back.

"As I said earlier, after the third task I spoke to Aro and I got his permission to leave Volterra; I knew there was something you'd want at your wedding so I went to get it… or should I say them." There was a small smile on Demetri's face now as he spoke.

"Major!" echoed around the room; coming from behind Jasper.

Jasper spun round and there stood Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte was hugging him as soon as he saw her and Peter wasn't far behind in joining them. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered to them both; slightly concerned he hadn't felt their presence before Peter spoke.

"You have Demetri to thank for this." Peter said softly. "You've made a friend there."

Jasper pulled away from them both and turned back to where Demetri stood. He held his hand out to the vampire he trusted more than more people he knew but pulled him into a hug and quickly whispered thanks. Demetri smiled and nodded his head before turning and walking back out of the room. "How long are you here for?" Jasper asked.

"We'll be flying back to the US with you." Peter said; looking into Jasper's eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Whitlock." Jasper smiled at him although Peter could feel his embarrassment at his compliment. "I'm sorry we didn't contact you when Alice died; we wanted to but it wasn't the right time."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. I hated it but I knew you needed to go through that without us." Charlotte grasped Peter's hand as he spoke and squeezed it tightly; she knew how much it'd pained him not to contact their brother during that time. The pain of seeing the image of Jasper suffering was still with him and would be for some time; although the next couple of days would hopefully alleviate some of his guilt. "I wish there was something we could've done for you."

"From what Demetri's told me it sounds like you did plenty a long time ago." Peter smiled at him and then found himself encircled by Jasper's arms again. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother and it wasn't until now he realized how much he'd missed him.

"It was the least I could do," Peter whispered to the blonde. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Pete."

Charlotte coughed in the background, "Are you two done getting reacquainted?" she smirked at them both. "So when does this thing start?" she asked.

Jasper looked at his watch again, "Soon." He said.

"You're worrying about something." Peter said knowingly.

Jasper looked up at him sharply, "I'm just worried it won't work."

"You'll be fine, Major."

"Have you seen it?"

"Well, no but I know you're going to get your happy ever after with Bella."

"I hope you're right."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"I can name at least two times." Charlotte said; meaning it as a joke but regretting her words immediately as Jasper's face fell again. "Hey, it'll be okay. I was just joking."

"I should get back in there."

"Wouldn't want to keep your lovely bride waiting," Peter said. "By the way, she's magnificent. You've done good."

"I didn't do anything. It was all her." Jasper said as he opened the door and walked back towards the front of the room. Carlisle looked at him and then saw Pete and Charlotte over his shoulder. Jasper could see the confusion on his face. "A little wedding present from Demetri," he said softly. "Apparently he's known Peter quite a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah; Peter managed to convince him I wasn't destined to work for the Volturi. He saw all this happening and told them our paths would cross in the future." Something occurred to him as he was talking to his father and he turned to face his brother. "Actually if you knew this was going to happen, how come you didn't warn me about Alice and Edward? I could've stopped it from happening."

"I didn't know what was going to happen, Jazz. You know what my gift is like; I only see the end result; not the path taken to get there. I saw you ending up in Volterra; with your family, me and Charlotte watching as you married someone; it wasn't until a few months ago that I saw it was Bella; up until she died I'd always assumed it was Alice. It didn't make sense to me but I knew you would be with the Volturi." Charlotte hugged Peter tightly as his emotions scuttled through the vast selection he had to choose from; each one making Jasper wince. "If I'd known I'd have done something to stop it happening. I'd never want you to have to go through that pain. No one deserves that and especially not you."

"Jasper, it's time for me to go." Carlisle said, "I'll be seeing you again shortly; when I bring you your bride."

"Thanks dad."

*B-o-B*

Carlisle walked down the corridor; towards the hive of activity that had formerly been the room he shared with his wife. Since late last night it had become something else entirely and all three female members of his family had been camped out in the room; preening and preparing for the ceremony today. At first he'd been a little concerned that Bella would be overwhelmed by the eagerness of his wife and daughter but she'd seemed to take it in her stride and after a few hours he could see she was just as excited by it all as they were.

He reached the room and knocked on it gently; waiting until his wife opened the door before he walked in. if his heart hadn't already been still; it would've frozen in the moment he saw his youngest daughter. She looked stunning in her flowing, off-the-shoulder white dress; small green stones sewn into the top of the body. It showed off her figure perfectly and Carlisle could only imagine how his son would react to the sight he was seeing now. "Bella, you look amazing." He said softly; seeing the worried look on her face as she looked at him; waiting his approval.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she whispered.

"Well, I would say he'd have to be dead not to but I guess that doesn't really work in our case. Don't worry, he's going to love it."

"How is he?"

"Suffering a little from not seeing you but he's improved a bit in the last half hour. Peter and Charlotte arrived."

"They did?" Rosalie said. "How did they know?"

"Demetri went and got them; a wedding present for Bella and Jasper." Carlisle said; smiling at his wife.

"Jasper must've been ecstatic." Esme said; smiling widely because she knew how much having them here would mean to her son.

"He is."

"Peter and Charlotte are here?" Bella said; slightly worried.

"Demetri knew Jasper's oldest friends would want to be here; did he tell you about them; that he knew them from when he was with Maria." Rose said; watching Bella carefully. Bella nodded in answer to her questions.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at her parent's quickly. "Its okay, Bella. They helped Jasper get away from Maria. He stayed with them several years before heading out on his own and then meeting Alice." Esme said.

"Are they vegetarian like us?" Bella said; already suspecting the answer.

"No. They prey on humans, however Jasper assures me they are a little more picky on who they kill than the Volturi are. Regardless of their diet, they are really nice people.

"What about if they don't like me? Oh god, Jasper might change his mind if they don't like me."

"Bella, they will love you the instant they see how happy you've made Jasper. Yes, Jasper is very close to them. He actually created them both and he thinks of them as his brother and sister but the connection he has with you surpasses that. In many ways Peter could almost be Jasper's brother; there is a strong connection between the two of them." Carlisle said. "I should tell you that Jasper just found out Peter saved him from being recruited by Aro after he left Maria."

"What?" all three women said; surprised by what he'd said.

"It seems Aro was interested in Jazz becoming part of their family and he sent Demetri to track him."

"I didn't realize he was that aware of Jasper back then," Rosalie said.

"No, he knew about him. Aro told me he saw him fighting when he was with Maria in the memories of some of the guard after they'd gone there to sort out some troubles. It was then he became interested in knowing more about Jasper; he told me he'd wished he'd been able to see Jasper fighting in person; rather than through other's memories." Bella whispered.

"Demetri found him but Peter told him Jasper's destiny wasn't with the Volturi but that he would be visiting them in the future." Carlisle continued. He saw Bella's confusion and tried to explain to her, "Peter has a gift; similar to Alice's I guess, although he says he just 'knows shit'." Bella smiled at the phrasing her father had used; which quite clearly wasn't his own words. "He sees images of fixed points in the future but he doesn't see how events get to that stage. He didn't know about Alice and Edward until after it happened; when Rose phoned him to let him know." Carlisle smiled at her in thanks. "He says that until that moment he'd always assumed the women he saw with Jasper was Alice but after she died the image became clearer and he could see it was you, Bella. But the image always told him Jasper was going to be in Volterra."

"He saw today all those years ago?" Bella asked.

"I thought Alice's visions kept changing and in most of them we all died." Rose murmured.

"I don't know, Rose. Some things are just determined to happen. Maybe those versions of reality Alice saw weren't as fixed as her and Edward thought."

"So they could've been here… if they'd known." Bella said; looking at the floor.

"No. I think it was always set in stone that we'd lose them. They knew that and gave themselves willingly but fought to ensure the safety of the rest of us. Please don't doubt what they did for us all, Bella." Bella looked at her father and he could see her emotions written on her face. "It's time for us to go. Jasper is going to go completely crazy if we don't hurry up."

"Okay." She said.

Esme and Rose ran from the room leaving Carlisle and Bella. "Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you." She smiled up at him, "I know you'd have liked your parents to be here and I wish there was a way we could've made that happen. I'm very proud to be a stand-in for your father though; to see you marrying Jasper will make Esme and I very happy."

"You aren't a stand-in, Carlisle. You're as much a father to me as Charlie ever was. In some ways you're even more so because you've always been there for me the whole time I've known you and that wasn't something Charlie could say. You and Esme have been more like parents to me than my parents ever were. In fact I was more their parent than the other way round. Yes, I would've liked them to be here for this but don't think for a second that this day is any less special to me because they aren't here."

"Thank you for saying that Bella."

"I mean it."

TBC

A/N: See I told you I loved Demetri. What did you think, send me a review and let me know? Next chapter the bonding/wedding ceremony begins... will it go smoothly? :-)


	41. Chapter 41

So at last the ceremony begins but does it go without any problems? You'll have to read it to see. Enjoy!

**Chapter 41.**

Bella walked beside Carlisle down the corridor; she couldn't believe how calm she felt. She'd thought she'd be nervous about tying herself to one person for eternity but she wasn't; she couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Jasper so it wasn't daunting to her.

She looked ahead and saw Rosalie waiting for them outside a large set of double doors and she smiled at her. Rose's face shone with the happiness she was feeling and Bella couldn't help but compare it to how Rosalie had been with her before she'd become one of them. She was glad they'd been able to get past their difficulties.

They all paused outside the room for a couple of minutes and Rose checked Bella's dress, hair and make-up; giving her the final seal of approval before she was allowed any further. Once satisfied Rose kissed her cheek softly and then stood in front of Bella and Carlisle and knocked on one of the doors.

The doors were opened and then Rose was walking down the aisle towards the front of the room. Bella scanned the room; seeing the members of the Volturi family sitting in the pews at the front. The Volturi guard were lining the aisle and Bella could see Demetri looking in her direction; the smallest of smiles on his face. It was only a small shift of her eyes to the left and she could see Jasper and Emmett standing at the top of the aisle. Neither of them were looking in her direction and she bit her lip as she imagined the look on her beloved's face when he saw her; she hoped he wasn't disappointed.

Carlisle's grip on her hand tightened slightly and she knew that was her cue and they both began to walk slowly up the aisle. The room had fallen silent as the doors had swung open but there was a small murmur once she began to move towards the front of the room. As they walked past the guard they turned and walked to the back and then filtered down the sides of the room to stand in a line either side of the three Volturi leader's at the front of the room. The last to move was Demetri and Alec but they followed behind her and Carlisle; rather than following the rest of the guard; stopping a few feet behind where she met Jasper.

Bella watched his face as he turned to look at her and saw his eyes glance down her body before rising back up to her face. His eyes were bright and the lightest brown she'd ever seen them as she looked at his face and she felt the pulse of love he sent to her as it hugged her body. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers as they both turned to face Marcus.

"We are gathered here today to witness the forming of the bond between Jasper Whitlock and Bella Cullen as a result of the Obligatio de Germanitas invoked by Edward Cullen." Bella and Jasper stepped forward and then knelt before the three Volturi leaders. "Who gives this woman to be bonded with this man?" Marcus continued.

"I, as her father, give my daughter Bella Cullen to be bonded with my son Jasper Whitlock." Carlisle said; placing a hand on both their shoulders as he spoke their names. Bella and Jasper lowered their heads to look at the ground then Aro stepped forward and placed his hand on the back of Bella's head; Caius repeating the action to Jasper.

"It is my pleasure to say that the love between these two before us is true. Therefore as members of the Volturi and leaders of our world, we decree this bond to take effect with the giving and taking of the bonding promise. We give our blessing for this union and ask that the friends and family congregated here today do the same."

The rest of the room all answered. "We bless this union."

"Jasper, as the person nominated to take on the responsibility of your brother's mate, do you take Bella to be bonded to you for eternity?"

"I do." Jasper said softly.

"Bella, as the former mate of Edward Cullen; do you agree to enter into this bond with his brother, Jasper Whitlock?"

"I do." She replied; feeling Jasper squeezing her hand as she made her response.

Aro, Caius and Marcus then spoke together; reading from the text that Marcus was holding in an ancient language that Bella didn't understand. The feel of Aro's hand on her head became heavy as she heard their voices speak the unfamiliar words; she remembered Caius' words from the day before and hoped this meant the bond was working. Carlisle's hand was gripping her right shoulder and the feel of his touch was comforting to her. The biggest difference she began to notice was the temperature of Jasper's hand as he held hers; it felt like it was changing; it almost felt as if he was now human because his skin was hot to touch. The three brothers stopped talking and silence fell over the room. Carlisle removed his hand from their shoulders and stepped backwards; Aro and Caius also removed their hands; Jasper tightened his grip on her hand.

Finally Marcus spoke again, "Jasper, you must now seal the bond you've entered with Bella by giving her the morsus di amatus. Bella, you must then do the same thing to Jasper. Do you both understand what you have to do and know the steps for this part of the ceremony you must perform?" Bella and Jasper nodded. "Once this ritual begins there must be silence from everyone. When it is complete we can then perform the marriage ceremony and then the bond will be in place." All three of the brothers then stepped back from the two of them and just Bella and Jasper remained at the top of the aisle; both kneeling still.

Jasper could feel the confusion coming from their family and friends; although he was sure he could sense smugness emanating from Peter and a little nervousness from Bella. He knew none of his family knew about this part of the ceremony because they'd decided they wouldn't mention it. He took a deep breath and then turned so he was now knelt facing Bella; he saw her shift to face him too. Despite the fact he could feel everyone staring at the two of them; all his attention was on his beautiful bride as she stared at him lovingly.

His hand that wasn't holding hers reached up and caressed her face; his thumb brushing the apple of her cheek. Slowly Jasper leant forward and kissed her forehead; his eyes closing as he lingered there for a second or two. His other hand released hers then moved to hold the other side of her face and he kissed her on the lips. He kissed each of her cheeks softly as his hands fell from her face; kissing her right cheek and then her left one. His mouth lingered on her cheek and then slowly moved lower; grazing her jaw as his right hand swept her hair away from her shoulder; both hands taking hold of hers and squeezing them gently. He kissed her neck; feeling her shiver slightly and he kissed her again; sucking on her skin slightly and moistening the surface with his tongue. He paused briefly and then bit down on the same spot with his teeth; marking her skin for all eternity. Jasper felt the pain he'd caused as his venom entered the bite and he focused on sending her his feelings of love in order to reduce the pain. His tongue swept over the mark and then he brushed his lips over it again before pulling away from her and seeing her eyes so full of emotion.

Bella stared into Jasper's eyes; seeing the intensity of them; the emotion he was feeling affecting the color of them so they'd darkened to an almost mahogany tone. Her own emotions were affecting her and for a second she lost all focus on what she was supposed to be doing; the look on his face dazzling her. As Jasper squeezed her hands it brought her back to where she was and she could feel her embarrassment climbing.

Bella released his hands and moved her right hand to his face; brushing across the surface in the same way he'd done. She briefly noticed who she could only assume was Peter and Charlotte as she kissed Jasper's forehead but didn't let herself lose focus again. Her other hand moved to his face and she pressed her lips against his; she was doing okay so far. Now was where the ritual differed from his part and this was the bit she was more worried about because she had to do it completely right.

Jasper smiled at her in encouragement and she felt her confidence increase; a gift from her mate which was much needed. Her hands fell from his face and moved to his shoulders. Taking the lapels of his jacket in her hands she pushed it down his arms but not completely off. She was staring into his eyes and she could see the amusement in them because he knew she was nervous about this part. Her fingers fumbled slightly on his tie but eventually she managed to undo it and pull it from his neck; dropping it on the floor. Very aware of what the next step was she sent him all her love as her hands moved to the collar of his shirt. She felt a small amount of trepidation as her hands brushed across the skin beneath the material and she knew it wasn't originating from her.

She waited until she caught his eyes and looked at her before pushing his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms; revealing his scars to everyone in the room. There was a small gasp from someone but other than that the silence remained; the tension in the room increasing slightly as the people not familiar with Jasper's history saw the marks on his skin for the first time. Bella smiled at him as she saw him bite his lip; his eyes locked on hers as he absorbed the emotions of the rest of the room; Bella hoped her love was reducing any of the negative ones he would probably be feeling.

Her hands moved back to cradle his head; moving them there in the same order as when she'd first done them. Softly she kissed his cheeks; first his right and then his left; closing her eyes as she did so. She moved her lips across his skin; brushing kisses across the surface. There was a scar in front of his ear that her lips caressed; feeling the shiver that ran through him as she did it; another on his jaw received the same attention. Her right hand brushed his hair back and then she kissed his neck; slowly moving down until she reached his collarbone. She found the spot she wanted; where she'd bitten him before and kissed it reverently and then sucking on the same place. She brushed her tongue across the mark already there and then bit sharply into the skin; inwardly smiling as she heard Jasper start to purr; venom flooded from her mouth at the noise and she knew the sting of it would be causing him a great deal of pain but she couldn't hold back; the urge to mark him was calling to her.

His purr was much louder now and in the back of her consciousness she heard a snort of laughter which seemed to be emanating from where she thought Peter was sitting. She pulled away from Jasper's neck and licked the mark; sealing the venom beneath the surface. She pulled away from him and her hands joined his at his sides; the desire in his eyes couldn't be hidden and she was sure everyone in the room was feeling the effects of his emotion; their mouths met in a passionate kiss that was longer than either of them had originally intended; with the background noise of Jasper's purr ever present.

They pulled apart and Marcus stepped back to them; a smile on his face; they had done well; Demetri and Alec also took two steps forward and assisted Jasper and Bella to their feet. Bella helped Jasper pull his shirt and jacket back up his arms and between them they did the buttons of his shirt back up; then turning to face the front of the room and stand before Marcus.

Bella was barely aware of the remainder of the ceremony; she was so relieved to have got the ritual out of the way that the rest of it passed in a blur. She was vaguely aware of Jasper saying the traditional wedding vows and she saw him sliding the ring onto her finger. She heard Marcus speaking to her and she somehow managed to repeat what he'd said each time but she wasn't sure how she did it. Marcus passed her the ring and she slowly slid it on his hand; trying not to notice how her hand was shaking.

Jasper's hands gripped both of hers and she looked up at his face; hypnotized by his eyes as they looked deeply into hers. She was caught up in the moment again and before she knew what was happening Jasper was leaning forward and kissing her; his arms pulling her close to him so she was pressed against the length of his body; her hands rested on his shirt and as the kiss deepened she brushed her right hand up to his neck; her fingers dancing over the mark she'd just left as they swept under his collar.

Jasper purred at her touch and she smirked against his mouth; enjoying the feeling of being as close to him as she was now. Jasper, her husband she realized with a start and she knew she wouldn't want it any other way. As they pulled away from each other they both seemed to realize the noise from the rest of the people in the room; it was as if they'd been in their own private bubble which was only broken when they stopped kissing.

Marcus stepped forward and placed a hand on their shoulders, "My congratulations to you both. I'm confident the bond between you both is in place but as we've previously mentioned we won't know for certain until it's tested." He smiled at them both. "I'll let you go, I'm sure you'd like to go and see the rest of your guests."

"Thank you Marcus; it was a lovely ceremony." Jasper said.

"Only made so because of the love between the people taking part in it," he said quietly before turning and walking to his brothers.

Jasper and Bella turned to face the rest of the room and their parents and siblings both rushed forward. Esme was the first to hug them both, "Oh that was so beautiful," she gushed; kissing them both on their cheeks. She turned to Jasper and hugged them tightly; whispering in his ear, "I'm so proud of you; I know it can't have been easy to do that in front of everyone." Although her words were quiet, Bella still heard them and she shared a smile with her husband; her own pride ebbing from her towards him too.

After spending a few minutes with the rest of their family, Jasper took Bella's hand and pulled her away from them, "There are a couple of people I'd really like you to meet," he said as they walked over to the people Bella had assumed were Peter and Charlotte. "I've told you about them before but these are my two oldest friends; I've known them both for most of my vampire life."

"Carlisle and Esme were telling me about them earlier." She said to him quietly.

He looked at her face and Bella wasn't sure what he was looking for but he seemed to find it and smiled at her; leaning back towards her and kissing her softly on the lips, "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

"Quite a lot really," she said, smiling at him. "And I'm very grateful to you for it."

"Major," Peter said; smirking at Bella over Jasper's shoulder.

"Peter, Char, I'd like you to meet Bella Cu… Whitlock," he smiled at Bella as he corrected her name, "My beautiful wife."

"Bella, it's lovely to finally meet you." Charlotte said; holding her hand out towards Bella.

Bella looked down at the proffered hand; frowning slightly. She looked up at Charlotte and pulled her quickly into a hug, "It's good to meet a friend of Jasper's. I look forward to getting to know you better."

Charlotte froze as Bella hugged her; a look of shock on her face as she met Jasper's sparkling eyes. After a fraction of a second she returned the hug and then kissed Bella on the cheek. "You and your husband will have to come down and see us soon so we can spend some time together."

"I'd like that a lot."

Peter walked up the two of them and swept Bella into a hug; lifting her feet off the floor and kissing her soundly; a gesture which caused Jasper to growl at him lowly. "Welcome to the family, Bella." He said enthusiastically as he put her back on her feet.

Jasper pulled her back to him; his arm around her waist as he kissed her temple. "Peter, you don't need to molest my wife; we're barely married more than ten minutes and you're already stealing her from me." His words were said jokingly but Peter could sense that an element to them was completely serious.

"Well, if you will keep her from us for all this time…" he teased, "Seriously, I just wanted to make sure Bella knew we'd accepted her to our family." He looked at Jasper again, "You know, you're practically glowing, brother dear, it's a good look on you. I like it."

"It's because I'm happy." Jasper admitted quietly as he stared at Bella. "I've got everything I could ever want."

"I know." His brother replied.

TBC

A/N: What a relief that it all went smoothly. Did you like the ceremony? Let me know what you think and send me a review. By the way, my translation (which is not necessarily correct, in fact probably isn't) of morsus di amatus is 'bite of love', which for vampires just seemed appropriate. So you know it's going to get messy from here on in, right? Next chapter... well shit happens!


	42. Chapter 42

So here is a very short chapter... but it sets in motion a few things. There's the reveal of the big twist (near the start of the chapter)... and then a (not so) unexpected guest...

**Chapter 42.**

The party was still going and Bella was currently dancing with Jasper; his arms cradling around her body as she rested her head on his shoulder. One of his hands wound itself in her hair and he brushed his fingers through the strands before his hand came to rest on her shoulder; his finger tracing the bite mark he'd left on her. "Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," she hummed; a soft purr rattling through her body as his finger brushed backwards and forwards.

"You look so fucking beautiful, did I tell you that?" he murmured; his lips brushing the side of cheek.

"I kind of got the impression you liked it but you hadn't actually said it quite that way."

"Truly, you look amazing."

"Esme and Rose worked really hard the last couple of days to pulls this off." She murmured. "Esme sewed all these stones to the dress last night."

"The dress looks stunning but I think you're underestimating the part you played in the process." He smiled as he felt her embarrassment increase, "I wish I could take you back to our room now and show you just how great I think you look; how much it has affected me." Bella moaned softly and pushed herself closer to his body; feeling the evidence of his arousal against her waist. She pushed his collar to one side and kissed the mark on his neck; a hiss of pleasure exhaled from his body and they stopped the pretense of dancing as he buried his face in her neck.

There was a soft cough followed by an "I'm sorry to interrupt you," that made them pull apart to find Alec standing beside them awkwardly. "Aro asked me to tell you that Jane's friends are here; he would like for us all to assemble in the main chamber but he said you might like to change first. He also said there was no need to rush; we'll keep them waiting down in the lobby until you're ready." With his message relayed he turned and disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived.

Bella looked at Jasper once they were alone again, "He's here already; I thought we'd have a few more days. Edward's letter said he would be coming to us in Alaska."

Jasper cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly, "We'll be okay." He whispered.

"I'm scared." She quietly admitted.

"Let's go back to our room; we can have a little time to ourselves before we have to face this."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit of the room; his parents and Peter catch his eye as they leave but he can't bring himself to stop and talk to them. Bella isn't the only one who's worried; he's feeling just as nervous about this as she is; in some ways possibly more because he's not sure how he'll cope if he loses her. And she was right; Edward had said James would be going to Alaska to see them; he'd assumed they would leave Volterra before he arrived and he'd then travel to find them. Did this mean something had changed? And if so; what exactly? His real worry began when he realized that Edward and Alice had seen the bond working; so if something had changed that meant it might not.

It doesn't take them long to get back to their room and once they're there she's in his arms and he's hugging her tightly. He clamps down his emotions; feeling them bubbling under the surface and threatening to overwhelm him; the last thing he wants to do is start projecting what he's feeling to her and make her feel worse.

"I don't want to do this," she breathes against his neck and he understands because he feels the same way.

"We're going to get through this, darlin'. I won't let him take you away from me."

She moved away from him; watching his face as she did before turning and walking over to the bathroom, "What about if you don't have a choice?" she murmured as she walked through the door.

He stood there stunned for about a minute before he zipped across the room; standing and leaning against the doorway as she stood in the middle of the room; running a bath; her back to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered.

"You know what they told you, Jazz. It might not have worked and when he tells me to go to him, I might go willingly."

"Do you think that'll happen?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think it won't but we just don't know." She sounded frustrated.

The room was bathed in silence and it became tenser as the reality of the situation set in. Jasper pushed away from the doorframe and took the few steps to stand behind her; his fingers working nimbly on the hooks and eyes on the back of the bodice. He wished he could go back in time half an hour and pretend everything was different; he actually wished quite a lot of things at the moment but mostly he wished he could get his beautiful bride to relax. Somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen. The dress fell down her legs and she stepped out of it; picking it up and tossing it through the door into their room. She stood there in her underwear; still facing away from him; Jasper looked at her; seeing the barely-there lingerie enticing him and turning him on quickly. He dragged a finger up her spine and then unfastened the bra; letting it fall to the floor without a second glance. His hands pulled her back against him and she came willingly although she still wouldn't look at him. Jasper kissed her hair; inhaling and taking in the scent of shampoo and pure Bella that assaulted him; it was like pure torture because as much as he wanted to touch her and bring her to ecstasy he couldn't make himself do it; he needed to preserve his sanity somehow and the only way to do that was to pull away from her a little; until he knew she was his. Then and only then would he ravage her the way he wanted to do now. "I'll be waiting in the other room." He whispered; squeezing her hand slightly as he walked away from her.

"Jasper…" she murmured but he ignored her and he felt her sadness and increased frustration as he shut the door.

*B-o-B*

Jasper changed quickly from his suit and then went to stand on the balcony; needing some fresh air which he didn't really need but felt like he did. Just a few hours earlier Peter had commented how happy he looked but if he saw him now he knew it'd be a different story. Gone were the smiles from before; the light feeling as he'd greeted his family after ceremony. Now it felt like the weight of the world was pressing on his shoulders and he didn't like it.

He stood there for a long time and stared out across the horizon; it had already been a very long day and it wasn't anywhere near finished yet. He just wished he could know for sure what to expect from the next couple of hours. What he would give for one of Alice's visions now; just something to reassure him that he was going to get through this; without his heart being left in tatters.

*B-o-B*

Bella walked out of the room and stood on the edge of the balcony; staring at her husband's back. It still threw her slightly to think of him that way and yet it felt right. "We should be going." She whispered; knowing he would be able to hear her.

"I need to know Bella."

"Know what?"

"If you're going to try in there; if you're going to leave me because I don't think I need to hear that for the first time in there; not in front of everyone."

"Where's all this coming from, Jazz?" she asked, "Why would you think that?"

"You seem determined to believe this isn't going to work."

"I want this to work; I want to be with you and I hoped you'd be able to tell that I'm telling the truth." He stared at her and she waited for him to say something; he didn't. "Why are we fighting?" she whispered. "This is supposed to be a happy day and we're fighting each other."

"We should go."

"Answer me, Jasper." She turned and watched as he walked past her and towards the door of their room.

"I don't know why. Maybe the bond hasn't worked after all." He said softly before opening the door and starting to walk down the corridor.

Bella ran after him; slipping her hand in his and sending him as many good emotions as she could, "I refuse to believe that, Jasper." She hated how her voice broke as she said the words. "You need to believe in us."

*B-o-B*

The door opened; Demetri and Felix walking through the doorway, trailed by three other vampires who had a sickening familiarity to the Cullen family; their anticipated guests had arrived causing Jasper, Emmett and Peter to growl as James smirked at the family. Laurent and Victoria didn't particularly seem enthralled to be there and hung back from James; trying to distance themselves from him; obviously realizing their visit wasn't as unannounced as they'd thought.

Aro rose from his seat and smiled benevolently at the three of them, "Welcome to Volterra; James, your timing is impeccable; such a wonderful day to choose to visit as well because you find us celebrating an auspicious event." James frowned at him slightly; his eyes darting around the room. Aro continued as if he hadn't reacted at all. "If we'd known you were coming we would've delayed the ceremony but alas you've missed the joining of Bella to her mate, Jasper Whitlock. It's such a shame you weren't here; I'm sure you'd have enjoyed seeing it; a really beautiful ceremony and Bella lived up to her name entirely."

James looked around the room, the three brothers smirked slightly as they knew as he didn't see who he was looking for. "Are you looking for someone in particular, James?" Caius asked.

Aro looked at his brother; a fake look of sorrow passing over his face, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry, maybe I should've mentioned this before I began; it's very remiss of me; we've suffered an immense loss to our family in the last few days." He fell silent and stared at the nomadic vampire, "I understand you knew Jane; unfortunately she was… involved in an accident and was unable to return to us." He paused and let that information sink in before continuing. "I'm sorry James; I'm sure she would've hoped to be here in person but these things do happen." He clapped his hands together and moved back to his seat, "Anyway on with matters; how can we help you?"

James growled in frustration, "I've come to take back what is mine…" he snarled.

TBC

A/N: Yes, I am the Queen of Mean and I've left you on a cliffhanger for the night... my bad! Let me know what you thought and send me a review. Are you worried now that Bella and Jasper have realized things haven't happened the way Edward and Alice saw them happening? What does that mean for them now, I wonder? Oh and sorry for Jasper freaking out (again) - I just like an emo Jasper. Only two chapters left now (!)... the next one tomorrow and the final one on Thursday.


	43. Chapter 43

So the penultimate chapter and James has turned up... has the bond worked? You'll have to read it to see... Enjoy!

**Chapter 43.**

_James growled in frustration, "I've come to take back what is mine…" he snarled._

"And what would that be?" Aro said; pleading ignorance.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh dear, well that could be a problem, as I mentioned earlier she isn't Bella Swan anymore; she's now Bella Whitlock and I think her mate may have an issue with your request; and of course her family too; you're familiar with them I hear. They're all very close and would hate to suffer another loss." He stopped; turning to look at the gathered family as they stood behind the thrones. A moment later he turned back to face James; his face much harder in appearance than before; gone are the pleasantries of their earlier conversation. "I understand you were responsible for the loss of Edward and Alice."

"Yes." James said; not at all bothered to admit to it.

"That was such a shame; they were very special people and pivotal members of their family."

James looked confused for a second, "I was under the impression the Volturi had approved it."

"Really? Where did you get that silly idea?" Aro asked; his piercing gaze now focused on James as he sat back in his seat.

"Uh, Jane told me." James said; confused by what he was being told.

"I'm afraid to say you were sorely mistaken; Jane did not have the authority to tell you that and we would never sanction an action like that against Carlisle and his family; Carlisle has been a friend of our family for many years." Caius and Marcus leant forward and the three of them began to discuss something quietly. Finally Aro spoke again, "James, I must apologize for the confusion; seeing as how the perpetrator of this misdemeanor has been… dealt with. It's our decision that you and your companions should not be treated in the same fashion; however I'd recommend you depart as soon as you can… as there are elements of our household who are understandably upset by this whole occurrence and they may not feel so benevolent towards you all."

There was silence while James seemed to be weighing up his options, "We'll leave when I have what is rightfully mine." He stated; Victoria and Laurent stared at him in outrage and then both began to back towards the door.

"James, it appears your friends don't share the same opinion." Caius said. "Maybe you should pay heed to their instincts and follow their lead."

"No." James said; he was adamant to take what he saw as his, "I've come to claim Bella and I won't leave unless she comes with me."

"What a pity…" Aro murmured.

James scowled further, "As Bella's sire, I have the right to lay claim to her. She's mine."

Jasper growled lowly as he stood next to Bella and she squeezed his hand tighter. Esme, who was standing the other side of her son, put her arm around his waist and whispering to him softly; reassuring him that everything would be okay. "Mine." Jasper murmured softly so only his family could hear him and Bella smiled at him tenderly. Peter and Charlotte were standing behind him and Peter's hand was clasping his shoulder; almost as if he was restraining him and comforting him at the same time.

"I should inform you that upon his death Edward invoked Obligatio de Germanitas; is that something you've heard of?" James shook his head and Aro smiled, "Jasper has claimed Bella as his mate; that was part of the ceremony you missed; so Bella is now bonded to him and you have no claim over her." James' face showed shock and it was clear Jane hadn't informed him of this aspect. "Of course, if you feel you must, you're entitled to test the bond and see if Bella would like to leave with you." Aro offered. There was a murmur from the Cullen's and Whitlock's; all angry Aro had given James this option. Aro turned to face them; a small smirk on his face as he saw the angry looks on their faces, "Jasper, could you please being your lovely wife forward?"

Jasper's heart sank but he stepped forward and they walked into the center of the room; standing slightly away from James, hand in hand with each other. James stared at Bella in unhidden appreciation of how she looked and Jasper could sense the lust coming from him; it was worse than what he'd sensed when the trio had first encountered them as they were playing baseball and Jasper growled, loudly this time, at the tracker; his eyes narrowing as he glowered at the man; infuriated at the audacity of him.

"Bella, you are certainly even more appealing as a vampire than you were when you were human. I'm sure if Edward had seen you like this he would've been more determined to stick around; I know you saw it all Bella; do you remember? Did you see how easy he was to dispose of; he hardly put any fight up against me."

Each word stung and the Cullen family all growled at his words; which only caused James to smile widely. Aro stepped closer, "James, if you'd allow me…" he held his hand forward and waited for James to place his hand on it. There was never any doubt in Aro's mind that James wouldn't do as he asked. With a certain amount of reluctance James stepped in front of him and his hand met Aro's. Seconds passed and then Aro opened his eyes and stared at him, "How interesting…" he turned his attention to James' companions, "Would you both be willing for me to read you too?" he asked; again no option was really offered to them other than to do as he said. Laurent moved first and again Aro paused to sift through his thoughts. Laurent returned to stand next to Victoria and she moved next to James; the same process being repeated. Finally Aro broke the silence again and he stared once more at James; his face much more closed than it had been before he'd read their thoughts, "I see your initial attack on Bella was clumsy; amateur at best and it would've left Bella in a lot of pain; you never intended to kill her and wanted to turn her for your own gain. You didn't do a very good job though; not enough venom was injected into her system; you never went back after you'd finished with Edward and Alice; you just left her to suffer from that one bite; too little venom in her system to make the process not excruciatingly painful but too much for her to not to start the transformation process. That doesn't sound like the way a good sire would treat their child, does it?" He paused but didn't give James the opportunity to speak before starting again, "This was always more about causing pain and suffering to the Cullen's, including Bella; something you readily achieved and you now want to lay claim to her as well; after they've done the hard part of getting her through her newborn stage; a process she fortunately got through much quicker and easier than most of our kind." Another pause but no respite for James and his coven, "And now onto the matter of Alice and Edward; the attacks on them were brutal. The fact Edward was Bella's singer made it easy for you to pick him off; he never stood a chance because he was fighting his own internal battle; torn between going to Bella and fighting you." Aro paused and took a deep breath, "Alice was outnumbered and while she had the usual vampire strength we all share, she had the misfortune of getting a vision in the middle of the attack that left her incapacitated and again the outcome was obvious. This was a despicable act against people who'd done nothing to warrant this kind of torment, other than trying to protect a human in their midst; a human who they accepted as the mate of a member of their coven and therefore deserved their protection."

"I thought it was against our laws to tell humans about our existence."

"It is but Bella wasn't told; she learned of our existence on her own. No laws were broken and it was always their plan to turn her and make her one of us. You took that away from them and instead made them all have to suffer the losses you bestowed upon them."

"As I said earlier, we were under the impression that we had your blessing to do this."

Jasper could tell from the emotions flowing from Aro that he was reaching his limit. "Enough! You were given the opportunity to leave earlier and you didn't take it. Maybe you should now take what you came for and leave; before I change my mind and decide you're more culpable in this than we first thought."

James smiled at Aro and turned to look at Bella and Jasper; a look of triumph on his face. It never occurred to him that he wouldn't get Bella back. "Isabella, come here." He said to her; his hand reaching out towards her. Jasper's eyes flickered to Bella's face and widened as he saw her bite her lip in thought. "You know you want to join us, Bella. Think how much better life would be if you were to be with me. I would treat you so much better than these Cullen's could." He stepped forward; his attention completely focused on Bella, "Come with me and I'll look after you like a proper man; none of this stupid eating animal nonsense. You must be able to see how feeding from humans will make you stronger and faster…" he smirked at this point, "I'd always show you a good time too; I'll always be able to satisfy your every need."

Jasper began to growl as he spoke but stopped when Bella turned her head and looked at him, "I'm sorry…" she whispered, pulling her hand free from his.

"Bella?" Jasper said; his voice breaking slightly as he realized what was happening.

"I've got to do this." Her voice sounded pained and venom was pooling in her eyes.

Jasper's heart broke as he saw her step to James; he closed his eyes, not wanting to witness her leaving him; not wanting the picture of that moment etched in his memory for eternity. He couldn't sense anything because his own emotions overrode anything he was feeling; this was much worse than when he'd lost Alice and he didn't think it could get any worse than that. His body was tense and he longed for this to be over quickly; hoping he could ask Aro to assist him in death; anything rather than face life without Bella.

Esme was watching her son and she saw the pain on his face; her own heart sharing the same feeling he felt and she knew she was on the verge of losing another two children at the hands of this nomadic vampire. She could see Jasper falling apart before her; she couldn't believe the bond hadn't worked; he already seemed to be in so much pain; like he'd been when Bella was taken from them during the second task and she'd never doubted the bond wouldn't work; it was the one thing she'd been almost certain of.

Charlotte and Peter stood in stunned silence as they saw Jasper almost visibly crumble before them; even Peter with his gift of sorts hadn't been expecting this to happen. He wasn't sure how his brother would survive this; especially not so soon after losing Alice as well. His gut was telling him his brother; his Major, would never be that same again.

Rose looked at Bella and could see no emotion on her face at all; she was almost at James now and she watched as Bella rose onto her tiptoes and cupped his head in her hands. It looked as if she was going to kiss him and Rosalie Hale actually felt physically sick at seeing it. Emmett and Carlisle were both clutching her arms and she could tell they were as disbelieving as she was. Her attention was drawn back to Bella and James as Bella began to talk.

"James, I'm not sure where to begin when it comes to expressing how I feel about you. The offer you've given me has shown me how important I am to you and I want you to know it's a very attractive option, but there's one thing you haven't considered. You see, the man behind me is my mate and nothing could ever persuade me to leave him; most certainly not you and your half-ass offer." Her hands tightened on his head and she saw him wince slightly. "Now, are you going to leave and let me get back to my family or am I going to be forced to hurt you?" Her words were spoken softly but each hit him like a punch.

"You're mine, Isabella." He protested.

"Silly boy," she murmured before twisting his head sharply; the screech of metal ringing through the room as his body fell to the floor. "That is for the pain you caused me. And my name is Bella; only one man get's to call me Isabella and it's certainly not you." She whispered. She pulled his body apart viciously as she continued to talk to him, "That is for what you did to Edward… and this is for Alice. And this… is for what you did to Jasper and the rest of my family." His body was a small pile of broken limbs, torso and head by this stage and still she wasn't finished. She turned to face Laurent and Victoria, "Are you going to go or do I need to show you the error of your ways too?" she asked; stepping towards them both. They both shook their heads and took a step back towards the exit of the room. The situation changed rapidly as both Demetri and Felix stepped forward and grabbed Laurent and Victoria; Bella stood still for a second and then turned her head to look at Aro and his brothers. Aro smiled and Caius nodded to her. With a small smirk on her face she returned to looking at the two captives and sashayed across the room to them. Laurent was the closest to her so she went to him first; Felix holding him tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry, it seems you were too slow." She whispered to him; she looked Felix in the eyes and he clutched Laurent at the top of his arms; yanking them from his body. The look of shock on Laurent's face was only surpassed by the fleeting look of horror as Bella reached for his hair and pulled his head swiftly off his shoulders; throwing it to the floor without hesitation. Victoria was sobbing as she stood in Demetri's arms, "Why are you crying, Vicky? Did you not think we would be upset by what you did? Did you think there would be no repercussion for killing our family? Alice was my best friend and my sister and you killed her. She was Jasper's wife and you killed her. Don't you think you should be punished for that? She didn't do anything to you; she was just trying to protect me." Victoria was physically shaking as Demetri held her. "So now I'm going to do the right thing and kill you, Vicky," she sneered her name; the venom almost dripping from her mouth. She pulled back her fist and punched Victoria in the throat; hard enough to throw both her and Demetri off their feet; Victoria's head scuttled across the floor and lay at Felix's feet. Bella rushed over to where Demetri lay, "I'm so sorry, Demetri," she offered a hand to him and helped him to his feet; smiling at him when she saw the huge smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it; that was actually quite fun." He stepped forward and hugged her, "I'm going to stick with my earlier comment and say again, you're an amazing vampire."

"Thanks." They hugged once more and then Bella turned and walked back to Jasper. His face was unreadable and she worried that she'd hurt him with how she'd acted. He was watching her as she got closer and she wished there was some way she could work out how he was feeling. She looked at the rest of her family quickly and they all smiled at her; she saw Peter and Charlotte standing just behind and smiled when Peter gave her the thumbs up sign. All of them gave her the encouragement she needed to take those last few steps to her husband. He didn't move as she wrapped her arms around his neck; her head nestling into the crook of his neck and she tensed slightly when she felt no reaction from him. "Jasper?" she whispered.

There was some noise in the background but Bella wasn't paying attention to it; all her concentration on the person she was holding; the man she loved who wasn't reacting in the way she would've hoped. There was silence again and still they stood there; she didn't know what to do. She'd obviously hurt him with the way she'd behaved and maybe he hadn't like seeing her being so ruthless. Venom was pooling in her eyes and she knew it would only be minutes before she was sobbing on his shoulder; instead she bit her lip and brushed her lips against his neck; instinctively settling on the bite she'd left there a few hours earlier. Her tongue brushing across the surface and she felt and then heard a raspy breath rattle from his mouth. His arms moved; brushing up her back and wrapping tightly around her shoulders. "Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?"

"I didn't know I was going to until I did it. I needed to do that; I needed the closure I guess. And when Aro started saying what had happened in Phoenix it brought back the memories; I remembered seeing what he was describing and it made me so angry at James and the others." She paused and pulled away from him slightly. "Didn't you feel my anger?"

"No… I didn't feel anything other than my own feelings; they overrode everything else I may have been getting."

"I thought you'd realize. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I can imagine how you felt when I walked away from you; I remember the rejection I felt each time Edward pushed me away. I don't want you to feel that way; ever." Jasper smiled at her; lifting her in his arms and spinning them around the room. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and then kissed him heatedly; before suddenly realizing where they were and who was watching them. She quickly looked around the room, "Where did they all go?"

Jasper also looked around, "I think they must've given us some time together." She turned her gaze to his face again, "Maybe we should take advantage of being alone."

"What are you suggesting, Mr Whitlock?" she said, smirking at him.

"I think you have a pretty good idea, Mrs Whitlock." He said before kissing her ardently. He strode across the floor, before lowering her so she was sitting down, "Aro will die, again, if he knew what we were about to do." She giggled.

"I've been thinking about this for days," he whispered to her conspiratorially.

"You have? Me too." He was removing her clothes now and she shifted as she sat on Aro's throne. "You do realize he'll be able to smell this the next time he's here. He'll know it was us."

"Do you really care?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.

"No." she sighed as his mouth moved lower. "This is the first time we've done this since we got married; since the bond was in place. It feels different…"

"Good different or bad different?" he asked as he pulled away from her neck.

"I don't know; just different."

He paused and thought about what she'd said; did he notice a difference? "You're right; I feel a connection with you; deeper than what we had before. Is it the same for you?"

"It's almost like I can feel how you're feeling; when I'm physically touching you; it's easier to sense what you feel. And I don't think you're projecting to me because if we aren't touching it isn't there." He was staring at her wide-eyed as he absorbed what she'd said. "I'm glad the bond worked out; that we're together Jasper; I don't think it would've been like this with Edward and I'm not sure I would want it to be." He blinked but didn't say anything. "You do realize the way I feel about you is stronger than I ever did with him, don't you?"

"I thought your feelings were stronger than I used to feel from you when you were with him; but I did wonder if it was just wishful thinking or maybe just because I was around you more now."

"That's not the reason, Jasper. I can promise you that." She smiled at him tenderly; caressing his face with her hand and kissing him gently on the mouth.

The room was quiet for several minutes; broken only by the softest of moans from one or both of them as they continued to kiss; touching each other as their hands roamed over the other's body. "My beautiful Isabella," Jasper murmured as he peppered kisses onto her face.

"All yours, baby," she confirmed. Her breath caught as he entered her quickly; both of them pausing to breathe as the way they felt intensified even more. "My god." She whispered. "This feels wonderful; absolutely amazing."

He silently moved his mouth back to her neck; his hips slamming into hers as he thrust into her repeatedly; the thought of their location spurring him on in combination with what he was experiencing with his wife. "Darlin, I'm going to want to do this more than could be considered healthy." He breathed into her neck; his lips brushing across the bite mark he'd made on her neck; the only imperfection he was ever going to make her wear. "Even for our kind." She chuckled as he spoke and it made him laugh with her.

"Jasper, please, I need more."

He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him as she saw his confusion. "What do you need?"

"I need to feel you; let me feel everything. Please." Jasper closed his eyes and he rested his forehead on her shoulder; he felt her body tighten around his length as he still moved inside her and knew it wouldn't be long until the moment struck. "Please baby," she whispered into his ear. Her voice was barely a sound and it sent a shiver down his back that was distinctly human. "Don't you want me to know?" she asked; the hurt obvious in her voice even without his empathic abilities.

He took a deep breath; needing to center his thoughts and prepare himself for what he was about to unleash on her. He doubted she realized what she was asking of him; she had no idea just how vast his feelings for her were; how she was the very essence of his being; how there was nothing else in the world that could possibly come close to how he felt about her. The last time he'd really tried to show her his feelings had been just after Alice and Edward had died; when Bella had brought him the second letter; that had only been a tiny morsel of what he'd been feeling at that time. This time he was going to be letting her in a lot deeper; he wanted to show her but he'd never done this before; neither Alice nor Maria had ever been that bothered about how he felt so this was as new for him as it was for her. Bella was interested though; the person who'd known him the shortest amount of time seemed to understand him more than anyone else he'd ever been acquainted with. The closest in his past had been Peter and Charlotte but even they didn't always understand him; they could never grasp how his gift affected him but Bella did; she knew what it did to him and if it wasn't for her; he would always suffer them alone. He hadn't realized she knew he was holding his feelings back but as always Bella surprised him; making him admit there was still a lot he had to learn about her.

He released his breath and as he exhaled he sent a small taster of his feelings to her. Her hand stilled on his shoulder and he knew she was getting it. She gasped as he sent a stronger wave to her and he could tell she was realizing what she'd asked of him; seeing for the first time how much he'd hid from her. Part of him considered stopping but the more realistic part of him knew that would do more harm than good; she needed to know; now was the right time to show her. They were together now and their bond would only strengthen his feelings even more.

Jasper's hands gripped her waist and he pulled her lower in the chair so her ass was hanging off the edge of the seat; her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved a little faster. His eyes met hers and their heated gaze said more than any words could; he lowered the barrier a little further; sending his devotion for her in a short burst; he watched as her eyes closed and he heard the purr from her mouth.

Her body clenched around him and the carefully held wall crumbled to dust; his full emotions hitting her hard and fast; his name was wrenched from her mouth in an ear splitting scream and it was enough to send Jasper over the edge; his own high hitting him as hard as hers had; his emotions reflecting back on him as she climbed the precipice again. Their highs faded but the feelings between the two of them were still there; cradling their bodies as they clung to each other. "We should be going." He breathed against her neck once they'd both regained some composure.

Neither of them moved from where they lay but finally Bella brushed her fingers through his hair; turning her head to kiss his temple. "Can we go home now?" she asked softly.

"I don't think that will be a problem, darlin'," He replied; lifting her in his arms and getting to his feet. He didn't even relinquish his hold on her as he grabbed their clothes and redressed her; only putting her down long enough so he could throw his own clothes back on. He picked her up again and then walked them out of the room; back down the corridors until they got to their quarters.

The door to their parent's room opened and Esme was standing beside them. "My beautiful children," she said; her arms encasing them in a hug that only a mother could give. "I thought we were going to lose you both," she whispered.

"We're fine, mum." Bella whispered.

"You're stuck with us now, mum." Jasper confirmed. The feelings of love emanating from the woman who treated him as her son were intoxicating and for the first time in a long time he knew he was where he belonged. "We thought maybe it was time to go home."

"I think that is a really great idea, son." Carlisle said as he stood beside his wife.

TBC

A/N: What did you think - send me a review and let me know. Bella kicked ass and Jasper went a bit emo (again) - and they degraded Aro's throne... I can just imagine the look on his face when he realizes! Talking of Aro, I think he was pretty cool in this chapter too - hell, I like my Volturi characters. Just the epilogue to go and it will be posted tomorrow. I'm gonna go and pack now because I go on holiday on Saturday. I've printed a story I've started writing (yes another one) and I'm going to edit it while I'm away to get myself back into the flow of writing it and will then write in my notebook to continue it. Back tomorrow.


	44. Chapter 44

So here we are, final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who has sent me a review throughout this past month - your comments have really made me smile - in fact some of them have made me outright laugh. As a treat, this last chapter is probably the longest chapter of the story, there was so much I wanted to tie up before it drew to a close but at the same time I didn't want to drag it out too long.

**Chapter 44.**

It turned out they didn't leave immediately; the brothers wanted them to stay for a few extra days and after all they'd done for them both, Bella and Jasper didn't feel they could refuse. Aro spoke to Bella a couple of times; trying to help her get a better control of her gift; the shielding ability had obviously improved during her time in Italy but her other gift was still a mystery. Her time was also being spent with Jasper's brother and sister; the Whitlock's; as she'd been told they all used his last name. It was like discovering a whole new family she was part of and she'd had already fallen in love with both of them. Jasper seemed to love her even more when he felt her increasing emotions towards his closest family and Bella's rewards had been worthwhile; very worthwhile indeed. During her times with Aro, Jasper spent the time with Peter and Charlotte; reconnecting after many years apart from each other; while he loved being part of the Cullen family; Peter and Charlotte had known him through all the hard times in his life and he enjoyed the time they spent together. He could that Peter was struggling with something though and he was unsure how to get him to open up to him.

Two days after the wedding Jasper was standing at the top of the Volturi home; looking out over the city below as the day drew to a close; thinking about the previous few days. He felt the approach of his brother minutes before he stood next to him, "You okay, Major?"

"Fine." Jasper could feel his brother staring at him; intently gazing at the side of his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Peter asked.

"Nothing to talk about." He sighed as he looked into the distance.

"Cut the crap, Jasper, I can tell something is preying on your mind."

"I'd just like to leave; Aro seems a little too interested in Bella and it's bugging me."

"Bugging you how?"

"Before this all began he mentioned doing some testing on Bella; to work out how her shield works. She's got more than one power and I know he wants us both to stay here with them; to become part of their family. We've both said no but the longer we stay here the more I feel the silent pressure."

"Then leave."

"We said we'd stay until the weekend."

"You should talk to your wife; if she knew you were worried she wouldn't have any problems with leaving, I'm sure."

"She likes being here." He whispered.

"Do you think she wants to stay here?" Jasper was silent and Peter could sense he didn't know how to answer his relatively simple question. "What makes you think she might?" he asked; trying to get him to say something.

"She gets on well with the brothers; she's spent a lot of time with Aro. Even Caius likes her."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I think so." He said hesitantly. More silence. "You're right. It is good they like her; I just worry they like her a little too much. They've said to both of us that together we're going to be powerful vampires. I'm not sure I want that sort of responsibility in my life; I've been there and done that. That part of my life is over."

"Have you told Bella that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to think I'm telling her what to do. Edward did that and I won't make the same mistakes he did."

Peter looked at his brother, "Sometimes saying nothing is as bad as saying something."

Jasper sighed, "Yeah."

Peter edged closer to his brother; his hand clasping his shoulder, "You just need to talk to each other; communicate with her. I'm sure if she understands how much you don't want to be here; how much you want to go home, she'll be okay."

"Maybe." Jasper snapped himself out of it; turning to face his brother, "We ought to go back downstairs." It was Peter's turn to look into the distance. "Are you okay?" As his brother stood there he could sense his discomfort and he wondered if he would finally open up to him.

"I wanted to speak to you about something."

"What?" Jasper asked; knowing it wouldn't be that easy to get a straight answer out of his best friend. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"Yes." Peter hissed.

"Then what is it?" A minute passed and Jasper could feel his frustration mount. "You know, as your sire, I could order you to answer my question."

Peter turned to look at him; wide-eyed and looking very much like the human boy Jasper had turned all those years ago. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered.

"What for?" Jasper asked; frowning at him in confusion.

"Everything." Was the quiet reply. "I should've told you what I knew."

"You did what you thought was right."

"I should've known about Alice. I should've been able to stop it."

Jasper turned back to look over the city; standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother; thinking about what he'd just said. "Part of me is glad you didn't." he whispered, "What I have with Bella is so much more than I ever had with Alice. She completes me in a way Alice never did; that no one ever has or could. I can't begin to describe what being with her is like."

"I can see how good she is for you; she's the only good thing to come from this." He was breathing deeply and Jasper could see the strain in his shoulders. "When Rosalie called and said about what had happened; it was the one time I've ever doubted my gift. I'd been so sure it was Alice that I'd seen; when I found out she was dead, I wondered if it was wrong; if what I'd seen had been a mistake." His voice broke as he finished talking, "I saw the image a couple of years after Char and I left Maria. It was what pushed me to come back and get you because I knew that was never going to happen if you stayed with her. Then once we were away from her you seemed so miserable but I never thought for a minute that it was the wrong thing for you. I knew you needed to do this; I knew you'd meet someone and she would be the one."

"If you saw me in Volterra, why did you not let me go with Demetri when he spoke to you?"

"I just knew it wasn't the right thing. I knew…" he tried to explain. "Then wasn't the right time."

"And I hadn't even met Alice then; so how did you know I wouldn't meet the right person here?" He gestured his hand towards the city below.

"I just knew." It wasn't much of an explanation. "When you called me and told me about Alice; about joining the Cullen's I was so pleased for you. Then you brought Alice to meet us and when I saw her it felt like everything was going to be okay. It never entered my mind; not for one second; that it wasn't Alice I'd seen in that image."

"How were you to know?"

"It's supposed to be what I do." They were going round in vicious circles now. "I was so riddled with doubt and uncertainty after she'd died that I knew I'd be no use to you if we came to you. I wanted to help so badly but I would've only hurt you more."

"Is that why I'm sensing guilt from you?"

"I should've been there for you. I'm your brother; I should've helped you through the pain of losing Alice."

"There's no need to feel guilty, Peter. Bella was there for me and really that was probably the best thing for me because we began to bond as she helped me." He smiled softly as he thought back, "I won't lie to you and say it was easy but being with Bella helped me in a way I didn't realize I needed. The letter from Edward and Alice said Bella would be the person that filled the hole left in our family and to an extent she was; to me though; it was like she glued me back together. She made me a better person and she showed me the type of person I can to be; not the monster I've been in the past."

"You seem much lighter than the last time I saw you." Peter whispered.

"She accepted my scars as part of who I am; she loves them as much as she loves any part of me. I've never known that before; everyone has either been scared of them or detested them. Carlisle was the only one who never felt those emotions; he always saw them in a clinical way and you know how Alice felt about them. Bella was different though; she sees a lot of things differently and the more I saw them the more I fell in love with her. Really, falling in love with her was the easy part of all this."

"I'm glad you found happiness with her, brother and I look forward to getting to know my sister better."

"She already loves you and Char; she did within the first couple of hours of meeting you both."

"What's not to love?" Peter said; smirking at his brother and dearest friend.

Jasper pulled him into a hug; sending him emotions that he hoped would dispel his guilt. "I don't hold anything you did against you, brother. You did what you thought was right for me and I can never ask any more than that."

"I've always tried my best to do what I can to help you; I love you Major." He whispered.

"I love you too, Peter." His emotions of love for his brother flooded from him; eagerly accepted by the man he held tightly in his arms. "We should go back down to our family." He eventually whispered.

"You need to speak with your wife." Peter said with a smile as they made their way back through the building.

*B-o-B*

The flight back on the private jet was quickly arranged and just two days later they left Volterra; all of the family was relatively quiet as they thought back to what had happened since they'd arrived in Volterra. Carlisle looked around his family; his wife had been happier in the last week than he'd seen her since Alice and Edward had died; possibly even longer than that. He never wanted to see her sad again.

His eldest children were sitting across the aisle from them and they were both wrapped up in each other; while they hadn't been through anything as stressful as his other children had; he could see the trip had had a marked affect on them both. He knew it was going to be a while before they left the family and for that he was grateful. The family needed some time together; time to rebuild what was left of the fractured remnants of it and deal with the events they'd been forced to face.

His eyes moved a few rows back; seeing the huddled outline of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock; Jasper's almost brother and sister who were rapidly becoming part of their family. They were returning to Alaska with them for an unspecified time and Carlisle hoped it would be for a while because he knew his youngest son and daughter would still need them. His respect for the two he was now looking at had grown in the last few days; he'd known what they'd been through and how it was almost as bad for them as it was for Jasper when they were with Maria; he knew if it wasn't for them his son would've never become part of his family but to know what Peter did for his brother all those years ago and how close his brave son had come to having a completely different future to the one he'd ended up living filled him with great warmth.

He turned his head a little further and looked at his two youngest children; the thought alone made him smile because Jasper was older than everyone else in the family beside him but he was still his youngest son and in some ways he was the one who needed a family the most. His pride for his son had grown over the last few months; seeing the way he'd dealt with what had happened made him glad to be able to call him his son. To see him with Bella now made him as happy as he'd ever been and it removed some of the loss he'd felt since Alice and Edward had died. He watched as he saw Jasper whispering softly to Bella and he smiled as he saw the adoration on both their faces; it reminded Carlisle of how he and Esme had been when they first got together and he hoped the two of them had as much happiness as they did over the length of their time with each other.

Carlisle could see the strength in his daughter as she smiled at her mate. To think she was less than six months old as a vampire amazed him now; he'd never witnessed another newborn like her. He was still a little surprised Aro had let them leave; he'd been worried when they first arrived that their gifts would be too tempting for him to be able to give up; especially now he'd lost Jane from his guard. He remembered the way she'd stood up to James and his coven and again he was filled with pride; her training from Jasper had really helped her and her level of control was something to see. He knew that once she mastered her gifts better; something he knew she was already beginning to do; she would be a very powerful vampire and combined with Jasper they'd be really strong. After everything they'd both faced recently he was glad they'd get some stability; they deserved some happiness.

*B-o-B*

"Well, Mrs Whitlock, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better honeymoon but I promise I will soon."

"I don't need that, baby; I got everything I needed when I married you." She said softly; a smile gracing her face, adding to the beauty that shone through her eyes.

"I've got everything I could ever want as well, darlin', I hope you know that."

"I do and I believe it." She laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers; feeling his thumb brush across the back of her hand. "I'm looking forward to getting back home; to just spending time as a family."

"Me too." His arm that was wrapped around her shoulder nudged her closer to him, "We need to work out how you control your gifts when we get home too."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a little; after my talks with Aro, I think I may understand how I got the shield to work a bit more."

"You do?"

"Yes, after the first task Dad said it seemed to happen when I was personally threatened and I think he was right. First there was Emmett and while my head told me he wouldn't hurt me I was extremely scared; you'd blindfolded me and I just didn't know what was going to happen. Even the next couple of times I was so tense because of when it happened before that's why it was so inconsistent. The next time it happened was during the first task and that time I was scared for you; I thought Jane was going to kill you and when I took your hand, my main thought was to keep you safe so it might be the reason for me being able to project my shield around you."

"You might have a point; when you were taken by the other vampires and were fighting that female; I think your instincts may have kicked in; I wonder if you subconsciously realized you were weak from not feeding and it snapped into place when she tried to attack you." He kissed her forehead; leaving his lips in place for several seconds, "I think it's definitely worth talking to dad about some more when we're home."

"I'm not so sure about my other gift; I don't know if I'll ever be able to control it; it's permanently there; there's nothing I can do to stop it; I don't even realize I'm doing anything."

"I don't think we need to worry about that, baby." He whispered to her.

"But I don't like causing you extra pain…" she murmured.

Jasper could feel her guilt and hoped his next words would make her feel better, "Since the bond has been in place I don't think it's been an issue; before that I could barely stop myself from projecting all the emotions I was feeling but now it isn't like that; my control has got a lot easier; so either something has changed to make it more manageable or you're controlling it without realizing it."

"Do you think the bond is what's made it easier?" Bella said; lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

"It could be." He smiled at her softly, "Of course I'm going to miss all the practice we were going to need to commit to."

"We could still practice… in fact I think it's your duty as my husband to do so." She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'll never let you down, darlin'," his eyes meeting hers in surprise when he feels her shudder in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; just that was what James said. It just brought back some bad memories."

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "We're just going to have to make some new memories; good ones."

"I think I can live with that." She said; her smile growing. "I was going to ask you before but with James and everything, I kind of forgot."

"Ask what?"

"During the bonding ritual, did you notice anything?" she said softly.

"What sort of thing?"

"Well, I don't know… since I've become a vampire I noticed the lack of temperature difference between us but during the ceremony; when the brothers were reading that text; it felt like your hand was hot; as if you were human."

Jasper sat still and Bella could see him filtering through his memories and she sat silently; waiting for him to respond. "I didn't notice it at the time but now looking back, I think you're right. Your hand felt hot to me too; I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Maybe that means something; maybe that was the bond working. I don't know."

"It might've been part of it. I think the biting part did it as well; I did feel something happening when I bit you; I felt my connection to you intensify and then again afterwards when we were together." She smiled up at him as she remembered just where it was that they'd made love.

"I found it really difficult to look Aro in the eye's the next time I saw him; he never mentioned anything to me though; it's probably just as well he can't read my thoughts." She giggled; snuggling into her husband; his arms tightening around her waist.

*B-o-B*

The drive from the airport was quiet but relaxed; all of them keen to get home but after the emotional events of the last few days they were all deep in thought. The cars pulled into the driveway and once they pulled to a stop all the family quickly left the vehicles; Bella and Jasper hung back slightly. "Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah, I guess it's just hit me that all the stress is over; we can just get on with our lives now."

"I know. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure really," she saw his face fall at her words, "I mean, I'm glad it's all over but there's a part of me that wonders what now." He was silent; just staring at her. "What are you thinking, Jasper?"

His gaze lowered and it was then she noticed he was no longer touching her at all. "Do you…" his voice faltered and he closed his eyes. When he spoke again his voice was much quieter; barely a whisper, "It sounds like you regret what's happened." His eyes darted to catch hers and she could see the pain in them; she could feel his pain and she hated that what she'd said had hurt him.

"I could never regret anything, baby. I love you; more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I've got everything in my life I've ever wanted. I've wanted to be living this life since the moment I found out what your family was; I wanted that since Edward confirmed you were vampires. I'm getting the opportunity to live with people I love, for eternity; what more could I want?"

Jasper couldn't look at her; or wouldn't, she wasn't sure which. She held her breath as he suddenly moved; away from her. He was almost out of the car before he spoke again. It was just one word and it made her wonder if there was ever any way to repair this damage. "Edward," he said softly; then left the car and disappeared at speed into the house.

Bella felt her heart breaking as she sat there. She couldn't move; or breathe and there was a pain developing in her stomach that was becoming difficult to ignore. It took her a few seconds to comprehend her father now sitting beside her, "What's wrong?" he said softly; his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"I just made a mistake…" she whispered. "I hurt him."

He didn't try to deny it; he'd seen Jasper as he'd run into the house; he'd felt his pain as he entered the building and saw the agony on his face as he moved past his family and into the kitchen. "I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"How do I convince him this is what I want?" she whispered; a sob shaking her body as reality set in.

"I don't know… you just need to keep telling him, I think. Things won't be easy just because the bond is in place; you still need to work at your relationship. The bond just means that when you're apart you'll feel the separation; the connection between you both will be strong; probably even stronger after what you've been through to get to this point. Bella you need to realize you've changed Jasper in ways that nobody else ever has; not Maria or Alice; he's changed for you and because of you, but at heart there are things he still struggles with; his scars; his own insecurities; his past. He will try and push you away at times and it will take more work from you to reassure him. I'm sure there are things you will struggle with just as much and he will have to help you deal with them too."

"I've told him he's what I want but he doesn't believe me; he thinks I want Edward."

Carlisle looked at his daughter and he could see how badly this was affecting her. "Do you?" he asked her softly.

She looked up at him and he could see the answer on her face before she even spoke; she shook her head and the venom pooling in her eyes almost looked as if it would fall down her cheeks. "No." she gasped, "I want Jasper; since those first few days after Edward and Alice died he's all I've wanted. I love him so much. It hurts me to think he doubts that. He's everything to me and I can't imagine not being with him."

"Why does he think you'd want Edward?"

"I was trying to explain to him that I feel a little… I don't know, it's hard to put into words, I guess." She closed her eyes and tried to center her thoughts. "It's like, when you've wanted something for so long and you have to try really hard to get it and then once you've got it, for a while you wonder what next. Does that make sense? Becoming one of you was something I wanted from the moment I fell in love with Edward; ever since I found out what you all were; and yes, partly that was because of Edward and the fact I loved him but I loved you all just as much as I loved him; it was a different kind of love but it was no less important to me. Then I got my wish and became a vampire but they'd died and there was the whole bond thing to deal with; I had something else to focus on. Now it's different; we've got past the bond and we've faced James and I guess part of me is waiting for the other foot to drop; for something else to happen. And now I have to deal with what happened to Edward and Alice and come to terms with their deaths; I didn't have to face it before because there were other things to think about."

"I think I understand. It won't always be like it has been in the last few months; normally it'll be years before anything exciting happens. We try to live a pretty mundane life, Bella but we do what we can to make things more appealing; that's why we have the cars we do; it's why we spend the money we have; to make our lives a little easier to live; to pass the time. You'll get to spend time with your husband and really get to grips with being the amazing vampire your mother and I believe you will be."

"How do I fix this?" she whispered into his shirt.

"You already have," he said softly and she looked out of the car door and saw Jasper standing a few feet from the vehicle. Carlisle moved out of the back seat and pulled her with him; continuing to pull her until they stood in front of her husband. "I'll leave you two alone." He said.

"I'm sorry." She whispered once Carlisle was back inside. "I seem to be saying that a lot recently. I never meant to make you think I didn't want you; I just didn't word it very well. I was a little more clear the second time I said it."

"I heard."

She stared at him; trying to gauge what he was feeling through his eyes, "I am sorry, Jasper."

"I know."

"I only want you." She whispered; her eyes desperate as they met his.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, "I know." He murmured; his emotions washing through her; the love and need he was feeling affecting her quickly. "Let's get inside." With that he picked her up in his arms and walked towards the door.

"Jasper! I could've walked you know."

"I'm just following tradition, darlin'," he said as he smiled down at her.

"Oh." She said and he could feel her embarrassment. He carried her through the door and she hugged herself closer to him.

"Bella," Esme said softly. Both her children turned their attention to her, "There's a letter for you… from Italy."

"For me?" she asked.

"It's addressed to Mrs Bella Whitlock." She replied, smiling at them both.

Bella took the envelope in her hands and walked over to the couch; sitting and staring at the cream paper; deep in thought. "Who's it from?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." She whispered. There was a rush of air and then her husband was sitting beside her.

"You should read it." he said. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Is that okay?" she said softly; looking into his eyes, not wanting to hurt him again.

"Of course. I'll get our bags from the car and taken them to our room." He stood up and then bent down and kissed her on her forehead; his mouth lowering slightly further to meet her lips.

He was gone in an instant; back to the car to retrieve their luggage. Bella stared at the envelope again; hearing Jasper walk back in and past her to their wing of the house. She took a deep breath and opened the envelope; pulling the sheets from inside it. Her eyes scanned the page and she heard a gasp; taking a few seconds to realize the noise was from her as she read the letter. Once she'd finished she had to read it again; unsure if she'd read it correctly. No, she was right the first time; it really did say that. "Can you guys all come here?" she said quietly; hearing her family all respond to her and begin to walk down to the lounge.

Jasper appeared at her side and looking at her with concern, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd share with everyone what the letter said." She said. Her parents, Rose, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte soon appeared and all sat looking at her. "There was a letter for me when we got home." She explained softly.

"From who?" Emmett asked.

Bella smiled, "Aro."

"But we just left there; couldn't he have told you in person?" Charlotte asked.

"He could; he says this is his wedding present to us both."

"What is it?" Jasper asked; intrigued by what Bella was saying.

"I'll read it to you all."

_Dear Bella and Jasper,_

_I'm writing this to you just minutes after the ceremony uniting you to each other. I can't tell you how pleased my brothers and I are that the ceremony went so well and I'm convinced the bond took; there seemed to be an energy in the room while it took place; we knew the two of you were destined to be together. I've spoken to you both about how we've viewed your relationship and I know there will be little reason for us to doubt it once we know the bond has worked. I know, from the conversations I had with Edward that things have not gone quite according to how they'd envisioned it but I still believe this will have worked. I don't think Jane will have spoiled anything; James will not take you away from those you love, I know it._

_It struck me during your visit to Volterra that there was something none of you seemed to realize or at least none of you mentioned and because of this I'd like to point it out to you; call it a wedding gift of sorts. Even when Edward and Alice contacted me the biggest threat they ever expected was what James posed to you and while they were right to a point and given the fact you'll shortly have to face that threat and hopefully overcome it; it was important to get the bond in place. The bond should alleviate that threat but there was always something darker lurking over the horizon; something Edward and Alice didn't consider. _

_This threat was an old problem that was likely to arise; especially once knowledge of the bond between the two of you spreads throughout our world; as it did before the second task. To be honest I'm surprised it has never been an issue before this._

_I'm sure Jasper is beginning to realize what the threat is by now; when he reads this letter; but I'll tell you anyway; to confirm it to you. The threat is more deadly than anything James would ever be; an ancient problem that had the propensity to tear your family apart._

_But hopefully now the threat is gone; the bond is in place and therefore she'll never be an issue to you. Maria will be unable to tear Jasper away from the family he belongs with; from the mate he cherishes and who feels the same about him. The bond between the two of you will usurp any power Maria may previously have had over Jasper; her God of War and believe me at one stage she had a lot of power over him; if she'd wanted him she still could've, up until the two of you became involved with each other. Before the bonding ceremony it would've been more difficult for her to pull Jasper from you but now it will never happen. We are almost certain of it._

_I hope that what I've told you will enable you and your family to live happy lives; to live in peace for the years to come. That is my gift to you and your husband, Bella. In order to ensure this happens we've taken the liberty of sending Demetri to locate Maria; the guard will then be dispatched and she will be dealt with. This should've have been done many years ago but our respect of Jasper's talent and his ability to control her newborns was the one thing that held us back. _

_Finally should you ever wish to return to Volterra; and maybe take us up on our offer of joining our family; a place will always be open to you and your husband. If you ever need anything from us; please do not hesitate to call us. We consider you both members of our family now and we look after our family. I'm sure Demetri at the very least will be more than happy to aide his brother and sister if the need arose._

_Anyway I must finish now; Felix is here and tells me that James and his friends have arrived. I'll mail this letter before I go there and I hope it finds you both well when you receive it. I'm sure the bond will work and I hope what I've just told you will make you both happy because it is something you both deserve._

_You're a truly amazing vampire, Isabella Whitlock and yes, I did just call you Isabella. I look forward to a time when I get to see you again; I hope the next time I see you I'll be able to fully witness the gifts you're blessed with._

_My best wishes to you and your family._

_Aro._

The family sat in stunned silence as the meaning of the letter hit them all. "It never even occurred to me that Maria might be an issue." Jasper said softly.

"Me neither; I can't believe we were so short-sighted." Carlisle said; disgust in his voice at his own stupidity.

"None of us thought of it." Esme said; her hand brushing up and down her husband's arm to soothe him.

"I don't think even Alice or Edward considered it a possibility," Rose said.

"It sounds like she won't be a problem any more either." Peter said, his eyes looking at Jasper intently.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper said to Bella. She nodded her head; her eyes scanning the contents of the letter again; as if she'd find something they missed in it; that something might change.

"I just realized you're mine." She said; suddenly finding her voice.

Jasper smirked at her, "I have been for a long time, baby."

"Yeah but now its official." She said, the smile on her face growing with each word.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her face; peppering kisses wherever he could reach, "Maybe it's time we made it more official." He said; getting to his feet and pressing her against his body. "We'll see y'all in the morning," he called over his shoulder as he walked them to their room. He stared at her face; his eyes drifting over her beauty with a well honed skill once he'd shut the door to their room. "Isabella Whitlock, your husband is going to look after your every need for the next few days and all you have to do, is sit back and enjoy it."

"Now, that, I won't have any problems with, Mr Whitlock. You see, I love my husband very much and he's all mine now and I want him to feel how much he means to me."

"I shouldn't imagine he'll have any problems with doing that." He whispered as he lowered her on their bed; climbing on it and hovering over her. "He's very good at picking these things up."

"Really?" She smiled up at him.

"Uh huh." He whispered; kissing her softly.

"Prove it."

"Your wish is my command." He breathed against her lips. "Time for some practice with your second gift, darlin'." He kissed her again before she could respond; his mouth caressing hers then moving across her jaw and down her neck. He hesitated slightly at the base of her neck; his hands ripping her top from her body. His eyes settled on her shoulder; taking in the scar that he'd left on her. There was a part of him that filled with pride, knowing that he'd marked her for eternity but part of him abhorred the pain he'd caused her as a result. He kissed the spot reverently and he heard the purr begin to echo through her chest. "I hate the fact I had to do this to you." He whispered.

"Why? I don't." she said, lifting his face so she could see his eyes. "Talk to me."

"I never wanted you to have to wear a scar like this."

"You let me bite you."

"Scars aren't new for me. It's nice to have one I like."

"And it can't be the same for me?" she whispered. He stared at her and she was silent as he absorbed her words.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Baby, do you know how much it means to me to have that scar on my shoulder and know it was you who put it there; that it's a sign of the love you have for me?" He shook his head. "I had one scar on me before you gave me this, Jasper and it was from James; it was a thing filled with hate and an act of spite that I didn't even realize until we faced him in Italy." She took a deep breath. "I know I've said to you about the fact I loved your scars and I do; nothing has changed my feelings about them but I do understand why you dislike them so intensely. I understand because I feel the same way about the one _he_ gave me. This scar," she ran her finger across the mark on her shoulder, "means something different to me; I can't put into words how it makes me feel. I guess it's like I'm carrying a visible symbol of our love."

Jasper stared at his wife intently. He could feel the love for him pouring from her body and he knew it was going be okay between them. "I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"You should be." She whispered. "You can't keep doing this, Jasper. You can't keep pushing me away. You need to believe in what we have with each other. I'm not going anywhere, baby, whatever you do; I'm always going to be here." He kissed her again; trying to take away the pain he kept causing. He wanted to change; to be a different person for her; it's just difficult to break the habits of a lifetime or two. Suddenly she was pushing on his shoulder and moving from the bed. He stared at her as she walked over to the bags he'd brought in from the car; rolling onto his back as he saw her searching through hers. She smiled at him as she looked over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute." She said and then she was gone; disappearing into their bathroom and shutting the door.

He could hear her moving around the room and he wondered what she was doing; his interest definitely piqued. He zoned out for a few minutes until the door opened and she walked back into the room. "Wow." He murmured.

"Do you like it?" she said softly. He nodded his head. "I was supposed to wear it for our wedding night but we never got the chance." She walked gracefully over to the bed and as she stepped closer his mouth became drier; his eyes darkening as he took in the apparition before him. His wife was stunning; wearing green lace and satin; the tiny scrap of material that was supposed to be a negligee; hiding none of her figure and yet revealing nothing to him either. It was frustrating, enticing and one hell of a turn on.

"Come here." He growled; seeing her eyes darken at his words and smelling her arousal.

Bella smirked at him and then climbed onto the bed; kneeling at his feet. "Do you like what you see, Mr Whitlock?"

"You know I do." He moaned.

She moved forward towards him; looking down at him as she moved sexily up the bed; straddling his legs but not letting him touch her. "Would you like to unwrap your present?" she whispered.

His breath caught as she offered him what he'd been thinking of ever since the door opened. She smiled at him as his hands climbed her body; grazing the material across the surface of her skin and causing her to purr; her eyes shutting as she gave in to the emotions he was instilling in her. She held her breath as his mouth pulled on a nipple; his tongue then pressing against the peak; causing it to harden beneath the material. His mouth released her breast and then climbed higher until he was again at her shoulder; kissing the mark softly.

Bella finally became aware of his hands creeping up her legs; pushing under the material and sweeping over the bare skin of her ass. "I love you darlin'," he whispered as his lips repeatedly kissed the scar they'd just been discussing. She lost herself in the kiss; heat travelling through her body; a heat she never thought she'd experience again. She gasped loudly and the heat spread; she barely noticed his hands moving again and then he was pushing into her and she looked again into his eyes. Jasper pulled her down to his lap; his hands holding her in place for a few seconds.

Bella's eyes ran down his body and for the first time she noticed he was naked. 'When had that happened?' She asked herself. He began to move her, setting a gentle pace as he moved her on him. Her body was warm again and if she'd had enough time to think about it she would've been confused even further as the heat continued to intensify. In reality all she could focus on was her husband. Each time his cock moved within her it felt like she was coming apart.

The tension heightened between them as he moved a little faster and both of them were moaning as they climbed higher. It was only seconds later that Bella gasped and looked at her husband, "Bite me." She breathed, knowing he would hear her. She gave him credit when he only paused for only a few seconds and then his mouth was at her shoulder again. Bella doubted for a moment that he would do as she asked as she felt his lips kiss the scar tenderly; her hopes rose slightly as his tongue swept over the surface and she screamed his name as his teeth tore through the surface of her neck; his venom pouring from his mouth and into her body. His teeth were still clamped on her shoulder when she turned her head and kissed the back of his head; feeling the love pulsing through her body. Her body shook as she once again felt the emotions rise to a pinnacle.

Jasper pulled his teeth from her shoulder; his tongue licking the wound he'd once again created on her skin; the mark more pronounced now it had been made twice. He kissed it again and then smiled against her shoulder as he felt her purring restart. He knew already this was going to be something she would demand of him frequently and getting this reaction from her was certainly motivation for him to do it.

Bella tried to regain some composure but the fire was still burning within her. Jasper had pulled her close against him and she knew what she wanted to do. He growled as her teeth tore into his shoulder; her scar calling her as she took her turn to mark him once more. For a second she wondered if he wanted her to stop but his hand was brushing up and down her back and she took that as a good sign. She shifted on his lap and his growl turned into a purr and she quickly began to move on him; feeling his body react to what she was doing. His hands became more frantic and then he tore the gown from her and he was kissing any part of her he could reach. The venom had been pooling in her mouth and as she pushed it into his body she felt his reaction before she heard it. A roar rang from him that she'd never heard before but was desperate to hear again; the noise indicating his orgasm and triggering a similar outcome in his wife.

As she pulled her teeth from his shoulder she kissed the wound; her tongue then lapping at the mark inciting a purr from him. He pulled them both to lie on the bed; their bodies curving around each other as they caressed each other. They remained the same way for many hours; eventually pulling away from each other to disentangle and then change their position so Jasper was spooned behind her.

*B-o-B*

The morning sun rose in the sky and shone over Alaska; awakening most of its residents but not all of them. You can of course only wake up if you went to sleep in the first place and not everyone gets that luxury. That being said, the Cullen's and Whitlock's didn't feel hard done by; they had time they could dedicate to their mates and their family.

The sun grew stronger as it climbed higher and as it filtered through the window of the extra wing on the side of the Cullen house, small rainbows danced around the room; decorating the walls and ceiling as the rays struck the rooms inhabitants.

Both Jasper and Bella sighed as they watched the colored sparkles flit over the painted surfaces; creating different patterns as they did. Jasper quickly realized the shared emotions they were both experiencing and smiled as he kissed the scar on her shoulder; his smile growing as her body shivered against him and her purr broke the silence. Everything was right in the world; he had a beautiful wife who he would do anything for. He was part of a family that he felt part of for the first time in all the years he'd been with them and he was truly happy. Jasper hoped it would be a while before anything changed the happy equilibrium they'd finally managed to obtain because they deserved some time to enjoy what they'd all gained in the last few months; in the year since Bella Swan had been introduced into their lives.

THE END.

A/N: So there you go. done and dusted. Let me know what you think and send me a review. I'll respond to them but not until I'm back from my holiday in a couple of weeks. As I said yesterday I will be working on my next story while I'm away - which is another Twilight, Jasper/Bella story but again something a little different, I hope. I'm not sure when I'll start to post it and I doubt I will update it quite a frequently as I did this one but because I won't start posting it until I finish writing it, I won't make you wait too long between each posting. I still have a couple of ideas floating around my mind so I think I'm currently on a bit of a roll. Go me. Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed both the conclusion to this story and the story as a whole.


End file.
